


Temptations and Conquests

by JoACurl



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Harpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 104,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoACurl/pseuds/JoACurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'ar faces the evil around her to keep her family safe. Being pursued by a blood thirsty Pirate Cap' Blood. The Scro Navy continues their pursuit to return the errent half scro half elf to the Priests of Gruumsh. As the evil grows surrounding the priestess she must make decisions from the tempations that surround her or become a conquest of the darkness that threatens to take her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Captain William Bloodworth was a twisted man with twisted tastes. He liked women but he loved cabin boys more. The more they squirmed when he held them down the more he enjoyed 'breaking' them in to the way of sea life.

His true name had been William Granderson, but he had taken a name that would strike fear in those he made to plunder. He felt that if he could get his blood's worth out of them then that would be a fine last name. So, he became Captain Bloodworth, the scourge of the sword coast and terror of the high seas.

He had dealings with Morgan Manshak and that was one man that Bloodworth would avoid at all costs. He had heard too many rumors about Manshak and if he thought he was bad, Morgan Manshak was the terror of realm space and the high seas. Thinking it would do him a bigger favor to try and work for Manshak to keep in his good graces.

Bloodworth only had one other problem in his life and that had been something he had created and brought upon himself so long ago he would have preferred to forget. But as this one particular problem kept rearing its ugly head it was something he could no longer avoid, it was beginning to dip into his pocket and that would make the Lady of Waterdeep upset and Morgan Manshak.

Falcon Stormbringer had been a royal pain in his ass for the past fifteen years, now he would have to take care of that problem and he would decide how to do it and the sooner the better, that coupled with the fact the Harpers were about to shut down two of his biggest enterprises was giving him a belly ache and a need.

Sitting back with a squeak of his chair, he shouted out. 'WUUJEN! SOMEONE SEND ME THE WUUJEN!"

Thanes Law sighed deeply, Gods how he hated that word, wujen, it was derogatory and an insult to his standing as a Master mage of his order. Harley poked his head through the door, "Captain wants you."

Thanes nodded, "I heard, I will be there after I finish this last note."

Harley backed out of his quarters. He did not like wizards or mages, they gave him the willies wiggles and he just knew one day he would wake up a toad because he had pissed one off.

Again, Blood took a long draw from his mug of rum, sat back, belched, then ripped a loud fart and screamed, 'WUUUJEN! GET AYE ARSE IN HERE NOW!"

Thanes stood throwing his quill on the book in front of him, he had half a mind of turning the obnoxious Captain into a goat, would serve him right. Instead, he swallowed his pride, moved out of his quarters and down the hallway to the Captain's door. "Did you bellow?"

Damme right I bellered! Get aye arse in here an tell me how we gonna fix dis sit'ation wit da 'Arpers?"

Thanes used his infinite patience to wait for the ending of all the belching, gas passing, and arguing to be over before he spoke softly and with precise words.

"I am going to have the Head Mage of Stanis contact the Lady of Waterdeep. He shall ask for an audience with the Harpers and see what it will take to end this blockade."

"Is thet all yer doin? Shitme man's britches, I culda dun thet meself!" Again there was an obnoxious belch of fumes from his rum pot.

"Yes, is that all?" Thanes would have gladly cantriped the smell from the room, but he needed to stay on the good side of Captain Blood so he could get his components and he paid well for his services.

"Cannae not drum me up a good blow so we can get past this sludge we be 'angin?"

Thanes stopped his reflective response of wanting to roll his eyes. Instead he turned and moved out of the Captain's quarters to the deck above. Closing his eyes he began to chant softly, "Summon Wind." He waited, and then it began. At first it was just a mild breeze, then the wind lifted and the water began to white cap. As the wind lifted, from the crow's nest the shout went out.

"RAISE SAILS!"

The hustle and bustle on the ship began to show fruit as the sails unfurled with a mighty flap and the wind pushed the ship out to sea.

M'lar stood behind the bar of the Hoch, business had been brisk and she had seen a few problems come and go but not half as much as the one that Shayla had just hired as a new recruit for the House of Shadows. He had taken exception to her and had been brutally hostile towards her. Every nasty slur he could think of he used against her.

He had been so brutal that he had tried to poison her one-day. Holding her down he had forced a liquid into her mouth and watched her gag and choke. After doing the dirty deed, he stood and spit on her then kicked her as she rolled to the side to feel her stomach start to burn and hurt.

Had Kaitlyn not arrived at the Hoch to see what had been done M'lar very well may have died. She lay on her side, trying to throw up and chant to naturalize poison. However due to the poison taking affect so quickly and incapacitating her all she could do was lie on her side and try to throw up.

Kaitlyn found her in such a condition that she immediately dropped to her knees and began to chant softly. "Throw up, now!" She had ordered and saw that M'lar was having trouble as she laid hands on her, she began to chant softly, "Naturalize Poison." The warm wash that flooded her body brought enough relief that M'lar was finally able to throw up the rest of the noxious fluid.

The guard had been put on alert to find the man and arrest him for assaulting a member of the King's council. He was nowhere to be found. Morgan had heard of her problem and was immediately at the Hoch checking on her condition. His concern had seemed to be genuine.

"My dear, you really need to let me know when you have problems like this. I can handle them a lot quicker if I do not get the information second hand. We will of course see this scoundrel is hanged for his dis-respect to a member of the council."

M'lar had patiently listened to Morgan and sighed deeply, "You act as if I am unable to defend myself Morgan, you of all know I am. this man caught me off guard, that is the only reason he was able to take advantage of my situation."

"I say this much M'lar, if you were my wife, you would never need fear any retribution again." He dropped his hint with a slight smile as he watched the color rush to her cheeks. "Would taking me as husband be such a dreadful life for you?"

M'lar looked down. "I don't love you Morgan. How could I marry you if I do not love you."

"What is love M'lar? It is a convenience for silly uneducated fools that search for the ever-illusive thing called love. With the intelligence you possess I am surprised that you would allow such a fruitless emotion take over your good sense. Is it not possible that love could come later?"

He let his cold soft fingers glide up her arm, to rest under her chin and lift it to peer deeply into her eyes. "Am I that much a horror to you to even consider that your life, your very existence, could be easily protected and sheltered under my name?"

M'lar was not about to admit that the thought had crossed her mind. She wanted more than what he offered. His protection would mean nothing if he were not around to protect her from the very thing he was lecturing her about or for that matter; the very thing he was and she secretly feared.

"Morgan, if you knew what love was perhaps you would not be asking me that question. Intelligence has nothing to do with what you seek and you should know that being a doctor. I appreciate the offer but until I know that it is illusive and not attainable I shall court the idea that I might find it some day, perhaps I shall go on a quest to find if it really does exist."

Orion and Brutus sat at the nearby table listening to the conversation between M'lar and Morgan. Orion watched Morgan carefully as he tried to maneuver M'lar to his way of thinking. "I don't like this." Brutus remarked.

"I don't either, he is trying to monopolize her life and that cannot be good." Orion remarked as he sat nursing his ale. "Surely, she realizes that he is not the good guy in this scenario?"

Morgan being keen of hearing looked around the bar and saw the two conspirators. "M'lar I really do need to speak in private with you. Will you join me for a walk in the park?"

M'lar sighed, "Why Morgan, what cannot be discussed here that can be discussed in the park?" She wiped her hands on a towel looking for Baloq.

"Council business that needs to be addressed, I wish to speak with Lady Kaitlyn but figured if I spoke to you about it first you could let her know what my plans for the island would be to generate more money for the King's funds. It would afforded us all more money to live a better life."

M'lar turned to Baloq, "Would you cover for a few minutes while I discuss the crown's business with Doctor Manshak?" M'lar reached for her shawl under the counter drawing around her shoulders she stepped towards Morgan.

Morgan drew her hand through the crook of his arm and without little effort ~teleported without fail~ from the room with a soft chuckle and a soft gasp from M'lar.

Baloq growled low, while Orion and Brutus stood quickly. "Damn it! Follow on horse back!?" Brutus turned to Orion.

"No, we go the same way he went, he said the park." Orion visualized the top of the hill in Foothills Park then using the will of his way opened a ~dimensional door~ to the park. He waited for Brutus to step thought the opening and then followed behind him.

Morgan knew the two would be heroes and rescuers would follow, so he had teleported them to Tranquil Gardens. Near a waterfall a place he knew she had never been and would appreciate. M'lar blinked from her orientation and equilibrium being restored paused and looked around.

"Morgan you missed the location, this is lovely and very calming as well as tranquil but hardly the park." Morgan gathered her hand in his. His mind still filled with his memories of a night of unchained passion in his bed and her arms.

"I realized that you had never been here and thought it a far better back drop for our discussion uninterrupted." He gathered her arm into the crook of his arm. Strolling with her towards the edge of the waterfall pool, he sighed. "You must allow me some time with you and your company. We have hardly seen each other since you returned from Waterdeep."

"Morgan, I appreciate all you have done for me and cannot tell you how much it was appreciated by my family. However, I have a life here and a business to manage. I also have a country to manage with you. So you said it was council business shall we discuss it so I might get back to the other part of my life?"

"I wanted to propose a piece of legislation that I did not want you to veto out right because it was being proposed by me." He spoke smoothly and with confidence as he thought about the legislation and how it would benefit him.

"Morgan I may not like you for what you represent. I certainly hope that you will have the best interest of the island at heart and not your pocket book. If it is valid I would not automatically discard it because you proposed it. I thought you knew me better than that." She was a little affronted.

"M'lar I know you do not like me. I know that you have issues with me. I also know you have fought me all the way when it came to my association with anything that was a part of this island. You made that abundantly clear when you thought to bring in your champions to try and kill me."

M'lar felt her face burn with her rage at his implication. "Are we to revisit this again Morgan? I mean really had I wanted you dead I would have proclaimed it to the world! I would not skulk around behind everyone's back and try to have someone else kill you I would have done it myself. If I wanted you dead, I would have died trying to see you dead. I wanted justice. I thought we had gone over this and we were past it."

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you get really angry? Your eyes flash with self-righteous indignation, your breasts, oh those lovely huge breasts heave and your eyes change colors. They go to a dark intense green when you are totally pissed off." He chuckled as he watched her mouth open then close again.

"See I have you M'lar, so if you hate me with so much passion why could you not learn to turn it around and love me with as much passion?" He taunted her with his words to watch her loose her control and draw her hand back to slap him.

He caught her hand as it came towards his face, jerked her against his body, held her pinned against his hard body, and then lowered his mouth to capture her lips and kiss her hard and deep. Taking his hand to run his fingers up into her hair and hold her head in place as he kissed her.

M'lar struggled against the kiss and knew his strength was more than she could counter. Relaxing into the kiss she lifted her arms and put them around his neck pressing into him to gain his trust and force him to relax. As she felt him relax she broke the kiss, bent into his body and rolled away from him by tumbling backwards.

Morgan laughed, "Touché Priestess. However, you have to admit you enjoyed the kiss as much as I did."

"I admit nothing Morgan, only you took liberties that were not offered. Now if you are done tormenting me with your attentions, then I suggest you tell me of your legislation you wish to propose or allow me to go back to the Hoch where I am needed."

"Ah yes the legislation, I wish to propose a tax on all magical items and any items confiscated be turned over to the crown. Then the crown will be able to decide what is to be done with the magical items. Perhaps it will circumvent what happened at the barracks earlier this week. We could do with less dead guardsmen."

M'lar remembered vividly what had happened. The summons had arrived when Eric had arrived at the Hoch and had invited her and Kait for a stroll in the park and the prospect of discussing his ideas of revising the laws to add some and the addition of a tax collector.

A guardsman had ridden hard into the park looking for the King, a horrible accident had happened and there were over twenty dead guardsmen and the King was needed. M'lar and Kait were immediately concerned.

Orion and Marstoq were at the barracks. So with haste they had made their way to the guardhouse to see the devastation and smell the acrid stench of sulfur that tainted the air. M'lar entered the barracks her concern written on her face as she searched the dead bodies that laid covered by blankets, with each body she said the prayer for the dead and moved on praying the next would not be Marstoq or Orion.

Eric had watched M'lar with growing concern as she moved with less energy to the next dead body followed by Kait, who like her held their breath as they uncovered another body. Then to their relief Orion and Marstoq appeared from the blasted out remains of the turret section of the guardhouse.

That was when all hell broke loose, the stoic and demanding warlock known as Raven Stormwalker had arrived with Zachary Stargazer. Raven had been allowed admittance Zachary had not and this had annoyed and angered Zachary to the point that Zachary was about to throw a fireball at Marstoq.

That is when the unkind words were thrown at the scro and half-breeds that did not deserve to live. M'lar had been thunder struck by Zach's true feelings and had quietly left the guardhouse to go back to the Hoch. When Zach arrived later he demanded to see her.

M'lar had excused herself from the common room. As M'lar left the room it then left Baloq to face Zach alone. Her pain was still too deep to not feel awkward in his company. "I want to see her and you will allow me to go back there to talk to her now." Baloq was prepared for a monumental battle with Zach. He was feeling very protective of her and he had heard what Zach had said.

From the depths of the kitchen M'lar started to do the dishes, a calming, repetitive thing that helped her deal with emotions she was not prepared to have. Knowing if she refused to hear him out, he would destroy the tavern, she sighed deeply wiped her hands on her apron and then turned squaring her shoulders to go and face him.

Zach pushed past Baloq and marched up to M'lar. "I did not mean that about you M'lar. But your son is about to be one dead scro if he ever doubts my honor or integrity again, you can tell him that from me."

"I think he knows your feelings Zachary, you have to understand. He just lost twenty men and was upset. He meant no harm just was following the protocol set down by the King. However, I shall make sure he knows you feelings."

She spoke softly her feelings still hurt by the vicious words he had spoken earlier. "I also understand that our kind are not readily accepted here. Being half scro and half elf has to be unsettling for most that do not know us personally."

"No M'lar you don't understand my own background. My mother;" He hesitated as if the words he was about to speak were hard for him and painful to remember.

"Was raped by a band of drow and that is when she became pregnant by me. She gave birth to me in the under dark and I was to become a slave of the drow. Shadrick saved me from that fate and took me in as a son of his. He fought for me and he protects me as one of his own."

That had been a day to remember and go down in the annuals of the history of New Damara.

She had spent the next week preparing baskets for the wives and families of the men that had died that day and had presided over the funerals for most. Kait had covered half and she had taken the other half. It had been her first indoctrination into delivering the dead to their respective gods.

She had used so much passion in her eulogies that many thought she had been personally involved with the ones she prayed over. She knew that as she prayed for them she was committing their restless spirits to the grey waste and sending them to journey to the River Styx.

From there they would stand before Kelemvor Lyonsbane and plead their case. She hoped that most would not have to wander the grey waste for eternity. It would be sad for them to do so.

She sighed, "I will consider your bill Morgan. I won't discount it completely just because you want to push it through. I would like a little more information on this bill before committing my support."

Morgan smiled, he had her where he wanted her and he had used her sympathy and compassion against her to get his thoughts across without having to ego whip her.

Then as he rubbed a fingertip over her lips in a teasing manner; he was reminded of that kiss earlier and how much he missed her being in his bed. "Oh by the way, you still owe me a dinner for that other dress I bought."

M'lar wanted to bite the finger that played sensually over her lips but held her temper. However as he reminded her of the dinner she still owed him she felt her stomach clamp down. "Then you need to tell me when you wish to have the dinner, I pay all my debts."

Morgan chuckled, "I know you do that was what I was counting on that you would honor the debt you owe. Shall we return you to your errant protectors before they send out search parties to find the poor abducted Priestess from the Monstrous Morgan Manshak?"

M'lar rolled her eyes and waited for him to take her arm. Without hesitation he pulled her close to him, and kissed her again deep and passionately. Holding tightly to her he ~teleported~ without fail and a subtle pop as they appeared in the center of the Hoch, him still holding and kissing her deeply.

Appearing in the center of the Hoch M'lar felt her world become disoriented from the teleportation and not the kiss, which she was tolerating. Bart Blackheart turned at the sound of the popping noise and felt his stomach lock down. He watched disgusted as Morgan held M'lar close and kissed her.

Stepping back Morgan smiled, swiped his fingertip over her lips, smiled and nodded to Bart. "Hello Blackheart, having a good day?" He asked with a mocking tone.

Bart growled low and turned his back on them. "I thought you had better tastes than that M'lar you disappoint me."

Morgan frowned, "I could take that as an insult and call you out, but I would not deprive Shayla of her favorite pet dog. Don't blame the Priestess for that kiss I stole it fair and squarely from her and now I will take my leave from you both."

He bowed and once again without effort he ~teleported~ with out fail leaving the subtle popping noise to leave them alone in the room together.

Bart turned an accusing glare on M'lar. "Why him, do you know what you court when you stay with him like that? You risk your very soul." M'lar was about to get angry with Bart but took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"He took me with him to talk about council business. It was NOTHING more Bart. Besides you have Kalira to keep your interest. Why do you care about me?" Bart reached for her wrist and drug her up against his body. Lowering his lips he kissed her. His kiss was brutal in the giving and the taking.

She could hear him growling deep in the back of his throat as he kissed her, then as quickly he released her. "Just a erminder of what you could have if you wanted it anytime." Turning he moved from the common room and into the now growing darkness of New Damara's main streets. As he left she could hear the howl of a wolf and smiled.

She knew he was an animal and he had coveted her for a long time but she had never crossed the limits of someone that belonged to another. He had now declared his intentions and she was not sure where she wanted their friendship to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fallon stood on the bow of his ship, his eyes scanned the ocean's vastness and he watched for something in particular. He watched for one of Blood's prize takes and there she lay off the port bow about six nautical miles.

"All right me hearty's! There is our prize, let's open all sails and over take her. No injuries to the ladies or children, we will not harm them as Blood seems to like to do!" Fallon readied his crew to do what they did the best.

The unarmed ship was soon over taken and boarded without much fuss, the passengers although upset were not harmed and the prize was taken and secured on Fallon's ship the Sea Mistress.

Before leaving the ship, doffing his feathered hat he bowed low, kissed the prettiest female on the ship, and tweaked the nose of the first mate leaving him to sweep the swooning female he had just kissed.

Laughing he disappeared over the ships side to be hoisted up onto his own ship by swinging on one of the mooring ropes. He landed lightly on the deck of his ship and called for them to make way.

He knew the crew had locked up the ship's crew in the hold and by the time they were released his ship with all on it would be long gone. Moving along to his cabin he was halted by one of his crewmen that held a parchment in his hand.

"Cap'n thought you might like to see what we found in one of the cabins on the ship." He handed the poster over to his captain and watched the look on his face as it lit up with a look of recognizing the familiar.

"Thought you might find it interesting. Is that not the one that Darius D'Armond was interested in at Manshak's Estate?" Darby Denton also known as "Double D' asked his captain watching him and looking at the image on the poster.

"Never would have thought someone as high brow as her would be on a wanted poster." Fallon mused softly as he ran a finger over the delicate features on the poster.

"So old Ulmyth wishes her dead or alive but preferably alive, I grant you so he could torture himself to see how much pain she could take." Fallon laughed, "The joke would be on him, she is half elf and half scro what do you think?"

Double D laughed, "I think she could take pain and would die before she screamed out for him is what I be thinkin." He pulled his skullcap off and wiped his forehead with it.

With the waft of warmer air flowing over him he felt his forehead bead with sweat, "We be heading for warmer waters I see." He looked around to see they had long left the ship they had plundered behind and was no longer in sight.

"I say we set sail for New Damara and see what we can do about this poster is what I think. If she does not wish to be taken hostage then I think we shall see she is given a chance to pay us not to take her. I know Darius would pay to keep her safe."

D laughed, "Then we set course for the island and maybe enjoy a little bit of island life, shall I send a bird to tell the Temptress join us there?" D referred to Fallon's other ship a three masted schooner that was doing as good a business as The Mistress was doing.

"Yes tell Alex we will be heading due south and to join us there as soon as they are done with the next plunder." Fallon rolled the poster up, flattening it out and pressing it to his inside breast pocket.

He still held the taste of that last kiss he stole from her and he wanted more. She was like sweet nectar from a fresh pick flower. He wanted more of that flower and he was going to get it one way or another.

Blood's crew sat anxiously watching the horizon when the smaller ship appeared on the horizon. It was not the bountiful ship they had been promised but it ha prospects. Giving the orders they advanced on the smaller ship and over took her in no time.

As the crew boarded and the bloodthirsty crew began to systematically murder, rape and pillage those on board Blood was informed that one particular and rather obnoxious passenger demanded to see him.

Blood was not inclined to grant any prisoner an audience until he was shown a pin that had been taken from the prisoner. "Be he alive still?" He asked his first mate as his thumb and forefinger played over the golden pin.

"Aye Cap'n he be alive, he is locked in a closet in his room, the boys were 'avin' a bit of sport with thrusting their blades through the door until he squealed like a pig and told us to take this pin to aye." Blood felt his stomach knot.

"Go get da wujen and bring 'im 'ere. Don tell 'im why, jest do it!" Blood had a devilish thought as he looked at the pin that denoted the man in the closet as one of the Harpers he had feared. Blood stroked his week's growth of beard and waited.

Thanes appeared on the deck of the ship with a subtle pop used when teleporting. "Wujen, 'com 'ere." Blood motioned him over. Thanes mentally rolled his eyes, he knew that look and that was what caused him to take a deep breath to let it out slowly.

Shoving his hands into his robes he moved to the captain's side. "What now Blood, what did you muck up now?" He watched Blood's face profuse with anger as it turned that nasty purplish reddish hues.

He had hoped one day to make him pop a blood vessel in his brain and watch him fall dead at his feet that would have pleased him somewhat but then he would not get all those lovely components he cherished so much. "Excuse me, I mean what did your crew not inform you of this time that has brought me to clean up the mess?"

"Aye mouth be aye death of aye yet Wujen. Your pie hole likes to move before aye uses aye brain it seems ta me." He gritted out his thoughts glaring dangerously to Thanes. "Aye say aye owed me an apolergy."

Thanes needed some gold so he once again swallowed his pride bowed low and spoke softly, "I humbly apologize for any offense you may have taken over my jest." Rising he noted that the flourish he had added did the trick and the buffoon was feeling in charge again.

"Aye needs aye to go below to a cabin, der be one of da 'Arpers hidin' in a cabin closet. Telerpert 'im to the nearest populated island safe and sound like." He handed the golden pin to Thanes who whistled softly.

"Of course I shall say that I come to rescue him courtesy of Captain Bloodworth to give you some good pay back?" Thanes knew that the idiot had not had enough gumption to think of that part. He watched a wide smile spread over his face.

"Aye, and tell 'im it be Fallon's crew that plundered 'is ship. That might take care of me udder problem."

Blood smiled as he thought about the highly placed Harper going back to Dani D'Armond with word that it was her precious boy Fallon had created a problem for her and the Harpers.

He practically beamed at the thought as he did a high pitch little giggle. Which Thanes ignored and knew he did not want problems with Fallon or the Harpers so he would just rescue the man saying their ship was passing when they saw they were in trouble and decided to assist.

It was lame but it was the closest he could think to get Blood out of the red with Dani and with the Harpers without causing a turf war in Waterdeep. Taking the pin, he ~teleported~ to the now deserted cabin, moved to the closet door, used the spell ~knock~ and the door flew open.

The portly gentleman was crammed into the small closet cowering and it appeared he had pissed his pants. With a wave of his hand, Thanes ~captripped~ him clean of his accident and offered him a hand. "Please sir, I am here to rescue you and your fellow passengers."

Garth Ramsford looked around and saw the cabin was empty, and then pried him self from the closet. "Thank you sir, you have no idea how terrifying those beastly men were as they tried to hack my door open. I can say that there are some back in Waterdeep that will not be amused with whatever pirate did this!"

The high-pitched delicate sounding voice was annoying, more annoying than Blood's. However, Thanes was sent to do his boss' bidding. "Come along sir. My employer knows your life is in danger and that is why he sent me to deal with the crew of the Pirate Ship She Witch, Pirated by Captain Winterdale."

The plump prissy man took his kerchief and wafted it under his nose in an affected show of possibly suffering from vapors. "And your Captain Sir, to whom do I owe my appreciation?" He looked expectantly around thinking that the horrible brutes that had terrorized him earlier would reappear.

"Captain Bloodworth my lord, now do please come along. Take my hand so we can get you to safety." He held out his hand to feel a soft spongy hand in his. With a few softly uttered words the two of them ~teleported without fail.~ from the room.

M'lar bustled about the floor of the Hoch; the night had started slow then as the sun set the crowd picked up. She knew more ships had docked in the port and the crew and passengers of those ships were now looking for food and drink. Baloq covered those sitting at the bar while she worked the floor.

Getting the orders together and taking them to the table she felt her apron pocket sag with the tips she had been making. That was making her feel pretty good since the temple needed some more repairs.

She had felt pretty good about the temple since Sno had finished her alterations needed to make it a proper temple for Oghmites and others to come and read and share knowledge. The glass copula and allowed more light to make it easier to read.

It was unfortunate that a week ago an albino dragon and rider had arrived and caused problems damaging the front of the temple. She had gotten caught in the freezing breath of the dragon and it took her a week to feel warm again.

Now she had to pay for the repair to the door and front part of the temple that had suffered damage. Orion had been sweet in making sure extra patrols were made in the area to keep undesirables from coming into the temple and doing more damage.

Tonight she had made over thirty gold so far from waiting tables and she had to share a third of it with Baloq and Kathy. Which she did not mind, but if things kept up as they had she might be able to purchase those four books she saw in Salzmann's store the other day.

Marstoq had not been by but was expected soon. He would be happy to see how much business had occurred and the till was filling up pretty quickly. Feeling the change in the pressure of the room she glanced up to see whom might be coming in when she saw Kait with Shayla moving into the room.

"Look's like business is good tonight." Shayla commented. M'lar dug her hand into her other pocket and pulled out a small parchment paper and slipped it to Shayla.

"Yes very good and this is what I got from some of the new sailors that have made land fall with us. You might need this information and pass it on to the right person." M'lar spoke softly, lifted her tray over her head and moved to the table and served her customer's there.

Shayla opened the slip of parchment read its contents smiled nodded, then slid the paper into her bodice. "What is that? Did I see M'lar hand you something? Did she say some new sailors were in town?" It was a typical Kait dissertation as she prattled on endlessly much to Shayla's annoyance.

Shay moved to the bar smiled as she watched Baloq set her whiskey bottle on the bar. Leaning into the bar she said softly, "Give blabber mouth a root beer maybe that and some snacks will shut her up for a while." Baloq smiled drew a mug of root beer with a tall froth, set it down along with a plate of chocolate wafers.

"Here Kait try these, they are something new Kathy baked up today." Baloq watched as Kait studied the chocolate, lifted one smelled it smiled then chewed and tried to talk with her mouth full.

"Mmmthfffpppthh's rrrreeeealllllee gooood." She chewed took a sip of her drink swallowed and smiled. "My goodness they are really good and tasty, however did she come up with this recipe? It seems like they just melt in your mouth and make your tummy smile big because they just seem to melt in your mouth!"

"How does she do that and breathe?" Baloq whispered to Shayla who was trying not to choke as she began to chuckle at Baloq's amazement at the super mouth that never knew how to shut up. "Beats me, but she does it so naturally we oft times wonder if she was secretly born a gnome."

"I heard that!" Kait said with a soft snit taking her drink and plate of chocolates to the corner table where a stack of M'lar's books rested. Shayla followed behind Kait and sat. "You know one of these days you are going to hurt my feelings with how you talk about my natural ability to carry on a conversation and breathe at the same time. It is a talent you know one I have perfected over the years and the only reason I speak so much at one time I am afraid I might forget what I am going to say. I don't normally talk like this if I am not familiar with you as a friend. If you were a foe I would keep my mouth shut and just nod." With that said she nibbled on another chocolate wafer then sipped her root beer.

"I think I want to be a foe sometimes. Maybe then I might be able to get a word in edge wise." Shayla lifted her whiskey bottle and took a look drawn out drink.

"Well personally I do not see how you can drink like that and not get drunk. You practically guzzle that drink like it was water, and you still maintain your balance and your veracity and your ability to articulate what you want or need without a bit of a problem. From what I understand; you should have by all known probabilities be falling down drunk."

Shayla could have sworn in part of that dissertation she had taken a small breath when she picked up the next part which caused Shayla to spit out her next drink of whiskey spewing it over the room.

Kait having taken a small breath spoke again and was shocked by Shayla's reaction. "Which reminds me. Last night when I was sitting outside your bedroom window, I happened to notice there were some very odd looking people looking over your cottage with a great deal of stealthy interest."

"YOU WERE DOING WHAT LAST NIGHT!" Shayla had not meant to shout that out causing everyone in the bar to turn and look at her as she spewed her drink over the room showing the nearby table with her whiskey.

M'lar seeing what had happened rushed over immediately cantripping the table's occupants dry from the shower of whiskey. "What is going on? Kait what did you do to Shay?"

M'lar set her tray down turned to the table that had been baptized and apologize, "I am sorry for what happened, how about a free drink on me and not you this time?" She smiled a winning smile and got the desired chuckle she had hoped to get.

Turning to glare at Kait then to Shay she spoke softly, "I will be right back and no Kait no long drawn out explanation I want it short and to the point kind of like an abridge portion of what just happened?"

M'lar turned to Baloq gave the orders then turned to see Kathy had most of the room under control signaled her she was sitting down for a few minutes. Moving back to her table she examined her books to make sure they too had not been baptized.

Seeing they were just fine she flopped down on her chair folded her arms under her chest which cause her to push up her breast and the male eyes in the room were fixed to the deep cleavage she now exposed.

Kait noting what she had done cleared her throat and spoke under her breath. "Unfold your arms, you are about to fall out of your top." Kait was in her modesty mode and trying to avoid the confrontation she was about to get from Shayla and M'lar.

"Well, I kind of, sort of, well sorta, kinda. " She lowered her voice and said softly, "Was sitting outside Shayla's bedroom window last night!"

Shayla nodded, "See that is why I spit have my bottle over the room. She was camped out of my bedroom window! All night!"

M'lar turned her condemning gaze on her sister, "Is that why you were not in your room last night? Why in all of the gods above would you camp outside of Shayla's bedroom window, did you hope to hear some interesting grunts and oh gods oh gods?"

Kait's eyes widen at such a implication and she softly hissed, "M'lar I would never want to listen in on any of her escapades I just wanted to make sure she was safe that is all, and besides I have camped outside of your bedroom door a lot lately because of all the threats to you and well it seemed to be the right thing to do!"

M'lar accepted that short abridges version and was glad she was learning to cut down on her use of words for an explanation. "Well as for my room you will not hear much but me possibly snoring or talking in my sleep."

M'lar knew her room did not have the high volume of traffic that Shayla's did. She was after all the head of the most notorious organization of dealing in the shadows, as this island had known.

She was still disappointed that Kait had put her self in danger. Softening her tone she continued with her reprimand. "As for Shayla that is her life and she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. If someone had tried to hurt her what were you going to do? Talk them to injury or death?"

Kait snitted softly, "Talk them to death." She muttered under her breath, "As if I could talk someone to death. I was armed." She patted the little delicate dagger at her side. "I can take care of myself I had Delilah and she had taken care of me before."

Shayla not so delicate snorted loudly, "Who did you think you would hurt with that letter opener?" She sipped her whiskey and sat back rather enjoying her friends taking up for her.

M'lar held out her hand, "Had me Delilah." She spoke softly and waited as Kait shifted in her chair lifted her skirt, reached into he high top boots and pulled out a pink handled blade. "Oh Good Lords above Kaitlin Kaleen! Who did you think you could hurt with this?"

"Whom, not who, and well it has kept me pure as before. She has been a great help in some situations." Kait had lifted her chin in defiance as she spoke of taking care of herself.

M'lar flipped the blade up handle over blade and caught it in mid air by the handle. Then flipping it around the handed it back handle first.

"First of all, you have it under your dress, secondly with the type of people that Shayla deals with, you would not have time before that pretty little throat of yours was slit open and you were left to bleed to death on the ground where your cold white dead stiff body would be found the next morning."

"M'lar! Do you have to be soo graphic? I mean I was worried about her and I did see some people that were skulking around the cottage watching me and the cottage but they did not try to come closer." Kait defended her position.

"Probably your reputation for talking people to death had preceded you. Who would want to approach you if all you did was over explain yourself which when you get nervous little missy you do a lot."

M'lar was mad but more so she was upset that Kait had put herself at such risk. She knew perfectly well that Shayla had a special ability. She could absorb magic and she could call it to her fingertips at a moments thought.

She also knew that Shayla had killed in the past and if she were put with her back against the wall she would do it again. But for now she had the top assassins in any guild working for her and it was that assassin that had taken care of several problems for M'lar and for Shayla.

Shayla sighed and then snorted, "The only one here that is any kind of danger at any given time because she seems to be a shit magnet is M'lar. She attracts the dregs of the earth to try and harm her, sell her, or rape her. So if you should camp out at anyone's door it would be M'lar."

"Speaking of, I got a marriage proposal today." M'lar dropped this little bomb softly knowing Shayla could easily hear her over the drone of voice that were a part of the bar that was filled to capacity. Kait had not heard as easily but Shay gave her a curious look with a flick of her eyebrows being lifted.

"Really? Who was the lucky man that came calling for your hand or the rest of your body?" Shayla spoke loud enough that Kait now heard where the conversation was going.

"You got a proposal? Really? Who was it, do I know him, is he suitable? Would you be happy with him, do I need to make a wedding dress? When is the wedding, how soon can we expect you to be pregnant again? Oh and are we going to be bridesmaids? I can make the cutest little dress for Gilly; she would make a sweet flower girl? Oh and will you name the little girl after Shay and me?" She took a breath and M'lar was relieved.

Looking at Shayla she sighed deeply, "see what you started? Are you happy now? To begin with I turned him down. I have a feeling he is not going to give up."

Shayla edged her foot over and nudged M'lar's foot she mouthed, "Who was it?" Kait seeing the words formed frowned and she turned her attention to M'lar.

"Come on out with it, give who was it? Why did you turn him down was he not suitable? Oh shoot I am not going to be a bridesmaid after all? She sighed huge as she leaned back and nibbled her chocolate wafer then sipped delicately from the mug waiting for M'lar's answer.

As both ladies lifted their mug to drink M'lar dropped her bombshell. "It was Morgan he asked me to marry him." The reaction was immediate, Kait choked on her drink and once again and thank fate that the occupants of the other table had left, as she once more spewed forth a big drink of whiskey as she gasped and said, "Did you say Morgan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M'lar moved along the docks looking at various empty buildings, she noted one that appeared to be a dive with a propensity towards those that enjoyed the company of the same sex. She had heard of such things but had never thought to look into it further she found the choice their own and not her business.

Pausing she looked at the building and thought it might have possibilities. It was centrally located to the wharf side and it obviously held a minor attraction. It looked out over the entrance to the main docking area and you could see where the fishmongers hawked their wares each day.

She would talk to Kait about it and see if she would be interested into going into business with her at this new inn and bar. Pausing she turned to brush her hair from her face. The wind had picked up and she could smell everything about the docks that made it a place of business.

Moving to a balustrade she perched on it to watch the water and saw how calming such a thing could be. Drawing her legs up she closed her eyes and lifted her chin to enjoy the feel of the sun as it warmed her face.

The hemp ropes tightened with the burden of their moorings as the wind played at the wrapped and secured sails. The gulls were sounding off their irritation at being deprived of a delectable feast.

M'lar lowered her chin a good thing to do when the area was infested with gulls which was a sign that there was a gale at sea which would be making land fall soon. She knew all too well that gulls were notorious for dropping their excrement on the poor populace that peppered the decks and docks.

She cold hear the calls of the sailors as they made ready to leave and make sail or they were following what she already knew that the hatches needed to be battened down to protect the ships from the impending storm. Sighing softly, she slid from the perch she had found noting that as soon as she had vacated it a pelican had flown in to take her spot. Chuckling softly she moved from the docks to the pathway that would take her to the hilltop and then the park.

Feeling a wave of nostalgia she moved at a leisurely pace until she crested the top of the hill and looked to the park below. The shape of Foothills Park always fascinated her.

It was shaped like a bowl with a backdrop of the large hill she now stood on, with a lake that laid to her left bordered by the woods and then the open common area that most residents used to stroll and socialize with the other members of the island.

At this moment she stood poised like a watcher over those below and could make out two familiar shapes one was of her brother Wolf and his mate Rhessa. She watched with envy as Rhessa made her way slowly by Wolf's side then paused to bend over.

M'lar frowned, that was not good, Rhessa was late in her pregnancy and she was now bending over that could only mean she was perhaps in labor. Making haste to descend the hill, she moved with a quickness that was born out of concern for her dear sister in law Rhessa.

Getting close enough she noted that Magnus Wolf was looking panic stricken as he bent to hold her in his arms. M'lar quickly moved to Rhessa's side and knelled next to them. "Is it time?" She looked from one to the other.

Rhessa nodded, "Yes. I am in labor. The baby is coming now." She gasped as another pain hit her stomach and she clutched Wolf's hand.

"Sister is there anything you can do to help her? I don know nothing about birthing a baby." M'lar studied the situation and looked around.

"Do you think we can get her to the Hoch? I can do a better job there with a birthing kit. Rhessa I need you to start panting like one of those wolf pups you and Magnus have." Rhessa began to pant when her eyes went wide and she felt her water break.

"Oh, oh, that can't be good!" she spoke through gritted teeth. M'lar noticed their horses were tethered near the tree line. M'lar took her shawl off and draped it over Rhessa's knees which were bent.

"Magnus, you need to find me something that I can hold water in, and build a quick fire, heat the blade of your knife, and find me a blanket to cover her in." M'lar's words were quick and too the point.

Making quick to remove her skirt and other impediments that would cause the baby to be obstructed, she looked to see the baby was already crowning. "Crap, be quick about it!" Hearing a contingent of riders on horseback she glanced up to see Marstoq was leading his guardsmen on patrol.

"Rhessa, concentrate for me please. Pant, and push when I tell you to push. Do you understand?"

M'lar was between her knees and trying to give her some modicum of dignity with her shawl as she watched the baby's head. Putting her hand on her stomach she felt the stomach tighten and then she spoke with compassion and authority.

"Push now Rhessa, push hard." She watched as the baby's head moved further out. Noting that it had the umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck she spoke abruptly. "Hold quick pushing." Rhessa stopped looked concerned and waited for M'lar to tell her when to push again.

Taking her fingers she manipulated the cord from the baby's neck. Freeing the baby's head the baby moved forward and she little boy in her hands. Marstoq having seen what had been happening had moved forward with his men to form a barricade around Rhessa.

Seeing the baby boy being delivered he used ~molecular agitation~ on his blade handing it to her handle first she cut the cord, then tore a strip from her dress to tie the cord off.

Taking the baby she patted its back, swiping her finger in its mouth to clear it when Rhessa cried out again. Looking up to see another obstruction trying to make it's way out of its mother.

M'lar turned and thrust the baby into Wolf's arms turned to grab the feet of the next baby as she delivered a second one. Grabbing the baby's feet she caught her as she came out feet first and butt up.

"Rhessa, you have a little boy and a little girl." She smiled as she cleaned the mouth out patted the baby's butt and got a hearty cry. Cutting the umbilical cord she waited to deliver the after birth, then cast ~cure light wounds~ on Rhessa.

Rhessa handed over her shawl for her son, and Marstoq produced a small blanket for the girl. M'lar stood up and sighed, she was a mess and needed to wash off in the lake.

Marstoq handed Rhessa the girl while Wolf held the boy. "Well Poppa where I come from we would say job well done, you are more man than most." Marstoq clapped him on the back congratulating him.

Wolf chuckled softly, "Well I am proud to be their father but I did not do the deed, she was pregnant by her ex husband when she and I mated." M'lar had known this when she first met Rhessa and approved of her and Wolf's marriage and had even performed the ceremony binding them as life mates.

Moving to the lake's edge she bent down to wash her hands in the water and looked down at her blood-covered dress. She would have to go to her room from the rear entrance so that she would not bee seen by the patrons.

Moving away from the happy family and the crowd that was beginning to gather she made her way to the pathway to the town proper, taking the back ally way to the rear entrance when she noticed some odd looking drow males standing in the street looking the place over.

Their clothing was tight fitting and left little to the imagination, their hair was white and closed cropped and they appeared to have gills on their necks. M'lar shook her head and made her way up the back stairs to her room, where she quickly changed clothing.

Grabbing her apron she made her way down the stairs as the two males moved into the room and looked the place over. They looked her over with a puzzled look. "What manner of creature are you meat?" The older of the two asked her as she took up her position behind the bar.

"First of all, I am not meat. Secondly, I am an elf and a scro. Now may I take your order or do you plan on insulting me again?" She was irritated by their highhanded manner. The older one frowned as he studied her more. "She could be a breeder once we take the island back."

The younger one shrugged, "she would make better stock for food than to breed with it. I am not sure how an orc could breed with an elf to come up with that."

The older one chuckled, "You don't appreciate the exotic do you?" Looking at M'lar he commanded, "Bring us raw fish and make it quick wench!"

M'lar was half a mind to tell them seek their food else where but when they laid a bag of perfect pearls on the table to pay, she sighed, turned and moved to the kitchen to get the platters of raw fish.

M'lar brought it out and set a platter in front of each man, taking one pearl from the open bag and then she pushed the bag back to them. "This is enough for your food." She asked softly, "Do you wish ale to drink with your meal?" She noted that they way they ate was very similar to a shark attacking its prey.

The older one spoke softly, "Do you have drow ale?" M'lar turned and drew two drow ales from the keg and brought it out to set the tankards in front of them. The younger one sniffed the ale and nodded.

"It is drow ale, almost as if it were made in the under dark." His words were soft and spoken with an insolent manner as he tore into the grouper she had set in front of them.

"Again, another reason to keep her for breeding stock, she will come in handy in the caverns with the cooks and farmers." M'lar walked away from them taking up her position behind the bar. Reaching under the bar she pulled out a book and began to thumb through it.

It was a well read and appreciated book that spoke of the glories of her god and she tried hard to ignore the obnoxious duo at the table. As they finished their meal the older one moved to the bar and watched her as she read.

Glancing up she waited, "May I help you?" She waited patiently for him to answer.

"You read?" He asked curious and surprised.

"Yes, I read, I write and I am the Lore master here on this island, do you require knowledge?" She asked with a hint of caution to her tone, something about these two bode ill to her and she was not happy with his close proximity to her.

"What is a Lore Master?" He asked and that insolent tone was still there in his vocal inflections as if to afford her any degree of courtesy was beneath him.

"I venerate Oghma, the God of Knowledge and Patron to the Bards, my job is to gather all knowledge and to give that knowledge to those that seek such knowledge."

"Then you are a Priestess? You can heal?" He seemed impressed or so it appeared at the moment."

"Yes, I heal, I am a specialist when it comes to herbs and healing why do you require healing?" She had to curb her tendency to speak down to him as he studied her closely.

"Not at the moment, but some day I might." He turned spoke to the younger one with some clicks at the back of his throat. The younger one picked up the bag of pearls and threw them to the older one.

"Here keep them, they are no use to me." He put the whole bag of pearls on the counter, then in unison with the younger one they moved shoulder to shoulder out of the Inn and into the shadows of the ally to disappear from view.

"Odd ones those are." She muttered and knew that Baloq was still in the kitchen watching the two-drow males. "You can come out now Baloq they are gone." She put her book down and turned to look at her Bar Tender.

She knew he got nervous around other drows except for Shaderick; he was the exception to the rule that Baloq made. "You know as well as I do, I don't mingle well with those of the Underdark, I like the Nameless one and I like Shaderick those are about the only ones I would trust."

"They were not ordinary Drow, did you see they had gills?" Baloq nodded as he moved to stand next to her. "They also had teeth like shark's teeth double rows."

Baloq leaned to the bar's top and close to M'lar, "There was once a tale of drow that had followed Umberlee and had been transformed into what was called Sea Drow."

Baloq turned and folded his arms on the bar top. " This island used to be a flying fortress for the Drow that had followed Eilistraee. They were connected to Evermeet and had pledged their allegiance to Evermeet."

Baloq sighed as he tried to remember the stories told to him as a child, his brow furrowed somewhat and he thought a moment.

"However there was a great battle and those that had followed Eilistraee were over thrown and killed. Those that took over were the ones that had pledge fealty to Umberlee. Now mind you this was all stories that were whispered about in the Under Dark when I was there and mostly thought to be legend only."

The room had grown quiet with only the voice of Baloq as he told the story he had told to him when he was a young lad still living in the under dark as a male drone for the spider bitch queen Lloth. Those that had been sitting at a table drinking their ales had quietly gotten up and gathered at the bar to hear his tale of his time in the Under Dark.

M'lar was feeling unsettled and jumped slightly as the door to the bar opened and the pressure changed, Wolf escorting his wife and two little new born entered the room. "Sister can you give us a room for the night?"

"Well of course I can. How about number six, up the stairs down the hallway and to the rear close to the bathing chambers, Rhessa can clean up and if she needs clean clothing I have something of Kait's we can loan her."

M'lar reached under the counter pulled out a key and threw it to Wolf. "She needs to rest and so do the babies. And let me know if you need anything else?" M'lar smiled widely as she watched them go up the stairs.

"Kat, go up to my closet and get that blue shift gown out for Rhessa and take it to her. When you are done with that, collect Gillian and Stephanie and take them to the Temple. I will be by later. Oh and go on and take Jodi with you. You are both going to be needed with those two they are a hand full!"

M'lar had turned to Baloq's daughters and sent them on the way. Turning back to Baloq she sighed. "Two and when I deliver4ed the first one I had no idea that she had two in there. A boy and a girl."

"Seems you are always delivering babies on the island M'lar. So when do you think you will be giving little miss a little brother or sister?" Baloq grinned widely as he teased her. M'lar gave him 'the look' which caused him to duck and walk away.

"Okay, okay, okay, I get it. You want a kid but no takers. Looks like the corner table needs more attention. Since you took my help away from me, why not wait on them?" Baloq moved into the kitchen to prevent M'lar from making any comment.

M'lar sighed threw her bar rag on top of the bar and then moved to the corner table of regulars. "Well gents what will you have another round?" She smiled as Jake Hornsby handed her his empty mug.

"Yea the next round is on me, drinks all around M'lady." M'lar took the mugs turned and yelped as Jake swatted her bottom. M'lar turned and growled her disapproval to the outburst of laughter as her glare said more than words.

"Sorry, guess I got carried away." He said sheepishly. M'lar took the mugs and went back to the bar with a barely concealed anger boiling in her.

Stacking the filled mugs on a tray she carried them back to the table noting that Jake had left her a generous tip for the drinks and payment on the edge of the table. Scraping the coins off she backed away from him.

When she knew that she was far enough away she turned and went to the till and put the coins in the cash box. Glancing up as the door opened she smiled seeing Shayla come into the room.

Reaching for her whiskey bottle she set the bottle on the bartop and continued to stack the glasses and mugs under the bar. "Hey sis aren't you kind of early today?" M'lar smiled at the covert operator of the House of Shadows. Shay moved up to the bar nodding to those she recognized in the bar.

Pulling the scrap of paper M'lar had passed her yesterday she looked at the cryptic message and then to her sis. "Are you sure about this information? I went to the place indicated and no one was there."

M'lar looked over at the information and nodded, "Yes very sure as a matter of fact the one that passed it along to me was that cretin you hired goes by the name of Blade. He said to make sure you got this it was real important."

M'lar wiped her hands on her apron and drew herself a glass of frosty root beer. Setting her mug on the bar she pulled her chair up to the bar and climbed up on the rungs to sit.

"Oh and another odd thing happened today. Two very strange looking drow males showed up, in odd dress and they had gills on their necks and their teeth were very like what a shark's teeth would look like, double row and sharpened to points. They were boasting about taking the island back and enslaving or using some of us as food."

Shayla paled as she listened to what M'lar was telling her. Sliding from the stool she started for the door. "Oh can you keep Steph for a couple of days?"

M'lar nodded, "Yeah sure can, she and Gilly are at the Temple with Jodi and Kat. I told them I would be home late to read them a story. But they rarely stay awake long enough for me to get home."

Shayla smiled her thanks and disappeared out of the door. M'lar noticed she had not taken her whiskey bottle so she sat it back down on the bar top.

From upstairs she could hear the hungry yelp of a near newborn baby as Rhessa was preparing to nurse her twins. M'lar hoped that she would be able to have enough milk for both of them.

Moving out to the floor she began to systematically buss the tables, removing the dirty dishes from the tabletops and wiping them down. Again the door opened and she turned expecting to see Shayla returning when Marstoq entered the bar.

His face was set and grim as he marched to behind the bar and got him some bloodwyne. Going to a table he sat down and began to drink heavily of the large carafe of wyne he had poured him self.

M'lar knew better than to disturb him when he was in this kind of mood. So she gave him a wide birth, as she passed his table he snaked his hand out and caught her wrist. "Council woman M'lar, a word if you please."

Oh this was going to be bad and she already knew her ire was up, when he addressed her in such a manner she knew he had a bone to pick and she was his target for the day.

Since he had taken such formal tones with her she decided to take formal tones in return as she pointedly look at the hand holding her wrist and bruising it with the pressure he was exerting to hold her in place.

"Very well Captain Marstoq if you set the tone of this discussion to be formal may I please request you release my wrist." Her voice was level and set to a chilly retort. He had the grace to wince himself. He knew she was mad and he had caused her ire to be raised.

Letting go of her wrist he kicked a chair out and ordered, "Sit." M'lar slid on to the edge of the chair and leveled her gaze at him. Folding her hands together neatly in front of her she took on that pious look of impatient with him and his tone.

"I have sat now do go on with your interrogation so that I might get back to getting this place cleaned up for the supper crowd that will be coming in around end of day." She knew her tone was politely formal as she waited for him to speak.

"I heard that you were with Morgan yesterday and that he managed to loose Orion and Brutus who had followed as a precautionary measure for your behalf." He was direct and to the point with her.

"I was taken to a place called Tranquil Gardens so that he could discuss council business." Her tone was defensive and irritated.

"Oh and why would he need to take you to such an isolated place to discuss council business when he could have done it here? And why did you feel it was necessary to go with him away from here where you know you are safe and protected." Marstoq was mad and he was bordering on insolence as he spoke to her.

She knew he must have heard that Morgan had proposed marriage to her and now she understood why he had grabbed her left wrist so he could look at her ring finger. The mere fact he was being so obtuse and underhanded about why he was really questioning her mad her face burn with her kept anger.

"If you must know Marstoq, he asked me to marry him. I refused his offer, he attempted to plead his case in a more intimate setting and I was not having it. I demanded he bring me back here and that was the jest of it. Now am I excused?"

She stood her face crimson from such an unabashed

highhanded way of dealing with her. "Now if you will excuse me, I do have a bar to clean." As she started to turn his hand shot out again and he slammed her down in the chair.

The suddenness of the move and the force he used jolted her to the core of her being. "I am not done with you. Sit down and answer my questions."

"You know what Marstoq, I am not so inclined to be man handled or mistreated by you because you have your pants in a bunch." She stood and danced away before his hand could snake out and grab her again.

With fleet of feet she made her way to the door and out it before he could stand and go after her. She had mounted up on her horse and whipped him into a full gallop away from the Hoch, her destination not sure but her temper running high.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

M'lar urged Ebony on his run, giving him his head she headed him towards the roadway from town. She knew if she had gone to the park, Marstoq could follow her and continue their discussion.

She was not so inclined to continue that discussion until she calmed down. As she lightly whipped the horse on in his run, she was no longer aware of her surroundings only that she was on the road to the fishing village on the other side of the island.

Moving him forward at break neck speed she saw the obstacle in front of her and ready to have him jump it. Rising from her seat she felt him leave the ground and then she felt the sting of something sharp as it hit her in her hip.

Landing with ease she held onto the horse's reins until the buzzing sensation filled her head. "Shit." She muttered as the darkness closed over her and she felt he body falling from the saddle.

Landing with a hard thump she subconsciously knew she would bruise and regret her rash action in the morning. Then the darkness prevailed and surrounded her world dropping her into nothingness that was unconsciousness.

Marstoq swore softly and then he got it from all those in the tavern.

"Why did you do that Marstoq? "

What the hell are you thinking?"

Is she not your mother?"

"Why are you condemning her for having a life outside your narrow world?" This last comment was made by the very man who had irritated him as he stood in the open doorway looking for a challenge thrown at Marstoq.

"Manshak this is none of your business this is between myself and my mother." Mars stood and glared accusingly at all those that had offered up a defense of his mother.

"As a matter of fact this is none of your business. You all should mind your own and leave me to mine." He glowered and for once no one back down from that temper.

"Then you should not be discussing it in plain hearing and view of those here." Manshak said as he entered the room. "So, in the future, you might wish to adjourn to a more private setting to discuss your family business."

Marstoq felt his emotions coming to the front as he growled low. "This is not your concern Doctor." Marstoq turned his back on those in the room.

"if it concerns your mother it concerns me and if it is a discussion I had with your mother earlier; then it most definitely concerns me. But as I feel this is not a matter for public display I shall return when she is here." Morgan turned and exited the bar.

Marstoq responded as he typically did when his ire had been raised, he flung his mug at the fireplace smashing it against the wall. "Not good for business boss." Baloq observed as the occupants of the bar stood and left the bar.

"No one wants to see a grown person having a temper tantrum and if you don't have butts in those seats and ale in their hands then you don't make money."

Marstoq was beyond reasoning, "Why don't you mind your own business. No one asked you for your opinion least of all me." He glowered his irritation at the drow tender.

"Fine, then run this place yourself." Baloq took his apron off throwing on the bar and moved out of the bar leaving him alone in his bar looking at an empty room.

Feleena entered the bar and looked around. Seeing her husband she set their son down and let him toddle to his daddy. "Poppa, poppa!" he called in his little boy's voice. Mars sighed looked at his son and then his wife.

"Another temper tantrum with your mother?" She asked glibly watching him bend and pick up their son. "You know my husband that if you wish to make a profit you need two things."

Feleena was moving to the bar stool next to him, sliding up to sit next to him she spoke softly, "One is to keep the customers happy and two what keeps those customers happy is your mother."

Marstoq did not need another lecture but he had no heart to argue with his wife. "I know but did you know Morgan proposed to mother?"

Feleena looked shocked and surprised all in one flick of her eyelashes. "And this surprises you how?" She asked with a degree of sarcasm edging her voice.

"They hate each other! The fact she would not come to me right away and tell me of this proposal irritated me and frankly hurt my feelings." Marstoq finally admitted what was the crux of his problem with his mother's lack of courtesy to him.

"You assume they hate each other but it seems to me that she is mending fences. You must realize her life and world does not revolve around you any more husband."

Feleena was trying to see both sides. "She has her own life." Feleena was his voice of reason as he set and listened to the idle prattle of his son trying to learn common from their conversation.

It was not surprising he would echo what his mother was saying.

"Own life poppa, own life." He muttered listening to his parents. He played with the buttons on his father's uniform. His little fingers tried to pull them and then he looked up noting his father's expression.

"Kan Tel love poppa." He spoke softly then smiled that cubby little cheek smile that would melt his father's heart.

"Poppa loves Kan Tel." He glanced around the empty bar and then to his son once again with a heavy sigh he shook his head. "I guess you should take him home while I go look for mother."

"Grandma gone out-of-town." Kan Tel remarked as he tugged on his father's buttons again.

"What do you mean mother left town?" Marstoq looked from Feleena and then to his son.

"We saw her on the road to the fishing village as we came into town and she was riding Ebony hard." The sound of pounding hooves out in front of the tavern gave a hint that someone in a hurry had arrived.

Orion entered the tavern pausing to look at the only occupants. "Where is M'lar?" He asked the hint of irritation edging his voice.

Marstoq thought another lecture as he slumped over the bar. "She left. Apparently according to my wife she was headed to the fishing village. Why?"

Orion frowned, "Because I just found her horse wandering into town with blood on its saddle." Orion nodded to the door and the front of the tavern.

Marstoq sighed deeply, slid from the stool handing Kan Tel to his mother. "Wait here. She probably fell off and when she tried to remount the horse bolted."

Marstoq moved out to the highly spooked horse that was snorting and breathing hard. "He needs to be walked out. He has worked up a hard sweat."

Looking around he spotted one of the local street urchins his mother was fond of feeding. "Dooley, come here!" He motioned him over. "Take this horse and walk him out until he has cooled off then stable him out back and give him some hay."

Dooley smiled his toothless smile took the reins and pulled the horse to walk him up and down the street. "Did you see it? There was a little blood on the side of the saddle and it was fresh."

Marstoq sighed deeply, "Yes I saw it, come on lets head to the fishing village road and see if we can find her."

M'lar felt her surroundings were damp and dark. The only sound that told her she was not on the surface or in the open was the constant dripping sound that ehcoed around her. Sitting up she pushed her hair out of her face and looked around. Adjusting her infra vision to the dark surroundings she could make out vague shapes.

They appeared to match the other sounds she had heard. The area that surrounded her was damp and filled with water in spots, which lead her to believe a cave at low tide.

The taste of the drow sleeping poison she had been shot with was tainting her taste buds. Licking her dry lips she sighed and sat back against the lichen covered walls of this cavern.

She had to wonder where she had ended up and why she was there but figured it would be revealed soon enough and true to form it was. The figure of the older male drow that had questioned her earlier appeared from the water pool that edged the shelf's lip where she had been placed.

Stepping on another lower shelf he made his way to her. "Get up. You are coming with me." He jerked her arm cruelly pulling her up to face him. He smiled and she shivered seeing his teeth.

"Can you read arcane drow?" He asked in that clipped tone that reminded M'lar of the military commanders that would frequent temple on Nissans when she would be on a visit.

"Yes, I read over one hundred languages." She said with a bite to her own words as she felt him tug her towards the water. "Wait, let me cast airy water so I can follow you."

He looked at her curiously, "You can do such a thing?" He was surprised that she was more than just meat or cattle. He studied her as she began to chant and move her fingers to cast ~airy water~ .

Pulling her along with him he forced her into the water and noted the area around them was now filled with air and not water she had put an air bubble around them.

"Interesting." He said as he tugged her along the water to another site nearby that held a shelf and pockets of air around them.

Leading her along the bottom of what she thought was the lake area he took her to another area near by that held a chamber that was filled with people. They looked frightened and hopeful as the leader of the group of sea drow brought another into the room.

She could distinguish many languages as they huddled in pairs around the opening of the cave. The older male sea drow shoved her past those gathered into a smaller chamber.

He pointed to a book that lay open on an altar structure that had appeared to be a butchering block. M'lar shivered thinking that is what those in the other room were designated as food for these horrible creatures. Moving to the open book she moved her fingers over the brittle pages and was surprised.

This book had to be over a thousand years old and was so perfectly preserved. Looking down at the arcane words written she moved her hands over the top of the book and chanted. Closing her eyes she cast ~dis-spell magic~ The words quit shifting and began to come into better focus.

Moving her fingertips over the pages she began to read the book, it was a historical accounting of those that used to dwell on Tal Shandor, the name of the floating citadel that had become New Damara.

As M'lar read from the book, another younger version of the older one entered the room. "Lomax there are others looking for the Priestess, Telder has been injured he will be passing on soon."

M'lar paused in reading the book turned back and looked at the younger sea drow. "Perhaps I can heal him? I am a Priestess blessed with a lot of power to heal." She had spoken in fluent drow. The younger one was surprised hearing her speak in drow.

Lomax turned to the young one. "Janar, take her to Telder and see if she can heal him. If she is unsuccessful then punish one of the hostages." His words were abrupt and to the point as he gave out the orders.

M'lar sighed, "If I am successful, will you let one of them go?" She tried to negotiate with Lomax.

"If you are successful I won't have him kill you, once you translate this book." He countered.

"Great no pressure." She muttered as she followed the young male sea drow known as Janar. She continued to follow the svelte form of the male sea drow only to paused briefly to check out the others in the room as they looked with a hint of hope to their eyes.

Speaking rapidly in all the languages she had heard upon entering the cave she tried to calm their fears, telling them to have faith and be patient and she would try to have them rescued.

Janar jerked her forward by her wrist, "Silence meat, and come with me." He pulled her towards another chamber where more of the male sea drow had gathered around one prone male. He laid on his back his breath was heavy as he tried to breath in the waterless air.

Looking him over she found he had been bandaged, removing the bandage she noted he had suffered a spear wound to his lower abdomen. Seeing the blue tinge to his blood she knew she would need to work quickly.

Laying her hands over his wound she closed her eyes and began to chant softly. The room grew restless hearing her chant and eyes fixed to her as they watched her hands begin to glow with the healing light her god granted her.

Telder had watched her through pain filled eyes as she pressed her hands to his now healing wound. Finishing that chant she took a deep breath and began to chant again, this time he whole body was surrounding by a light as she cast ~restore health~

The young warrior took a deep cleansing breath and sat up looking at his comrades. He shouted in drow, "I am healed, I no longer seek the ocean's depths to let my body rot and my soul to travel the grey waste until I see Umberlee again!"

M'lar felt her body weaken from casting two such draining spells to bring his health back. Slumping to the floor she felt a set of hands guide her none too gently up. "Come you have earned your life."

Janar drug her along the same hallway she had traveled earlier with all eyes of the male warriors watching her as she left. Each male giving one anther a knowing smile and a lascivious look at M'lar. "Good mating material." They muttered to each other with a nod.

Janar had heard them, as did M'lar. She kept her council to herself as she was dragged less gently down the hallway and back to the chamber where Lomax stood looking at the book. "Well?" He questioned without looking up.

"He lives and is in good health, she is weakened from the spells she used." Janar shoved her down on the floor. M'lar fell skinning her knees but hiding the pain of the action behind the fall of her hair over her face.

"Then she has earned her life." Lomax said as he continued to study the book in front of him.

"But we may have a problem Lomax. Grodno and the others now wish to consider her as a part of the herd for breeding purposes, they will challenge for their right."

Lomax sighed deeply, "I see. So they think they have the right to rape her?" He glanced at the figure on the floor and then to his son. "We need to bind her quickly."

Janar frowned, "To whom she is useless as a mate. The only thing she is good for is warming their beds or healing them from their battle wounds." Lomax considered her, as she seemed to cower on the floor.

M'lar was using the time to get her strength back and then she was going to fight her way out of this hell hole and take as many of those in the other room with her. "Look how pathetically she trembles on the floor. She would not make good breeding material because her off spring would be weak."

Lomax held his hand up. "She is smart enough to translate this book and to heal she has some uses, if someone should make a sacrifice to take her as breeder then I will take her and bind her to my line."

Janar started forward with a look of revulsion. "You would take this ugly breed as a bonded mate? Father surely you jest." He was outraged that he would soil himself with her.

Lomax held up his hand. "Silence Janar, we need her for now, once we have had our fill of her we will either feed her to the others or throw her to Umberlee and let Umberlee decide if she lives or die. Now leave us."

Janar turned in a fit of anger that was only held in place by his rage over his father's decision. He wondered at his father's thinking and continued to consider perhaps the time of challenge was upon him.

M'lar lifted her head and glared daggers of resentment and anger at her captor. "I will fight you all the way Lomax, understand I will not be taken and I am far more deadly than you could imagine." She spoke softly through her teeth as she parked her anger heralding her courage into the forefront.

Lomax laughed as he studied the pathetic breed on the floor at his feet. Moving to stand in a superior form over her with hands on hips he ordered, Get up!" M'lar sat still and waited.

Lomax did as she expected, when he reached for her, she shifted rolled and planted her feet into his chest and kicked backwards with all her strength.

It took little to send him flying back into the wall to land with a thud and a deserved grunt. "Unggh." M'lar tumbled backwards standing and moving to the door.

Making it through the door, she slammed it closed and slid the bar in place. Turning she peered around and followed the hallway back to the chamber that held the others.

Looking at them she spoke in languages she had heard earlier with a sense of urgency. "All of you lock hands and stay with me, do not let go of each other until I can get us to safety." She had done a head count and four were missing from earlier she frowned but time was of the essence.

Chanting she cast ~airy water~ then taking the small one on the end of the line by the hand she led them to the side of the basin and jumped in tugging them all into the water with her.

The descent was quick with the weight moving along the bottom of the ocean's floor, she led them in the giant bubble of air. Seeing the shelf drop she kicked with them to surface and look around for bearings.

That was when she saw they were not that far from the leeward side of Noble Island. Sighing with relief she moved quickly towards the shoreline, having all her rescued hostages lie on their back and float as she tugged them along to the shore.

Reaching the shoreline she pulled them one by one to shore and then collapsed to the beach. The sight they made as the tiny half-breed tugged ten people to shore had caused a stir of excitement on the shore line.

Those on shore began to move to help as best they could, noting the hostages were mostly under fed and weak from their ordeal. M'lar lay on her back waving off help as she got her breath and her strength back.

Word had spread over the island and the residents of Noble Island were showing up with carts and carriages to help those that had been rescued. M'lar kept her eyes closed as she concentrated on breathing normally and feeling her strength slowly return.

She knew after this she would be down for at least three days. It was from the distance she heard his voice. "Stand aside, let me through." Morgan made his way to her side.

"I see you over did yourself again my dear. Well nothing for it to take you to Mrs. Johnson and let her pamper you. She has missed you." He spoke so softly and his touch was as gentle as his voice which made M'lar's skin want to crawl.

"No just take me to my temple please." She spoke weakly while being lifted and carried by Morgan to his carriage.

"Non sense, you will come back to my home with me and no argument." He turned to his servants. "Help the others and see they are fed and a place to rest. I will be at my estate if I am needed."

M'lar wanted to protest but was too weakened by all the magic she had used to help them escape. Closing her eyes she gave in to her own weakness and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

Kait sat at the table watching Feleena move about the room taking orders like a drill sergeant. Kait had said little since her arrival and hearing that M'lar yet again may be in danger. Sat and chewed her bottom lip with a degree of concern as she waited for word from Orion.

Feleena's normal good humor was growing thin as she took orders and filled them. The afternoon was growing closer to the evening crowd coming in and she was in a foul mood. Turning to peer around she muttered, "Where the hell is Baloq?"

Kait looked at her root beer and then to Fel, sighing softly she stood moving to put on an apron. "You make the drinks and I will wait tables until we find out what has happened to M'lar."

It did not take long for the word to spread like wild-fire, of a miraculous rescue from the ocean's floor and they all had made it safely to Noble Island and of course the one name that kept being repeated was 'M'lar.'

Kait looked from Feleena to those coming in boasting of being there for the rescue. Then of all that would come into the bar looking for dwarven ale and shouting at the top of his lungs. "SHUT AYER PIE HOLES AND BRING ME ALE YA GIZZARD BRAINED IDJET!"

Kagar Fireyes had made it to town carrying his trusty axe and spoiling for a fight. He stomped into the room and laid his axe on the floor with a kerthump. "WHUT AIR AYE LOOKIN AT YE POLE EYED DUNDERHAID." The short stout dwarf was one of the most feared members of the King's court on the island.

Looking around bleary eyed he spotted Feleena behind the bar, "FELEENA GET AYE SCRAWNY BUTT IN GEAR AND BE BRINGING AYE A ALE AND NONE OF THAT CRAP THET AYE PASSED OFF AS DWARVEN ALE! BE BRINGING AYE THAT GOOD STUFF THAT FUNNY FACED WENCH SERVED AYE THE LAST TIME I BE 'ERE! MAKE IT A WHOLE KEG, AYE GOTS ME A POWERFUL THIRST TA QUENCH!"

He slammed his fist on the tabletop nearly cracking it into. Feleena wanted to laugh at the obnoxiously loud one but kept her features neutral and found the keg he referred to. "MOVE AY ARSE WOMAN! DON BE A TRYIN' TA GIVE AYE THET 'ORSE PISS AYE THINK IS DWARVEN ALE!"

He shouted while watching Feleena disappear through the double doors to the kitchen. Kagar knew that was where the good stuff was kept and he was not patient to wait. Looking at Kait he blew her a kiss and winked at her.

"WHUT AYE LOOKIN AT BLONDIE? THINK AYE CAN HANDLE A MAN LIKE ME?" Kait did a delicate snit and turned her back on the obnoxious male dwarf. "AYE BE A BETT'N LOOKIN' IF AYE 'AD A BEARD! BUT FER A CLEAN FACED WENCH AYE NOT BE TOO BAD ON THE EYES!" He watched as she snitted again with her head held high and her back ramrod straight.

"I do not know how Beau could tolerate such an uncouth man as that." Kait muttered under her breath as she waited patiently for Fel to bring him his keg.

Shifting the weight to her shoulder, Fel found the keg and carried it out to Kagar. "If you would just keep your pants on you would have gotten this sooner. Because you are such a shit, I decided to make you wait."

"WHY I OUGHTA PUT THIS AXE RIGHT UP THAT SCRAWNY ASS OF AYER'S.!" He snorted then waited to tap the keg. Filling the tankard with the ale he belched and then spit on the floor. "NOW BRING AYE SOME OF THAT GRUB AYE CALL FOOD!"

Kait was about to snit again when Marstoq came into the room. "We found her on Noble Island she had rescued about ten people from the sea drow." He spoke for those that were interested to hear what he had to say as he entered the room.

Kagar had raised his cup to drink when he heard Marstoq say sea drow. Spewing his drink across the room, he stood up. "BOUT DAMME TIME AYE GOT ME A BATTLE TO DO! TIME IS AWASTIN TIME TA KILL ME SOME SEA DROW! TEMPUS BE WIT ME AN IFN' AYE DON'T THEN SCREW AYE AND I DO IT ON ME OWN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"WELL? AYE BOW HIDE HARD HEADED SON OF A SPACE FARIN ORC FACE BITCH! SPEAK UP AND TELL ME WHAR AIR THE SEA DROW NEED'N A HAID BUSTIN!"

Kagar stood with his pole-axe dangling from his arm, his long beard was matted from his sloppy drinking and his eyes were blood-shot and he was raring to go and fight. He stomped over to look up at the tall half-breed scro.

Marstoq knew better than to take his bellowing or his slur about his mother as serious, he was ready to fight and he did not need many reasons to find a fight. Usually if he could not find a fight he would just start one. Shouting to Tempus to bless his battle and if he didn't he would shout "Then screw you! I do it me self."

Marstoq sighed deeply, rolled his eyes to Tempus and muttered, "Tempus give me patience."

"SCREW AYER PATIENCE AYE PANSY BOY, TELL ME WHAR THE SEA DROW AYER?" He was smacking his axe in his hand as he waited for Marstoq to answer him.

Mars knew to keep his hot-temper or he would have a bigger problem on his hand before it was over because Kagar would go into battlerager mode and then his inn would not be standing by the time he was finished.

"I was told there is a shelf in the lake near the bottom that leads to series of chambers of the interior of this island and that is where they live and have kept slaves and hostages."

Kagar smiled turned back to his table, hefted his keg of ale on his shoulder and headed to the door. "I WILL BE BLESSIN THIS FER HOLY WATER AND WHEN A MAN BATTLES HE GITS A PERWFUL THIRST."

Kagar was off for a fight and pity the person that got in his way as he moved off down the street heading first to his temple to gather is acolytes and then to the lake. He was happy so he began to sing a bawdy song about a scro that had married an albino drow wench and no longer had his manhood to call his own.

Though the song made no sense at all, just the few words he had heard, Marstoq knew it was about him and Feleena. Feleena sighed deeply, "Sounds like you made mighty mouth's day. So is your mother hurt?"

He loved how she transitioned the subject so easily from Kagar to the other subject that had been a bone of contention for him. "I don't know Morgan showed up and took her off to his place. I need to go and find this place the sea drow were hiding before I worry about someone who does not care about the company she keeps."

Kait had stayed back out of Kagar's way and allowed Marstoq his ire but when he began to denigrate M'lar without her being there she had heard enough. "MARSTOQ!" She snapped that name out as she marched over to him.

Placing her about nose to chest with the big half-breed scro. "Shame on you! Your mother just rescued ten people from what we heard was certain death or slavery, more than likely was injured herself and because Doctor Manshak wants to help her you want to condemn her? How do you know she was even conscious enough to protest his help?"

Marstoq sighed, "Yes, Kaitlin I am being a ripe bastard and my mother is a saint and I am the cad that speaks ill of her choice of companion. Happy that I admit it?"

Kait shook her head. "I say you condemned her before you knew the full facts of what was going on. I think you jumped to conclusion and you attacked her over something she has no control. You of all people know how Morgan manipulates things to get his way. Are you going to stand there and say he never manipulated even you?"

Kait could think of at last five occasions Morgan had manipulated Marstoq while she was around and she saw he allowed it to happen. He at least at this time for her benefit lowered his gaze and slumped his shoulders.

"Yes Kait he has and yes again you are right and I apologize for being an ass." He sounded defeated as he slid into a chair next to his wife's warm body.

"You need to apologize to your mother and tell her you are sorry. You always seem to hold her to a higher standard than you do others including yourself and I feel that is most unfair and unkind to her with all she does around here"

Marstoq waited to see if she would take a breath but no, she continued on.

"She gives of herself to you and all these people on the island and they seem to think she should have a different set of rules to follow because of who she is."

Marstoq listened to the tirade and wondered, "Surely here she would take a breath?" He continued to watch to see if she would. Again there would be no such luck for him to escape the wrath of Kaitlin Kaleen.

"Then they condemn her for what she is and she still helps and does all she can. So shame on you and all those people who do what you did which is jump to conclusions without all the facts."

Marstoq could see what M'lar meant by Kait's running dissertation when she was on a tangent. At this moment she was on a big tangent protecting her sister's name and reputation from her son.

"You should be ashamed of your self. Your mother would lay down her life for you and your family and you want to go about and just say things that are not true and be mean to her about things she has no control over and like she would accept Morgan's proposal. She would rather lie with a . . . a . .. Troll than marry Morgan."

She was on another tangent and all Marstoq could do was try to outlast the bombastic chewing out she was issuing. "Why on earth would you just jump to the conclusion that she is going into his camp? And to top it off you or Bart do not give her credit for knowing what Morgan is or what Morgan represents."

At one point Marstoq was sure he must have quit listening until he felt a rude poke to his chest as Kait, thrust her fingertip into his chest with a glare. "Did she not stand trial to defend her belief's and were those beliefs that Morgan was corrupt and evil and meant to have Joe killed? The only one of you three men, the ones she call her sons," Here she muttered about needing a good spanking if they were her sons, then she began again, "That had any sense what-so-ever was Zach!"

"Kait! Kait! Hold on, I get it! I am sorry, very sorry. Now please just back off! I understand and I am . . . " he took a deep breath let it out slowly then said under his breath.

"Wrong. There are you happy I admit it. I am harder on her. She finds herself in so many situations that she appears to have no common sense and I know that Morgan is a big temptation to most women."

He took another breath and unlike Kait he did breath while making his point and again his voice dropping lower he continued with his own thoughts at a less hurried and calm pace than Kait's highly emotional state.

"He is rich, powerful and he is intelligent which is what she is attracted to in men. She loves to pick their brains and Morgan's brain is more than filled with knowledge it has the will of the way and it's a corrupt way."

"And you have the audacity to not believe she knows this? You should give her more credit. What you see is not what is Marstoq. Morgan manipulates us all. Are we to throw his kindness back in his face?

She was on another roll as she continued with her tirade. "Are we to assume she has fallen or succumb to his charms? I would like to think our influence is having a positive influence on Morgan."

She had not stopped to breathe and Feleena was watching her amazed at how she could just go on a roll of angry outbursts and keep talking. "Do you not see a change in his attitude and manners when he is around your mother? If you do not see that, then I think it is time for you to have your eyes checked. I see a big difference and I was there in Waterdeep with them and she had no control over anything."

Silently Feleena was counting the seconds as she continued on with her speech. "However, he was kind, courteous, and giving while we were there and not to just us or for his own means. He helped out a few of the poorer of the residents with his kindness and if I did not know about his abilities and his reputation which by the way was being perpetrated by you and Feleena and Joe, well I would have to wonder if we were talking about the same man!"

She fell silent and Feleena shook her head. "By the gods I got to one hundred twenty before she took a breath. I wished I had breath control like that!" She hissed her observation to her husband's ear.

"I know and she can be quite intimidating with her tirades. Orion said he just nods as she goes off on one of her tangents. He says it is best to try to not argue with her or she might pass out because he is not sure she breathes at all."

They were muttering back and forth to each other; which made Kait aware they must have spoken of her. "What are you talking about now? Are you now going to find fault with me?" She was going into one of her snits as she folded her arms under her breasts and glared at the two of them.

"Well I am going to noble island to check on your mother which is what you should have done even before coming back here to bellow about how wicked she had become and to the nine hells is where she is headed." Kait ripped off her apron, threw it on the bar, lifted her chin and moved out of the Hoch headed for the ferry.

"Remind me not to get her angry." Feleena chuckled as she watched the good lady leave the Hoch. With Kait's exit the room began to fill up with the patrons talking about what they had heard and had seen that afternoon.

The stories as they were retold were more embellished with each telling. Before the night was done, M'lar had rescued half the island and fought off a hoard of the scro Navy as well as the sea drow and had single-handedly sent them to Umberlee.

They had all come to celebrate her victory and a chance to look upon the hero of Tal Shandor. They were disappointed when they saw Feleena waiting tables and Marstoq working the bar. A soft hush had settled over the room as they studied the two working together and began to mutter about the service and attitude of the two warriors turned tender and waitress.

M'lar found herself in the room that Morgan had assigned as hers. She was not sure why she had went to sleep perhaps it was she felt exhausted and needed the rest or perhaps it was Morgan using his mind bender tricks on her.

Either way she was glad she had gotten some sleep. Stretching like a lazy kitten warming its body upon a sun drenched window seal she yawned and rolled over closing her eyes and sighed. This life was tempting to fall into with such ease that it had unsettled her.

There were times she wondered if she would be able to find enough money to feed her child. She certainly would not have to worry about that with Morgan. He was easy on the eyes with those cold piercing blue eyes, his hands were soft and his way was very effeminate to suit her tastes for a man.

She had to admit that he was handsome in a soft kind of way. She preferred men like Aegis as she started to compare the two. For that matter that disagreeable twerp of a dwarf Kagar was handsome for a dwarf. His mouth is what she had to learn to adjust to and not react to his baiting comments.

Sometimes she wondered if he said things just to get a rise out of her just to see how she would react. When she did not take his baiting loud mouth he seemed disappointed that she ignored him and grew quiet with his mean temperament.

She had thought about Darius D'Armond from Waterdeep and had found him sexually exciting in a manly sort of way. Then there was that reprobate Fallon Stormbringer the scourge of the sword coast and his high-handed way of handling her as if she were another conquest to be had.

That just irritated her. She was no prize to be bartered over or had for the pleasure of a man. She wanted a man who was intelligent, strong, could give her what she needed in bed and out of bed and was as excited about life as she was.

Opening her eyes she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling and for the first time noted the drawings on the ceilings. They were frolicking cherubs with wings and infantile faces with smiles of delight as they rode clouds or played in a field below the clouds. "You have got to be kidding me."

The door opened to her room and Morgan moved into the room and moved to her bed. Flopping down on the bed next to her, he crossed his ankles and folded his hands on his stomach. "You going to lay in bed for the rest of the day? Which I might add would make me happy, then I could stay here to visit with you."

M'lar rolled from the bed and realized she was wearing a very thin gown of elfin silk make. Noting her body was chilled and the look of appreciation as Morgan let his gaze slide up and down her body, she dove back under the covers. "Has anyone ever told you how utterly charming you look when you are embarrassed?

M'lar should not have minded his look, she would swim naked in the lake a lot. It did not bother her who would stand on the shore and ogled her body. Some how in this house and being so close to this man it made her self-conscious. "No one has ever made that observation before now Morgan."

Her words were softly uttered as she pulled the cover up to her chin and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She watched him roll to his side support his head with his palm with his elbow bent as he studied her.

"Do you see how natural this relationship has become M'lar? We are in bed together, which is how it should be. You should consider how much easier your life would be if you were to marry me." His tone was cajoling and soft as he tried to chide her into accepting his proposal.

"It would be far more preferable to bedding you than throwing you off the nearest cliff." He added with a hint of a soft tease but she knew he was half serious.

She knew for a fact he had made a comment to Finnlaya that one day he was going to regret killing her but he might have to throw her off a cliff before this sordid affaire was over. That is when she made it a point to avoid Morgan at all costs.

Had it not been for a day in the park when Farlad a very precocious and over zealous young man who was somewhat of a brat and very poor pickpocket had doused her in the lake.

M'lar was reminded of Farlad and all his antics and how she had run interference with the local authorities on his behalf. He had exasperated in most instances but she was still defensive for him and actions offering to pay restitution or stand in his behalf or 'baby sit' him.

For the most part Farlad could make her laugh and sometimes forget that she had problems with his running antics and mishaps. She had healed more broken bones on the boy than she could remember.

She had recalled how one particular day while she was having a lot of problems at the Hoch and she was at her wit's end when a runner came to the inn. It had been a very trying day and she had worn out all her other nerves with all the trying incidents that kept cropping up.

When the runner approached her with a note. This had been too much for her last one nerve being in danger of being rubbed the wrong way when she had been called to the scene of a nasty situation.

It was much to her irritation to find two injured guards, one of which was near death. Then to find that Farlad along with his fiancé Arianna and her friend Tia Muniz had been involved was almost too much for her to take.

Consequently, Tia, Arianna and Farlad were arrested and placed in jail. M'lar recalled only too clearly what that experience was like as they awaited their trial. It had taken a month to finally run down Morgan and the rest of the council to call a trial.

Having been appointed the Defense council M'lar consulted with her clients and it was decided that she would enter a plea of guilty and ask for leniency of the court and the judge.

The way the trial had been set up, M'lar had been appointed as counsel for the defense, where Gilden Silversleeves had been appointed as the prosecuting attorney.

Prin Salarus was the bailiff, and Morgan was judge. He had claimed that right as the head of council. It was further decided that no jury would be seated it would be a trial to the judge.

Morgan hearing the statements from the defendants had rendered his decision, which had caused anarchy in the tavern. He had sentenced Farlad to the arena to fight one hundred battles to the death, with the girls to be placed as his caregivers to heal his wounds when he fought or to prepare his body should he die.

No one was prepared to see two women especially an innocent like Arianna live in the arena around such detestable participants that could easily try to rape her or Tia.

The uproar ended up with Tia trying to escape and Morgan shooting the door in front of Tia to stop her and ordering her placed in shackles. The verdict had been handed down, the sentence handed over and the end of the story.

Farlad, Arianna, and Tia were allowed to walk the streets of New Damara with conditions, they all wore bracers that wound denote they were bonded to the arena.

If any of them broke any more laws their sentence would be commuted to a death sentence with execution to take place immediately. So they had no choice but to follow and see the letter of the law.

That particular day she had found herself in the park taking a nice long leisurely swim and then enjoying a nice sunbath with a book on her favorite rock by the lake. She had almost felt the sleepy monster about to over take her when she felt a flick of water being thrown on her.

Opening her eyes she had looked up to see a nearly naked Farlad trying to peak at her book. She sighed and handed him the book after cantripping him dry. She was fully dressed in her favorite yellow lightweight cotton dress and enjoying the day in the sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees.

A soft wind had played over her body making it very comfortable where she lay on her pallet. Farlad was being a bit of an ass trying to do what a brother might do to torment his sister for attention.

While he had attempted to torment her Farlad had been full of himself that day so in his attempts to get her to fall into the water he had made certain comments about Morgan.

The comments had ranged from how he would punch and kick Morgan's ass because he was being a vile and dastardly villain. He also had to comment about how unfair Morgan's verdict had been to him and his companions on one of this misadventures causing harm to two guardsmen.

"Farlad you nearly killed the one guard, and Morgan did what he felt was right and just. It does not prevent me from filing an appeal before the council on your behalf to get his judgment over turned."

It was during this conversation that Morgan had appeared with a subtle pop by her rock and Farlad. It almost seemed that Morgan had monitored their conversation because as he previously done to Joe he now did to Farlad and began baiting him.

M'lar who had taken a tump into the lake just as Morgan had appeared came out of the water furious with Farlad and with Morgan for putting her in that position to now appear as if she wore nothing at all with the dress hugging her form.

M'lar had made it a point to not wear under garments on oppressively hot days that were filled with humidity and today had been such a day. Now as she stood dripping wet, her hair hanging in her face she was about to march off and write off both Farlad and Morgan for being total Asses.

When a soft warm air flowed over her body drying her clothing and her hair just enough to make it manageable. Then he arrested her forward moment by teleporting in front of her stepping out of her shadow and making her jump.

"Morgan! Stop doing that it's so creepy." She took a deep breath and had let it out slowly. "Now excuse me." She moved past him only to feel him capture her upper arm and bring her around to his side tucking her arm into his. Her reaction had sent him into a fit of girlish giggles.

Those outbursts of giggles at her expense was beginning to wear on her one last nerve and she was not about to go through with dueling verbal repartee with Morgan especially today after Farlad had pushed all her buttons.

"I was looking for a beautiful priestess and look, I found one." M'lar made it a point to look around to see whom he was referring to, perhaps Kait had come into the park and he was talking about her.

"Oh, who were you looking for?" She was truly confused by his reference to a beautiful priestess. Since she was the only female in the area surly he could not mean her. Her face was beginning to grow with a soft flush of embarrassment noting his gaze was locked on her.

"I was talking about you, do you see any other priestess in the area?" He was being such a smooth operator and using all his charm for her benefit to show Farlad he could manipulate the situation to his advantage.

M'lar smiled tensely, "Thank you I think." She said a little uncertain of why he was all of a sudden being so solicitous to her after hearing he was about to shove her off a cliff. "What can I do for you Morgan? I am sure you have much more important things to attend to than to come and visit me in the park."

"Well I could not think of a more enjoyable way to spend my time than in the company of a beautiful woman. Besides I have something I wanted to give you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black jewelers bag. Taking her hand and opening it palm up he poured a lovely miniature ivory scroll into her hand.

M'lar cupped her hand looking at the delicately carved ivory scroll and smiled. "Why Morgan it is lovely and very valuable. It has some magical properties to it, I can feel its power in my hand." She studied it and sighed softly then handed it back to Morgan.

"Thank you for showing me this. I am sure it meant something to some priest of priestess of Oghma." She sighed as she waited for him to take it back.

"No I wish you to have it, it belonged to a fellow priest that died on one of my ships." What he had not told her was the priest had been killed on a ship that his men had plundered and that was part of the booty that had been taken along with the ship.

"Obviously it was meant for a follower of Oghma. I have no use for it."

M'lar was so thrilled with the gift to Morgan's surprise and delight she had unconsciously thrown her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Morgan, it makes it so easy to use this artifact than the scroll in the scroll case to carry around. I shall treasure it."

Morgan had watched her with a sly smile that had been observed by Farlad and he used this opportunity to slink off into the growing dusk of the wood line. Morgan had watched the obnoxious youth disappear with only a slight frown to his lips.

Watching Farlad disappear he focused his gaze upon the woman in front of him remembering how delightful her body had looked through her dress earlier and finding he was aroused by her. She smelled of lilacs and freshness as she stood at his side.

It was then he had imagined what it would be like to take her to his bed and make love to her. How passionate she must be when her inhibitions were released and she was allowed to fill her potential. Oh how tempting it would be to keep his friends close but sleep with his enemies.

That thought had brought a smile to his lips as he tucked her hand and moved along to the top of the hill to peer down at the docks below.

M'lar had feared this was the cliff he had chosen to push her off and had tensed slightly as he stood being attentive. Those memories were forever etched in her mind and it had been the turning point that had brought them to this time.

Morgan's own thoughts had tracked similarly to hers except now he was smiling because he was in bed with her and she was not under the influence of his thrall for him to be there. Granted they were not about to make love but he was there and she was looking at him with that curious nature, which made him feel he had finally made a small conquest of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

M'lar sighed as she studied Morgan who had not indicated that he planned on leaving her bed. Finally with much trepidation and some embarrassment she rolled out of the bed to grab a house coat and slip it on.

"Oh now you disappoint me my dear. I was hoping for a challenge and here you just run away. I hear you are very good at running away from your feelings. This indicates to me that you have some deep-seated anger issues that you have not dealt with and are avoiding. You know I could help you with those."

M'lar moved to the vanity table, and reached for the hairbrush. "Thank you Morgan as always you seem to represent what is the epitome of conciliatory offers for which I can find no use."

She tried to ignore the fact he appeared to have made himself comfortable in her bed and was in no hurry to move from that position for what seemed to be the rest of the day. He watched her pull the brush through her hair.

"You have beautiful hair, I can see why Eric likes you as much as he does." M'lar hesitated in mid stroke and looked down at the hair brush she held in her hand. She no longer saw it as pearl handled with soft bristles.

What she saw was the King of New Damara. Eric the Goldleaf was the King of this island paradise and had a heart of gold. He also had a big secret he had shared with her and she was half in love with him. She smiled thinking of him and the action soften her features.

The man problem was Eric had been in love with several women at any given time and his wife was ruling Damara in his absence. Morgan studied her face while she thought about Eric. Seeing the subtle change in her features he was taken aback to discover that she was in love with Eric. He was almost jealous of her loyalty to Eric and wanted to cultivate that loyalty for his own benefit.

"You really care about our good king don't you?" He waited for her response and saw she was thinking about her answer. Which confirmed what he already suspected and that was she was in love with the King and Morgan found that fascinating.

With a tone filled with tenderness she spoke softly, "Sometimes I care and sometimes I want to kick him in his shins." She was somewhat honest he had to admit she said what she thought. Then he had to reconsider perhaps to her loving someone meant 'caring' for them.

She was thinking about the day she had confronted Eric for being such an ass. He had jumped to conclusions about her reasons for seeking out Tarin and becoming his lover. That coupled with the second mistake she had made with Rhavin.

She wanted to explain to him why she had gone back to Tarin after the birth of Gillian. This was something that had laid heavily on her mind since her trail and she knew he condemned her for her actions or perceived actions. Which in her mind was unfair and unwarranted. She felt she was compelled to defend her position.

Had it not been for the Lord High Mage Glithcalis she would have never considered going back to Tarin or wishing to give him another chance. But Eric had decided that she was a flighty evil woman who sought out the wrong men for her interests.

Her memories were traveling back to that fateful day not more than a year past and she smiled recalling her seeing the King come through the door with a companion and frowned seeing her waiting tables. She had been far more upset seeing him come in than he was in seeing her and when their eyes met briefly she turned and moved from the room into the kitchen.

She had vacated the room to not cause him discourse or feel he needed to bait her for being a 'flighty worthless female." Words that had stung and hurt her every time she heard them. Watching through the swinging doors she waited watching them move about the room. He and his secretary Rosemary moved to a table and waited to be attended.

Already feeling awkward and being cajoled by Baloq to wait on the King she moved back into view and took the menu on a rolled scroll to their table. Preparing to back away and give them time to study the menu for the day, he had ordered a meal from her.

M'lar had not wanted to wait on him hence the reason she had gone into the kitchen. That had been an effort in futility as he bellowed, "M'LAR! GET YOUR BONY ASS OUT HERE AND WAIT ON US!" A summons by the king was not to be ignored.

Her day had not been an easy one since she had arrived from the morning book binding and had to start classes because Kait had slept in that morning. That coupled with the cook needed to leave to attend to a family crisis had left her to prepare the meals and clean the tavern. Then to hear him say she was worthless was a bit wearing on her last nerve which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

When she arrived at the table she stood patiently while he looked over the small menu scroll she had handed to him. "I can't read these chicken scratching can't you just tell me what you have?" He looked up at her with cool disdain. It had been painful to see such a look of contempt and underlying anger as he waited for him to answer his question.

"Well, does that mean you must know common so what is preventing you from answering my question?" He was spoiling for a knock down drag out with her and it had made his companion Rosemary very uncomfortable. M'lar felt sorry for Rose since she was always the peacekeeper and had no idea why Eric was being so mean to M'lar.

He glanced up at her and then gruffly mutter, "Are you struck dumb as well as stupid?"

M'lar had locked her jaw in place and clamped her teeth down over her tongue to keep from telling him he should attend classes with the grade children to learn how to read chicken scratchings instead she rambled off the daily offering of lamb, fish, beef or ham. She waited patiently for him to order.

Finally he asked for the roast beef. She had then smiled tightly at Rosemary and asked her what she would like to have. Rosemary asked for something simple a bowl of soup with some of M'lar's homemade bread.

M'lar turned to get the orders and when she had returned she had discovered that Rosemary had been summoned away and in her place sat Gilden Silversleeves. M'lar hesitated turned with her heavy tray and set the bowl of soup on the bar.

Moving to the table, M'lar was tense with Eric but smiled for Gilden. "What will you have Gilden?" She set the plate down in front of Eric, and then placed his eating utensils in front of him. Eric grumbled about it taking her long enough and had wondered if she had to chase down his cow and butcher it.

She ignored the grumblings of the king and moved to stand next to Gilden. "We have ham, fish, beef and lamb or would you like some beef stew?"

Gilden had to think about it watching Eric tear into the beef roast she had brought him and then watched him shove the plate back after one bite.

"It's not fit to eat, take it back. It's too bland and has no flavor to it." M'lar had cooked that roast herself and she knew it was tender and succulent. Bending over the King's arm she snagged a piece of the beef and tasted it.

The meat melted in her mouth and was full of flavor even if it was over cooked by her standards.

"What do you mean it does not have enough flavor? Well fine you want frigging flavor you are going to get flavor." Grabbing the plate she picked it up and carried it back to the kitchen and threw the meat out to the stray alley cats.

Moving to the stove she slapped a big hunk of meat on the platter, then added potatoes, carrots, and corn. Moving to the herb table she pulled out hot peppers and cut them up on the piece of meat, then she salted out the potatoes adding a hint of cayenne pepper to add to the flavor.

Fixing Gilden a plate of roast beef with gravy and potatoes she added corn and bread to his plate and moved back out to the common room. The whole time she was fixing the dinner for the King and Gilden all she could hear was his running commentary about how worthless she was.

This only added fuel to the fire of her already burning anger. Sitting the plate in front of the King none too gently she stepped back and waited as he cut into the beef and took a bite then yelped in pain. "What the deuce! Did you just try to poison me woman? Water! I need water!"

M'lar smiled tightly moved to the kitchen ran a bucket full of water came out and moved up the stairs to the balcony over head. Taking aim she dumped the bucket of water onto the King.

When the water hit the King he screamed, "M'lar! Your ass is mine!" He jumped up dripping wet. M'lar saw she was in trouble but he looked so funny dripping wet she began to laugh until she realized that he had taken the stairs two at a time to charge at her.

Ducking around the large table on the upper deck she found herself pinned against the wall as he reached across the table and grabbed her dragging her across the table to throw her over his shoulder and march into her room. There he threw her across the bed then sat and dragged her back across his lap and began to spank her.

It has all been fun and games until she laid quietly across his lap blushing and near tears. He stood her up and looked at her. "Next time someone tells you to listen to them then do it. You make less trouble for yourself and for those that care about you."

That is when an emotional door opened for them both and confessions were made. M'lar had told him how Glithcalis had pressured her into accepting Tarin because he had changed and told her to take him back. Where she would have not have given him the time of day. Eric knew how much she had respected Glith and swore under his breath softly.

"That arrogant gold elf needs his head slapped and his ass kicked for saying that. M'lar you knew I would have accepted your child as my own and you would have not wanted for anything. I would have laid the world at your feet had you stayed away from that dark bastard."

"Eric how could I have come to you and expected you to keep me like the kings plaything? You know as well as I do that I would never transgress against another woman's claim and I was certainly not going to allow you to take care of me."

She had watched him reach into his pocket and bring out his golden flask he always carried in his pocket and when he sipped M'lar caught the scent and she wrinkled her nose. "You never told me why you drink blood Eric." She had spoken softly to not embarrass him. She had moved to sit by his side and he had laid back and closed his eyes.

"On one campaign something went horribly wrong my dear and I found myself cursed to being something I never would have thought I could be. I had to go to a wizard and the only way I can control my blood lust is to take small sips from this flask daily."

"Oh Eric! I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She had laid her hand on his and he had lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss against her fingers.

"M'lar just avoid necromancers and we will be fine my dear." He tipped her chin up and place a light kiss on her lips. "Try to follow the rules of your heart and not obligation and remember you are loved if not by me then by this island that has come to depend on you."

His words had been so sincere and heart-felt that she was moved to misty eyes. He stood to leave the door to Gillian's room opened and Gillian had toddled out of her room. Her eyes half filled with sleep and looking at the tall man in the green rangers clothing. She smiled and pointed, "Dadadadada." She toddled to his legs and hugged them.

M'lar had blushed, "Sorry Eric, she calls every man Da da. I tell her that her father is dead and she still looks for a father." Eric had hefted Gillian up on his shoulders.

"I think she would make a fine little ranger some day M'lar. What do you think little one?" He had tickled her belly and she had looked at him so seriously then she smiled and giggled.

"Ranger! Wanna be Ranger Like Uncle Eric!" She hugged his neck and M'lar could see he was affected by her spontaneous actions of just being an innocent little girl.

Reluctantly he had handed her over to her mother, leaned over kissed M'lar's cheek then kissed Gillian's cheek and was gone from her room.

It had been later when Marstoq had heard that Eric had been doused with water and had spanked M'lar that he remarked. "Why could you not find someone like him to be her father."

M'lar had said nothing to the comment he had made. She had picked up Gillian and left the Hoch going to temple and not returning for a few days. She had decided she was going to let her feelings about how he felt over her daughter and her daughter's father sink in when he had to take care of his business.

That was also the day she had actually made a trip to the far side of the island and had went to Tarin's old temple and had met up with a wild elf by the name of Xurr Darr. He had become another chapter of her complicated life and had run into problems with Morgan.

Morgan had watched her as she continued to lazily brush out her hair. "M'lar, are you avoiding me?" He teased to try to get her attention he had noticed she had withdrawn into her own thoughts and it was after he had teased her about Eric.

"Did I offend you when I asked you about Eric?" He had pushed himself up on the pillows and sat with his fingers locked behind his head and ankles crossed.

She laid down her brush and glanced up. "No, not really." She stood and moved to sit on the foot of the bed to look at Morgan. " I was just thinking, I wished I had taken the time to get to know you better." She had stretched across the foot of the bed on her stomach and was looking at her fingernails while she spoke.

Morgan looked surprised. "Why would you wish to get to know me better?" He was intrigued she had never shown this much ease or acting so relaxed around him before now.

"Because I think you have a lot to offer and that you have been treated unfairly and especially by me. I suppose it was because of how Marstoq always told me not to trust you and that you were evil." She picked at the grit she thought she saw under her nails. Then she moved to get the hair brush and returned to the bed to look at the hair she had caught in the bristles.

Absently she began to pull at the hair she had left in the brush as she spoke, her words had taken on a soft contemplative tone.

"I think you are intelligent and you don't want people to think you are a kind man with a heart. You like being thought of as a fiend or bad influence." She had rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling thinking about her train of thought.

Morgan chuckled. "I really don't care what people think of me M'lar. Well that is not true, I do care what you think of me. You always seemed to hate me and well I suppose that is what set the tone of our association." He had shifted looking down at her from his new position he had taken on the bed.

"I did not hate you. I just did not trust you Morgan, you have to admit that you were being a shit. Then there was that whole ugly mess with Joe and I saw how cruel you could be and frankly Katon was not your biggest fan either. She told me a lot of horrid things about you."

"Are you aware that Katon had come to me to ask me to take her back that Joe was harassing her and expecting things from her and she was not ready to give them back?" He had dropped his voice so that it was soft and sounded like a seductive whisper against her skin.

"No, I was told that you wanted her back because you wanted to get even with Joe. Katon made it a point to say you had become something darker than she ever thought you could be and she was afraid of you." Again there was that open frankness that had disarmed him in the beginning.

Morgan frowned, he knew he should have killed Katon a long time ago and he regretted now that he had not. "Really, well Katon told me that Joe was being too demanding of her and that she needed to be rescued from him. Of course with the feelings I had for her at one time, I felt it would be only the right thing to do."

"So it was an act of chivalry?" She looked deep into his eyes thinking she could see his soul and was surprised to see he really was soulless at times.

M'lar held the brush in her hand and sighed, "Morgan why did she look so fearful the night you came to claim her back?" She turned her head and suddenly realized how intimate this was with him lying over her and she laying at the foot of the bed.

"Fearful? When I took her home that night she was in my bed thanking me for rescuing her from him. I think M'lar she was manipulating you with her poor pitiful me attitude. Katon was a follower of Lovitar my dear never let that be something you forget."

Morgan had taken his finger and tapped her the tip of her nose he smiled into her gaze. "She was a liar and she was a vindictive woman who knew I had started showing an interest in someone else. She was using you and manipulating you away from me because she knew I had lost interest in her and taken an interest in you."

M'lar looked curious. "You told me you loved Katon with all your heart Morgan, how can you have said that to me and not mean it?" she was aghast at how fickle he could be.

"I could say it to protect her from what I perceived was a situation that she had found herself in by her own devices and what she had meant to me before. What I failed to see and realize was that there was someone else making my life unbearable if not turning me upside down and wondering why she hated me so much."

He had lowered his face close to hers and held her gaze with his own intense gaze. "M'lar it was you that was there always you challenging me to be better and try to impress you." He had leaned closer until his lips were close to her lips and then he kissed her.

M'lar started to protest and then decided to give in to the moment and she returned the kiss with as much passion as she had received from the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his kiss holding her close and finding she was more pliable without his mental manipulations.

Then she put up the wall and broke the kiss rolling from the bed. Her face was a flame with her embarrassment. Confused he smiled sheepishly. "Did I do something wrong?" He teased lightly to restore the easy mood they had earlier.

"No it is not you Morgan, its me. I . . I . .. " She moved to the closet and found her clothing had been washed and was hung neatly in the closet. "Excuse me, I need to get dressed and head to temple."

Morgan slid from the bed and moved to turn her into his body. "M'lar why do you always pull away when you start to feel? What has happened to you to make you feel this way?"

She had tucked her chin and turned her face away from his view. She was afraid that he might see that she was confused and afraid of what he was doing to her emotions and her life.

He had managed to manipulate her at every turn and now he was trying to control her and she was not ready to be controlled.

Taking his fingertips he lifted her chin so he could peer into her eyes. "What? What has made you afraid to feel or to wish a man to hold you? You spend so much time pushing men away that you miss out on so much."

"Morgan you do not believe in love but I do. I want love from the man who I finally give myself to completely. So many men have just taken from me and expected me to fall at their feet. I would like to think that I am complicated enough that there is someone out there willing to love me and show me love."

She tried to pull from his hold and found he was stronger than he appeared. Looking at him with a hesitancy that suggested she was afraid she frowned. "Morgan I want love you do not love me if anything you resent me and hate me as much as I resent and dislike you."

Still holding tightly to her he laughed, "Well I have been elevated to dislike, that is something." He liked her spontaneous reaction earlier.

He decided that it was so much sweeter; if he did not have to result to ego whipping her. It was less wear and tear on his psp's and that was all the better.

However if she continued to resist him and he wanted her then so be it he would take what he wanted. He never let anything stand in his way before and she was so sweet when taken.

Looking into her eyes he smiled as he waited to see which way this would play out. When a soft knock upon the door interrupted their little tete' a tete'.

Morgan hid his frown and irritation at the sudden interruption behind a studied look to the door. "Who is it?"

He spoke commandingly which allowed the person on the other side of that door and if it were one of his staff; he knew that they would know by the tone of his voice he was not happy with the interruption.

Mrs. Hudson loathed interrupting but she had no choice. "Doctor, we have a guest and they are very insistent on seeing Lady M'lar."

Morgan wanted to throttle whomever it was that had dared to interrupt him. "You cannot send them away?" He looked at her nearly pliable in his arms and then the door.

"It is Lady Kaitlin and she insists on seeing M'lar." Mrs. Hudson hoped that later this would not cost her dearly for bringing this news to her employer. He did scare her when he used that tone.

M'lar brightened and pulled from his hold. "Kait?" she smiled and it changed her to a radiantly happy woman who was all the more charming and beautiful for his sexual needs.

"M'lar look at me." Morgan turned her back to him, his eyes took on an intense look, opening her mind he pushed with ~ego whip~. He watched as she turned back to him and he smiled as she looked at him waiting for his next words. He then pushed forward with the will of his way and ~placed suggestions~ in her mind.

The first suggestion was to sleep. The second suggestion was the more corruptible and contemptible of all his suggestions and that was when she awoke to seek him out and give herself to him completely. In her deepest recesses he put the suggestion that she would come to him and seduce him.

Catching her as she collapsed against him her body crumpling he easily slid his arms under her legs and then her back and carried her to the bed. There he staged her in restful pose of a deep sleep.

Moving to the door he pulled it open and looked at the startled Mrs. Hudson. "I am sorry Mrs. Hudson, but I was afraid you would awaken the Priestess and she is still so exhausted that she is sleeping so soundly I did not wish her awaken. Where is the Lady Kaitlin?"

Mrs. Hudson quickly averted her eyes from Morgan's. "I placed her in the parlor my lord, shall I send her away and ask her to return?" She was glad that he seemed all the more amenable to her.

Shifting her gaze to the floor she watched him out of her peripheral he straightened his coat and smoothed his hair back. She could easily imagine what had gone on in that room and as soon as he was down the stairs she was going in to check on Lady M'lar to make sure she had not been molested.

Morgan planted a cordial and very practiced smile on his lips, looked to the head of the stairs and moved with confidence to the steps. Mrs. Hudson waited for the sound of the parlor door closing and then opened the door to M'lar's room.

She was far too nice to be caught up in Doctor' Manshak's diabolical manipulation games and she would be damned if she would allow M'lar to be harmed while under her care. Moving to the bed it was as he had said, she was sleeping soundly.

Lightly shaking her shoulder, she called lightly, "Priestess? Lady M'lar?" She watched the door and then the sleeping form on the bed. Seeing she was not going to awaken Mrs. Johnson sighed deeply. She dearly hoped this had been a natural sleep for her and not one of Morgan's tricks.

Turning from the room she carefully closed the door behind her with a soft click. Moving down the hallway she prayed to her god that M'lar would awaken soon and make her way out of this house of evil and manipulations.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fallon watched the coastline come into view of the Island of Tal Shandor. He was anxious to see what had changed since his last visit over five years past. One thing had changed and that had been the arrival of a certain lovely half-breed named M'lar.

As he thought about M'lar he smiled, which caught the attention of Alexander the first mate. "What makes you so happy Captain?" He asked shifting his hat to contain his hair under its confines.

Fallon had thought about it and knew it was the fact they would be making land fall and he was going to be snuggling up with something soft and smelled a lot better than his crew. "I was thinking of a nice long hot bath, my belly filled with good rum and food and something soft to cuddle up with tonight me dear boy. Aye should be thinking the same thing."

Fallon moved from the helm of his ship leaving Alex to make way to the docks. They coasted under half sails to the nearest docking berth, the men watching the dock walkers wave, wink and show their wares to which they gave hearty catcalls.

"Aye Sailor, aye like whut aye sees?" They would call back and show their bubbies and hike up their skirts in a tempting offer to starving eyes of the sailors.

The calls were always, "Aye can handle me!" To the more direct requests.

"Show me aye bubbies!" That would get a spattering of ribald laughter and one such dock whore would drop her top and shake her titties at them. Which would set off another round of ribald laughter and cajoling from the other seamen.

Alex lined his men up to give them shore assignments in shifts he covetedly watched Fallon taking his valise and head down the plank to the first carriage he could find. "My dear man take me to the nicest inn possible."

"Aye wants the town or the edge of the town?" He asked as he looked at the possible fares making their way off the ship and to the shores to sidle up to a dock whore and shake his gold for her hearing.

"I want the one owned by a lady named M'lar." Fallon smiled widely knowing he would eventually meet up with the fair maid again.

"Oh then you want her temple or her son's inn?" The cabby smiled widely, thinking he had one of the famous lady's friends as a fare. He watched the look on his face he wondered if he knew which lady he was seeking.

"Son, this woman would not be old enough to have a son owning a bar." Fallon said politely he considered perhaps he had been wrong about her name.

"No she is not old enough for him to be her son but she adopted him by blood and she has several sons that are older than she. The only true-born child is a daughter about two or three."

Fallon relaxed with a sly look and a gleam in his eyes. "Then it is to her son's inn if they offer a bath, food and a soft body to give me a good night's rest."

The cabby laughed, "Well that would be the Golden Dice to get you a soft and nice smelling body for the night. Lady M'lar offers fine fare me and the wife go there and eat all the time. The beds are clean and they have a bathing chamber. And she should be working tonight."

Fallon had to think about this a noble woman not afraid to work and do demeaning jobs this was something he had to see for himself. "Then off with you my good man and a good tip is in your pocket if you get me there before she comes in to 'work' the night."

Fallon wanted a hot bath, and to put on some of that fancy stink pretty stuff he had found in the Gentleman's valise on that last ship they had plundered. He liked the smell of it and knew the lady he had kissed like it too.

"They have a good choice of drink?" Fallon asked the cabby watching hm flick his whip to get the horses going and off they went on one of the more travable roads he had been on in a carriage in a while.

The Cabby did not need to watch where he was going when he slid side ways holding the reins in his hands. He knew the horses had made this trek so many times they knew it by heart. "They have some of the best rum and ale I had the pleasure of consuming if that is what you mean."

Fallon laughed, he liked this fellow. He knew exactly what lay in the heart of a hard-bitten sailor. He opened his own valise and looked at the package he had inside his bag. It was something special he wanted to give to the lady in question.

Then thinking he asked, "She ain't married is she?" Fallon snapped his valise shut. The thought had not crossed his mind she might have come back and married that Fancy Dan she had shared space with in Waterdeep.

Personally he did not like Manshak but he could tolerate him more than he could tolerate Darius D'Armond. He wanted to get one up on Darius and seek the lady's hand if not her bed for a night. He smiled thinking about how prim and proper she acted in Waterdeep.

She had intrigued him and he had to wonder if it was because she had intrigued Darius that had caught his interest. He and Darius had always had a competition to see who could get the most money, the best house and the most beautiful woman to be had.

As usual it was Darius that had won all the previously thought about. He had it all, the money, and the house and now he had acquired the most vicious female assassin in Waterdeep.

Alexis Stone was coldly beautiful as they come. She could slit a throat easily and she could strip you naked with a knife. Then if she wanted she could take you to height of passionate ecstasy. She was an accomplished lady of the evening with a side hobby of being a death dealer.

She had worked a lot of the lower levels of different ports and screwed her way to the top until she landed in Darius' port and came under the attention of Darius' mother Daniela D'Armond.

At first Dani had thought to groom her for Fallon. But Alexis had another in mind that she wanted and that was Darius. Dani for now allowed his association with Alexis; she was after all useful for now. So Dani had turned a blind eye to the relationship.

When something annoyed or was a problem for Dani and that something or someone needed to disappear; Dani sent Alexis to handle the situation. So there was another reason for Dani to allow Alexis and Darius to stay together. That is for now until something more suitable would come along.

Dani had plans and it called for Darius to marry well and to give her a grand child she could send to the citadel. The citadel had been the bane of her existence since they had never allowed women with the will of the way to attend their precious all boys club.

Fallon approached the pretty half drow and what looked to be half silver elf at the bar he smiled at her pert and perky little self. "Hello, do you have a room to let and a bath to go with it?" He set his valise down and leaned negligently into the bar.

The cute half woman half child smiled brightly her eyes dancing with what Fallon could only call mischief. Flipping the silver white braided ponytail over her shoulder she picked up the book from under the bar and smiled. "I have room up those stairs down the hall and to the left."

She pulled a key out that had the number 5 etched on the head of the key. "It will be room number 5 and it is across the hall from the bathing chambers." She smiled and slid the key to him. "That is four coppers for one night or you can have it for two weeks for the cost of a silver."

Fallon pulled out silver and slid it over. "Thankee, now about food." He rested his foot on the bottom rail of the bar leaning carefully into the bar and smiled with a flirtatious attitude to the pretty girl.

"Oh the meals come with the cost of the room. You get breakfast from five until ten in the morn mid day meal starts at noon until around three and then late meal is available from around dusk until midnight hour. After that you need to use your key to get in the upstairs and then you can come to the kitchen and fix what you want to eat as long as you clean up after yourself.

Fallon flipped his index finger over her pert little nose and watched that delighted flush of pink make it way into her honey colored skin. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled a saucy little smile. "And fair maid what be aye name?" Fallon watched her hand over a quill for him to sign the book by the number five.

"I am Jodilynn Talmadge, me father is the tender 'ere and is away at the moment and had me tend to the bar." Fallon chuckled at how she had adapted her speech to that of the town.

"I see and he is?" Fallon was on a fact-finding mission and he had found someone willing to talk.

"Why Baloq sir, he has been Mr. Marstoq's tender for as long as I can remember and I have been 'ere for a while." She smiled and it was an enchanting smile she studied the man in front of her.

"Well," He pulled a silver from his pocket and laid it on the counter. "I heard that they have the best rum this island can offer, do aye think aye can get me a tankard to sample while aye take me bath?" He winked watching her turn to pull a large tankard from the shelf and then moved through the swinging doors to the kitchen.

He took this time to look around the room and noted it was one of many buildings of some kind of drow architecture and the interior had some decorations that had appeared to have come from a spelljammer ship. The markings were course and bold so he assumed that it must have been a scro spelljammer.

Jodi moved back into the room bearing a dark brew with a heady smell and he smiled. "Now a seaman worth his salt would know that smell any where. Let me taste aye best me dear." She had wiped the tankard and set it carefully on the bar.

"It is Miss M'lar's special blend of the island's herbs and fermentation to make this brew sir and it has a kick." He smiled hearing her speak of the one person he had come to see.

Lifting the mug in a salute he took a sip and felt It burn all the way down to the pit of his stomach and even thought his toes had felt the bite of the drink.

Letting out a soft cough he laughed. "It be the most perfect blend aye ever tasted." He set it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Bending he lifted the valise then turned, "Oh this M'lar is she around?" He looked the building over one more time as he made his way to the stairs.

Jodi looked at the coin, "Oh sir, aye have change coming for the rum." She bent to put the coin in the cash box and then pulled the two silvers out that would be his change required.

He made his way up the stairs and paused, "Keep it for a tip me lady." He started to whistle opening the door he stepped in and was struck by a small child that sat in the middle of the floor of a room that had an open door. The small dark haired child sat with another small child playing a game.

Fallon looked through the open doorway and moved to stand in the middle of the door and looked the room over noting another young pretty half drow girl who appeared to be more drow and sylvan elf and appeared to be supervising the children. She sat watching her sewing hummingsoftly. Her voice was enchanting and Fallon surmised she was a bardling in training. She sat in a rocking chair sewing on a piece of cloth she began to sing a lovely song that altered the mood of the children. Their rowdy attitude had changed to one of calm and sleepy.

Moving to the door he watched the happy little scene and noted that there was a portrait over the fireplace mantle. His gaze traveled the room and noted it was a comfortable living area. A small bedroom with a double bed, closet, two windows, a vanity that sat in the corner and a connecting door that must have been for the child.

His gaze traveled back to the portrait over the fireplace mantle. The portrait was of the woman he had come to see and the child was the child sitting on the floor, very much like her mother only with darker looks almost like a gypsy. This must have been the child the carriage driver had referred to earlier.

The young drow maid looked up and blushed and stopped singing. "Oh I beg your pardon sir. I did not realize you were there." She like the girl down stairs blushed a soft shade that only complimented her dusky colored skin tone.

"Please it was so enjoyable I had to stop and listen. Do go on." Fallon found her fey and shy as she lowered her eyes and shook her head. "If me poppa heard me he would sure to hit me to shut me up. Please forgive me." She stood setting her sewing in the chair.

Looking at the children she spoke softly, "Stephanie and Gillian ta Gilly's room now if you please." Gilly's great dark eyes turned to peer at the tall man with dark hair and dark eyes standing in the doorway.

"Are you my daddy?" She had asked without compunction to the implication of her words. Her eyes studied his looks and saw they were near to her own dark looks and he laughed at the thought.

He would have loved to be this child's father. That would have meant he would have slept with her mother to have done the dirty deed. With the deed having been done would have meant that he would have impregnated her with his seed. "No little one though I am sure I wished I were your poppa for aye are surely one of the prettiest little lasses I have ever seen."

Gilly rolled her eyes and stood. "You are silly. I am just a girl a little girl but some day I will be as beautiful as my mother." She looked to the portrait and smiled. "Mommy is the prettiest one in our family."

Loosing interest in Fallon she turned to her friend who was a charmingly sweet child that was obviously a mix between silver and gold elf. "Come with me Steph we can go play hunt the human later after our nap. I am sleepy."

He chuckled watching the breed's child and her friend go into the other room connecting to the room that must have been her mother's bedroom. "Well good day to aye little one when aye see aye mother tell he Capn' Fallon said hi."

Gilly shrugged and sighed, "If she comes home I will, see ya Cap'n." Gillian moved through the door and from sight. Fallon nodded politely to the girl started to whistle his little tune he moved on down the hallway to a door marked 5 and opened it.

Moving into the room he saw it had the nice homey touches, doilies on the table, pitcher and water bowl, freshly made beds and the smell of clean freshly made up room. Moving to the side table he set his tankard of rum on the table then turned his attention to the bed.

Moving to the bed he flopped down on the bed and did a little bounce and laughed. "This is really nice." he muttered softly he laid back and looked up at the ceiling to note it was a pristine white wash and looked immaculate and free of any bugs or nasty's that had a tendency of making their way into bedding of some inns.

Sighing he thought about the hot bath. He was going to get right to that bath and take his time with his tankard of ale. Smiling he recalled how she looked the last time he saw her. The portrait had reminded him of how lovely she truly was and now he was motivated to get up and go take a nice warm bath.

Kait stood her ground. "Well I don't care if she is still resting. I am taking her home Doctor. She has duties and responsibilities that need attending." Morgan was curbing his need to ego whip Kait and send her away but knew it would bring him under suspicion of Orion and then Marstoq and he did not need those complications at this time.

"Very well Lady Kaitlin as you wish, we shall have her carried to the carriage and sent home by my ferryman Jock. Wait here and I will have her brought down." He was being very conciliatory when in fact he wanted to dump her in the bay. But being a true gentleman he was not about to go against the gentleman's code.

Doing harm to Kaitlin would be very much in bad conduct of the code. So he ruthlessly bit down his ire, planted a smile on his face and bowed to Kait. "If you don't mind I would like to see her myself so I will come with you."

Morgan suppressed an exasperated sigh. However, he knew to block the one suggestion he had planted earlier would not require privacy he would allow Kait to see M'lar and put the block in place. Obviously M'lar would not be sharing his bed this night if she were to leave here.

Offering Kait his arm he escorted her to the bedroom M'lar occupied. Kait waited while he opened the door and then allowed her entrance to the room. Kait walked into the semi lighted room and stopped.

True enough to what Morgan had said she was sleeping soundly. She knew M'lar once she was exhausted could sleep sound enough to ride home between the horns of a Minotaur and sleep with little trouble. Even with the bone rattling footfalls of the Mino.

Kait had noticed that M'lar and Gillian were much alike in their sleeping habits. Once they had fallen asleep nothing short of an earthquake could awaken them. So on soft footfalls Kait moved to the bed and sat on the edge. "Poor thing she looks so peaceful in her sleep. Should we get her dressed? I know you must have provided her a gown."

Kait looked at Morgan and noted he was staring intently at M'lar's sleeping form. He was in the midst of performing a psychic block on the suggestion he had placed in her memory. Kait watched him carefully studying his intent gaze.

"Morgan?" She waited for him to answer her. "Morgan did you hear me?"

He glanced at her "What Lady Kaitlin?" He smiled his most charming smile and noted she was watching him carefully. "Did you say something? Forgive me I was lost in thought about a patient I need to visit today. It was probably a good thing you came by so I could attend to this patient."

Kaitlin slid from the bed. "Do you think we should get her dressed? I mean I know this must be one of the gowns you keep here for guests." She watched Morgan wave off the suggestion.

"I bought it for her use when she stays here, the gown is for her. If she wishes to wear it to her temple or home she is more than welcome to do so. If she decides to return the gown then that is fine as well." Morgan stepped to the bed and gently lifted her from the bed.

M'lar slept on through being carried down the stairs and to the carriage. Kait followed at a more sedate speed than Morgan was walking. Morgan had placed M'lar comfortably in the back of the carriage and gently touched her forehead moving his fingers to push the hair from her eyes.

Once again he entered her mind and whispered softly, "Awaken when you get on the ferry." The suggestion was in place and he smiled. Perhaps to day would not be the day he took his conquest but he certainly would enjoy the day when it did present itself.

Stepping back he assisted Kaitlin into the carriage. "Have a nice day Lady Kaitlin, enjoy your ride to . . . " he would have liked to learn the location of where they would be going.

Kaitlin smiled, "I am taking her to temple. She is supposed to work the Hoch tonight they have a big party that Feleena is throwing in honor of Marstoq's birth year."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Then enjoy your day and perhaps I shall see you later." Morgan bowed and watched the carriage pull away. "Then next time it won't be so easy for you to take away my toy. You were very bad today Lady Kaitlin perhaps you should concern yourself with your friend Orion."

Orion would have been no problem for him to manipulate and cause harm to him, perhaps if Kaitlin was there to watch over her male love interest she would not be so caught up with what was going on between him and M'lar.

Stepping back he smiled and with a mere thought he with a subtle pop from the air being disturbed by the transition he teleported without fail to the Golden Dice and his office. Mara Jade LaRue heard the disturbance in his office and moved to the door to knock lightly.

Morgan looked over at the door and called softly, "Yes, who is it?"

Mara Jade called softly through the door, "It is I Doctor Morgan, I have the information you were waiting on. Do you wish me to. . ." The door was thrust open and Morgan grabbed her roughly to him into the room.

He peered down into those jade green eyes that were wide with surprise at his reception. Taking his hand he moved it to her hat and pulled it off allowing her hair to tumble-down over her shoulders.

Moving to slam her against the door, he allowed his hand to glide up her long skirt exposing a healthy part of thigh and felt she was as excited as he was. "You know what I want?" He whispered softly against her neck he let his hands expertly stimulate her to need him as much as he needed what she had to give.

She nodded and he smiled, he felt her capitulation he let his tongue glide over her neck and he felt his manhood released and guided to the hidden depths of what she was willing to give him. When she guided him inside he bit down on her throat and began to drink from her.

It was sweet and so nice to have it given so willingly. She moaned he used her to saté his own needs and his desire was only partially sated he finished. He felt her collapse against his body he spent his seed into her belly.

Making sure to not allow that seed to culminate in any unexplainable progeny he had blocked her eggs from being expelled. He was not about to explain why a woman who worked for him had a child that craved more than its mother's milk.

Lifting her he carried her to the sofa and laid her down, straightening her clothing and gently closing the wounds on her throat. He felt a slip of some blood from the corner of his mouth and pulled his kerchief from his sleeve and delicate dabbed the telltale signs of his meal from his lips.

Looking down upon his meal with a look of bored disinterest he turned and moved to his desk. Sitting down he pulled out his books. Business was up again with the advent of the sailors making port the one accounting he did not have been from Dani's boy Fallon and that disagreeable Bloodworth.

Bloodworth was becoming more of a problem. He had brought their dealings to the attentions of the Harper's and even Morgan did not wish to deal with that unnecessary mess at this time. He had bigger fish to fry and realm space to plunder as well.

Sitting back he resolved that before the season was over he would take Bloodworth and send him to Umberlee. At least Umberlee could handle her own and he would not need to deal with the mess he constantly seemed to be causing others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

M'lar opened her eyes when she felt the roll of the ferry with the waves from the channel. Sitting up she flushed seeing she was dressed for bed. Looking at Kait she frowned. "How did we get here?" She looked around at the carriage then looked up to see they were crossing the channel.

"I was worried about you and knew Morgan had taken you to his estate so I went and demanded he let me take you to temple. He resisted at first and you know M'lar I think he threatened Orion and me? I am not sure it was so nicely said but it almost seemed he was telling me I should worry about Orion and not worry about you and him."

The magpie was on a rant and there she was trying to over explain everything. M'lar closed her eyes while she listened to the ramblings of Kait. "

"I really think the man has become very obsessed with you and he was well I felt that is he was very irritated with me the way he acted. Don't get me wrong I was allowed to bring you home and he was most solicitous but a part of me, you know that part, where your stomach knots up and you feel there is something else there but you don't want to believe it and so you just do what your mind tells you and not your heart. You do know what I mean don't you?"

M'lar was tired and she did not know why she just knew she felt tired. I suppose all the excitement with the sea drow exhausted me. I did rescue ten poor souls and I know there were many more. They were horrid creatures Kait. They intend to use the residents of this island as slaves or food." M'lar closed her eye but not before she noted a soft shiver move through her body.

"Oh how horrible. But you rescued ten so that is ten less than they had. I hope Kagar gets there to trounce them. Make them pay for what they have done to this island's residents."

"Kagar? What has Kagar to do with this?" M'lar had set up realized she was not dressed for travel and curled into her blanket more.

"Oh he was in the Hoch with Marstoq and well Marstoq was being Marstoq and Kagar was spoiling for a fight and Marstoq told Kagar about the shelf with the air pocket below the lake and well you know Kagar he was ready to go fight but not until he blessed the ale and got his acolytes to help him battle and then Marstoq was mad because of. . . "

For the first time since M'lar knew Kait she watched Kait's eyes open wide and her hand go over her mouth to stop her from saying anything else.

"Because of what Kait?" M'lar had a feeling she knew what Kait was going to say but Kait refused to answer.

"Oh would you look at that we are about to dock. I need to make sure the driver knows we are going to temple and not the tavern." Kait moved to open the door to the carriage and felt her hand grasped in a cold tight hold.

"Kaitlin Kaleen don't you dare open that door. You sit right there and you tell me what happened with Marstoq, why was he mad?"

Kait was caught she knew her mouth would get her in trouble some day and here it was and way too soon. She sighed reseated herself and then folded her hands in her lap still feeling the tight grip on her arm. She mumbled "Because you were with Morgan."

M'lar was mad. She was more than mad she was incensed she was outraged that he once again jumped to the wrong conclusion that she willingly went with Morgan. She had let Kait's arm go and had withdrawn into her self and sat looking distant and peering at the wall of the inside of the carriage.

She was not aware that the team had pulled onto the docks and was now jostling them down the road towards the inn. All she knew was Marstoq once again found she was acting irresponsible and blamed her for what had happened with Morgan. She closed her eyes and sighed and felt the tears form and burn her eyes. Her voice was barely audible. "So once again he thinks I am so shallow and vain that I would be swayed by a silver tongued bedeviled handsome face."

Kait felt horrible. She spoke softly, "M'lar I would not allow him to place blame on you for all that transpired. I told him he had even been manipulated by Morgan so how could he . . . " Again she slapped her hand over her mouth and looked stricken and wide eye and ashamed.

M'lar did not need her to finish the sentence she finished it for her "How could he blame me for allowing Morgan to manipulate me? Like into his bed because I am that fickle?" M'lar dashed her tears from her eyes and waited for the carriage to draw to a halt. Shoving the door open she stepped out into the street, leaving the blanket behind and letting the wind lift her gown and press it to her body.

From the window overhead a tall male figure stood looking at the scene below and he smiled. God she was more beautiful than he had remembered. The gown she wore left little for his imagination and he had a great imagination. The wind pressed the gown to her body and he could see every nuance, every curve and every excited peak of her easily aroused nipples. She appeared to be in a fit of anger. Marching to the front door and from sight he was disappointed.

Sighing deeply he turned back and looked at the clothing he had put on his bed. Well he would lie down for a while then dress and go down for dinner and maybe he could catch her attention and maybe get her to go out with him while he was in town. Lying on his back he folded his hands under his head and smiled. He allowed his thoughts of what it would be like to share a warm body with the woman he had just seen

Morgan watched Jade LaRue sleeping soundly on his sofa. She was above average in her beauty. She was also very good at what she did. He even suspected she could give Lexie a run for her money. But for the fact Jade did not like the nasty part of assassination it did appear to be a bit to messy for her tastes. He wondered what it was that he could not feel for this woman any more as a meal and a means to take care of his over sexed drive or need to want to couple. It was fast furious and boring.

He stood from his desk and moved to the gaming hall and was pleased to see the tables were busy and the whores were taking care of business so the rooms would be full. He moved to the sparing ring and noted Jamison was challenging a near do well to a light duel. So he was pleased to see that business was up again. The evening should do well too considering that there had been three privateer ships that had made land fall. He had oft time wondered if he should send some of his high priced whores to the docks to try and lure the crew here.

This idea was quickly dispatched when he thought how that would lower his standards. His girls were quality girls and they deserved to be treated as such he ran a high class brothel and would by all means wish to cater to the more affluent members of society and occasional noble visitor to the island. Spying Finnlaya by the gaming tables he moved to her side. "Fin?" He stood next to her as she shook the dice in her hand and waited for the next roller to make his pitch.

"Morgan?" She glanced away and noticed he had looked around and seemed very pleased. "Business is up we will show a healthy profit for this month." Morgan smiled.

"See it stays that way. In my office is a lovely lady by the name of Jade LaRue, see she is fed a rare steak and given a room for her use. She is to rest for the remainder of the day. She also has some information for me. Have her write it out and lock it in my safe in my office."

Finnlaya stiffened hearing he had entertained another in his office. She wanted desperately to have been that woman in the office. She was in love with Morgan and hated her own weakness for being in love with him. She had been his favorite until Katon had come along. Then she had been relegated to the lower position of being his go to girl for whatever he wanted. If he wanted a spar then she found him a worthy challenge. If he wanted a woman for the night then she was responsible for watching him go off with another instead of her.

It had been a slap in her face to be dumped so quickly by Morgan but she did it because she loved him. "I see, so she is sleeping it off in your office?"

"Yes, I will be at the Hoch later if you need me. Otherwise before daylight I will be at my estate. I will be making a trip to realm space for about a week." He turned and tapped her nose with his finger and smiled. "I trust you to keep things running and open here. I want another nice profit for this place for next month."

"You are going to see her aren't you?" She sighed deeply, she knew the moment that big breasted monster had shown up in town that she was going to be trouble for them all. Especially where Morgan was concerned. Then she did not seem to be much of a threat until she tried to have him assassinated by that necromancer. Now Morgan was intrigued and her resistance to his attentions piqued his curiosity. She had to admit that she had not readily succumbed to Morgan or shown she was ready to fall into his bed.

Now since their trip to Waterdeep he appeared to be even more possessed to make her his conquest and have her in his bed if he had not already. It was the thought of Morgan and M'lar together had driven her mad with jealousy. Morgan turned to peer at the attractive curvaceous woman with fiery red hair and a temper to match that hair. She had been a nice addition to his camp and a distraction for a while in his bed. But then she became only useful for seductions and management of his business.

Katon had been a means to a way. He needed a priestess and he wanted to have access to that priestess and the powers she possessed from her goddess. In Katon's case she had been a perfect match for his needs. She knew what he wanted and how to get it. He had even put her on to Joe to get information on the location of a certain enchanted object. The foolish girl had fallen in love with Joe so he had left her on her own until she came to him crying that Joe was making demands she was not prepared to give.

Morgan had suspected she had found out about his interest in M'lar and she had grown jealous. Morgan found this all too tedious and not in his best interest. Morgan was a man after all and he deserved only the best. When M'lar opened her bar she was a curiosity to those that had heard of the impossible and wanted to meet her. Once they met her they were of two minds they hated her or they found her utterly captivating. There was no doubt most the male populace wanted her, desired her and hoped to have her one way or another. It was this interest that had caused his business to dwindle to next to nothing.

Then it was the food and the entertainment she had a brilliant business mind and she was easy on the eyes and had a sympathetic ear to listen to those that wished to tell her their woes. Many were sincere with their tales but many of them just hoped she would feel sorry enough for them to sleep with them. Morgan had watched amused while she danced around and away from so many men that had buzzed around her like bees to the queen. At that time he was not really interested in her. He was willing to share this island with her and let her go about her business until Joe.

Joe had insulted him and he did not like Joe, he wanted the artifact and he wanted Joe dead. So he took the only road he knew how to take and he paid to have Joe killed. Hawk was stupid to have been caught in the act by Shayla and then Hawk had decided to go after Shayla. That decision had been his downfall. It then set into play a ton of actions that now caught his attention and brought her to him and at his mercy.

It was her resistance that intrigued him and the fact she was so delicious as a meal and as a bedmate. The more she resisted him, the more he wanted her, needed her, desired her. She had become the willing unattainable. If he took her it was always by force of the thrall he could exert over her. She was like a drug. The more he tasted the more he wanted her. If he could manipulate her into a marriage he would then have total control over her and then total control over the island.

Looking at Finn he waited for her answer. "Well is there a problem with me being with her?" Morgan rubbed his finger up and down her arms and watched her tense, oh yes there was a problem. He studied her body language and found she was controlling her anger fairly well. He knew she was taking her time to formulate her answer.

"You are your own man Morgan, would it matter if it bothered me?" She slid her gaze at Morgan and then turned to look at the table to see if the player was going to throw the dice. She realized the players at the table were watching her with Morgan. "Selah! Take the table." She turned and dropped the dice in the pretty blonde's hand and moved away from Moran and the table.

Morgan leaned over and kissed Selah's cheek, "Make me proud my dear." He turned to follow Finn to the room that held the arena and noted that it was now empty and only a few stragglers were left in the area finishing off their drinks and enjoying casual conversation. "Now my dear Finn talk to me."

Finn turned and sat heavily in the chair. She looked to the ring and frowned. "I thought you had higher standards Morgan. Why are you lowering yourself to the level of being with a breed?" She clinched her hand into a tight fist and looked down at the tabletop. "She is not attractive the only thing she has going for her is a set of large breasts and there are more than enough of those around here for you to enjoy."

Morgan clamped his jaw and the actions formed a slight tick to form around his right cheekbone. He spoke softly and Finn knew he was irritated with her. "Finnlaya. You knew when we began our association that I would never be true to you or any other woman. I have needs and desires and wants. I will have what I want and you or no other will not interfere with what I want." That voice had taken on a silken tone with a hint of steel. "For your information, that breed is a noble breed. She was born of a noble house with noble blood. She has the blood of two great gods running in her veins. Why would I not want to own or possess the most unique property that was ever born into Torrel?"

Finn bristled, he did not even view her as a living being, he saw her as property he wanted to own. "Morgan listen to yourself! You just described her as a property to be owned. No living intelligent being should be thought of as property."

Morgan chuckled, "And I care about living intelligent beings because?" He watched her close down and he could easily ego whip her and inflict pain on her but instead he was torturing her enough leaving her to wonder what was his relationship with M'lar. "You take care of what I tell you to take care of and leave me to my own entertainment and devices. Do I make myself understood Finn?"

Finn had a good idea now what this was about. She was like a pretty bird to display in a cage because she was unique. "Yes, Morgan don't worry I will see to your business and wish you luck. You are going to need it with that one. She will be a brood mare for your stable. I am sure you both will be miserable together." She sighed and stood.

Morgan shot his hand out and snagged her wrist in his hand. The pressure was cruel. "I mean it Finnlaya, do not interfere with what I am doing you would live to regret it if you live at all."

Finn felt her heartbeat quicken it was the first time in their relationship that he had actually threatened her with harm. "Don't worry Morgan I won't interfere, do not expect me to like what I see and accept it as cannon to your life style. She is everything you disliked about humanity because she has so much of it. Let us hope she does not neuter you." She tugged on her wrist and felt him let go.

"Maybe I will be the one to change her life and her humanity. She will be my stepping-stone to becoming the King of this island and taking the hope out of those that live here. I only have to be patient and it will all belong to me. Including the queen bee herself. Like you said a pretty bird, an exotic bird with a lot of passion to be put in a cage and to rule at my side at my pleasure."

Morgan stood, tugged his jacket down turned and with a thought teleported from the Dice. He felt a need for some fresh air before he took his business to the Hoch. He was still upset with Lady Kaitlin for interrupting his moment. He had her where he wanted and he was feeling that his conquest was just a whisper away. Appearing at the edge of the lake he shoved his hands into his pockets and studied the flow of the lake's current. He wanted this island and he would own it. Once he figured out where all the power cells were, he would launch this island into realm space and take this island to his own kingdom where he would rule supreme.

M'lar stormed into the Hoch to the surprise of the mid morning patrons. The gown floated around her body presenting a very enticing figure and Bart smiled seeing that she was mad and ready for a fight. Marstoq looked up to see his mother and he chewed his bottom lip. He saw her narrow her eyes at him, and then she moved up the stairs lifting the gown's skirt to make the steps without tripping over the gown and embarrassing her. Kaitlin followed and looked flustered. She looked at Marstoq and lightly snitted in his direction and Marstoq moaned softly.

M'lar moved into her room slammed the door which caused Marstoq to cringe. "She is pissed." He muttered and sighed looking around the room he frowned. "I hope she plans on covering her shift."

"So do I you are hard on the eyes and what I just saw makes me want to drink more and dream." Bart lifted the mug he had been nursing and ducked expecting Marstoq to throw a fist in his direction. Smiling to take the edge and sting out of the words he watched Marstoq sigh deeply.

"If she were married we would not be in this situation. Perhaps she would be less of a problem and would stay closer to home."

Bart lifted the mug and drained it. "Another Mars and don't look at me. I am not the settling down type. If I were to find someone that had the looks of your mother, the temperament of Lady Kaitlin and the veracity of Shayla, I would have found my perfect match."

Marstoq reached for Bart's mug and drew him another ale and sat it in front of him. "That is part of the problem Bart. She does not know what she really wants. There have been dozens of males to try and gain her attention and want to make her their wife and now I hear that Morgan has proposed. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Bart nearly choked on his drink. "Morgan did what?" He exclaimed in disgust.

"He proposed to her. I had to hear about it from another source and not her. That made me feel she had discarded my opinion and me by omitting to tell me."

"Or perhaps I had not taken him seriously enough to warrant even discussing it further. But because you keep thinking I have not one ounce of brains in my head that a few pretty words and trinkets can persuade me? I think not Marstoq, I know what I am and who I am and what I want. Why can't you understand that I am not going to fall into the devil's own bed because he was charming!"

M'lar stepped off the last step and put those hands on her hips. "I am going for a walk, I need to calm down before I cover this bar for the night. Maybe I can then think about this and find some sense in the fact my son does not trust me enough to know what is right and wrong." She turned and moved from the door and to the street. Her mind was fixed with one destination and that was the top of the hill in Foothills Park so she could commune with her god and think about this latest affront perpetrated on her by Marstoq.

Head bent she moved to the pathway to the park and watched her feet kicked her skirt forward she was fuming over the audacity of Marstoq's thoughts and feelings. It was becoming a constant with him finding fault with everything she had doe and now to think that she might want to actually marry Morgan was the last straw. Glancing up to the hill she felt a calm edge over her body. She should just show Marstoq how right he was, she should have accepted Morgan's proposal and put this to rest once and for all.

Morgan turned hearing a rock being kicked by the moment of feet on the graveled pathway. Looking up he was delighted to see the object of his desire moving with a forceful push forward and he knew she was headed to the hilltop. He teleported to the top of the hill just out of sight and waited for her to take up her position to begin her soft chant. He watched her close her eyes and lift her arms to the newly beginning evening sky.

He was about to approach her when he looked up at the dark shadow of the night's starlit back drop to see a huge spell jammer that was slowly making its way to the lake and Morgan frowned, the markings on that ship bode no good for the residents of New Damara. If anything it was about to put a major crimp into his plans. The flag's flowing with pride were non other than those of the scro navy and they were here to see if it was true was their quarry hiding out on this pathetic island?

M'lar opened her eyes and saw the advance of a ship she had dreaded seeing. She staggered back and gasped. "Oh dear Oghma! No!" She turned to see Morgan standing behind her.

"Come with me now M'lar." He held out his hand and grabbed her wrist and with a single thought teleported them from sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why Father? Why must I always stay hidden behind these heavy robes? Why does it matter am I not as you? I worship, I pray, I give thanks and I learn to be a good warrior and priestess. Why am I not allowed to show my face to the world? Our world."

Her speech had been an impassioned one and had Torin not be hardened to his responsibility he would have been tempted to allow her to uncover despite what had happened the one time the small child's features had been revealed outside of the temple.

"Whatever happens M'lar, you must never allow any from the scro navy know of your existence. If you are discovered they will take you from us M'lar. You will be degraded and if they do not try to kill you by dissecting you, you will be raped to death. You must never let any of them see you or know what you are." Torin had been adamant about sheltering her from any of the races.

The less that knew she existed the safer she would be. Though she had been one of the most hideous looking female he had seen. She was his daughter, his charge, and his acolyte to protect for their god. The Priests had something big in mind regarding this child whose life had been entrusted to him. Then they came and he was prepared to protect her with his very old life.

M'lar laid in the room of Morgan's spelljammer trembling her mind had raced back to those memories and her time on the Scro home world so long ago. She shivered at the thought of seeing that war ship sitting down in the lake of New Damara and now her child. Her child was at risk! She sat up and rushed to the door to find it was locked. Desperation filled her very being and she began to pound on the door and scream wearing herself out and slumping to the floor crying.

Morgan had delivered M'lar to his spelljammer and left strict instruction with his Captain at the first sigh of any assault on his estate they were to take off immediately. Then he had teleported to the Dojang to interrupt a session held by Kane. With the appearance of Morgan Solomon Kane frowned slightly then with a wave of his hand his students all creations from his mind and a time passed spoke harshly. "Morgan? What brings you here now?"

"Scro Navy just landed in the lake, they have come for M'lar. You need to summon Batu, Geoffrey, and Thomas, I know your father is off on one of his many random rambles but we are needed if you want this island to survive." Morgan knew as much as he loathed to he would need to fetch Marstoq because they would be after him as well as his mother and then he remembered Gillian. "The child?"

Kane moaned his sister was at risk too. Kane shimmered out of his pure white robes, looked to the cabinet extended his hand and commanded. "Time to reave souls." The sword pulled against its bonds broke free and moved to Kane's hand. Closing his eyes he called out internally. "Order of the True Sight Assemble Foothills Park. Find that old man and tell him his daughter is in very real danger."

The door to the Dojang blew open and the very person all had referred to entered the room carrying two small girls half asleep in his arms. "So I see you decided to come out and play Morgan, do you want to take these young ladies to M'lar to make sure they are safe?" He moved to Morgan and handed Gillian and then Stephaney to him. "You can catch up with the fun when ou see to their safe keeping."

Morgan had taken Shayla's daughter and M'lar daughter and nodded. With a thought he disappeared and in his place another appeared. Maison Storm stepped from the blackness of a dimensional door and smiled. "Looks like a family reunion. All this power for one small scro ship?"

"I don't like a body count Maison. You may be I personally want to save as many lives as I can." Kane had dismissed his Uncle's chide.

Ageis sighed, "I will go fetch Zach and Marstoq, I believe Orion is already in the park. I will take Lady Kaitlin to M'lar on Morgan's ship and then join you in the park. I believe it is time to send a clear message to the Scro Navy they are not welcome here no matter what their mission."

The park was being evacuated, Orion was moving quickly to move poor civilians out of harms way and to prevent any others from entering. He had sent a detachment of men to the hill to prevent entry from the dockside of the island. Word was roaming closely around the town that an invasion of scro had just landed in the lake. Those that were smart scurried away. The less than intelligent ones that allowed curiosity to over rule good common sense were trying to sneak a peak.

Marstoq was grumbling why did she have to always be upset because he showed what he felt. Why did she have to dump the running of this place on him? It was just typical of her over emotional reaction. He slammed his fist down on the bar and shuddered hoping he had not cracked the bar's counter. The door burst opened just as Ageis appeared in the center of the room. "Marstoq you are needed in the park now. The scro navy has just landed and they are looking for your mother."

Marstoq had grown pale and his hand shook. "Do they have her?" He looked at Feleena and kissed her then grabbed his kit heading to the door. "Here boy join me. And no Morgan took her and your sister to safety." Ageis had opened a portal and Marstoq ducked into the portal Aegis smiled. "You might want to protect this bar while we are in the park Feleena you are our second lie of defense. Ageis looked up to see the pretty fear filled face of the very chatty Lady Kaitlin. Pointing a finger at her he smiled watching her teleport to Morgan's ship and M'lar's room. Turning he stepped in his own held portal and disappeared.

Morgan appeared in the room where he had M'lar held. He looked at her lying by the floor crying. At his appearance she was at first angry and then relief filled her seeing he held Gillian and Stephaney. Appearing in the room next was a befuddled and confused Kaitlin. Morgan put Gillian on the floor and laid Stephaney on the bed then turned and entered a darken portal.

M'lar rose to her knees and held her arms out. "Gillian!" Gillian reacting to the emotion of her mother's voice rushed to her and hugged her neck. "Oh Momma, we left Henry, Gloria and Thomas and.. . " A slight pop and the three small animals she had just referenced appeared in the middle of the room on the floor. Gillian moved to scoop them up and tuck them into various areas of her clothing then moved to her mother.

M'lar gathered her daughter and her daughter's entourage into her arms. "Come on baby, we need to get you and your friends in bed. It is late."

"No it's not mommy. Thomas says there are baby people that want to kill us in the park so we needed to hide and the big old man came to help us."

M'lar looked at Kait. "Big old man? Morgan brought them here?"

"M'lar Ageis appeared in the Hoch and said the scro Navy had landed in the park, then he sent me here and took Marstoq with him."

M'lar's eyes widen. "I have to go!" She turned to move to the door and pulled on it. "Let me out of here! I demand you let me out of here!"

Kait held Steph in her arms. "M'lar we are not going anywhere and if Ageis is there he will protect Marstoq and Orion. So we need to be calm and wait."

Three figures appeared in the park near the lake. Batu the true and courages looked around and nodded. "Psionic barrier?" Thomas studied the ship and nodded, "For us and the park." Geoffrey sighed deeply. "It is the Severed Elfhead Clan. Are they not an advance guard for the Imperial Scro Navy?"

Batu felt the air around him rise. Kane appeared and he frowned. "I see they sent the advanced guard. Well Gentlemen. We wait for Ageis and . . . "

Maison appeared at his side and smiled seeing the ship. "Oh old friends of mine I see." Next to Maison Ageis appeared and he grimaced. "This is not going to be an easy fight. I am sure they have Manteo and he is about Morgan's equal."

"Did someone mention my name? He turned to see they had put Orion, Zach, and Marstoq behind them on the other side of the barrier. "Why not invite the newborns to join us?" He glanced over his shoulder at the three lesser psionist behind him.

"Because they are not strong enough and if any of us fail, then they will be there to be our second line of defense." Kane said absently. "Well what now?"

Batu smiled, "We were preparing to put up a psionic barrier around the lake restricting their movement. Then we were going to empower ourselves." Maison nodded thinking it was a sound plan.

All eyes fixed to the cannons now being lowered and aimed at them standing on the beach. "Well here we go." Batu said and focused the will of his way to the ship. Kane turned to Maison and Ageis. "Shall we take the low road and go on the ship and see what kind of damage can be done there?" The three senior psionic warlocks stood shoulder to shoulder

Batu focused on the cannons and drew on the will of his way, directing his force forward he sent for a huge psionic blast shattering the cannon as it fired. Then it happened a psionic wave flew forward towards the three seniors. Batu was the first to buckle to his knees. He shouted but too late, another wave of psionic power flew forward.

Marstoq saw what was happening and he shouted. "Death Field!" All three juniors immediately raised their psionic shield and with the raised shield in front of them the power of their abilities absorbed the first death field wave that washed over them.

Geoffrey realizing what was happening. Threw his body in front of Batu and absorb the first thrust of the death field wave. He was strong enough to absorb the initial shock but had lost his powers to the brunt of the force. Geoffrey was knocked unconscious. Batu had been weakened and now he was pissed. He turned to Thomas. "Ready?" The two nodded and together they pulled forth and stretched their arms forward and located the center mass of the huge ship.

On the ship, Kane appeared and withdrew his sword, looking to his left he spun around and swung the soul-reeving sword at the center mass of the first large warrior in front of him. Maison appeared next to Kane and smiled. "Just like the gathering so long ago." Maison withdrew his dual dimensional blade and turned slicing the head off his nearest opponent.

Ageis had targeted the stern castle appeared and smiled seeing Manteo he folded his arms. "You really want to do this Maneto?" He cocked his head watching the look of anxiety wash over him.

"I did not know you were here Ageis had I know I would have brought Telluride. He has missed you." Ageis chuckled.

"I seriously doubt that Manteo, especially since I sent his sorry ass to the demi plane of dread. The last I heard he was still fighting his way out of Ravenloft and he was not doing so well."

Ageis pulled his rusty sword with a horrendous squawk of his armor. He smiled noting the noise was bothersome for him. Ageis for a man of his vast years charged the younger less experienced Psionist. The blade thought rusty drove straight and true to Manteo's blade. They clashed and sparks flew. "So, you are empowering our blade. That is fine the more PSP's you waste fighting me, the better chance my boys have of destroying our ship."

"Look we can stop these wasteful death dealing if you just turn her over to me Ageis. We only want the breed and then we will be gone. You won't." He had tried to lull Ageis into a relaxed and less focused manner, only to find that Ageis had anticipated this ruse and was still not exerting any of his PSP's to fight him back.

Kane and Maison were hacking and slashing their way down the hallway towards the main powder room. They were directing the way to allow Morgan access to the powder room. Morgan had pulled his rapier and main gauche and continued to fight his way towards the powder room.

Marstoq felt the hair on his arm raise and he turned to see five large scro warriors appear. With weapons drawn they advanced on the three men that stood behind the other four men on the other side of the force field. Marstoq withdrew his weapon shouting. "Rear attack!" Orion turned pulling his sword to feel his arm struck and his armor buckle under the force of the strike. Zach had withdrawn his arquebus and aimed it at the one attacking Orion. Zach fired and watched the ball hit the scro warrior in the chest.

The penetration of the ball opened a hole in his chest and the blood poured out. The warrior turned looked blankly at Zach then fell face forward. Having empowered his psionic energy Zach felt the blow of the blade against his mental and physical armor and turned, with drawing his own sword he drew back and plunged the sword deep into chest of the attacking scro.

Impaled on his sword Zach felt the warrior's incredible weight fall forward on him. Zach caught the warrior. Putting his foot up he shoved against the dead warrior and pushed as hard as he could to withdraw his blade from his chest. He turned to help Orion up. Then both men stood back to back with each other and began to fight the advance of two more warriors appearing in front of them.

The ships cannons were readying again to fire on the three standing on beach. Both men had been drawing on all their kinetic and psychic powers to aim for the center mass of the ship. Concentrating they were focused. The very air around them began to crackle and hiss with force of their combined energies being directed. Geoffrey opened his eyes and saw what was about to happen. Dragging his body up he staggered to a standing position and turned his attention to the ship.

Ageis continued to fight with the young Manteo. His arm moved to block the thrust and he parried his counter attack. ~They are going to blast the ship Ageis, you may wish to collect Morgan, Maison and Kane.~

Ageis grunted being distracted by the mental message Geoffrey just sent. Turning he took his sword and smiled at Manteo. "It is time to end this love tapping Mannie, say good night." Ageis lifted the sword and brought pummel down on his head and watched his eyes flutter and then shut. "Lights out gentlemen time to vacate the premises. My boys are about to light up this ship."

Morgan had made his way to the center of the powder room and turned focusing his mind on a small pile of rags in the corner he concentrated on the pile ~molecular agitation.~ He smiled watching the rags begin to smoke and the arc of a flame shot up. Morgan turned and dimensional door out of the ship and back behind Marstoq finishing off the last of the scro warriors that had teleported to the city limits.

Maison turned bowed to Kane and disappeared through a dark portal and from sight. Ageis appeared next to his son, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck turned to see Kane's sword slicing up a scro warrior that was trying to control it. Holding his hand out he spoke softly. "Come." The sword dived one more time into the soft body and ripped upward splitting it in half then drove its point straight for Ageis' hand, flipped and landed in his grasp. With little thought Ageis teleported just as a shock wave of an incredible explosion rocked the ship.

Both men teleported to the beach and watched as the ship shuddered and one by one each cannon exploded and shattered into the lake. Batu and Thomas buckled under the expense of using so much mental abilities they were exhausted. All eyes were fixed to the scro ship that was slowly being torn apart from the inside out. The screams from the scro dying on the ship echoed about the park. The force field shimmered and dissipated allowing Zach, Marstoq and Orion to move to the side of their fellow warlocks.

"Well our job here is done. Would you gentlemen kindly help me with my friends? I fear they will be out for a few days after all of this." Marstoq and Zach helped Thomas, Orion and Kane moved to support Batu and Ageis lifted Geoffrey, opening a portal they all left the park and moved from sight.

Morgan watched them leave and smiled. "One problem averted." Turning he paused, ripped his shirt and smeared some blood on his coat, ruffling his hair he nodded and then teleported to the spelljammer to just inside M'lar's room. When he appeared he staggered to the floor and collapsed moaning softly. He had to admit he had done a great acting job from the reaction in the room.

Kaitlin had gasped and rushed to his side, "Doctor? Doctor? Are you injured?" M'lar also rushed to his side and began to run expert fingers over his body and wrinkled her nose seeing the blood on his jacket.

"Scro blood but I don't see any injuries on him. Come Kait let's get him off the floor. Gillian and Stephaney had moved from the bed and stood back to allow Kait and M'lar to see to the doctor's needs. "I think he has exhausted his powers Kait. He will need a day to recoup his mental energies and the only thing he will need will be rest."

"He won't want to be seen like this M'lar we have to get him cleaned up." Kait sighed and moved her hand over him 'cantripping him clean.' M'lar looked at the torn jacket and moved her hand and cantriped a mend on his jacket. Stepping back she sighed.

"I hope Orion and Marstoq are all right." M'lar sat on the chair near the cot. "If Morgan is here do you think the park is lost and so is New Damara?" M'lar supported her head with her palm. She was worried and now she was scared.

Kait chewed her lip and began to pace the floor. "I hope Orion is ok too." Both women looked up at the sound of the lock being opened on the door and Bob, the Big Old Beholder moved into the room. "Ladies. I understand the doctor is exhausted. He had left instructions to see to your safe return to the Hoch once it was safe. I can assure you that all is well and the scro naval ship has been defeated. If you all will come this way, we will see to Dr. Manshak."

Morgan was tired but not that tired he had played his sympathy card and had won their attention over to him. He hid a victory smile behind a mask of semi consciousness. He waited for the room to be vacated. When the others had evacuated the room; he stood and moved about the tight space. So far all he had hoped to happen had happened but now it was time to put more pressure on her and if that meant to bring General Thorax to this island to make his point so be it. Bob floated back into the room and watched the doctor pace about. "Doctor?"

"Time for the next phased Bob, send the message to the General." Bob moved about the room floating and fixing his main eyestalk on the doctor.

"Are you sure?" Bob sounded dubious watching the doctor move about the room in a pattern, one he used when he was trying to work out his thoughts.

"Oh yes, he owes me a favor and I intend to collect. Send the message and tell him we will meet in realm space by the Rock. He will understand." Morgan slumped into a chair and laced his fingers together. It was time to send the Navy after Lance Stargrave and run their attack on the Rock of Bral. I think without the main players coming to his rescue right now that will keep others occupied while I find someone else that needs my attention."

Bob nodded his main eyestalk. "That would be?" He smiled listening to the doctor becoming more focused than he had been in a long time.

"A man by the name of Ricktor Stargrave, whom I believe was the illegitimate son of Lance. I am hoping that the General can cause enough problems to distract Lance so that I can meet with Ricktor face to face."

"Why would you want to meet this warlock? Will he not call you out for being a fallen warlock and carrying the stigma of being a dreadlock?"

Morgan frowned, "That is exactly what I am hoping he will do. He has been a thorn in my side for far too long Bob it is time to end this façade he seems to be using as a true warlock when I know he should be wearing a black earring just like me." Morgan smiled stood and nodded to Bob. "I am going to the estate and change. I believe I have an appointment with a certain reluctant bride to be and one should never keep a lady awaiting."

M'lar moved into the Hoch, signs of a battle were evident by the broken chairs and tables. Baloq was using unseen servant to pick up the mess and clean up. The last of the dead scro warriors were being carried out of the bar and thrown in a pile in the street. M'lar looked around and saw Shayla sitting at the bar sipping from her whiskey bottle. She glanced up seeing M'lar and smiled. "You missed the fun. Stephaney pushed past M'lar's legs and darted to her mother's body.

"Mommy!" Steph flung her body at Shayla and held to her. "A man came and brought us on a big flying ship and had us locked in a room where we would be safe."

Shayla lifted her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I heard Ageis collected you and Gillian and took you to Morgan's ship." Feleena was nursing a large cut on her arm when she entered the room.

M'lar turned and grabbed her arm and began to chant softly and cast ~cure light wounds~ and watched the cut close. M'lar looked around and saw the scorch marks of spell fire evidenced in the room. "so I take it you took care of the contingent of guards that had come here I suppose looking for me?"

Shayla nodded, "You saw the dead bodies outside didn't you?" Shayla turned to her daughter. "Steph you can take Gillian and run back to temple it should be safe now." Shayla kissed her daughter one more time and watched her bound out of the room with Gillian in tow. "Marstoq and the others are fine. They had a rough time of it and they survived a death field that had surrounded them when one of the occupants of the ship blasted the area. We are lucky that the men that took the brunt of the field were experienced and tested psionic warriors."

M'lar sat heavily on the nearest chair and sighed deeply. "I suppose this time we were lucky. I would hate to think what might have happened if we had not had Ageis, Kane and the others to help us."

Shayla sipped her whiskey setting the bottle down she looked over at M'lar. 'Here you need this more than me."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fallon opened his eyes, yawned and sat up smacking his lips and scratching himself. Looking out the rear window he noted it had grown dark but found it odd that from where he had his room that he could not hear the usual sounds from a bar. Rising he rinsed his mouth, lifted up his clean clothing and began to dress. Slapping on some of that fancy man's stink pretty he stepped back lifted his left arm and smelled and then lifted his right arm and smelled.

"So far so good." He planted a pretty cocky smile on his lips and moved to his door, snagging his arquebus sliding it in his belt, and lifted his sword and slid it into the frog on his belt. Grabbing his hat he set it at a jaunty angle and whistling a happy little song he moved out into the hallway and looked up surprised to see two scro warriors making their way towards the upper balcony. They turned looking at him and growled in their guttural language. One moved on to the balcony the other turned on Fallon and moved with a raised sword ready to cleave him in half.

Fallon sighed, "Really? Are we going to do this?"

"Die human dog!" Fallon lifted his gun and fired right between his eyes knocking him backwards. "So stupid by bring a sword to a gun fight?" Stepping over the dead scro warrior he headed to the balcony and looked through the door. Seeing the warrior watching someone below Fallon opened the door and stepped out. Giving a little whistle he smiled watching the warrior turn and growl then he like his partner turned to charge Fallon. Fallon stepped back into the main hallway. Fallon stepped around the blade wielding warrior and smacked him on his hind quarters.

The scro warrior growled and spun around only to find that Fallon had danced around to his other side. "Your species sure are stupid." He chided and advanced forward to come down with a hard deep slice into the rear tendon of the warrior hamstringing his left leg. Fallon danced back and felt his back against the wall, flipping sideways he came up and cut the hamstring of the warriors right leg. The warrior growled out in pain and toppled backwards.

The door was filled with a female in a yellow dress, that was all that Fallon could see from his peripheral and turned back to run his blade through the warrior. He watched the life go out of his eyes and he smiled. "Well that takes care of that." He wiped his blade on his the uniform shirt of the warrior and turned a wide smile slashing across his devilishly handsome features. "Well, hello there Lady M'lar. Nice to see you in one piece."

M'lar leaned against the door and looked at the two dead warriors in the hallway and then to Fallon. "Captain Stormbringer nice to see you in one piece too. Why don't you come down stairs and let me treat you to dinner and a drink. That is the least I can do for helping me take care of the trash." M'lar pushed from the doorframe and moved to the balcony railing. "Baloq! Two for the pyre in front." M'lar moved to the stairs and moved down to the kitchen.

Fallon followed behind her nodding to the drow bartender passing him on the stairs. Fallon recognized the chant he was citing and knew he was calling upon unseen servants to get the dead carcasses of the warriors. "I would love to have that dinner provided you have that dinner with me?" He smiled widely with his most charming manner. M'lar laughed and moved to the pots on the stove.

"I will sit with you and I will drink with you but I don't have dinner Mr. Stormbringer. Now what will you have? I can serve you beef, lamb, fish, or pork." She turned with a smile and it made her look lovelier than he remembered.

"How about a nice piece of beef with some potatoes and homemade bread. I have been at sea so long that fish does not sound appealing." He casually leaned against the table crossing his ankles and folding his arms over his chest. "Then I hear you make a mean apple pie. That along with some more of that lovely rum that has a kick and we could be set for the rest of this night."

M'lar loaded up a plate with beef and potatoes then cut four slices of her homemade bread. Then turning she cut a large piece of apple pie and put that on the tray with the plate of beef. Moving to her storeroom she dipped out another large tankard of ale, set the forks and knives on the tray. Setting the tray she turned and lifted the tray moving out to the common room of the bar and carried the tray to the table she called hers. It held four books and some parchment paper quill and ink well. Sitting the tray down she put the plates eating utensils and tankard on the table in front of a chair that sat across from her.

"Mr. Stormbringer your meal is served." She stepped back pulled out her chair and sat across from the place she just set the meal. Fallon chuckled the food smelled wonderful and the company was delightful. Fallon smacked his hands together then stopped.

"Where might I go to wash up? I don't relish the idea of eating with the stench of dead scro on my hands."

M'lar looked at his hands and with a manipulation of her fingers she cantriped his hands clean. Feeling the waft of warm air move over his hands he smiled. "Handy little trick you have there."

"My god allows me so many orisons to each day I give devotions to him. So I can easily clean, mend or anything light that is needed." She sat back and studied the man taking the seat across from her. "So Mr. Stormbringer when did you make landfall?"

He hunkered over his meal and watched her while he hungrily shoveled the food into his mouth. "Today around mid day. Plan to be here for a couple of weeks before the boys and I are back out to sea." He chewed and watched her over his plate. "You sure are pretty. You know that?"

M'lar laughed, "No I did not thank you for telling me. I take it you took a room here for your stay? I find it interesting you would not chose one of the inns near the wharf. I mean a seafaring man such as yourself must feel that the sea is his mistresses since he spends so much time riding her waves."

"A man gets lonely and has to find comfort in the soft arms of some other than his first mate or his men." He chewed and studied her while he lifted his mug and drank down the hardcore rum.

"I see so you seek soft arms and a warm body to sate your needs. I can assure you Mr. Stormbringer I shall not be those arms or that warm body because I am not a lady of questionable charms. I do not give my favors out at the drop of a hat." M'lar had maintained her amused smile with a slight twinkle to her eyes while she laid out her rules to this handsome and tempting male that showed a great deal of interest in her.

"I know you are not a whore or a woman of questionable morals. That is why I wanted to see you again. I can have a whore for the right price and I understand that is available down the street from here. I also could pick up any woman of questionable morals I had that in Waterdeep. What I want is your time, an evening of just sitting and getting to know each other."

Fallon had sat back took his napkin and wiped his mouth. The beef had been succulent and juicy just like the lovely piece of womanhood that sat across from him and his eyes smoldered with imagination of what she would be like to lie beneath him and writhe with passion as they made love. "I am looking for more than just a night of passion Lady M'lar. I am looking for a woman that would make me want to give up the mistress I have claimed for the past twenty years."

M'lar folded her arms under her breasts which only caused her breasts to become more pronounced. His eyes were drawn immediately to her cleavage and he smiled. His eyes glided up to see the smirk on her lips. He then knew she had done that action as a test and he had failed miserably. "My eyes Fallon are up here. If I had not brought your attention to my eyes would you have even known the color of my eyes?" Her voice held a hint of mirth.

"I have to honestly say I would not. Although I must admit they are a lovely shade of emerald green. They match the hair and I suppose there is a temper to go with that glorious hair color?" He lifted his mug and drank deeply.

"That would be a correct assumption and you should be happy that I like you. Or you might have witnessed that temper first hand. Just be happy I do not offend that easily." She watched him look down at the piece of apple pie and then to his near empty mug.

"I don't suppose I could talk you into another mug of rum?" He smiled that beguilingly handsome smile of his and handed over his mug allowing his fingers to caress her fingers with the exchange.

M'lar laughed and it had been a while since she laughed this much and felt like laughing. "For you Fallon I would be happy to give you a keg of rum." She took the mug and stood bending over the table to allow him a chance to look down her top so he could get full view of what he was not going to cuddle up with for the night. This time he did not fall for the trap she had set; he kept his eyes locked to her green gaze and smiled.

"I am a quick study my lady." He held her gaze until she stood up and moved to the kitchen to get his refill. His gaze followed her across the room and watched the easy sway of her hips he moaned inwardly. Even fully clothed in a cotton gown he was aroused by her and her beauty. He would have to make sure he tapped that before Darius had a chance at her. He smiled, she would not be an easy conquest but she would be fun to pursue.

From the balcony overhead Morgan had opened his dimensional door and stepped out to watch with curiosity the play between M'lar and Fallon. He had locked his emotions down and wondered if he was jealous of what he was witnessing. A part of him did not care who she chose to sleep with but another part of him did not like loosing to the likes of Fallon Stormbringer a commoner and not worthy of her bed. Straightening his jacket and turned and moved into the hallway to the door he knew led to her room.

Moving through the door by phasing he walked in to look around at the modest fare that was her accommodations. Moving to her closet he opened the door and looked around at the simple course dresses that hung neatly in a row. He moved the dresses around and found the one that he knew he had bid on for their dinner date. Laying the dress on her bed he paused and looked to the room that adjoined her room. Moving to the door he opened it and walked in to see it was Gillian's room.

On her small bed laid a stuffed rabbit, which looked to be much loved and worn. Morgan moved to the bed and picked up the white rabbit and smiled. To get to the woman you had to get to her child. He smiled thinking about how he could use this to his advantage. Putting the rabbit back on the bed he turned and moved back into her bedroom and stopped looking around he picked out various items to accent the dress that laid on the bed and collected them. Turning he opened another dimensional door and stepped through carrying the items he had collected from her room.

Morgan appeared back at his estate in the room he had designated as M'lar's room. He laid the gown on the bed and then the accents he had found in her room. They were simple and meager. Moving to the closet he pulled out another dress and laid it on the bed next to the one she had worn the night of the auction. Finding the perfect ornately beautiful accents he laid them on the dress and stood back. He liked his combination better. Now a matter of getting her to come to him for dinner and from there he would deal with the matter of that proposal.

Right now he had more important fish to fry. There was the matter of someone trying to encroach on his property and he was not about to allow some commoner to take what he considered was his. He had already put Camron in his place and Camron was a god killer. He needed to find Fallon's weakness and play on that.

Moving from her bedroom he made his way down to the drawing room of his estate. The boys moved to his side. Morgan automatically placed his hands on each head and sighed. "I wonder what is going on at the Hoch tonight boys? Do you think we give it a little time before I go check it out?" He glanced from one to the other. Both hounds whined and then licked his hands. Their tails thumping with each stroke he placed on their massive heads. "My thoughts exactly. I do not feel like being alone tonight and I could not think of a more enjoyable meal or body to keep me company than the one tending tables at the Hoch."

Thorax Ragnar looked at the communiqué that had been handed to him. He smiled and thought about his last venture with Morgan Manshak it had kept him happy for almost three years that was how lucrative it had been for him and his men. He was a massively huge man with a huge barrel chest and a scruffy red beard. His eyes were deep blue and his laughter shook his body. His humor was course and he moved to his bed and flopped down smacking the arse of a female that had been sleeping soundly. "Wake up Meg, aye gotta go. Me boys and I are shoving off." The sultry wench that threw the covers off her nude body rolled over and stretched.

"The least you could do is give me some lovin before I 'ave ta go ya ugly bastard!" She rubbed her breasts and shook them at him. Thorax was never one to let such an invitation leave him. Grabbing her by her hips with little effort he lifted her up and slammed her down on his lap.

"Aye shameless hussy, spread ayeslef fer me and let me in." He laughed and rolled her over on the bed and crawled between her legs. The only sound coming from his room and echoing down the hallway was a hysterical giggle. The crew knew the captain was tearing up that piece and would let her know he would be back for more once they were done with this new assignment.

Marstoq, Orion, and Zac stepped through the portal to stop in the park and look around at the destruction of the scro spell jammer. Wafting in the tree limb was the frayed flag of one of the severed elf head clan's flag. The remains of the ship had already sunk and were being distributed along the bottom of the ocean from the main lake. That was the beauty of the lake, for the first twenty feet of the lake's depth it was fresh water fed from the two majors springs that ran into the lake. From twenty feet down it became salt water and had been a perfect setting for the sea drow to hide and survive.

The fact that the island was never stationary and moved in a giant circular pattern monthly making a circuit anything thrown in the lake was evenly distributed into the ocean. So Umberlee's children could receive the refuse of many different species that had found their watery grave that was the lake.

Looking around the men were glad to see most the damage had been contained to the beachfront and even that had shifted back to a more normal appearance. "Well gentlemen we were successful this time. Let us hope they were not able to communicate back to their mother ship that M'lar and I are here."

Zach frowned, "Speaking of Mother where is she?" He looked around almost expecting to see her appear at their side. Orion frowned as well and peered at his comrades.

"Where was Kaitlin during all of this?"

Marstoq sighed and looked to the now placidly calm looking lake. "According to Kane and Ageis, they were taken to Morgan's spelljammer with instructions to his crew that if things went south they were to take off with her Kaitlin, Gillian and Stephaney."

Marstoq sighed, "Well gentlemen I don't know about you but I am going back to the Hoch, kiss my wife and get drunk and in that order." Marstoq turned and opened a dimensional door to the Hoch. He waited for Orion and Zach to step through the door and then followed them feeling the door slam shut behind him. Orion was the first to step through the door, followed by Zac, then Marstoq.

He peered around and saw he was missing some tables and chairs. "Baloq where is Feleena? What happened?" He moved to the bar and noticed a new face sitting at his mother's table. Nodding politely to him he turned to look back at Baloq waiting for his answer.

"Fel said she would be waiting for you back at the cave, she wanted to make sure the kids were safe with Bianca. We had a few unruly scro visitors. They came looking for your mother."

"Where are they?" Marstoq had not seen them when he entered the room. With the opening of the door he could smell the burning bodies in the street. "Never mind, I can smell their corpses burning. Was anyone hurt?"

Baloq looked at Fallon then Marstoq. "Just the scro boss, Shayla pretty well fried them with her spell fire and what she did not get, I did with a globe of darkness and then skewered them. We did loose three tables and twelve chairs, but nothing else."

"Mother where was she?" Zac slid to the stool and waited for a bottle of scotch. Baloq set his bottle on the counter turned and drew an ale for Orion and set it on the table, then got Marstoq his bloodwyne.

"She said she was on Morgan's spelljammer with Kaitlin and the girls. When they got here, Kait took the girls to temple. M'lar is in the kitchen getting the gentleman a drink."

Marstoq turned on his seat and eyeballed the man sitting at his mother's table. Fallon sensing he was being sized up turned in his chair smiled and stood. "Fallon Stormbringer, I understand you are Lady M'lar's son?" Fallon moved to offer his hand to Marstoq and his first impression of the male verision of his mother was impressive. The man was massive and his muscles bulged when he flexed his arms to fold them to rest them on the counter of the bar

Marstoq stood up and towered four inches over Fallon. Fallon was tall at six feet two inches and tipped the scales at a well-maintained and muscled one hundred ninety pound weight. The man who grabbed his arm in a warrior's handshake was all of six feet six inches and weighed easily two thirty pounds. His eyes narrowed slightly but he smiled. "Nice to meet you Fallon Stormbringer."

Mars slid back on his stool and studied the sea faring male in front of him. "So you put into port just in time to meet some of the less than agreeable visitors. You were unharmed?"

Fallon chuckled and then turned to watch M'lar move into the room with a small keg balanced on her shoulders. She moved to his table and slammed the keg down. On the side she had carved 'Fallon Stormbringer's Brew.' Turning she smiled, "Told you I would bring your own keg. Hello son." She moved to eye him up and down for damage. "Not injured?"

Zac slid from his stool and moved to his mother's side. "Mother I am going to check on Shayla and then to bed, we used a lot of PSP's and all of us are going to need to rest." Zac leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek. She turned and with a look of tenderness and love she cupped his cheek.

"Travel with the wisdom and blessings of Oghma. You too are uninjured?" Fallon watched this exchange and was touched by her tenderness to those she called her children.

"Yes Mother just a lot of PSP's. I love you."

She smiled and whispered for his ears, "I love you too. Now go rest." She turned to look at Orion about to fall out of his chair. "Orion do you want me to call you a carriage to take you to the Dojang or will you go to temple and allow Kait to see to your rest and needs?"

"I will take Thunder and ride out there to check on her and if you don't mind I think I will take one of the monk's cells to rest. We used a lot of our mental powers to fight the scro war ship."

"Then let me have Freddie saddle Thunder he is in the rear stable." M'lar turned and saw Baloq had already moved to find the stable boy. Orion moved to M'lar's side and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful we are not sure how many escaped from that ship and they very well may be hiding out and laying low until they can come back and take what they came for and that my dear Lady M'lar." Orion turned and clapped his brother warlock's shoulder.

M'lar sighed watching Orion leave. Turning to Marstoq she asked in scro, ~Will you be safe to go home?~

Marstoq smiled hearing their language flow so easily from her tongue. ~Mother I will teleport home, I have enough mental powers to get me there.~

Fallon had not understood one word they had spoken but by the tone and inflections he knew it was an exchange between mother and son and that was truly their relationship. He watched as the huge warrior bent over kissed her cheek then with a subtle pop disappeared from the room by ~teleporting without fail~.

"Your sons are warlocks? Like Morgan?" Fallon had leaned against the counter of the bar resting his elbows on the counter top and peering down at the woman that had carried a two hundred pound key on her shoulder and set it down.

"NO they are nothing like Morgan. Morgan is a fallen warlock. He violated the warlock rules and was judged not worthy. You can tell the difference by the earring they wear in their right ears. Zach, Orion, Marstoq, Kane, and Ageis all have varying colors of earrings in their ears and if you look they are blue in color. That means they passed the test and found worthy to bear the mark of a true warlock. Morgan wears a black earring, which means he failed. He failed the test for abusing his powers."

Fallon thought about this and wondered why Darius wore no earring he knew Darius had been admitted to the citadel. "Well that is interesting I did not know that. So you must have learned a lot since your sons are all obviously powerful warlocks."

M'lar sighed, "I learned more than I thought I would but I am the lore master and so to learn something is what my God expects."

"Well now that we have the family reunion out of the way what say you join me for a short stroll down the street and show me the highlights of New Damara."

M'lar flushed and then smiled. "Why not? Baloq apparently business is going to be slow tonight because of the scro raiding party. I am going to show Fallon around the Main Street and will be back shortly. Do you need Jodi's help?"

Baloq waved her off it was nice seeing her smile and not mad. "Nope got it."

Fallon tucked her hand through his arm and led her from the bar into the night air and paused the pyre of burning bodies was now nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash. "Lead the way my Lady I am all yours for this walk!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

M’lar slipped her cape over her shoulders and moved to the door waiting for Fallon to follow, “Baloq, take the keg up to Room 5 and secure it for Mr. Stormbringer. He earned his keg.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

M’lar took Fallon out the front door and led him down the street. This is the main street of New Damara. New Damara is the capital city of the island of Tal Shandor. On your right you will notice that most of these buildings are very old and of drow make. They are more of a style of Myth Drannor, which at one time had been a very beautiful city before it was over run with some of the most vile and darkest elements that inhabit this world” 

Fallon glanced at her standing by his side and found she would fit comfortably against his body if they were to slide their warms around each other’s waists and walk with the same stride. He smiled listening to her running dissertation of the city and its origins. “We have an arch Mage that was originally a knight of Myth Drannor and is summoned back to battle for his families properties. I hope you get to meet Shaderick Baenre, whom was descended directly from Gromph Baenre has a tower and compound on Noble Island not far from here.”

She paused in front of a large elaborate building with rich embellishments on the outside and a scripted sign posted over the door that stated it was the Golden Dice. “This is Morgan’s place. You met him one night.”

“I know who Morgan Manshak is and I was curious. Why have you not bonded to him and taken him as a husband?” M’lar stiffened and flushed a delicate deep shade of red, the color moving up from the collar of her dress to her ears and then her cheek bones. 

“Morgan has asked me for my hand in marriage and offered me his protection. He has not offered me the most important element that I require when I take a mate and that is love.” 

She had stopped walking with him standing locked in place on the wood planked sidewalk. He noted she was trying to compose her manner and was taking deep breaths to force her body to clam. “He really does get to you. Why?” 

M’lar was not comfortable with the conversation not because he was questioning her about it but because she had never fully examined her own feelings for Morgan. “I suppose because I was wrongly accused of conspiring to have him murdered. I never wanted him dead, I wanted him to pay for the death of one of my sons. I was consumed with grief and knew in my heart he had pain a professional assassin to kill him.” 

He watched with a curious rush of concern seeing how pale she had grown with the memories of those days. “I see and so you were put on trial and what happened?” He had folded his arms over his chest watching her with anticipation of how she would respond to his questioning and he knew he had pushed her out of her comfort zone. That coupled with the fact he knew for a fact that Morgan Manshak was a very dangerous man and if threatened not many survived his brand of justice. 

“I was found not guilty. I was released from prison but rest assure Mr. Stormbringer, I would have faced the gallows had the council found me guilty of the charge. Ironically, it was Morgan that plead my case and put the sole blame squarely on the shoulders of Rahvin Bloodthorne. A necromancer that had thought he had fallen in love with me.”

She was fidgeting with the recounting of this story. “You had a necromancer as a boyfriend? That sounds kind of morbid. You are so full of life and a zest for living, why on earth would you be drawn to a necromancer?”

M’lar moved to the door of the Golden Dice. “Shall we go in and I can have Finnlaya show you around and tell you what they offer here.” He had hit a nerve and realized she was not about to answer his question. Following behind her they entered the large building that held the exotically sweet smell of perfumed whores and high-class liquors. It had three levels. Looking around he saw a grand staircase that moved from the bottom entry to the ground floor and moved up to the second story with a square shaped balcony that peered below. 

Those must have been the rooms they had for rent and that the whores used to ply their trade. He saw the elegantly long bar with a highly polished counter and decorated with golden accents in hand carved scripted design. It like the balcony above was square shaped and had four tenders that worked all four sides of the bar. The crystal glass were hung by their stems on racks that were situated overhead in the center of the bar area along with a cabinet that held the liquors. 

To the right were small tables and chairs that allowed for intimate conversations, to the left was a gaming room with dice tables and card tables that appeared to be fairly busy for this particular time of day. Turning he saw there were armed guards posted around the room in various positions to circumvent any problems that might arise. In the rear he noticed that there was an archway and from where he stood it appeared to have a ring with seats for viewing a challenge or fight of some type. 

M’lar stood poised close to the front door, she looked uncomfortable her eyes drifting to stare at two doors that rested against the right side wall. On one door was denoted as “Office Manager.” His gaze drifted to another door situated more to the left of the Office Manager’s door and instinctively Fallon knew this must have been Morgan’s office. 

“Why Council woman M’lar! I am surprised you lowered your standards to darken our door.” A tall stately and very attractive red head moved towards M’lar. 

“Hello Finnlaya, may I present Fallon Stormbringer. He has just made port and has been at sea for several months. I believe he is seeking soft companionship for the evening. I am sure that you can help fit his needs and see he is properly cared for while in town.” 

Finn turned and eyed Fallon with a hungry and lascivious lick of her lips. “he looks healthy and quite yummy M’lar.”

“Fallon may I present the Lady Finnlaya. She is the manger of this establishment and I am sure she can see to the soft and tenderness you were seeking. Now if you two will excuse me, I really do need to get back to the Hoch. I did leave Baloq alone.” 

Finn glared watching M’lar retreat from the Dice. “She really is uncomfortable in here. Which makes me happy. I don’t like her.” She muttered, turned and put a bright smile on her lips and eyed Fallon from head to toe. “Now what is your pleasure? Redhead, blond, brunette, elf, human, or dwarf?” She moved to hook her arm through his and lead him around the room. 

Fallon had watched her go out the door and sighed. “Oh forget that one my dear. She is as cold as the ice slopes of our mountains. Now if you want a hot and very sensual experience, may I present Lisette? She can show you more of a good time than what just walked out that door.” 

Fallon turned that very charming smile on the woman holding onto his arms. “What about the redhead on my arm? Is she as fiery temperament as that hair?” Finn was tempted but knew Morgan would have a fit if she took one of the customers to her bed. 

“Unfortunately, I am not available tonight. I am available tomorrow and could come to you if you wish. Are you staying at the Hoch?” Fallon turned to look into those deep green eyes and smiled lifting her chin he leaned over and gently ran his tongue over the outer edge of her lips teasing her. Finn gasped at his audacity, when her mouth opened he plunged his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply.

Breaking the kiss he smiled that devil may care smile and whispered softly in her ear. “I am staying in room 5 at the Hoch. I would love to treat you to dinner and we could go back to my room for a nice night of getting to know one another better.” His intentions were to subtly glean information from her about M’lar. He had been successful to a point to get some information but she had shut down when she felt he was accusing her for poor tastes in picking men to share her life. 

Finn smiled and there was a hard glint in her gaze. However this handsome man that M’lar had just dumped her in her lap also intrigued her. If she believed there was such a thing as heaven she wondered why she rated this little piece of it that had just turned her world sideways with an unforgettable kiss.

M’lar moved with some force down the street. A part of her was infuriated with Fallon for being so nosey about her life. She was feeling resentment at his inferences of making poor choices in her romantic interests. Just who the hell did he think he was to suggest such a thing? She had her head down and was moving with a ferocity that had sent her skirt’s hem dancing forward with each forward thrust of her feet. 

That is when she ran full force into the body of a large man. “Oh!” She gasped popped her head up and stared wide eyes into the twinkling blue gaze of a man that had to be an old sea captain. He must have just landed in the port and was making his way to find a place to spend the night. 

“ Scuse aye malady! I be sorry for impeding ayre forward movement.” He tried to smile a charming smile. However, hidden behind that grizzled scruffy beard he looked more like he was grimacing. 

“It is I that should apologize. I fear I let my anger get the better of my good judgment and I was not looking up to see you standing there.” She had stepped back breaking his hold he had on both her slender arms.

“Aye be thinkin aye be the softest an nicest bit of womanhood I had agin me old shabby body fer awhile!” His eyes had raked her form from head to toe and he definitely knew she was not human and he did see the hint of the small pointed ears so she was half elf. She was a buxom and lovely bit of fluff but knew she was no street whore. He had seen her coming from that fancy fest hall and wondered if she was one of the high-class whores that worked there. 

“I be a wonderin if aye might know whar a man like meself that been ta sea for a while could find a comfortin’ pair of arms ta hold him tonight?” He doffed his seaman’s hat. “I be Cap’n Bloodworth an was sent dis way ta find a Fest Hall called the Golden Dice, Aye not one of the gerls from thar ayer aye?” 

He knew immediately he had offended her. He could see the wall of reserve slam down between them and she had drawn her body up to her full height of five feet. 

“I am terribly sorry if you have that impression but no I do not work at the Golden Dice. As a matter of fact I am a competitor of the Dice. I am Lady M’lar. I manage the Hoch that Bar and Inn across the street and that way one block. I do not run a Fest Hall Captain. I run a respectable Inn. I just escorted a customer to that inn to see his pleasures form the girls there and will not instruct the same to you.”

He bowed, “Aye beg aye pardon me lady M’lar. I dinnae mean ta insult aye. Aye thankee for the directions and will bid aye a good evenin’” He watched her step around him crossing the street and disappearing into a larger building down the street. He smiled. He knew hat name and he knew that Darius D’Armond and Fallon Stormbringer had been sniffing after her like a bitch dog in heat. He could see why after bumping into her. 

She would be worth a lot in Calimshan. He might even be able to take her directly to the Sultan Vezhera. He would find her interesting and most definitely something worth putting in his harem. He might have to consider having his boys pay her a little visit and taking her so he could get a nice piece of coin for her. That coupled with the fact that she had caught the interest of his worse enemy he was liking this idea the more he thought about it. 

M’lar moved into the Hoch and whipped off her cloak and hung it up on the peg near the door. She would need to be mindful of the places she frequented if she was giving the impression of being one of Morgan’s girls. Moving to the bar she looked around the room and noticed that a few of the regulars had shown up. The room looked sparse and she was restless. “Boss I know that look, why not call it a night. Jodi and I can handle the night and you could go and do what ever you feel you need to do.”

“You might consider repaying me that dinner date you own me.” Morgan had entered from the dimensional door in the center of the room. M’lar forced her body to not tighten up. She really did not need Morgan tonight. She had a rough time of it as it was and to be trapped with him in his home dancing delicately around the subjects he was trying to force on her. It was not her idea of a perfectly relaxing evening. Turning slowly she saw he was dressed formally for dinner. 

“Come my dear, you still owe me three dinners for the dresses I bid on and a dinner with the wearer of those dresses.” He extended his hand and a smile. M’lar looked at the hand and then down at her dress and sighed.

“I really should change.” She spoke softly trying to find a way to postpone the inevitable. He stepped forward and placed his arm around her shoulders. 

“Nonsense my dear, I have already collected the dress I wish to see you wear tonight and it awaits you in your room at my estate. Now come along and be a good girl and pay off a portion of your debt.” The words were said with steeliness intent. He felt her stiffen. “Now relax, I promise to be on my best behavior and I will not bite you. . . Much.” He said softly and chuckled at his small joke.

He led her across the room through the dimensional door that had been held open and was black as pitch and cold. 

“Baloq, are you sure you can handle the bar tonight?” She looked over her shoulder to Baloq with a look of helplessness and a hint of uncertain fear. Baloq saw the dark cold look Morgan had shot at him behind her back.

“Yes Ma’am the scro took care of business for the night. So you are perfectly free to attend to the dinner that Doctor Manshak is proposing. Have a nice evening ma’am.” The last she saw of Baloq was when he turned to go into the kitchen. The bar’s interior disappeared when she stepped into the blackness of the dimensional door. 

They stepped through the door directly into the room that Morgan had termed her room. She felt disoriented from the trip through the door and wondered why she was feeling so weak. Morgan guided her to the vanity chair and seated her on the stool. “Now, I was looking at the dress you wore that night and actually found I rather enjoy this one much more.” He moved to pick up the one he had selected for her when they had been in Waterdeep. “I had Mrs. Johnson lay out all the accents. I will await you in the small dining room downstairs when you have bathed and changed.”

M’lar looked at the elaborate dress in elvin silk that laid in a southern type belle dress. It was very pretty in its soft teal coloring of iridescent shimmering colors. The bed held the dress a slip for wearing underneath; shoes of the same color as the dress and a necklace of such exquisite make it did not seem real. “I had Mrs. Johnson prepare you a bath. I await your pleasure below.” He smiled bowed and left her alone in the room.

M’lar sighed stood moving to the bathing room. Looking to the gilt tub filled with warm water that was heavily scented with rose petals. Looking around she wondered how she had allowed her life to come to this being at the beck and call of a man she could barely tolerate. Tying her hair up she slipped out of her dress lying it across a stool in the room. 

Moving to the tub she slipped into the warm water and sighed. She had to admit it did feel good. Sliding down into the water she closed her eyes and thought about what she was doing here and how would Marstoq react to her once again being at the mercy of Doctor Manshak. It made her half sick thinking about his anger and disappointment in her for being here. Allowing only enough time to force her muscles to relax and giving her a chance to recoup her nerve she regretfully left the bath. Wrapping a plush thick towel around her body, she moved to her bedroom and found Mrs. Johnson waiting for her.

“Malady M’lar, the doctor sent me up to dress your hair. Do you need my help in dressing?” She watched M’lar move to the bed and look at the various pieces of the dress. 

“No I think I can figure out the dress Mrs. Johnson. Thank you for the kind offer. I am not sure what is this?” She lifted up the corset and held it by two fingers. 

Mrs. Johnson chuckled. “My dear put on the chemise and then I will help you with the corset. They are used for support of your breasts.”

M’lar laid the corset on the bed turned and lifted the light weight under garment that was a chemise. Sliding off the towel she slid the chemise over her head and then turned to peer at Mrs. Johnson. “Now what?” 

Mrs. Johnson hid her amusement behind a polite mask of business first humor later. “Hold your arms out to the side.” She waited for her to do as she instructed. When she did she slide the corset to the front of her body and wrapped it around her slender form and under her breasts drawing it tight to her body. “The idea is to give your beasts support so that you are more perky and it enhances the shape.”

M’lar felt like a vice had been placed around her body and was cutting her in half when Mrs. Johnson began to lace up the corset. She had to admit that it did push her breasts up and gave her a better form. When she was laced up properly, Mrs. Johnson slide a long slip down her form then put the layered dress over her head and watched it fall down her slender body to drape gracefully on the floor. Once again Mrs. Johnson began to button and lace up the dress. When she was done she turned M’lar around and sat her on the stool in front of the vanity mirror. 

“The Doctor picked out this necklace, so I will accent your hair with diamonds and emerald pins. I think this dress calls for your hair to be pulled up on top of your head and we will take your natural curls to drape down over her shoulders.” M’lar leaned forward and studied her image in the mirror. She wondered what Mrs. Johnson saw when she looked at her.

“I trust your judgment Mrs. Johnson. I am sure you know what the doctor prefers. So by all means do what you feel is appropriate. This is a dinner that I owe him. I know we tried once before but the birth of a baby and injuries interrupted that dinner.” 

Mrs. Johnson worked her magic and soon had M’lar’s hair curled and combed up where it fell in graceful long curls down her back and over her shoulder. The high placed curls had been pinned in place with diamond pins accented by emerald pins. “M’lar, come here and look at how beautiful you look.” 

Mrs. Johnson stood by the full-length mirror and waited expectantly for her step in front of the mirror. She paused and her eyes widen seeing her image. Mrs. Johnson had out done herself. She had her hair looking lovely and the affect of the hair lying on her bare shoulders and the gown’s off the shoulder sleeves made her look ethereally mystical. With a tilt of her head the jewels caught the light and flashed in her hair. 

The dress accented her figure to its most complimentary view. The corset had pushed her breasts up so that the once hinted thought of what was her femininity was now more pronounced. The dress fell directly to the floor to pool in a soft fold of material. The tell tale slippers peaked out from the folds of material. “My dear M’lar you look beautiful. You are breath taking and the doctor will be very pleased with what we have accomplished.”

“Well it looks like you did make a purse from a sows ear?” She had teased at what she felt others thought of her only to be called down for being so negative about her appearance.

“M’lar never allow others dictate what you think about yourself. Most women on this island that don’t like you are jealous of your beauty and your intelligence. You are beautiful and the doctor recognized this in you that is why he is paying you so much attention. I would not be surprised if he asked to court you.” 

M’lar suppressed a shiver. The last thing she needed was more attention from Morgan. This was growing out of control and perhaps tonight she would be able to finally put to rest this ridiculous idea that he was interested in her for no other reason he did not trust her.

M’lar moved down the stairs lifting the skirt of her dress to keep from tripping over it. Moving across the hallway and down to a door on the left hand side of the grand foyer she knocked lightly on the door. “Enter.” M’lar opened the door and stepped into the room that had been his library. She noticed he had his back to her, so she took the opportunity to look the room over and felt like salivating. The room was filled with books.

She had been so preoccupied with the books in the room she had not noticed he had turned and was standing looking at her and in awe of how utterly enchanting she looked in that dress. She was a vision of loveliness and knew that he would be the envy of all the island if he claimed her as his wife. He studied her unguarded look while she took in his library. He smiled. “My dear M’lar may I say how absolutely lovely you look. Please come join me and after dinner if you wish to peruse my library then you may do so.”

M’lar blinked and brought her attention back to the man in the black dress suit. She took a deep breath and did not realize it only accented the swell of her breasts when she did. Stepping forward he met her and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his body leading her to the chair of the small table that had been set up in the library. She saw the candle light dinner awaiting them and she cringed at the thought of what this should represent. 

He was attempting to seduce her with dinner and his books. Shaking her head slightly she forced a tight smile to her lips and spoke softly, “Thank you Morgan.”


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Her heart was beating a rapid tattoo in her chest being so close to him and he could sense her increased heart rate. Seating her at the table he turned and poured a glass of Benden Red in her glass. Then he poured a glass of Benden Red in his glass and lifted the glass. “Here is to a night of pleasantries and no interruptions.” 

M’lar looked down at her plate, curled her slender long fingers around the glass’ stem lifted her glass to touch it gently against the rim of his glass. “To a pleasant dinner and conversation.” Her words were soft and her eyes were averted from his gaze. “I have waited for this moment for a very long time my dear.” 

“Why” It was an honest question and one he should have been prepared to answer. He leaned back caught her with his gaze and smiled. 

“Why not, you are a beautiful, intelligent, and passionate woman that is desired by many of this island’s male populace. Why would any man not be interested in wishing to catch your interests?” He studied her and found she was more than a little nervous she was fearful of him. 

He smiled if she feared him she was forced to respect him. “M’lar you really must learn to relax around me. It is very distracting to have you so balled up and tense when we are together. Although I am not sure I might like the fact that you want to be on guard with me all the time.” 

M’lar played with her wine glass, she looked down at her empty plate and was at least grateful she would not have to embarrass herself in front of him with her eating habits. She lifted her wine glass and then set it down looked up into his gaze and said what was on her mind. 

“Morgan, I would be happy to relax in your company if I did not feel the need to always be on my guard. You bring out the most defensive part of my nature and I wonder why? Could it be that it was you that raided the temple that day in Galatia? I heard one of the orcs call the man with them Morgan. You are the only Morgan I know. It is not a common name you know.” 

He was amused. “You heard the name Morgan and thought I was thee to capture you and take you to the scro navy for the bounty? If that were the case, why would I not have turned you over to them earlier when they landed? They obviously were here looking for you and not Marstoq.” He studied her reaction to his reasoning.

“True, I had considered that. I guess I find that when I am with you, you are dissecting me, finding fault with my manner or with me. Then I feel the only thing you wish to take from me is my body. You want to put a notch on your bedpost so you can claim you bedded me.” She folded her hands in her lap and turned to look back at the books around the room.

“Your manners are impeccable my dear, I find no fault with a beautiful woman and if I were to be fortunate enough to bed you, a gentleman never reveals his pillow talk secrets. You should know me better than that by now.” 

“I would believe you had I not heard you bait Joseph that night in the Hoch with how much Katon said you pleased her sexually. I would believe it if you did not continue to brag about your conquest of her. She was suppose to be your fiancé. You and she were going to be married. But you chose to speak of your bedroom mating habits in a bar with my son and the others present. That was not very gentlemanly now was it?” 

Morgan narrowed his eyes and with a great deal of forced calm he laughed to ease his tension that had begun to build in his body. “I can assure you that was because of what Katon told me and wanted Joe to know and she wanted away from him. She wanted to be back with me. Truth be told M’lar I was done with Katon and felt sorry for her. She had been gone so long that I was not about to moon over a lost love. You can imagine how I must have felt when she came crawling back to me begging me to take her back.”

M’lar had not heard this but she had gotten an earful from Katon when she reappeared one night at the Hoch as an old failing in health lady under an assumed name and guise. She had finally met with M’lar in her room and told her the full facts of what she believed she knew since her return to Morgan’s control and house. M’lar felt her body tense again and she was about to make a confession to Morgan.

“I know she had Glithcalis weave a spell to send her into the past so she could escape from you. She was afraid of you Morgan. How is that love? She told me that since she had been gone from here, this house that you had turned to the darker arts and were practicing a science that had taken you to the brink of death and brought you back as a member of the undead. She told me that if I were wise I would pack up my child and leave this island because you were going to destroy it in your make over of Tal Shandor.” 

Morgan was listening to this with an open mind his anger was being ruthlessly pushed down by shear will and force. Katon had better never show her face around this island again or she was going to be nothing but a husk when he sucked her dry and threw her body out of his spell jammers portal to float in endless space until she was no more. He took a deep breath glanced up to see she was almost dissecting him for a reaction to what she had heard.

“Do you believe that?” He casually lifted his glass and sipped lightly then set it down with a precise care then looked at her with those penetrating dark eyes. He was curious to see what she had thought when she heard this information. It had been unfortunate the night she brought her home that she saw him having his evening meal with one of the girls from the Golden Dice. He had threatened her and had placed a block in her mind that she would not be able to tell what she knew. Apparently she found a way around that block and now had been stirring trouble for him.

“M’lar, I asked you did you believe her?” He waited for her reply. M’lar had taken a deep breath let it out. That damn corset was binding her tightly and making her feel constricted. 

“Morgan if I believed her I would have been marching on this house with a stake in my hand and holy water. I have seen you in the daylight. I have seen you in temple; I have never believed everything I was told even though many think me gullible. To some degree I would like to see the good in every living being that walks the face of this world. I have seen horrors upon horrors and been ill treated by men that thought to subjugate me because of what I was. So, as to the answers you seek. The question should have been what part did I believe?” 

Morgan was intrigue she had a logically thinking mind and she was shrewd in the business sense he wished he had her as his business manager at the Dice, she would have made it a lot more profitable than Finn had lately. But she was right he did want to know what part did she believe. “Then allow me to restate my question. What part and how much of what she said did you believe.”

“I did believe that you were out to destroy me any way you could. I did believe that you were a ruthless man hiding being a polite mask of civility when you actually despised us and I believed that you had tried some of the darker sciences that cost you the blue earring you so coveted.” 

“Are you aware that Katon was very jealous of you and she knew I had taken an interest in you?” Morgan leaned forward over his empty plate and watched the emotions dance in those beguiling green eyes. 

“That she said she had you wrapped around her little finger and if she wanted you out of the way she would have someone take your child and kill her and watch you go mad or leave this island in grief. I forbade her to do such a thing and told her if she tried to harm you I would kill her.” He lifted the knife at his plate and began to take from handle to point. Moving it in a circular fashion twirling it with a decided soft tink on the top of the table as he put point to the table to handle end to the table.

M’lar wondered if he knew he was doing this out of a habit he must have developed sometime ago. His gaze had been set and he did not need to look at the knife while he did his trick of spinning it between his thumb and forefinger. It was beginning to annoy her and she leaned forward and snatched at the knife only to have him drop the knife and grab her wrist. Standing he pulled her from her chair and into his arms. 

Bending her back against the table he pressed into her body and breathed against her lips. “You see you excite me and you make me desire you with your wide innocent eyes and that so very kissable pair of lips that can cut with words as much as I can cut with my sword.” He pressed his lips against hers forcing her mouth open and plundering her mouth with his kiss. He held his hand to her back and his other hand held her head in place. He trailed his hot kisses down her throat to the pulse that tempted him with its rapid pulsating beat. 

M’lar pushed against his chest and moved away from the table. She put a chair between her and him. “You arouse in me manners that no other has M’lar. You tempt me with your beauty and then you wound me with your tongue. How can any man resist your charms? You came to this island an innocent, all wide eyed and new to this world and you caught my attention. Katon saw this and she wanted to put a wall between us so she cultivated your friendship with the only purpose of hurting you in the end or seeing you sacrificed to her goddess the purveyor of pain.”

M’lar moved back against the bookcase and flatted her back to it. Trying to regain her composure because he had awaken a passion in her she had long suppressed she looked at the books in the bookcase. Reaching up to the top shelf to find a book she drew it down and saw it was a rare old volume of arcane space travel. She felt him move to her back and she turned and found he had pressed close to her and had her trapped against the wall of books. 

Hugging the book like a shield she looked at him. His gaze was smoldering with his pent up passion. He leaned into her and trapped her between his arms his hands pressed to the bookcase. “You always run away when confronted about your sexuality. Do you fear being a desirable woman so much you run hard and far from it?” He dropped one hand to lift her chin and look into her eyes and smile. He leaned in and whispered softly in her ear the trigger word he had planted there before.

He watched her gaze move from uncertain fear to one of calculating ease and her lips formed into a soft coquettish moue. He likened it to a pout. “Why would you say that Doctor? Maybe I like to play hard to get? Do you not think the pursuit is a lot more intriguing to try and wear down a girl’s resistance so the taste is all the more sweeter?” 

He had never seen her like this and he was finding this fun. He smiled and pressed into her only to feel her dance away and leave him at the bookcase. “If you want me Morgan you have to earn me.” She tilted her head and her gaze moved down his body like a hungry predator, he would know he certainly had played that part often enough of late. 

He moved towards her and watches as she moved her body to seduce him with her movements. She moved to the doorway, and opened it, looking over her shoulder she smiled, reached under her dress and pulled off her slip and dangled it in front of him. Dropping it to the floor she smiled turned and moved towards the staircase. Making the first step she paused and undid the top of her dress to let it slip off her shoulders and expose the delicate curve of her back and neck to his view. 

He smiled, she was leading him to her room and that was the last place he wanted her. Opening a dimensional door in front of her, he watched her step through and knew she would be stepping out into his bedroom. Picking up the slip he teleported with s subtle pop to his room to see her unlacing the corset she had been trussed in earlier. “Allow me my dear.” He moved to her back and let his fingertips glide over her shoulders bringing a subtle chill to her arms. He gently kissed her shoulders and let his nimble and adept fingers undo the corset and watched it fall away to leave her in a shear chemise with all her delightful parts visible to his gaze. 

Moving away from his gentle kisses she moved to his dresser and began to undo the pins from her hair, taking out the diamonds and emeralds laying them on his desk top, then releasing her hair to cascade over her body, she slipped off her chemise and stood naked to his gaze. He smiled looking at the way she was teasing him. He moved to the bed and laid on it. “Are you going to tempt me all night?” 

She lifted her hair and began to swivel her hips moving them in a manner that would ignite a lesser man into a need to take her then and there but he wanted to see how far she was going to go with her act of seduction. He was aroused but he was not about to allow this to play out with a quick roll in his bed. No he was going to enjoy this night to its fullest extent and then he was going to dine on her passion fueled blood. 

She did her seductive dance dancing in close and when he would reach for her, she would dance away from him. Then she would dance back finally he caught her and dragging her to his bed and underneath him. She had him undressed in no time and together they laid entwined into each other’s bodies writhing with their passion and pursuing one of the most intense sexual encounters Morgan had ever experienced. 

M’lar would roll him under her and ride him with such ferocity he wondered if this was what it was like to be with her during her time of scent. He allowed her to feel the dominant part until he wanted his way and would roll her under him. The thrashing about and the robust sexual encounter was becoming a war of wills. She was attacking him much as an opponent would in a duel so Morgan would parry and thrust and each time he would watch the color of her eyes grow darker with her passion feeling each thrust and equaling that thrust with one of her own.

At the point of climax Morgan had her pinned under him. Her body was covered in a fine film of sweet sweat he trailed a kiss down her neck to her throat and bit into her artery and began to drink. By the Gods above it was the sweetest tasting blood he had ever tasted he wanted to drink more and when he felt her grow limp he knew he had gone too far. Breaking from his blood lust he looked down at her barely breathing form. “Oh no you don’t M’lar. You are not going to offer me this sweetness and then die? I am not about to let that happen.”

He lifted her body from his bed and carried her to her room. Then he came back and gathered all her clothing and hair ornaments and put them on her dresser. Then he went to her bed and laid next to her and concentrated on her body. ~Regenerate~ The will of his way was filling her body to replenish what he had taken. The color came back into her face and her body became less rigid. He felt fatigued but he needed one more distraction so that he might enjoy her company a little longer. 

Moving to the window he looked to the sky and once again pushed his science to dominate by the power of his vampirism to control weather. He summoned a storm one that would last for a day. Turning he moved to back to M’lar and looked down at the delectable beauty that was going to bring him this island and eventually realm space. Covering her with her sheets he moved from her room opening another dimensional door to his room. He collapsed on his bed smiling. 

It did appear at the height of the climax the blood did pick up the endorphins and it made the blood sweeter to the taste. He knew then that is future meals had to be stimulated sexually and then he would get the best results in their blood from them. Closing his eyes he had a brief thought of Katon and reminded himself that when they met again he would mind blast her. 

Fallon laid curled into the sweet form of some nameless whore that had caught his attention after Finn left him. She snuggled close to him and for a little while longer he could pretend she was the wench that had gotten his attention in Waterdeep and had haunted his dreams for the past nine months. He had been close enough to her and he had to go and upset her and she had with drew from his attention. So he promptly got drunk had the whore that Finn had selected for him and then found this winsome female that had auburn hair and large breasts and could in his drunken stupor make him think she was M’lar. 

She had even whispered to him at one point when he had called her M’’lar that her name was Mandy. Actually it was Amanda but she liked to be called Mandy. Fallon had silenced her prattling tongue by ravaging her mouth. Now she clung to him holding on to him in a after sex cuddle. For some reason most females like to do this cuddle spooning thing after sex. He was not really into that. Sex with a whore was supposed to be a business transaction. Now had she been M’lar he might have revised his thoughts about cuddling. 

Rolling away from her, he dropped a couple more gold on the bed for her when she woke up. Dressing he stepped from the room and came face to face with a man that he had hated since he was fourteen years old and had been forced to be his cabin boy on his ship. He had learned a lot from this man but he was not about stay with him. At the first port they moved to, Fallon had run away from the ship with a hatred so deep for this despicable man that he swore he would make him pay one way or another for what he had done to him those five months at sea.

It was not bad enough he was perverse and enjoyed to booger his boys but he expected them to do things that no self-respecting human being would do to another. The hatred he felt for this man was etched in the stripping gaze he shot at him. “Blood. I did not think you liked women.” 

Blood cocked his head and looked at the man in front of him and remembered the nights he had shared his bed with him. “Aye likes me women, but Aye likes me cabin boys better!” He saw that had unnerved the man he had learned to resent and hate. “Aye really likes me big busted womens. Saw me one eerlier, tink I might ‘ave to grab ‘er up and ‘take ‘er with me to Skullport.”

Blood did not know what hit him when Fallon laid his fist square into his soft jawline sending him spinning backwards and then had him pinned to the bannister. “You stay away from her. She belongs to Manshak. You mess with her and he will have your dick planted in your mouth and your head hung from the town square flag pole.” Fallon stepped back then very carefully began to straighten his clothing. “So try to mess with her at your own risk.”

Blood watched him smack his face with a humorless smile and walk off down the stairs and out the door. “Well, well, well, aye be tinkin aye got me a pot o gold and it belongs to Manshak? Shame I culd a broke ‘er in good.” He chuckled softly moving off to the room he had been assigned. 

From the darkness of the shadowy hallways another figure stepped out into view and watched Blood move down to the room. His dark eyes held nothing but soulless pools of blackness, then his gaze moved to the man that had just left the building. Ricktor smiled. So she was here on this island and she was one of Morgan’s whores? That was an interesting bit of news. Perhaps it was time to call out Morgan?

Ricktor shook his head and stepped back into the darkness that had become an old friend to his ways. “Not now it is too soon to take on that challenge I need to get stronger.” He opened the dimensional door and disappeared into it leaving only a cold feeling of death floating over the floor. 

Fallon had felt it, the chilling touch of death that seemed to have followed him out of the Golden Dice. He made his way to the rear section of the Hoch and let himself through the back door entrance. Moving to his room he opened his door and smiled seeing his keg of rum with a pewter mug sitting on his bedside table. “now that is what I call service. A lusty wench for the night and then a good solid grade of rum to follow.” 

Tapping the keg he drew a mug from the keg and drank deeply letting out a deep sigh and a soft cough then he heard it the wind beginning to raise and howl with the onset of a big blow coming over the land. “Well looks like we will be landlocked until this blows through.” Lifting his mug he took another long draw from his rum mug then laid back on his cot and smiled. He watched the ceiling and he could see her in her yellow dress and her hair tied with a yellow ribbon and the feel of that body wrapped around his body and caught up in the passion he could show her for the night. Closing his eyes he fell asleep thinking of her and holding her in his dreams.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

If daylight could poke its warming rays though the heavy cloud cover of the now raging storm outside the house she would have felt less insecure and wondering why she felt hungry and was still at Morgan’s house. Pushing the covers off she stood in a gown of elfin silk feeling oddly weakened and very much disoriented. She looked at the timepiece on the fireplace mantle and frowned. She had missed morning bookbinding and checking on Mrs. Larson who was about eight months into her pregnancy. 

Rushing to dress in her yellow gown she had worn yesterday, she moved with a furious pace down the steps finding she was growing weaker with each passing moment. What was it about this house that made her feel so tired all the time? Perhaps it was the fact she felt she had to be on her guard and that alone was very exhausting. She remembered a lively discussion with Morgan and then after that everything was a blank. 

She wondered if she had been drugged or knowing Morgan he had gotten tired of her cross-examination and had mind whacked her. Rushing down the steps she made it to the bottom step felt her body tumble and she fell landing hard on the floor, skirts flying hair lying over her face. Had she not known better she would have bet that Morgan had planned that too. Pushing up she winced and looked down to see her foot was twisted to an odd angle.

Mrs. Johnson heard her fall and came running from the back of the kitchen. “Miss M’lar! Oh my goodness. DOCTOR!” She shouted down the entryway hallway. A door at the end of the hallway opened Morgan stepped out looking robust and too handsome almost deadly handsome for this time of the day. He saw M’lar on the floor with her foot twisted and shook his head.

“I can hardly think what would make you fall down the stairs unless you were in such a hurry to leave my company muh dear. Come along we must get that fixed.” He bent and lifted her from the floor forcing M’lar to wrap her arms around his neck. “Why were you rushing down the stairs? Surely you must realize the ferries are not running in this weather? Morgan with forceful strides carried her to the parlor sitting her on a settee. 

With tenderness she had never felt before he lifted her foot to examine her ankle. Looking at the swelling he concentrated on the torn ligament and focused ~mend~ pushing forward with the will of his way he could visualize the tendon returning to its natural form and reduced the swelling. M’lar felt an immediate relief and sighed. “You know I could have mended that myself.” She had spoken softly. Allowing his hand to rest a little longer on the slender ankle in his palm he glanced up to smile at her. 

“Then what kind of doctor would I be if I did not help someone injured in my home.” He smiled and for a moment M’lar looked at him in a different light. Hiding her surprise behind a flutter of lashes M’lar looked down at his hand on her calf, it was a very seductive and sensual hold, his hand gently gliding down to rotate her ankle taking care to not over extend or cause her any discomfort.

“Morgan I am sorry.” She said it unexpectantly, her voice filled with a hint of awe at how kind he was being and with what gentleness he was extending to show he was actually more human than she realized. She fluttered her lashed then raised her gaze to peer deep into his eyes. She saw something there that she could not explain. 

“For what are you apologizing for muh dearah? His southern accent had come to play and that is when she had caught him by surprise. He extended his hand offering her support to stand and allow her to test her ankle. Holding onto his hand and resting her other hand on his shoulder she stood to put weight on her foot. Morgan used the moment to take advantage of the situation and felt her wobble, sweeping her up in his arms to hold her close to him.

The moment was charged with sexual tension. M’lar looked into his gaze and he captured that gaze an with a little effort enthralled her. She was transfixed by his stare she felt her soul stripped and laid bare under his perusal of her and all she wanted was for him to take her, hold her and make love to her. He smiled and that melted her inside. Her voice was coming in sharp hard gasps feeling caught up in the moment. “Morgan.” 

He slowly lowered her to the floor where she stood held against his hard body. “Yes muh dearah?” His charm oozed from every pour of his body holding her close to him pressing into her. He held her gaze feeling her mesmerized by his thrall. She pressed into his body her eyes fixed to his her mouth opened partially, he lowered his lips to hers captured her mouth and plundered her mouth with his tongue dancing it with her tongue. 

His hand moved up to the back of her head and caught her hair locking his fingers into the thick mass, holding her head in place so she could not pull away from him. His other hand worked its way to the fullness of her breasts and gently moved to squeeze their fullness. She moaned at the intrusion with a pent up welcome for some kind of release while he held her pinioned next to him. Morgan could feel the excitement of her sexual tensions building to a need to be release. “What do you want me to do M’lar?” His voice was seductively sweet and enticing. 

“Take me Morgan, take me and make me yours make me want you Morgan. Demand to make me want you.” Her voice was held with the heaviness of her emotions and feelings. She pressed to him moving her hand down to the front of his pants and over the swell that was growing with each passing second. He smiled feeling her hand move to his sex and he wanted to take her right there in the parlor but no self respecting gentlemen would take advantage of a lady in his parlor.

“Is that what you want muh dear?” He controlled her he controlled this situation and now he had her where he wanted her vulnerable and at his mercy. His voice had been softly uttered against her throat. She smelled wonderful, he could feel the heat of her body and the smell of her blood was as sweet as any he had taken. He wanted her but he wanted her under his terms and they were not there. Not at this time. However he was not one to pass up an opportunity to plant a suggestion in her mind. 

M’lar could feel the burn of her body and the need to be with this man, reasoning had long left her and she no longer cared it was Morgan she just wanted him. She pushed him back against the sofa and smiled. Moving to straddle him she smiled into his stunned gaze. “Yes, what more do I need to do to prove to you that I want you more than I have ever wanted another man in my entire life?” Her voice had grown husky with her need and her desires. 

Morgan knew she liked it rough he wanted to test that part of her make up. Wrapping her in his arms he teleported them to his bedroom holding her to him he walked her back to his bed. Ripping her dress from her body he smiled seeing she still held to her beliefs that minimal was practical. She lay naked in front of him waiting for him to take her, she spread her legs and worked her fingertips up her thighs entreating him with her look.

Morgan divested him self of his clothing and approached her going between her legs to dance his tongue up the inside of her thigh, plundering her womanhood with his tongue he worked his way the artery in her thigh and licked her thigh. M’lar had squirmed under the artful ministrations of his tongue on the most sensitive part of her body. She felt the heat grow in the core of her being. Her breath had come more rapid, she had never felt such feelings from an act such as what he had just performed on her and she was hot. The very center of her being wanted him in her to feel him melt into her body and to give up of all he was to her. 

Morgan bit into her leg and heard her gasp from the sudden intrusion of pain. She had reached for his hair curling her fingers into the thick mass of his block hair she moaned softly wanting him. She pleaded with her emotion filled voice. “Take me Morgan. Take me and make love to me!” She was near collapse with her need for him to enter her and take her. Morgan licked the area around his bite marks smiled and moved up between her legs dragging his manhood up over her stomach. “It is your turn M’lar please me then I will make love to you.” He positioned himself over her and she smiled and moved to take him orally as he had taken her. She looked up to see the look of stunned surprise cross over his features when she brought him release. 

Though he had released he was still man enough to move down to between her legs and drive his sex deep into her body. With each forceful movement she gasped arching her back wanting him deeper and demanding for him to give it to her harder. Morgan was amazed at the stamina she displayed when totally released from her inhibitions and now she was a force to be reckoned with in his bed. He was getting caught up in the throes of her demands to be taken and forced to his subjugation. Pinning her wrists to the bed he held her with the force of his body as he slammed into her body bringing her to a shuddering climax. He was not done with her when he started to make demands from her again. Forcing her body to submit to his demands and his needs. 

M’lar’s eyes glazed over and that deepest part of her that she had always kept hidden was beginning to rear its head and she fixed that gave on Morgan a deep guttural growl formed. He smiled watching the true nature of what she was come out with her own strength suddenly growing stronger to force him off of her and she straddled him tipping her chin up and letting her hair brush across his thighs. She drove herself down on the hardness of his body thrusting her hips forward grinding into him to find a release from him that would bring about a new life to grow within her. He had inadvertently released her scent and now she was possessed to take from him as much as she could.

He watched her become near feral in her desires and her needs to procreate and he was amazed at this part of her nature that was the scro. No longer held back she was ready to battle for control over his body and her body to blend them and make them one in the need to bring about what this part of her nature had been designed to do. M’lar bent down and bit his shoulder igniting in Morgan his own desires flaring in the sudden shifting of his eye color which now glowed red with his own blood lust and sexual need to release into this woman that had him pinned between her legs.

The moments then became a blur for Morgan but when the sudden need to bind, bond and subjugate was completed she lay unmoving on his chest, the warmth of their love making still warming his own body with the blood he had taken and he realized that once again he had almost taken it too far. She was once again near death and it had been due to his need to drink from her at the height of their coitus he had for a wild moment in the sweet surrender he had tasted in her blood went too far and drank too deeply. 

Softly cursing her for being so delectable and his loss of control for not exerting his mind over his need. He lifted her in his arms and began to concentrate. Forcing the will of his way into her body finding all the blood cells that were needed to restore her life he began to ~regenerate.~ Finding the cells were starting to reform and her body began to warm with the blood flow of a more natural formation for her body. He would have to be careful and not be caught up in the desires he had and let them over rule his training. 

Frowning at almost killing her for the second time in as many days as this had occurred he would need to put some distance between the two of them for a while. Taking his hand he pushed her sweat soaked hair from her face and peered into her face. Running his fingertips over he face tracing the fine contours of her jawline to her neck and he frowned. He left bruising on her neck and sighed. Bending he licked her neck and watched it slowly close the wounds but not remove the bruising. Sighing deeply he laid her gently back on the pillow and covered her body. 

This time when she awoke he would let her know they had just had sex and she was a willing participant. He knew her so well that she would want to leave and put as much distance between them. With her doing the avoidance he would welcome it to give him time to learn more control when it came to ‘dealing’ with her. There had been a time he would have gladly left her to die and not given any more thought about it. But she was crucial to his plans. 

He pulled on his housecoat tying it around his waste then moved to lay next to her on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open with shock and then disgust. She pushed up from the bed looking around at the strange room and then to him. “I take it I must be in scent? Did I hurt you?” She scooted away and found her trapped in his grip. 

“You cannot just perform just as you did and leave me like this M’lar. We were perfect together and you could not hurt me with your desires, you just ignited me to want you more and to have more time with you.” She tried to pull against his hold and found he held her tight.

“My desires during such a time are very strenuous Morgan, I could have killed you had I fully released my needs or my desires. I am a dangerous creature to be around.” She looked at the fingers wrapped around her wrist. “Morgan I apologize I usually have it under control. Something must have happened to the beta-blocker. I have no other excuse for my deplorable conduct. I hope that you can forgive me for this lapse in judgment and grace.” 

He released her wrist he saw that she was truly upset thinking she had attacked him and allowed him to see the part of her genetics that she had always kept hidden from polite society. He smiled leaned over and placed a light chaste kiss on her lips. He could still taste the aftermath of their love making in the sweat coating her lips. “M’lar, marry me. Let me help you with this need, these unwanted desires. I can lay the island at your feet. I can give you what you want and need.”

M’lar tensed the thought of marrying him was both fascinating and repugnant to her. “Can you give me a child? Can you make sure that my church is the most successful church the whole of Toril has seen? Can you find that you could love me for myself?” She had sat so quiet looking at her fingers entwined into his fingers and her voice had dropped so low. “Love Morgan, that is what I need to marry someone. Can you find it in your heart to love me?”

She glanced up half hopeful and the look on his face told her all she needed to know. “See you don’t believe in love. You believe in sex and desires and money, those are your loves. But to share a personal part of yourself with others and then keep a part that is special to you back for one person. You could never do that Morgan, it is not in you to be faithful to anyone but yourself.” Her voice had grown to a hopeful whisper when she spoke of what she wanted from life.

He slid from the bed and moved to his dresser and pulled a box from the top of the dresser, he moved to the side of the bed and went on bended knee. Opening the box a full five-caret diamond surrounded by ruby stones laid on a bed of black satin. Pulling the ring from the box he slid it on her finger. “I am asking that you wear it for a few days to see how it feels and not give me an answer right away. “

M’lar tried to pull it from her finger and found it was enchanted. Her eyes widened. “Morgan I can’t take this. I am not going to change my mind. The only way I would change my mind would be if you said you loved me and I know you don’t. Now remove this ring.” He stood and sat next to her.

“Not yet M’lar. I want you to wear this ring. It is a very special ring. It has been enchanted but it is also a ring that will allow you to teleport without fail wherever you wish. It will keep you safe. I think that if you have this ring and you see I truly care about your well-being that you might reconsider my offer.”

He watched the rush of emotion wash over her face. She was conflicted she knew they had shared their bodies with each other and figured it was her desires to give into her time of scent that had breached that decorum which had been in play between them. She knew all walls were down. She sighed and looked away from him her shame complete she was totally and completely vulnerable all he had to do is wait it out give her some distance and then let time do what it did best draw her back to him.

Rising he moved to peer out at the storm tossed island and slowly released his power over the weather to allow the skies to slowly begin to clear. “Why not get dressed my dear and let us go have a decent lunch. The weather is starting to clear and maybe I can teleport you to your temple or inn.” He turned picking up her torn dress. Handing it over he frowned. “Oh that will not do at all. I can’t have you seen in my home in such disarray. Come my dear let us us a dimensional door to your room and no one need know we have been indelicate together.” He smiled and extended his hand to her along with the dress.

M’lar stood very much aware of being naked in his presence and it embarrassed her. Taking his hand she allowed him to lead her through the door into her room. On the bed laid a lovely elfin silk gown of teal. “Go dress my dear and I shall meet you in the grand dining room below.” He kiss lifted her hand and kissed it looking at how flustered she was and smiled. Bowing he released her hand. “I will see you below.” He turned and with a subtle pop teleported out of the room.

M’lar collapsed to the floor feeling totally degraded and at a loss for what must have happened and she began to cry over how she had allowed her guard down and not tracked her time of scent close enough. This was a disaster she had willingly given herself if not demanded that he surrender to her demands. The revulsion of what she had done washed over her and she was devastated. 

Moving to the gown she wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to the bathing room. Perhaps a hot bath and she could wash the scent of him from her body. How in the world was she going to deal with the recriminations that she would have to make to Marstoq once he learned what had happened here and with the man he loved to hate. 

Moving to the bathroom she sighed drew her a hot bath and slid into the water closing her eyes she sunk below the surface of the water and wondered if she could forcefully drown herself? She reasoned that her will to survive would not allow her to do it willingly. Moaning softly she felt defeated demoralized and lost. Lifting her hand she looked at the ring on her finger and frowned. It was a teleport without fail ring, which meant she did not need to stay here any longer. Raising from the tub she cantriped her hair dry. Dragging a quick comb through her hair she moved to dress in the gown that lay on her bed. 

Dressing quickly she knew exactly what she was going to do, the first place she would go was to her temple. There she would make arrangements with the under priests to cover her duties, it was time to go adventuring to find obscure knowledge and she knew who she could get to take her. That person was at the Hoch but she would need to make arrangements with Daemon to take Gillian for a little cruise her on one of the ships and get her off the island. She would send her to Waterdeep with Captain Scully and Daemon they would take good care of her. 

Turning to look around the room she chewed her bottom lip her mind was a flurry and she certainly did not want Morgan to think she was neglecting him. Turning she moved back to the door and carefully began to plan her escape from Tal Shandor and from New Damara but mostly from Morgan Manshak. Moving with less than secure steps down the hallway. Pausing in the open door of the dining room she stood unsure and a bit fearful. Her heart had been racing with the thought of trying to be normal around him. 

Morgan smiled and moved towards her lifting her hand with the ring and kissed it. “Now come and eat. I don’t know about you but I am famished.” He put his hand at the small of her back and she out of reflex tightened her stance. He smiled. ”After all we have shared you are going to tense up around me? Perhaps we should go back to my bedroom and see if we can ease that tension right out of your body.” He chuckled softly noting her flushed face.

Forcing her body to relax she moved to the chair he had just pulled out for her. “Thank you.” She did not need to be less than gracious despite the fact she had acted so wantonly and abandoned with him of all people. She certainly did not want to hear Marstoq’s “I told you so, another fine mess you got yourself involved in.” Then there was the fear she actually may be pregnant by him. If that were the case she would be tied to him for the rest of her natural life. She wanted to moan, she wanted to cry, she wanted away from here and his being nice to her.

If he had at least been hateful, snide or mean to her she could have handled it as grudge sex. He had been nice and that just made it worse. Tucking her chin she sighed and looked up at the approach of Mrs. Johnson. She smiled seeing the ring on her finger but was too well mannered to react too quickly without being told that a change might be coming to the Estate. She quietly withdrew leaving the Doctor and M’lar alone. 

Closing her eyes she just wanted this day over and the sooner the better.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

M’lar waited patiently through the long protracted lunch Morgan had provided. She was embarrassed and uncomfortable in his presence. She kept her manner cordial and attentive to his stories. She smiled when she was suppose to, nodded her agreement with appropriate and reticent to venture into the innuendos and hints at retiring to his bed chamber again to break the tension between them. 

Finally when the lunch was over, he indicated she should retire and rest up for their next dinner smiled charmingly, escorted her to her room and then locked her in the room. She was frustrated had he sensed she was going to leave? She moved to the window and looked out at the cloudy skies that had now turned to a soft even rain and less rain. Raising the window she stepped out of the window looked down to the drop below and frowned. Perhaps is she were to sit down, grab the soffit she could drop to the muddy ground below and then teleport to her room pack and catch the next ship out of New Damara.

Sitting there she saw the sun beginning to peak through the clouds. Smiling she began to chant, ~feather fall~ launching herself off the ledge she drifted easily down to the ground and landed on both feet. Looking down at her ring finger she thought of her room at the Hoch and felt the odd sensation of disorientation with her teleportation. Collapsing to her bed she sighed. She had done it and she had done it with Morgan’s help. She just needed to get her equilibrium back before she went to room number 5 and roused the over sexed sea captain. But that would actually have to wait, she needed to deal with getting Gillian on the ship with Rowdy and Daemon. 

Moving quietly about her room she hoped that no one would notice that she had returned and question her about where she had been for the last two days. There was enough noise coming from the bar that she knew she could easily move about without being heard over all that was going on. She quickly packed a bag, lifted it looked around the room sighed deeply then once again thought about the temple and teleported. Popping into view in the center of the room she looked around at the stunned expressions of her under priests. 

Kait came from the back of the sleeping quarters and smiled widely. “M’lar where have you been sister? We have had half the island searched for your whereabouts and now here you are and where on Toril did you get that!” She stopped her chatter seeing the ring on her finger. She lifted the hand and looked at the stone then to her sister. Her eyes wide and a soft whistle she turned her hand right then left and finally lifted it to almost put her nose against it. “Is it real? Are you engaged?” She sounded way to cheerful.

M’lar pulled her hand back set her bag down looked at her under priests. “I have just been told that there is some obscure knowledge to be sought in Calimport. I am taking the next ship out to Calimport and will return in two months time. I will need each of you to see to the duties while I am gone and you Huron to be lead on all the duties that are pending here. It will be up to your Micah to make sure all births and services to those out of the city are followed up on.”

Kait frowned, folded her arms over her chest, tilted her head and looked at M’lar. “What are you running from? When do we leave? If you think you are going to Calimport without me you had better think again little missy. I for one am not about to let you leave this island and not go with you so . . . “ 

M’lar held up her hand. “Kait shut up, go pack and send me Daemon.” She looked to the two new teachers that had volunteered to teach for room and board at the temple. They nodded to her and she nodded in return. Turning back she watched Kait skip off to the back part of the temple and a handsome youth of eighteen moved through the door on silent footfalls. He was at one time a ninja that had a price on his head. 

M’lar had taken him in and given him a high paying job. “Daemon I need you to take Gillian to Skullport and back. By the time you get back, I should be back from Calimport. I trust the one thing in my life that means more to me than my own life. Captain Scully is shipping out at midnight. I want you both on my ship before then.” 

Daemon who had fallen in love with the older woman was perplexed by her sudden need to rush off the island and send Gillian and him away. Daemon reached for her hand and saw the ring on her finger he frowned. “What is this? Why are you running from?” 

M’lar pulled her hand away from him looked down at the ring and said simply, “It is a teleport without fail ring. I am not running away. I was given some information about some obscure knowledge in Calimport and I want to see if I can find it. I need my child protected while I am gone and I am giving her life over to you with express orders to keep her safe. I promise you that I will be back before you and Gillian arrive back.”

Daemon had reached foreword and grabbed her by the arm. Dragging her back to her partially finished room he shoved her down on her bed he stood over her. ‘You know your god expressly forbids you to lie. Now what is going on?” 

M’lar stood up and paced her room, turning she rushed over to him threw herself into his arms and pressed her body close to his and kissed him deeply. She was in a feverish pitch to feel love from someone and if it was this young man then so be it. It had to be better than the feelings she had earlier finding she had slept with Morgan. 

Daemon had the self-control of most those trained to the way of the blade and the stealth of a ninja. He did not react at first but her frantic need to feel something from him and knowing how he felt about her he slammed her against the wall and took her with as much force as she was using against him. When he reached his climatic ending he leaned against her breathing hard whispering against her neck. “Nice tactic it almost worked.” 

M’lar was breathing hard, it had been nothing more than sex to him and it had crushed her soul. “If you must know, I need to leave the island for a while. I am getting away from Morgan Manshak and I don’t want you hurt by him and I don’t want my daughter at risk for the renegade scro that are still hiding out on this island looking for me and my offspring.” 

“You don’t think I can handle Morgan?” He stepped back straitening his clothing. It had been a very long time since he was with a woman and this had been fast, dirty and furious not how he wanted to be with her for their first time. He had found her to be infuriating, totally frustrating and completely adorable. He had not wanted to fall in love with her and he certainly had no intentions of staying around as her babysitter. 

Looking at her now he could see she needed to have this break from the island and from life or so it seemed. Whatever it was he knew it had to be serious enough for her to want to get away without so much as a by your leave. Her hair was a tumbled mess from their frantic love making against the wall, she was shoving her skirt down and looking ashamed at what she had done. “M’lar, do you regret you just made love to me?” He held his arms forward trapping her between them with his palms flat to the wall. 

She looked up into his tormented eyes and smiled. “Never, I knew it was going to happen. I just did not think it was going to be this way. I would have like the flowers and the sweet tenderness but before I went I wanted you to know how I felt and I am attracted to you, I don’t know what love is, but I know it is not what Morgan is offering and I need to get away. Do I think you can handle him? I know you can’t handle him and I know that he would hurt you if he thought you were standing in the way of what he wants.” 

“He wants you?” Daemon glowered thinking of him and his smarmy smile and his too smooth and too over confident ways. “M’lar you don’t need to fear him. I can protect you from him and whatever he does. You should know that.” 

M’lar took her palm and placed it against his cheek. “That is the problem Daemon, you cannot handle him, he is a very powerful dreadlock and he would kill you with s single thought. He is my problem and I need to find a solution to this. I can’t do it if I have to worry he will hurt you or my child. So I am sending you both to Skullport. There I know you will be safe and when I return we can discuss us.” 

Daemon leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers forcing her lips apart to kiss her deeply allowing his hands to guide down and pull her into his embrace holding her firmly by the curve of her butt. Pressing his body into hers to melt them together. M’lar put her arms around his neck pressed into him and gave herself over to the moment. Breaking the kiss he stepped back and before she knew it he was gone and she knew he would be collecting Gillian and setting off for the Lady Kaitlin, her ship one of three she owned. 

Kait knocked on the connecting door and called softly, “M’lar, you need to unlock the door so I can come in.” M’lar looked at the connecting door to her room and sighed. She moved her fingers with a dexterity that came natural with her career as a priestess and a spell caster. She had cantriped her body clean while moving to unlock the door between Gillian’s room and her room. Kait stood glowing with the thought of taking a trip or going on an adventure. 

“I am all packed. When do we leave?” It was the shortest sentenced she had heard from Kait ever and was wondering if the excitement of their trip was what made her less chatty. 

“I need to pack some things for Gillian, then write out some instructions for the under priests and get some money before we leave. I am planning on being off this island before midnight tonight.” M’lar sighed looked around Gillian’s room found a small bag and began to pack it. Kait took the clothing she was shoving into the bag out and folding it neatly waiting for her to finish. “fine, you pack her things and don’t forget to put in the stuff animals since she can’t take her friends with her, which reminds me that is another thing that the under priests will need to see to until we return.” 

M’lar was rushing around writing out orders and making arrangements for their departure that would take Gillian up to two months of sailing time and her six weeks. She wrote out instructions, left them with Huron, assigned Micah to delegate Stephen to take care of the animals that Gillian had adopted. Found Sammy to take care of her horses. Finishing up her duties at temple she felt tired but still had more to do. Moving to Gillian’s room she paused seeing Daemon with her bags and her standing looking very put out with her mother. Her little hands locked to her hips she glared at her mother.

“What have you done now that we haf ta run away and I gotta leave my friends?” Those huge dark accusing eyes were melting her resistance.

“You can go to Skullport and bring back some very nice presents for your friends. Now you mind Daemon and you be good and don’t be a pain. I promise once I come back I will make sure we do not have to ever leave again.” She sighed dramatically for a six year old looked at Daemon then to her mother.

“Fine, but what if Stephaney leaves while am gone? I will be really pissed off at you.” 

“Gillian Gabrielle Rose you will not use language like that! Where did you learn it from?” M’lar was aghast that she had used dock language. 

“From the Hoch mother they talk like that when they are in their cups and before the go off for a bit of fluff to tumble.” M’lar’s eyes widened and she looked at Daemon trying very hard to not laugh out loud. 

“I see I am going to have to make sure you are not around the patrons of the Hoch anymore. Now hug and off with you.” She bent to scoop her daughter up and hugged her tightly. Kissing her cheek she smiled. “You be good.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I will be just peachy good. Com’on Daemon before she gets all weepy.” Gillian tromped out of her room followed by Kait. M’lar looked at Daemon and felt a knot in her stomach and a lump in her throat.

He stepped forward grabbed her with force against his body. Whispering against her ear he said, “I am going to miss you and when I get back we have a lot to talk about and I am not going to forget that, do you understand?” 

M’lar held onto him and whispered back. “I won’t forget either. Be careful and take my heart with you.” She stepped back and then kissed him deeply. At least when she kissed him she felt he was giving her his feelings back instead of taking what she was away from her. 

She watched him turn and move out of the room with Gillian’s suitcase. Kait moved down the hallway passing Daemon and Gillian with a hug for both of them. Kait held her bag looking expectantly at M’lar. “Come on Kait.” She took Kait’s hand led her to the center of the room bent to pick up her bag. Picturing the Hoch in her mind’s eye they blinked out with a subtle pop teleporting without fail to her bedroom at the Hoch. 

Moving quickly about her room she slipped out of Gillian’s door to the back hallway and crossed to room five. Knocking softly she head movement and the door was thrust open and a half naked Fallon stood glaring at her then his expression changed. “Oh Lady M’lar what can I do for you?” 

It was obvious that he was entertaining someone in his room and she felt embarrassed. “I am sorry Captain. I will see you later.” 

He turned to look at Finn lying naked in his bed half asleep and stepped into the hallway. “No it is fine my guest is resting. What can I do for you?” 

M’lar fidgeted she felt awkward and then rushed into he explanation. “I need to get out of New Damara for a while and was wondering if you knew of any ship that would be going to Calimport. I just found there is some obscure knowledge there and I need to see if I can locate it before its lost. It would be myself and Lady Kaitlin traveling to this location.” 

Finn rolled over and could hear soft voices in the hallway. Fallon had been very entertaining I her bed and now she was sure she heard that bitch’s voice trying to talk to him. Rising form the bed, she moved to the door and pressed her ear to it. So M’lar wanted to leave New Damara she wondered if Morgan knew about her soon to be departure from his kingdom. She bet he did not. Pressing closer to the door she listened perhaps she could use this information to get some favors from Morgan.

Fallon smiled he knew full well his other ship was setting sail that night he could easily distract them to Calimport and wait a couple of days and with a good headwind catch up with his ship and transfer and Lady Kaitlin over to his ship the Sea Mistress she would make a nice welcome distraction and she was a priestess and could heal his men should they need it. “Aye I know of a ship a good one by the name of the Temptress, she is setting sail tonight around dusk, can aye be ready to go by then?”

M’lar nodded, “Yes, I am ready now. I can head down to the docks and get settled before she sets sail if that would be okay and how much would you wish to charge me for Lady Kaitlin’s and my passage?” M’lar had a small bag of gold coins she was pouring into her palm. Fallon took his hand and closed her hand over the coins.

“Let me do this as a favor you aye. I figure I owe you one for the nice things you have done for me while I was in port ‘ere. So it would not be much to see to aye comfort on me ship.” 

M’lar looked down at his hand caressing her hand. She politely disengaged her hand from his and handed him the bag of gold. “My contribution for your help.” She turned stopped pivoted on the balls of her feet looking back at Fallon. “You said the Temptress?” 

Fallon leaned against his closed door, arms crossed and he was unabashedly standing in his underwear noting her discomfiture at his near nude form. “Aye she be me best and fastest ship. She is a three masted one in the bay, just made port yesterday she be docked close to the Sea Mistress.” 

M’lar nodded. “Thank you.” M’lar turned and made her way back to her room. Finn had heard enough to know she must be trying to run away from Morgan and this was just too good. She had to think about how she was going to handle this new twist on the situation. She knew Morgan would be angry. She just wondered if he would be angry enough to try and punish M’lar or her. She would wait for M’lar to get out to sea before she told Morgan what she knew. Moving back to his bed, she laid herself on her back and when he opened the door she rolled over and gave him a seductively sweet smile with a welcome to take what he wanted from her.

Fallon grinned wickedly looking at Finn lying naked and inviting in his bed. Moving back to the bed he fell down next to her rolled on his side and smiled. “Miss me aye saucy wench?” He lightly slapped her ass then rolled her over and felt an open welcome of his attention. “I take that as a yes.” He laughed and nuzzled her neck.

M’lar moved to her room. “Kait we have passage on the temptress. Are you ready?” She looked at her sister standing in the middle of the room looking confused and then concerned.

“I was hoping I have enough clothing do you know what the weather is like in Calimport? I heard it is hot, maybe I packed the wrong things. Perhaps I should go back and repack lighter clothing. I hear it will be two weeks to get there and then two weeks once we come back so you are planning on two weeks to find this knowledge and what if we don’t have the right clothing and then we get caught and are not back when we are suppose to be back and what about Marstoq did you tell him you were going?” 

M’lar rolled her eyes. “It is hot, but in a port, if we need more clothing we will buy it once we get there. Yes it is ten days actually to get there and ten days back so we will have about 3 weeks to explore and search for what I heard about. Now as for Marstoq, I am going down now to tell Baloq we are leaving and make sure there is coverage by Kat and Jodi while I am gone. We will be fine, now if you don’t want to go. . . .” She left her statement open ended. 

“I did not say I did not want to go! I said what if we don’t have enough clothing or the right clothing or if we need different clothing. I said absolutely nothing about not wanting to go. I think it is highly unfair of you to suggest that I did not want to go. Of course I want to go just to keep you out of trouble. I mean most the time when you just go off willie nillie you find trouble and then what? I will tell you what you are hurt and who will be there to help you if you are hurt?” She took a breath and M’lar used the opportunity to grab her hand. 

“Hush, bring your bag downstairs and meet me by the front door. I am going to order us a carriage.” M’lar knew she was on the clock, that Morgan would be looking for her in another three hours and she wanted to be out at sea before he discovered she was gone. Making her final arrangements she had flagged down a passing public transport and had Kait loaded into the carriage and was sitting next to her. She had grown quiet on the ride to the ship. 

Kait had kept still she knew once they were on the ship and out to sea M’lar would probably tell her what had happened to set about the frantic need to escape this island and to send Gillian off with Daemon, and that was another subject she was going to bring up with M’lar. The boy was in love with her. Try as he might he was frustrated with her because she allowed their ages to come between what he felt should not be a problem. But then that could be something that would be discussed later when they were at sea.

She had recalled the short note she left for Orion and cringed thinking of the scolding she would get from him once she returned and she certainly did not look forward to that lecture of being irresponsible every time M’lar crooked her little finger. Things between her and Orion were growing tenser with each new adventure M’lar was sucked into and he was jealous of her. He had been most unkind and when he had said she asked for what happened to her with Darin that was when Kait had taken a step back from him reevaluating their relationship. 

The boarding had been quick and uneventful and soon enough the sails were put at half mast until they cleared the bay and once they were in the open seas the masts were pulled to full staff. The wind lifted and the sails filled with the air and the ship was on its way. M’lar and Kait had to share a small cabin and it needed a good cleaning. Kait had rolled up her sleeves and allowed M’lar her silence waiting for her to tell her what happened. 

Kait bustled about the cabin cleaning it and making it habitable for them and in mid sweep M’lar said the one thing Kait thought she would never hear. “Kait, Morgan wants to marry me and gave me this ring as an engagement ring. All of this after we had sex.”

That was most certainly not what she thought this was about, M’lar was running away from Morgan and she was afraid. This was a whole new bag of worms and they were beginning to rot.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

M’lar had never seen Kait speechless and she was just that. She slumped down on the cot across from M’lar’s. Her face was pale and her eyes were wide with shock. “You had sex with him? Then he put that ring on your finger and now you are engaged?” She was confused and she was still reeling from the information she had just received. 

“No, he said he thought we should be married, that he could provide for me and give me the type of life I deserved. He said since we had sex and we knew where we stood with each other I should consider marrying him. I swear to you now Kait, as my life and on the life of my child. I could not stop myself from having sex with him. My scent had come upon me and I was delirious with need and I frankly would have rutted with a total stranger than Morgan. You know that.” M’lar stood and began to pace the floor.

M’lar watched her sister and for the first time in her life she had nothing to offer as advice. “We will figure this out. Why did you accept his ring?” She looked at the large ruby surrounded by diamonds. Reaching forward to clasp her hand. She was concerned and she had never seen her hot-tempered passion infused sister so upset. 

“I did not accept it Kait he slid it on my finger then told me it was a teleport without fail ring and to wear it to see how it felt and to think about his proposal.” M’lar showed her to try and take it off was impossible. “See it won’t come off, so I think he has it psionically locked on my finger.” M’lar slumped back down on her cot.

“Now I am afraid I might be pregnant by him! If I was in scent and we had sex it is very possible and then I will be tied to him.” She watched Kait’s eyes widen with a new fear that also etched her heart. “Oh Kait if I am pregnant with Morgan’s child what will I do?”

Kait slid back and sighed. “Never return to New Damara. Leave New Damara and live in Calimport or anywhere but there. Oh M’lar we can go to my home and live there if you wish. We do not need to ever return to Tal Shandor.” 

She looked at her sister with her head hung low and tears welling in her eyes. Kait stood and moved to her side. “Oh dear sister. We will figure it out. Maybe you’re not pregnant. Maybe all of this is just a horrible dream. Maybe we can find someone else to claim the child. Perhaps you could hide the baby. We could go away and stay away long enough for you to have the child and then we could bring it back and say we found the child and you adopted it. Or we could leave the child with someone who could hide the child for you for a while until you could accidently find a child in the woods.”

M’lar sighed deeply wiped the tears from her eyes. “I just need time to think. I also have Daemon to consider and his feelings. We kind of had sex too before we left. I needed to get him off the island. You know he threatened Morgan in the park. He told Morgan to stay away from me. Morgan had been baiting me in the park. Morgan even made a reference that a lot of horse accidents happened and perhaps I should use more caution while riding.”

M’lar folded her arms over her chest hugging her hands close to her body. “I agreed with him but reminded him that I was an excellent equestrian and it would be suspicious if I did suffer a riding accident. I rode off but later Daemon told me he warned Morgan to stay away from me. Morgan told him his leash was being tugged by his mistress and he should run along before he got jerked.” 

M’lar shook her head and closed her eyes. “It was a short time later that Morgan began to pursue the dinners he had bought form the auction and demanded I repay him. After that I found he was spending more and more time with me. He began by arranging that time to be on his estate and in his home. That is what happened last night.”

Kait sighed she knew that this required her to listen and not offer any suggestions. She needed to allow M’lar to work out this problem without interference. She slid back to get more comfortable and devoted her complete attention to the slowly emerging story of why they were on the run or in this case sailing on a ship. 

“He was very sweet in the beginning even though I felt he was not to be trusted he was being very courteous and sweet. Then before I knew what was happening I was coming to my senses in his bed and it was very evident that we had sex and he wanted more sex. I . . I . . Oh Kait I just knew I must have gone into the time of scent and well was very rough with him and he seemed to love having it rough.” She began to cry again laying down on her cot and curling into a tight ball.

“Oh sister.” Kait got up and moved to her side. With gentling fingertips she brushed her hair form her face. “We will survive this. I promise you we will figute it out. Don’t cry my sweet sister.” Kait was beginning to get upset too. She sniffed lightly reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink hankie. Handing the kerchief to M’lar she fished out one for herself. 

M’lar too the kerchief, sniffed wiped her eyes and smiled. “My pink is forever sister.” M’lar rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling of their cabin. “Well we ware stuck here for the next ten days and I suppose to keep from going crazy we could try and find a way to be helpful or for that matter do something useful.”

**

Morgan moved to M’lar’s room and knocked on her door. “My dear, Mrs. Johnson has prepared us some breakfast, are you decent. I hope not.” He chuckled opened the door and then paused in the center of the bedroom. He moved to the bathing chambers. Moving to the open window he stepped back from the direct sunlight. Moving his hand the clouds covered up the sun and he was feeling a bit peevish. “Well how rude.” Moving into the hallway he was met by Mrs. Johnson.

“Have you seen Lady M’lar? She appears to not be in her room.” He studied his housekeeper carefully assessing if she had anything to do with her disappearance from his home.

“No milord. I have been in the kitchen and thought she was with you.” She looked to the open door of her room then back to Morgan. 

He could not see anything about her that would indicate to him that she had helped her leave. “I see well it appears that she has left us. I will be going into town and see if I can find her to bring her back. Make sure her room is clean and ready for her arrival.”

Mrs. Johnson curtsied before moving back through the open door. Morgan moved down the hallway and with a single thought he teleported to the Golden Dice. Appearing in his office he looked around the room and saw that there had been some disturbance that had caused his room to appear ransacked. He was beginning to become annoyed. Opening the door to his office with some force he stepped out and called softly. “Send Finnlaya to me immediately!”

Chelsea one of his highest paid whores smiled. “She isn’t here Doctor. She went to the Hoch with that handsome Captain fella late last night and she has not returned.” Morgan clinched his jaw teeth together which caused his cheek to twitch slightly.

He moved to his table and sat looking at Armando he called, “Benden red.” He took his fingertips and began to thrum his fingers on top his tabletop. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a gold coin and began to manipulate it by turning it over his knuckles from each finger a simple movement and the coin would flip over and over back and forth. His gaze was fixed to the door. 

Finn walked through the door with a smile on her lips and the smell of fantastic sex permeating her body. She was going to get a long hot bath and then take a little nap. Her smile slowly faded when she entered the room and saw Morgan sitting at his table rolling his coin over his knuckles. She knew that something had happened to upset him and then remembered M’lar had left the island without telling him. That was something she would use to bargain with when it came to Morgan.

Moving with a deliberately slow and sensual pace to his table she looked down at him. “I did not expect to see you here tonight.” She kicked out a chair and slid into it sideways. Crossing her ankles she leaned back and studied his mood. She had been his manager long enough to know he was more than mildly upset he was controlling a burning rage. 

“What happened in my office?” He said it so low she had to cock her head to make sure she heard him. 

“Your office. Nothing happened in your office. It was secured when I left last night with a customer.” She uncrossed her ankles, stood and started to move towards his office door. He waited for her to look at the mess his office. He continued to focus his attention on the old coins rotation down his knuckles to rotate it back and forth never missing a beat. 

Finn entered his office and stopped dead in her tracks. The room had been tumbled and messed up and this did not just happened, it had to have taken some time. Spinning around she moved out into the main area and shouted. “ALL RIGHT! WHO WAS IN DOCTOR MANSHAK’S OFFICE?’ She put her hands on her hips and glared around the room. 

Armando set the wine down and looked from the doctor to Finn. “No one was in there since I have been on duty. I relieved Carmelo this morning so you might should ask him who might have breached the doctor’s office.” Finn was working herself into a big fit of rage, ordering the armed guards to go find Carmelo she waited with arms crossed and foot tapping. 

Morgan frowned. “Finnlaya sit down.” He sat back and continued to flip the coin over his knuckles. He watched Finn and saw she knew nothing about what had happened and he knew her well enough that she would make it up to him by finding who was responsible for the burglary of Morgan’s office. He watched her move with a stiffness that foretold of her anger. 

Finn slumped into her chair and she knew her one ace in a hole would have to be used now. “She left Morgan, she was on a ship that departed from New Damara three hours ago.” She watched the coin stop in its motion. With movement so fast that she did to see it, he had flipped the coin up in the air and shot it across the room to embed it in the wall. “She came to Fallon asked him for passage on one of his ships. She was on the Temptress when she left port three hours ago.”

“Gillian?” He did not look at her he was looking at his hand and his voice had grown very soft.

“Daemon collected her and they are going on the Lady Kaitlin at midnight. I suspect they are on the ship. She will be leaving port in an hour or less.” She watched him frown hearing Daemon’s name. Standing slowly, he straightened his jacket turned looked at Finn. Lifting her chin with two fingertips.

‘Find out who did that, and you know what to do. I want an example made of them. Get Doe to track them down.”

Finn stood up. “Why her? Why are you so frigging upset over her? There are others that would die for you Morgan just for a smile from you. She hates you.” 

“Not your problem Finn, handle this before I return.” 

**

Morgan opened a ~dimensional door~ with nothing but blackness inside and stepped in. When the door opened on the other side of the island he was standing on the docks. He looked for the Lady Kaitlin. Seeing her making ready to weigh anchor he teleported to her deck. Looking around he saw him standing by the door watching him through narrowed eyes. 

“Where is she?” Morgan stood in front of him watching his every move looking for any reason to cut him in half. Daemon turned his back on him.

“None of your business.” Morgan narrowed his eyes and using the force of the will he sun him around and froze him in place. Daemon tried to move and resist but found it was impossible.

“Let us do this again and this time I want you to listen to me very carefully. Where is she?” Morgan did not move a muscle he just stared at Daemon. 

“She does not love you. She is going to be with me just as she was before she left. We were together and we will always be together no matter what you think or try to do.” Daemon struggled against the invisible bonds that held him in place.

“I am not asking you who she loves or whom she was with, she is a whore and she is my whore. Now where is she?” 

If Daemon had free reign of his hands he would have struck the man for that comment. “I am not telling you jack shit Morgan. So forget it.” 

Morgan concentrated and pushed the force forward ~ego whip~ his mind. When he had his mind open he entered his memories recent ones and saw where they had sex fast and furious against the wall. Morgan wanted to do a psychic crush on him but knew that if M’lar found out that would be a problem. He shifted through his mind and found where she said she was going to Calimport for obscure knowledge and would be back and that they were to go to Skullport and come back.

Morgan smiled, stepping back he nodded to Daemon turned and stepped into a dimensional door and from sight. With his disappearance from the ship, Daemon felt his functions restored. Collapsing to his knees he put a shaky hand to his forehead and let out a long cleansing breath. “I am thinking to kill him I need to get better at what I am doing.”

**

Morgan appeared back in the Golden Dice. “That worthless sack of crap Bloodworth what room is he in?” He was headed to the stairs waiting for Finn to show him the room she had given Bloodworth. Finn jumped from her seat and rushed to Morgan’s side. 

Following him up the stairs she moved in front of him to the room she had rented to Captain Bloodworth. “Go get fifty thousand gold coins from the safe, bring them to this room.” Morgan opened the door and stepped into the room. Captain Bloodworth had one of his most expensive whores and she was now riding on top of him for all she was worth, her bare breasts bouncing with each pathetic thrust. 

When Morgan entered her grabbed a robe and tossed it to her. “Get out.” Lydia knew when Morgan had business he did not want anyone to hear what he was going to discuss. She grabbed the robe pulled it on and ran for the door. 

Blood was not happy he had just about reached his climax and this wench had given him one hell of a ride. He was about to protest until he saw the dark figure of the man that was standing at the foot of his bed. “Waal aye be a ‘orse ass whut do aye owe da ples’ure of aye c’ompny Doctor?” 

“Cut the bullshit Blood and speak like a human being and not some stupid seaman. I have a job for you and I will tell you exactly what I want and what you can glean from the ship you are about to plunder.” Morgan stood back when two armed guards entered the room. They carried four bags each. 

“In these bags are fifty thousand gold. There is a ship, I want it plundered, the crew killed, and the passengers except for two passengers. There will be a little girl about six years old traveling with a man, a ninja. I want him marked up and I want the little girl terrorized so that when she returns to her mother she will tell her all that happened. The child is not to be molested just scared, if she dies so help me Blood there will be no where in Toril I won’t find you and make your life a living hell.”

“All right Morgan. You are seeking revenge. Then I shall make sure your revenge is carried out. Fifty thousand is a good start. I want the Harpers off of my back and I want Fallon Stormbringer on a pike.” 

Morgan leaned over and smiled. “You deal with Fallon Stormbringer Blood, just find the Lady Kaitlin she will be best waylaid on her return trip from Skullport. She will have passengers and will be loaded with spices and silks. You can keep it all, and whatever else you find on that ship. All I want is the ship and the little girl and the man messed up bad. Do you understand? The child is to be terrified but not harmed or killed.” 

Bloodworth had played the part of the salty sea captain and the scourge of the sword coast that he had almost forgotten how to speak the proper common. His proper speak had disarmed him somewhat. He looked at the four bags and then up to Morgan. Holding out his hand he waited for Morgan to shake his hand.

Morgan looked at the hand then to him. “I know what you been touching and I am not about to touch your hand Blood, just know I know that we have a deal. I expect to see it completed before that ship returns to this port.” Morgan turned and nodded to his armed guards who stepped forward to drop the four bags on his bed. The bags opened and the coins spilled out onto the bed clothing. 

Blood nodded not watching Morgan turn and leave the room along with his guards. Blood picked up the coins and shoved them back into the bag then tied it off. Getting up he got dressed shoving the bags into his duffle bag. Hitching up his pants he made his way to the door where the whore he had paid good money for her services waited in a robe. Grabbing her by her arse he drug her to him and kissed her. “We will pick this up later me love.” Patting her arse he began to whistle a bawdy seaman’s song and moved down the steps. His life had just gotten better.

Morgan moved to Finn. “Did you get Doe on who burgled my office? He gets first look then report it to the town guard. I am sure Marstoq will love to get a look in my office.” 

Finn watched Blood leave the Dice. Looking back at Morgan she nodded. “I sent word and was told he was going to be right on it.” 

**

Morgan nodded turned looked around smiled. Picturing his estate in his mind he teleported back to his house. Moving to his study he sat behind his desk. So she had sex with her pretty young boy. He smiled thinking about what he had put in motion. She would not know if he was the father or if Daemon was the father and he anticipated if she were pregnant that she would claim the child was Daemon’s. He would make sure she knew that child was his and not Daemon’s and then she would be forced to accept his marriage proposal. 

He laughed and thought about her trying to figure out a way to get out of the marriage once he proved that child was his child. He might enjoy this it would crush Daemon that usurper and it would bring her under his control where she would have to come to him willingly. She was not going to get out of this. Once he had her secured and under his control then he would exact punishment for trying to run away from him. 

He began to work out scenarios of how he would make her pay. He even would tolerate a bastard child to carry his last name if it meant he could control her through that child. Standing he moved to peer out at the tranquil looking gardens and sighed. “Life is going to change soon.” 

**

M’lar moved to the deck of the Temptress pulling her cloak about her body to brace against the stiff wind that was buffeting her body. The wind whipped her hair across her face and she lifted her fingertips to brush the hair back behind her ears and try to pin it in place. Turning into the wind she let the wind blow her hair back from her face and could hear the whispers of the men on this ship. 

They could not determine what she was. They could see the elf but the slightly deformed forehead made them wondered how a beauty like that could have become deformed with her facial features? She was a curvy wench and someone had said she was a priestess. The Captain had seen her move on deck with a sureness of foot to hold her balance. She had to be sea traveled to handle the roll of the waves and stand so sure footed or iron stomach.

Walking down the stairs from the stern castle he moved to her side. “Malady? Is everything all right with your cabin?” he had to admire her exotic looks and the shape of her body gave most his men ideas of desire and lust.

M’lar turned to smile at him, “Yes, thank you Captain. I was just feeling a bit cooped up and wanted to come out on deck to see how the weather is faring and to see if you feel we will be making Calimport on time?” The cape blew open to reveal short tight cut off breeches soft sandaled feet with a form fitting tank top that outlined her shape. She was a sight to behold and he was worried for her safety.

“I believe we should be hitting fair weather all the way. Nothing short of possible pirates trying to stop us would prevent our arrival in ten days time.” He tried not to look at her shape or wonder about that body lying next to his. He was fighting for control over his thoughts. “My lady a suggestion, I would try to cover up a bit more if you do not wish to draw unwanted attention to yourself. My men are a lusty lot and they might think that the way you are dressed now would be an open invitation to take liberties.”

M’lar smiled. “They will find they will need my abilities to heal them should they try Captain. As this is a seaworthy vessel and the air is filled with salty brine. It is still more practical for me to dress like this than to wear those fancy dresses that Kaitlin favors. You might tell your men for me Captain I am a priestess of Oghma as such I will defend my sister and myself if I need to and they will not end up on the good end of that challenge.” 

He glanced down and saw she had a short staff hanging from her side. “Yes ma’am may I ask a favor? If you do feel the need to defend, allow me the chance to stop any death or severe damage.” M’lar nodded to the captain with a twinkle in her eye and smile.

“I will be happy to allow you to explain what a priestess of Oghma can do with a staff. Maybe they will think twice before they try to assault my sister of myself.” M’lar bowed her head to him turned and made her way back to her cabin. Leaving the Captain to think about her words. She knew that soon enough she would have to prove she meant what she said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kait stood before the tiny wall mirror patting her hair into place. She smiled tensely peering at M’lar standing behind her. “Please tell me you are not going up on deck dressed like that?” Kait spun around examined her sister’s attire. M’lar stood in her cut offs, t-shirt, and her hair pulled up on top of her head. Her feet were covered in sandals and she looked more like she was going to the beach for a swim than up on deck in front of a bunch of men that were sex starved. 

“You need to realize sister we are out of our element and if you go up there half dressed or barely dressed at all, you just may incite a riot and cause a mutiny. I for one do not wish to be the one to bare the brunt of such an actions that you would be so willing to perpetrate by appearing on deck dressed like that.” Kait took a breath and M’lar used that precious moment to make a break for the door. 

“Right, see you on deck Kait!” She darted into the hallway and headed for the stairs catching a few curious glances form some of the other passengers that had booked passage to Calimport. M’lar moved briskly up the steps onto the deck and you could have heard a pin drop when she stood on the deck. The men watched her move towards the side rail and lean against it. They began to make bawdy remarks to one another poking at each other’s back.

“Bet aye she would like a good toss on the bunk!” 

“Look at ‘em titties! Ever seed anythin as big as ‘em”

“Dare ya to go over and pinch ‘er arse.” 

One unfortunate sailor had taken the dare and moved up behind M’lar and grabbed a hand full of her arse. Only to find his body flung backwards and thrown to the ground with the end of a staff lay at his throat and her foot planted firmly between his legs and against his male parts. Her voice was low and near guttural with her language. She had spoken in scro calling him a filthy pig, then switched to common and growled out. “If I were you and want to keep my male gender, never touch me or my sister like that again. Do I make myself clear?” 

The Captain had heard the disturbance on deck and moved to the wheelhouse to look down and saw what was happening. He witnessed her quick movements to put the rowdy sailor on the deck. Locking his hands behind his back he moved to the side rail and called. “Simpson, my office now.” He turned to his second in command. “Tell the men I want a word with them and gather them on deck.”

M’lar stepped back commanded her staff to shrink. Kait had arrived up on the deck in time to see the man grab the cheek of her bottom. Smoothing her dress down and with as much dignity as she could muster she moved to M’lar’s side. Folding her hands piously in front of her. “I told you so.” She murmured under her breath. 

“If you had dressed properly we would not be dealing with the handsy sailors and now we will be relegated to our cabin where I will get antsy and talk all the time and make you upset. Then we will be mad at each other for the next week while we wait to get to Calimport, which by the way, I have never been and was looking forward to getting a tour and now we may not be allowed in the town because you created a problem and all the men on this ship went into a frenzy trying to take you to bed.” She snitted lightly smoothed her skirt.

“Hello my dear ladies,. It seems we are passengers on this ship. I thought I would introduce myself.” The dapper dressed man in a business traveling suit stood correctly behind them his portly figure standing ramrod straight and near at attention. He had allowed his eyes to glide over Kaitlin’s sedately dressed form and then allowed his gaze to linger a little longer on the buxom woman’s form dressed more in under garments than in clothing. “My name is Mortimer Portman. I am from Waterdeep and offer dry goods for saile to the various islands.”

Kait tuned offered a polite smile to the gentleman. “Hello Mr. Portman. May name is Kaitlin Kaleen that is Lady Kaitlin Kaleen and this is Lady M’lar. We very well may be able to do business before this trip is over. You see Malady M’lar and myself are on the Council for Tal Shandor was we live in the capital city of New Damara. We would be very interested in speaking about trade agreements with one another.” 

Mortimer smiled brightly, truth be told, he had heard they were the council members that would get him an interview with the King about setting up a shop and doing trade with the island. “Oh excellent my dear. So you would be willing to get me an interview with King Eric?” He smiled very warmly looking quite please with himself.

Kaitlin nodded, “Of course we would. You may find us at either Lady M’lar’s temple or at her Inn where she manages the inn for her son, Marstoq.” 

Mortimer looked surprised studying the woman that could barely be over the age of twenty-seven. “I see your son own an Inn? Which Inn?” 

M’lar sighed, “You are better at this than I am Kait, you speak with him. I am going aft deck and practice with my staff.” M’lar sauntered off leaving Kait to the over solicitous fat man and moved to the rear of the ship, pacing off a section that she could use to practice she began to pace herself through her exercises using her staff to block, trip, sweep, and use as a pole to vault over various cartons that had been left on deck. 

Working up a good sweat she finally moved into the cool down period of her workout. She was not even aware that she had an audience until she finally laid down on the deck and closed her eyes to calm her breathing. Hearing a clap, she sat up and looked around at a man that was sitting up on one of the mid mast nests. “Nice job with the staff. You a warrior?” M’lar shielded her eye against the glare of the sun to make out a figure sitting on the roost.

“Not unless forced.” She said and turned her gaze way to note a speck in the distance. She moved to the rear section of the ship looking at what appeared to be a large ship bearing down on them at full sails. “Do you see that?” She glanced back at the man in the nest. 

“Yep been pacing us for over three hours now she seems to be making full sails in our direction.”

“Any markings?” She asked absently watching the ship come into better view, she was of equal weight and size as the ship she was on. 

“She has cannons and her cannon doors are open.” He said absently watching the ship come closer. “Guess I should let the captain know but I think he is aware, we are coming about to face her it seems. Maybe you should take your sister and get your ass down stairs.” 

M’lar bristled slightly, “My ass is fine where it is. What colors are showing?” She continued to watch and frowned.

“Blackwatch, so that would be one of Captain Thorne’s ships.” He slid down from the nest to land with a light thump on the deck. M’lar was better to get a good look at him. “You are a Priestess right?”

“Yep, and one o Oghma, so I guess if we are going to be overtaken we might as well stand ready to fight.” 

“Façade! Get your ass to the munitions room. Ready the cannons we have company and I have precious cargo. Malady M’lar you need to get your sister and go below and lock yourself in your sister locked in your rooms. Just in case we are boarded. I know we will need your healing powers soon enough.”

M’lar turned to the captain. “I will secure my sister but I am not about to lock myself in a ship that could easily be downed and drown in the process or get eaten by sharks. I will stand and fight. “

The Captain sighed, he had been given instructions to do what she said and not interfere should she wish to run the deck or offer to help. “As you wish, but you might wish to change clothing.” 

“What the hell is it with you people and clothing? If nothing else Captain I could easily be a distraction to get the attention of the offending crew while your crew takes them down. I am comfortable in this mode of dress and will not change.” Glancing up she saw they had come about and now the ship was not in her view. Leaning to the side she saw the masts and the ship was trying to get broadside for boarding and firing the cannons. 

“I would suggest not to allow them get broadside with the cannons on that side. I will even do you a huge favor, get us close enough and I will teleport some of your men to that ship and we will take her wheel and sink it.” 

The captain smiled. “You can do that?” He was impressed.

“Yes, I can and I can help fight while I am there. So?” She smiled rocking on her heels.

Façade, get Smith, Choate and Collins meet us here so we can get that ship’s wheel and keep Thorne’s crew off of this ship.” 

M’lar looked at the two men in front of her. “Okay, we need to hold hands and when we appear on her deck, be prepared for a fight. I will go to the left, you go to the right, I will attract their attention the best way I know how and don’t you guys get distracted by what I do, understand?”

Zalmach Façade frowned looked confused, “What ate you going to do?”

M’lar sighed, “Okay this is what I am going to do.” She opened her shirt and exposed her rather lovely honey brown huge breasts. “Now you have seen them don’t get distracted, they are not going to be expecting it. While they are distracted, pull the pin grab the wheel and pitch it in the ocean. Got it?” She smiled buttoning up her blouse much to the disappointment of the men. 

Collins whispered “Whut I would give to plant me nose in those bubbies!” 

Choate nodded, “Me too.”

M’lar unhooked her staff, ordered, “Elongate three feet.” The staff shimmered then extended to thee feet. “Ready?” She looked around at the men at her side and they nodded. “Give me one a couple of seconds to see where the wheel is and be ready we will appear right next to the steersman.” 

Crawling up to the nest area she looked at the ship and smiled, she could see where the wheel was and the area around him only held four men. Jumping to the rope and lowering herself down to the deck she grabbed a heand. “Come on lets go!” 

The men reached foreword grabbing her hand and waited. “Close your eyes, the initial teleport will disorient you a bit. If your eyes are closed then it won’t be so bad.” Touching her ring she felt the tingling sensation and they popped from the deck of the Sea Mistress.to the Blackwatch. Appearing right next to the steersman. 

Recovering first, M’lar smiled at the startled crewman, opened her top and winked when he dropped his mouth looking at her breasts. “Oh by the gods, it is one of Umberlee’s sirens!” The for men that stood with the steersman also stood looking shocked seeing a woman appear out of no where and bare her chest to them.

Before they knew what was happening, the four men that had come with her moved into action. A fight began with the four men that were at the wheel station. Choate clubbed one man over the head, while Collins bent to pull the pin from the wheel and unhook it from its post. Façade began to swing and sliced at two of the men that had tried to stop them. A shout from above went out to the men below. M’lar sighed, she knew she would need to block access to the wheel deck. Looking around she smiled, seeing some barrels stacked to the rear she knew they had to contain rum. 

Moving to the rum barrels she tipped them and began to roll them towards the stairs. Lining them up, she began to kick them forward at the men trying to climb or rush the stairs. “We have to hurry up!” M’lar shouted as the last of the barrels went flying down the steps. The four men had swiftly subdued the crew of the Blackwatch, Collins hefted the wheel and threw it over board. Turning he smiled. “Ready ma’am!” 

M’lar cringed hearing a report from one of the cannons and looked to see who was firing and realized it was from the Sea Mistress. “Incoming, lets get ready to teleport!” The ship rocked when a mast was hit. She looked up to see the mast was buckling. “Hurry guys!” 

She held out her hand waited for them to touch her, She looked around seeing that the blockade she had used was now being breached, Seeing the last of their boarding crew grabbing his buddy’s hand she teleported without fail to the deck of the Sea Mistress. 

Just as they arrived a volley of cannon rounds began to pepper the ship. Lifting the sails to full mast, the captain waited for the wind to fill her sails. M’lar closed her eyes moved her fingers in an intricate fashion and began to chant softly, ~control weather, bring wind~. The sails filled with wind and soon enough with minor damage the ship was far away from the now circling Blackwatch. 

A cheer erupted from the front of the ship. Gunshot was fired into the air as they left the Blackwatch in the now growing dusk. M’lar sighed and leaned back against one of the poles that held a mast. “Well I think they will think again before they try to take one of Captain Fallon’s ships.” Zalmach moved to lean up against M’lar.

“I suppose he might, I got a feeling when they get their wheel back they will be looking for us again, next time, I will destroy their powder and blow the ship up. They meant business.” M’lar pushed off of the mast and moved back to the port side of the deck. “I need to check on my sister.” She nodded to the men and sauntered off feeling slightly tired.

Moving down to the lower deck she found Kait bent over a crewman chanting softly. M’lar could see he had suffered some damage possibly from the firing of the cannons or splinter wood hitting his body. M’lar waited for her to finish and helped the man to stand helping down to another lower deck to the crews quarters. “Sister there are other injured down here, do you want to come help?” She was concerned and now she had blood on her pretty pink dress.

“Lead on Sister and let us attend to the wounded.” M’lar followed her down another level and found it stank of body odor and illness. “This place needs to be cleaned, sister, once we have them back and up on their feet, I am going to cantrip this place clean, you might want to help me.” 

“Of course I will help.” M’lar followed her to the area that the injured had been placed. Putting aside any other distractions, she began to heal those that needed it. After an hour she was exhausted having expended her god’s gifts to the ten injured men that had caught the impact of one cannon volley. M’lar pushed her hair back from her face. Her ponytail had fallen out during her fight with the crew of the Blackwatch. 

Turning she looked the area over saw it was not in the best of cleanliness for some of the wounded she had bound. Closing her eyes she began to chant and cast ~clean surroundings~ in an orison. Kait felt the warmth of the spell wash around and over her and smiled. Looking around she saw the area was cleaner and that the men that had laid there had their garments cleaned too. “Very nice sister, I could not have done it any better myself.” 

M’lar nodded, staggered from the room into the hallway and headed to their cabin, where she collapsed from exhaustion on the bunk bed. Closing her eyes she gave way to the need to rest. She was only minorly aware that Kait had cast ~clean~ on her while she slept. Covering her, Kait moved to the one chair in the cabin and sat, leaning over she lifted the scarf she had begun to crochet and sat humming softly while she watched her sister sleep a fitful sleep. 

 

Daemon lay on his back watching the ceiling while Gillian slept soundly on the bed. He studied the child noting that she looked so much like her mother. She would be a real beauty some day with that day hair and wide dark eyes that told more than she said when she did speak. Daemon smiled thinking of her mother. 

Their first coupling had not been the way he had hoped. He had imagined them in her room, having had a lovely dinner, with candle light, roses on the table and rose petals in the bed. He would have taken his time with her and made love to her the way she deserved. He sighed rolled over and thought about the first time he saw her.

Closing his eyes he allowed his thoughts to go back to that day he walked into Foothills Park. She had just been swimming and her sister was sitting on the bench close to the lake. She was crocheting and humming softly while she watched her sister laid out on the rock that abutted the lake. Her hair splayed out around her head, she laid on a blanket wearing a blue undergarment that he was later told was a bathing costume. 

He had been struck by her beauty and by the fact she was not totally elf nor was she human. Moving to sit by the lake in Indian fashion, he began to meditate. It was increasingly difficult for him to meditate knowing she was lying on that rock near naked. He had not been with a woman for a while, not since. He had shaken his head to erase that memory, he would not think about her or the way she died, thanks to his brother. 

He became aware she had rolled over, rested her chin on her palms and was watching him. She smiled and he saw she had the most incredible green eyes. Her eyes captured his attention and then he saw the subtle but very evident markings of what she was and he could not believe his eyes. There was no way someone like her could exist. “Hello.” Her voice had been soft and melodic. 

He nodded to her and looked back to the lake. “New here or to Tal Shandor?” She had to ask because he would need a place to stay and probably food, since he looked as if he had not eaten in a while. He knew she was not going to give up trying to talk to him.

He nodded. She pursed her lips catch a glance to her sister. “My name is Lady M’lar, welcome to New Damara capital city of Tal Shandor. May I ask if you have a place to stay?”

He had shaken his head no. She had frowned, thinking he was mute. “Well I have a temple through the woods, you take the path at the beginning of the park follow it until you come to a fork in the road, take the path to the right and follow it and you will find my temple. You are welcome to stay there, just go downstairs pick an unoccupied cell. There is food in the locker and you can fix whatever you want.

“How much.” She blinked and smiled.

“Well you can talk. No charge, just later if you come across a book, and you bring it to my temple so I can put it in my library that will be payment enough.” She had pushed herself up and now sat like him cross-legged with her hands resting in her lap. 

“Do you know where I might obtain work?” He had asked since she was being so obliging. He did need gainful employment he was down to his last copper and would need to get some upgrades to his weapons. M’lar had been studying him and noted he was very much like a ninja, something she was beginning to learn about through Prin.

He wore the basic same garments that John wore when he was practicing at the dojo or when he was traveling through the wood line. “Are you any good as a guard? I need a personal guard and I would be willing to pay you handsomely for your services if you are.” She had slid from the rock and watched Kait gather her things.

“Sister I am going back to temple, I will see you later at the Hoch?” 

“Yes, oh and tell Brother William that the evening bookbinding will have to be done by him. I need to run to the Travis farm to check on Sheba, she is due very soon and I want to make sure things are going well for her.” She turned her attention back to Daemon. “Well are you interested? If you are, I could use you on the road with me tonight when I go to the outskirts of the village.”

“How much.” His words were few and far between, but she seemed not to mind because she was willing to share her words. 

“I will start you at 50 gold, is that good enough?” she studied his reaction to her willing to pay him such a high amount. He nearly choked.

“That is an awful lot of money to pay for a personal body guard.” He had looked at her from his peripheral before locking his gaze back on her. She had bent to pick up her blanket, slide it into a carpet bag, and started dressing in pants and a blouse. 

With a hint of anger she spoke softly, “Not many of my guards live very long, and I am warning you now I have a lot of enemies. Some very powerful and if that puts you off and you would prefer something more formal I can talk to my son about hiring you for the City guard, they are always looking for new guardsmen, then there is the King’s guard.”

She turned looking at him waiting for his answer. He sighed deeply looked at the bag, with one graceful movement he stood quickly moved to take the bag from her hand. “I don’t scare easy, what makes you so special that someone would try and take you or your life?’ At first she did not relinquish the bag, she looked at the lake then back at him and with that disarming charm she held os naturally she said with a tilt of her head. “Because the scro navy has a one million dollar reward for my return. I am the impossible and oddity and if it is going to bother you to work for a scro, then let me find you work else where.” 

He smirked, “Did I say I minded that you are half breed and one of those breeds would not be my favorite but you have done nothing to upset me or make me dislike you and I could use 50 gold a month. Come on show me where you are heading now so I can begin my job.”

She had led him back to the Hoch where he had taken up his position outside her door to her bedroom. That is when he saw the small child that bore her mother’s image; she had poked her head out of the door and smiled. “Hi, want to play hung the human with Stephaney and me?” 

Daemon had smiled and then heard her mother chastise her about bothering him. “Gillian leave the young man alone and get to your room and wash up. It is nap time and Kat will be expecting you dress for your nap.” She had come to the door and pulled her daughter back into the room. “You don’t have to stand out there and what do I call you?”

He had smiled at the child, took on a more formal look for her and said softly, “Just call me Daemon.”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Daemon sat up to check Gillian lying back on the floor he went back to his memories. He had not slept in months. For Daemon being a student of the form and a ninja by trade sleep could mean instant death. Discipline and training by his master had taught him to train his mind over his bodily needs. That is until he met her. Folding his arm under his head he thought about the first time he found why he was needed. 

It was bad enough that to just keep her in sight was hard. She was constantly going off and even hiding in a boat under tarp from him because she felt trapped and needed to be alone. She had hired guards to protect her but she was always going off alone or not taking proper precautions to protect herself. She was always riding off into the woods looking for Gillian or going to the outer reaches to check on those that needed healing or were pregnant.

One such visit was when he had encountered his old clan, the one he had escaped to preserve his life. He had not been successful in saving her life, Melena and he had run together since they were twelve when he had reached sixteen, they both had decided that they would get married. They just needed to get away from the Crimson Claw clan. It was the same clan that had attacked their house and killed their master.

When Melena had rejected the romantic overtures of the head of the clan, Daemon had been forced to watch him rape her and then kill her in front of him. That would not have been the worse part of his life, the fact that the head of that clan that had rained down so much pain and anguish on him had been his older brother. Sailing to Tal Shandor came as a blessing to hide from his old clan, they did not let any of their members go from the clan. Pain of punishment or death was what was usually delivered.

So Daemon had gotten on the first ship away from those that tried to claim his as one of their own. He was more slave to them than a respected member of the clan. He had spent a year reliving the events of Melena’s death and the most vicious way he had tortured her then repeatedly raped her, forcing him to watch and when he turned his head away to not see, he was threated with having his eyelids cut off so he would be forced to watch. 

When he got the first chance to leave, he stowed away on a ship, and then mingled with the crew pretending to be a member of the ship’s compliment. The one ship he had found his salvation on just happened to be one of M’lar’s ships. The captain knew he was not a member of his crew but because he knew M’lar so well and he wanted to keep her happy he pretended he was a member of the crew. When they made port he had told him it was compliments of the Lady M’lar that he was allowed free passage on his ship.

His surprise was meeting her in the park and then being hired as one of her personal bodyguards. His duties in the beginning had been to escort her around the island, or protect her while she was in temple. There had been two incidents when he found he was needed to protect her in her temple. Members of the Lovitar’s order had come to the temple to take it back from her. She was not so obliged to turn tail and give up her temple. That was the first time he saw for himself what kind of skills she had in protecting herself and her temple.

He had not been a religious man and far be it from him to think of any god worthy of his devotion. But for her, she was totally devoted heart and soul to this God Oghma. So when the priests came from the Supreme Painmaster to take her prisoner and take back their temple he had not expected to see her go crazy bitch on their Asses. With five moves she had taken two of the priests down. He had successfully taken down three of the priests and both had ended up injured from the scythes they had been using to attack. 

M’lar had healed him first then she had addressed her wounds with some herbs she had collected and prepared for healing in the cellar of her temple. He had stood patiently outside her herbal room. She came out with her shirt in her hand covered in blood and a salve on her shoulder. She had not been able to reach the shoulder blade and had asked him to apply it. 

Without comment, he had taken the paste and began to spread it over her shoulder and that is when he saw the scar from what seemed to be a knife blade. He did not ask and she did not offer to explain. Later that night when he had sat outside her room, she had asked him to come in and sleep in the bed. That is when he informed her he did not sleep. She sighed deeply waved off his denial for sleep, chanted softly and cast a sleep spell on him.

Later when he had awoken she was gone and he had to find her. Following the trail she left so easily for him, he found her deep in the woods looking for herbs. He had come upon her with anger in his heart until he heard her singing softly in scro. It was a gentling song and he knew scro from his days of living with an old scro retainer. The words were meant for one of the dead, it was a tribute to a father figure who had died saving her life.

Realizing he was listening to her and watching she had spoke softly, “I know you are there come along. I have a lot more to gather before the night is gone.” She had moved along the floor of the woods on hands and knees looking for roots, and other herbal remedies that would be needed to make more potions or salves. “My god was good to me, he gave me the knowledge to mix herbs and make healing spells with them.”

They had spent the night with her offering more and more about her life to him. As angry as he was with her for making him sleep and then going off to an isolated placed that could have cost her life he choose instead to listen to what she had to say.

“I always wondered what was so horrible about me that it would make many around me hate me. Darrin was one of those that hated me with the whole of his being. He hated me so much he raped me with a knife.” She had not looked up when she imparted that piece of information instead she had plunged her blade deeper into the soil releasing some of her anger. “He was pretty much a ripe bastard, he marked my face and Doctor Manshak had regenerated my cheek so that I would not bare the scar he had given me.” 

“Another debt I owe to Morgan Manshak. Which it bothers me to no end that he actually believes he has a right to lay claim to me because of all he favors he has done for me. “ 

Oh yes Morgan Manshak had been a bone of contention for him as well as his boss. Morgan had made it a point to tell him that he had better do his job well and not let anything happened to her that she was going to be his wife some day. That had rankled because he knew she did not ever intend on marrying Morgan or any other man. Morgan had even warned him away from M’lar. 

At one point he wondered if she had more to fear from the head of the island’s council than any other implied danger that was waiting for her around most corners. One of which was a powerful elfin vampire that had tried to lure her out into the back ally one night after he had charmed her with his enthrall. Had he not been there to stop her from leaving she would have left with the vampire and ended up dead or worse an undead. 

Then there was the day some of Crimson Claw Clan had come to the island and he thought it was for him. He later learned it was for her and the bounty on her head by the scro navy. He could not believe they were willing to fork over a million in gold to have her back. 

Shifting to a more comfortable position he tucked his hands under his armpits and watched the child that had been entrusted for his safe keeping. He vividly recall that day they ran into the Crimson Claws while they were on the fringes of city proper.

They had been to the outer reaches of the city limits; she had just delivered a baby. Cantripping herself clean she made sure mother and baby were clean and comfortable. They had moved out to their horse. That was when he heard them before he saw them. They were moving up and around the farmhouse on silent footfalls but one of them had snapped a twig. Catching the sight of black and crimson clothing he felt his heart quicken and his breath to catch. “Shit.” He muttered softly. He did not want to move on he was falling in love with her and she needed him. Even if she did not realize it, she needed him.

Hearing the twang he dove to take her to the ground and one of the darts that had flown at them hit the wall of the farmhouse. Daemon frowned, they were under attack and he suspected it was by ninja from how silent their footfalls had been. Covering her body with his body he whispered, “Crawl to the house, secure the mother and children in the store cellar. Check and see if there is any ways out.” 

She did not want to leave him then, but knew he was right. She had to make sure mother and children were safe. Crawling on the ground to the front door of the farmhouse she was grateful they had not put a raised front porch on the place. Crawling through the door she saw the mother and her baby with two younger ones hanging onto her skirt looking scared. “I need you and the kids to get down in the cellar. Do you have an rear exit for a tunnel out of the cellar?” 

Mrs. Kingston nodded, “Yes, Caleb dug a tunnel back behind the trees said we were to use if in case we ran into trouble if he was gone.” 

“ Well he is gone. So we will need to get you and the kids down in that tunnel now. So, this is what you are going to do, I want you to get down in that tunnel, take the kids and go to the safe place your husband made for you.” M’lar turned seeing Daemon dive crashing through the window. He was followed by a volley of darts as they hailed down on his retreating form. 

“We gotta get out of here before they set the place on fire.” He lifted one child; M’lar lifted another and held the baby while Janet Kingston went down first to the cellar. Handing down their daughter, the child cried, “Cuddles! I don’t wanna leave Cuddles!” She was crying for her kitten, which was up in the kids sleeping area. 

Daemon frowned, “Go on, I will bring the kitten.” 

Rushing up the ladder he found the kitten huddled under the bed. Without care of thought for any thing other than getting safely out of the tinder box, he grabbed the frightened kitten and flung it to M’lar who caught it with claws extended felt the bite of the claws dig into her chest. Daemon then tumbled down the steps into the cellar. Looking around he saw the barred door and prayed there as a bar on the other side. Shoving the bar off, he ushered them into the low tunnel. Barring the door, he smelled the smoke. “We gotta run, they set the place on fire.”

M’lar frowned, “Who the hell are these people?” She had grabbed the little girl while the boy clung to Daemon, Janet held her new son close to her chest and the little girl held her kitten shoved into her shirt. The adults hunkered over and rushed headlong down the long narrow tunnel, Daemon bringing up the rear shoving the little boy in front of him. Passing a large post he considered hitting it to cave in the tunnel. 

They could feel the rush of air up ahead. Daemon sprinted up to the front of their group pressing past the group to pause at the entrance to move silently out into the wood line. M’lar pressed up against him, cocking her ears she frowned. “To the right about 10 yards one single male moving along the braches.” Her words were whispered softly against his ear. “To the left along the upper branches a female she is not as adept but she is using the rustling of the wind in the leaves to hide her movements.

Narrowing her eyes she shifted to infravision in the darkness of the tunnel and the shade of the trees she saw two more moving low to the ground. “Two on the ground straight ahead.”

Daemon was amazed at how well she could hear and see what he sensed. “You defend here close quarters, keep them back about twenty feet” He nodded to the kids. “The two on the ground will charge you feint to the left then jab with your staff to the right and catch the second one who will come in low to take you down. I will take out the tree runners.” 

M’lar nodded, pulled her staff looked around at the area and knew she would need it in the smaller form. Before he had darted out the door to disappear, she had clung to him for a moment searched his gaze and then impulsively kissed him. She let him go with a whispered “Be careful.” 

He had smiled kissed her lightly on the lips and nodded, “Always.” Then he had disappeared into the shadows blending into the now growing darkness. She pressed to the wall, began to chant softly, casting ~blend with earth~. Her body shifted and she melted back into the earth that surrounded them and she waited.

She told him later she did not have long to wait, they came through the door and she did as he had instructed, anticipating their movements she was able to dispatch them with ease. The close confines had been to her advantage not theirs. He had little difficulty taking out the two that had run along the branches of the tress. He had easily taken care of the fledgling; the older one had been a little harder take down since he had more experience. 

Those had been the days in the beginning of his employ. He had found her charming and trying but it did not diminish his feelings for her. He loved her and she was afraid to commit to him so he had to use his patience to wait for her to come over to his way of thinking or he would move on. 

__

 

Now she was on the run and she was afraid of Morgan. That was why she had to get them out off the island and she away from him. She really did care about him or she would not have coupled with him as she had. He thought about those moments of passion and how he wanted to make it hours of exploration of each other later when they were not on the run or afraid of being interrupted either by Kait or Gillian. He thought about how he could handle Morgan to keep her safe from him and his intentions. 

Moaning softly he rolled to the other side not looking at the innocent face of the one true thing he knew she loved more than life itself and that was her daughter Gillian. He wondered what their children would look like, if they would have her nose and his eyes or lips his chin, would it be a boy or a girl? He wanted to see their children in her eyes but they were always filled with turmoil an conflict. 

Sitting up he looked around the room. It had been dark for a while and he could have sworn he had heard something on the deck of the ship. At first he was not sure until the door was broken open and he was over run with pirates boarding the ship. With a gun shoved into his gut; he and Gillian were unceremoniously marched up on the deck with the other travelers on the ship. One by one they were forced to watch their throats get slit and their bodies dumped over the ship’s side. 

When Gillian looked away, he had to take the initiative and slapped her to make her watch. When it finally came to them, the Captain moved into view and smiled. “Well, well, well, whut ‘ave we ‘ere?” 

Daemon began to try and barter with the pirate. “Look, don’t kill the kid, as a matter of fact, this kid’s mother is a very important woman and very wealthy, she would pay a handsome amount to see to her safe return.”

Gillian had turned on him and tried to kick his shin. This made Daemon slap her harder. “Stop it!” 

Gillian had stood glaring at him calling him ‘Bad Daemon’ while she folded her arms and looked at the mean Captain. “You are gonna die, you don’t know who my mommy is and she is going to kill you.” 

The Captain had laughed coarsely, “I dun care who da ell aye mother be ya little brat. I do care to allow you a chance off the ship. You fight me and I will let aye ‘ave a row boat ta escape.” 

He looked at the boat that was covered by tarps on the lower deck. “On one condition, put her in the boat and lower it down into the ocean. Then I will fight you.” 

He nodded, allowing Daemon to pick up Gillian and put her in the rowboat. “You stay low in this boat and wait, I will be there with you shortly. Keep low Gillian, your life depends on it.” He had pulled his pack from under the bed to lay his head on before the take over of the ship. Now unhooking the knap sack he laid it in the boat. Covering her with the tarp he turned and waited for a blade. 

He heard the rowboat make a splash. He took that moment to sprint forward and launched himself into the broad chest of the captain wresting the sword from his hand. He spun around and slashed at the captain to find he was very adept with the sword. One of the ships compliment threw their captain a blade and the duel was on. The captain lunged, spun, and then he whipped the blade up catching Daemon’s cheek. Spinning back he toyed with him by slashing again only to change hands with the blade and make another mark on Daemon’s cheek, when he was done he had put the letter ‘B” on his cheek. 

Daemon had enough feeling the cut to the bone on his cheek, he charged forward running past the captain to keep moving to the ships side and tumbled down into the ocean, dropping the sword he began to swim towards the now drifting rowboat. Feeling the whiz of ball and shot being fired at him, he cringed as he heard the captain shout, “ Da Bastage cut me ‘and, arm da cannons! Blow ‘em outta da wata!” 

Daemon made it to the drifting rowboat. Crawling over the side into the boat, he found the oars and began to row away from the ship. The captain had brought the ship to broadside and began to fire the cannons at the small row boat. Blood muttered, “Better miss ‘em mates or Morgan will ‘ave our hides! Secure the ship and lets get ‘er to the cover of the island.” 

Daemon watched while he rowed the ships soon lost interest in them and he figured they thought the two of them would die on the open sea. Pulling the oars into the boat, he reached for his bag and found some of the herbs M’lar had given him. Rubbing them over his cheekbone he felt the relief of instant healing. Letting the current and the swells dictate their direction, he needed to rest. Seeing a tearful Gillian he felt sorry for her.

“Gillian you know I did not mean it, I had to say those things to convince those bad men to let us go and not kill us.”

“You are a bad man Daemon you hurt me.” She curled into a small ball and began to cry. 

Daemon had to leave her to her angry fear, he needed to rest before he had to get them to landfall before more pirates found them or a storm decided to blow up in their direction. He needed to figure out how to get her back to New Damara and at the rate they were drifting it would be well over a month before they were home. 

They had drifted without hardly and water for over a week when a shadow from over head blocked the sun. Looking up form his near delirious state he saw what appeared to be a flying ship, and if he was correct it looked like a hammerhead ship. Over their small boat a portal opened, Daemon was not sure what to think until he saw Morgan Manshak step through the portal and hoover over them, “Well? You want to be rescued or not?” 

He looked at Gillian and frowned she looked horrible and that was not what he had intended. Moving his hand he cantriped her clean, then lifted her to his arms. “Come along guard, you are in bad shape.” Morgan waited for Daemon to stand then taking his hand he teleported them all to his ship. 

Carrying Gillian down the hallway to the room her mother had occupied she laid her gently on the cot. Brushing her hair from her face he smiled. “We will get you water and food little one and then we will be heading to my estate in Waterdeep.” Turning he moved to where he had left Daemon. “Take him to crew quarters feed him and give him water in small amounts. Then take him to the showers and let him clean up. He smells.” 

Morgan watched his men carry out his orders then turned to go to Bob. “Make way to my place in Waterdeep. I will keep them there for now and wait for her mother to get tired of trying to run from me.” Morgan moved back to his quarters and sat down in his chair. This was working out better than he had thought. He just needed to wait and when she found out she was pregnant he would make sure she knew it was his child even if it was that barbarian in the galley.

Sitting back he began to make his plans. She needed time to feel secure and that she was away from him. Well she would find out that all roads lead back to him. He was prepared to do whatever it took to remind her who she was beholden and why she needed him in her life. Maybe a scare of where her daughter might be and the loss of her child for a while would be enough to make her know who had the power to grant her deepest desires and her wishes.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

M'lar stood on the deck watching the approach of landfall to the port of Calimport. The exotic smells and the warmth that flowed over the bow of the deck was exhilarating. Kait could see in her eyes the anticipation of seeing something so different and new.

"I wish that you would be this excited about coming back to my home in the Dales to meet some of my family. I have asked you repeatedly to come home with me sometime and you keep putting off coming home with me. I promised you we could go during the warm times and would you come? No, you made more excuses not to come and now here we are in this heat and this," she had wrinkled her nose at the over powering smell of some kind of incense and spices blending together on the port.

"This very smelly place. I swear I am over powered by such scents and feel that if we continue forward I may not make it through the market place on the docks. Look at those scandalous looking women that are walking around half dressed, you would fit right at home here my dear sister, they are shameless like you." Kait was pulling at her collar and for once in a long while had said less at one time than she had heard her say in a very long time.

M'lar tuned to face Kait as the sales went half staff then secured. "Kait, I promise you this much, I will come to your home some day. Obviously it will not today. Let me ask you something. Are you comfortable in that dress right now?"

She watched her pull against that high top collar and then she pulled against the bodice of her gown. "Well no." She had formed a pretty pout and looked like she was about to melt with her fair looks and her long hair bound in a plat down her back.

"My goodness I should bring you here more often that is the shortest reply you have ever given me. Well let me give you a pair of my longer cut offs, and a blouse that will cover your cleavage and allow me to put your hair up on your head. You won't be shameless and you will be more comfortable."

Kait looked aghast. "Are you serious! Show my legs? My arms will burn and my hair is too heavy to be put on tope of my head, it will give me a headache. M'lar you are being totally unabashedly shameless in this whole new adventure and perhaps I should put us both in a convent." She had snitted softly thinking of traipsing around in mixed company so exposed to the male populaces gaze.

M'lar sighed deeply, "Then quit complaining if others find ways to remain comfortable even if you feel propriety and a sense of modesty is so much more important than comfort." M'lar looked upon the landscape of the tall elegant buildings with spires and domes. "Kait look at the magnificence of this place and in the distance is that not what we have heard is Calimshan?"

The ship slid into a slip near the second set of docks. The captain came to the ladies and smiled tipping his plumed hat. "My dear ladies, I will warn you about this town, it is filled with slavers and I would suggest you allow me to appoint escorts for you as you make your way through the wharf side to the city proper. Although the Pasha is very strict about slavers in the city proper, he cannot have eyes everywhere. Looking at Kait he smiled, and you my lady would go for a premium on the open market."

Kait was shocked, "Me? Why would I be such a premium commodity?" She had been caught so off guard by the comment by the Captain that she wondered how he would know who would go for what and why.

M'lar sighed deeply turned to look at Kait. "It is because you are pure Kait, men want women who have not been touched by another man. They want to be the first." Kait flushed a deep pink color.

"Well maybe I should just stay on the ship." She bristled at the thought of being taken by some vile man and him having his way with her because she was a virgin." This would have made this captain happy should they just remain on the ship, it would be less problematic for him and Fallon had given specific instructions nothing was to happen to them.

He looked at M"lar. "I would suggest for your foray into the city proper malady, that you cover your face and head. I can send my man for some clothing that could afford you that privacy. If you wish to continue to dress as you have, I can assure you that they will see you as the perfect catch for some Pasha's or Sultan's harem. You would fetch a very nice price too.

Kait harrumphed hearing this and nodded slowly, "See, I told you to cover up."

The captain smiled at the self-righteous snit of Miss Kaitlin's. "It is not the fact she wears little Malady Kaitlin, it is because of what she is and how she looks. She is a very desirable woman that would fit in very well in someone harem."

M'lar gave it some thought and then nodded, "go have your men bring us back some covers and I think the more we blend in to the surroundings the better off we will be. That means Kait if you go with me you are going to need to ditch the long dresses but cover up with those long draped closed cloak looking things those women are wearing. She nodded to the burka covered women.

Kait looked over to where she indicated women buying fish from the fish stands. "I am sure I would melt in one of those. I think perhaps I will keep my dress but cover my head with a cloak. You however should dress more like them." She nodded to the women in the burka's.

"I don't think so, I will cover my head with those veiled thingies, but I am not about to wear some heavy cloak or a dress like you are wearing. I will wear this but cover my head just as the captain suggests."

The ship weighed anchor next to the docks and lowered the gangplank to allow the men shore leave. M'lar waited for the first mail to come back with coverings for her hair and head while Kait opted for a silk cloak with a long draped hood. The captain ordered three men as escorts into the city. Kait was more inclined to ride in an open carriage and watched the area noting there were men in heavy armor riding warhorses and she wondered at how they were able to stay hydrated. Their carriage had caught a lot of attention as they pulled into the market place.

M'lar jumped down from the carriage and as she did a gust of wind from no where blew her veil from her face and head and she was fully exposed to a shocked gasp of men and women watching the auburn haired exotic creature exposed in more ways than one. The same wind has blown back Kait's hood to expose her wheat colored hair and white skin. A hushed "whhhittte" went throughout the market place.

Kait gasped and drew the cloak over her hair. Tucking her chin she moved to M'lar's side when she felt an onrush of men moving in to grab the two women. M'lar's instincts had kicked in when the first hand grabbed her wrist. Stepping aside she drew her hand back breaking the hold and had her staff out shouting elongate five feet. The staff shimmered and grew longer.

"Kait stay behind me!" M'lar had jockeyed to the nearest wall where she would have Kait protected in front and to the back. Twirling her staff she watched two males draw the scimitars and smile. They spoke in their common tongue "~We will wound them, they won't bring much in the market if they are harmed or scarred.~"

"~The blond will bring a lot of coin Arah. I want the red haired one.~"

It had taken M'lar only an hour to study the accents and language being spoken around her before she was able to speak their language fluently. She chose instead to growl low and hiss in scro. "~No one touches the blond or me. We are no man's property.~"

Her god had been very giving when he blessed her with the knowledge to learn language quickly. She had been blessed by more than one of the many talents Oghma had bestowed on her when he accepted her into his fold. For that and the ability to heal through herbal mixing, knowledge was power to her and she was beginning to know how important she had become to the island with her knowledge.

"~The she bitch speaks with the tongue of the warriors from space. How is this impossible?"! The one that had been called Arah recognized the scro language.

Surprising them all she spoke in their own language, "~Maybe it is because I come from space and the land of the warriors that fly in airships and are called scro!~"

The two with the scimitars stepped back one step looking back and forth between each other. "You are a witch! A sorcerer's, then unfortunately you will die." He had changed his tongue to that of common. M'lar smiled.

"That is not going to be as easy as you think." M'lar twirled her staff looked at the two that had started this and nodded. "You want a part of me come for it." Arah moved in with his scimitar swinging, the three men that had accompanied the two women finally caught up with the carriage. One of them pulled his blunderbuss and fired into the crowd.

The two men stopped their charge looking at the two men that still held their weapons on the slavers. "We don't want any problems, back away from the ladies and I will not have to shoot you and the Priestess will not be forced to kill you with her wujen stick." From the outer fringes of the crowd a lone male had sat on his horse's back wrapped in a black turban and jalabiyyah. Lowering his covering from his face, his dark penetrating gaze fell over the crowd that had gathered to watch the women being harassed.

Immediate recognition filled those of the common upbringing and residents of the area.

No one could deny the fact he rode a magnificent looking steed of solid black with eyes as dark as his master. The ornamentation of the saddle and coverings for the horse bespoke of wealth. His voice was softly masculine with a command that was expected not demanded. He spoke to the crowd and M'lar heard the whispered hushes of "Lord Ralan"

"The Pasha"

"His majesty"

They all but the three from the ship, Kait, and the five slavers did not bow.

"~Time to go on about your business fair citizens.~" He waved to the ten horsemen that had finally caught up with him. Snapping out a command he nodded to the slavers. "~Arrest them." Five of his guard broke off and moved in on horseback to corral the five slavers together, the other five dismounted and moved forward.

The slavers slashed at the horse's flanks causing them to rear, M'lar grew angry charged past the horseman diving into the foray with the men with scimitars. Chanting softly as she pole vaulted over the five to land in the center, she directed her spell into a five-foot radius. ~Command word Sleep~ the spell washed over the area and she watched three drop. Ahan must have been immune he turned his blade to slash at M'lar and she swung back catching his across his stomach. He doubled over with the searing pain a simple staff had afforded him. Not leaving her momentum. She spun back and came down over the back of his neck and watched him slump to the ground.

The remaining slaver dropped his weapon backing into the crowd to be snagged and dragged forward. "Shrink back to one foot." The staff shimmered and shrank she slid it into her frog turned to the painfilled screams of the horse, laid her hand over the wound and began to chant softly. ~cast cure light wounds~ Her hand glowed with the power of her god and she watched the wound close and the horse calm. Moving to the front of the horseman and to the horse she spoke into his lquid brown eyes. "I did that for my daughter she would never have forgiven me for allowing you to be hurt." She kissed his nose and rubbed his face.

"Impressive my dear, I see by your actions you are not only a very beautiful exotic creature of two mixed breeds but you are also a priestess imbued with a great power, to what deity do you venerate?" The voice was pleasant and the man was distinguished looking. His dark eyes peered at her with amused interest, his face seemed timeless. His nose would have been defined as aristocratic and his chin was squared giving him a very manly appearance.

"I venerate Oghma and I come seeking the obscure knowledge of the scroll of Chromatics it was last reported in the possession of the Pasha of Calimshan." She studied the amused look on the face of the man in front of her. "Am I now in the presence of such a man?"

He tipped his chin in acknowledgement. "You would be and if you wish to see that scroll, I suggest you and the lovely lady standing wide eyed and afraid against the wall, join my guard and myself and I shall take you to the palace." He extended his hand to M'lar expecting her to take it.

Another guard rode forward, jumped from the back of his horse, bowed expressively from the waist to Kait and then extended his hand. "Malady would you care to join me on the back of my horse?"

Kait's eyes widened with a pink flush gracing her cheekbones she curtsied took his hand and allowed him to take her by her tiny waist and lift her to the back of the horse. He then easily mounted in front of her. Gingerly, Kait put her arms around his slender waist and waited for them to ride off.

M'lar looked to the Captain's men. "Go back to the ship and wait for me there. I think I am in very good and secure hands here." She nodded to the man on horseback that still held a twinkle to his eyes and a slight smirk of amusement on his lips. Taking his hand she used his foot to pull herself up on the back of the horse. Seating herself she ran her arms around his solid waist and spoke in his native tongue. "~I am grateful for all you have done and thank you from the bottom to the top of my heart.~"

He chuckled softly and spoke in common, "You speak as a Calimshite, how long have you known our language?"

M'lar thought a moment. "What time is it?" She asked thinking about the time she took from riding from the ship to the center of the market place, to the current time.

"It is three hours past the high noon. Why is that important?" He allowed the horse to plod its way towards his palace nodding to those he passed on the roadway.

"Then I have known your language and inflections for about an hour." She stated it simply and without any vanity to her tone. "It took me a little longer because there were so many inflections and regional qualities to the various sounds of speeches I was hearing while coming to the market."

"Your god has blessed you wisely Loremaster. I have yet to hear your name. Were you not given a name when you were birthed?" He nodded with a smile to the palace gate guard who opened the gates wide, M'lar looked around at the opulence that surrounded her in the spires of the building, the tall wall that surrounding the palace and the number of guardsmen that graced its mounts. The colors of the place were as commanding as the man that sat on his horse.

"I beg your pardon sir, my name is M'lar, just M'lar. I was never allowed to know the names of my parents and was born in a temple in realm space on a planet many years away from here by conventional means. I was brought here by a spell jamming ship that belonged to the scro navy."

A dawning of understanding filled him listening to her story. "Ahh then you are the one they whisper about across Toril. The inconceivable a breed that is half elf half scro." He had stated that more as confirming a story he had once heard told of a mythical creature.

Her words had fallen softer and she sighed, "Yes, that would be me. Unfortunately loved by many but hated by so many more." She held no rancor to her tone just acceptance.

He rode up to three men that stood by waiting for him to dismount. They wore golden robes and silver robes and robes trimmed in the most magnificent blues and red she had ever seen. "Your Palace is lovely your highness."

He waited for her to dismount, one of the men stepped forward to lift her down and paused seeing who she was and what she was startled him. M'lar smiled waved him back and deftly jumped from the horse's back. He stared at her in awe, her golden brown skin glistening under the sun browning he skin a deep honey tone, her vibrant auburn hair catching fire in the sunlight to put a halo around her head, and her eyes piercing green and direct watching him assess her.

He could not turn his gaze away from a woman that stood slender and petite in front of him with a body made for making loving and a set of her shoulders and demeanor of a warrior. He shot his gaze up to the man that had ridden in with her with a quirk and a tilt of his head in an unasked questioning look.

"Yes Kamal she is as you see, part elf part scro, take her to Rahim have her bathed and dressed along with her very lovely friend and bring them to me once they are dressed properly." Ralan slid his leg over the back of his horse jumping adroitly to the ground.

* * * 

M'lar was stripped and lead to a pool of blue water, warm to her senses and pleasing to her smell. Her hair was washed and dressed in a emerald cap that held her hair from her face but on top of her head to drape down her back. She was placed in a golden bra with vibrant green shear material draped over her body. Over her slender hips and tiny waist a golden girdle was placed covering her more intimate parts of her body.

The overall affect was one of startling contrast to how she looked before her arrival to the bathing chambers. The green accented her eyes and complimented her skin color. Kait came in to the room dressed very much like M'lar only in the sheerest and softest materials of white accenting the purity of her skin and her looks. M'lar almost thought she looked like a vestal virgin the way she was dressed and she looked odd denude of her pink dress. It was one of the few times she had seen her sister in anything other than pink.

A tall dark male with a well oiled set of muscles wearing a pair of knee length blouson pantaloons with a vicious looking sword at his side moved into the room and bowed low to both women. "The Pasha awaits you in his receiving room. Please follow me." He spoke in precise common and turned on a well trained heal to lead the women out of the bathing chambers on a rustle of soft material down long hallways with tall pillars that were draped with bilious materials of varying colors. The air was light and cooling against the body.

M'lar was immediately aware of the soft exotic scents of the west and smiled as she looked at the open air architecture of the great city of Calimshan. She watched the servants bustle about going about their daily duties only casting a modest glance at their passing. Hushed tones of "The Impossible" circulated the area when they saw M'lar and could not believe what they were seeing.

The tall bronzed colored man lead them into an open air huge chamber with a raised dais and a man sitting in a curved chair of ornamental design. He was now dressed causally in white and sat regally before them. Surrounding him on two sides were his court personnel and behind him sitting on smaller stools were a bevy of beautiful gold toned women. All dressed very similar to M'lar's dress. Kait was the most moderately dress and she whispered to M'lar, "When we get before him, you need to curtsy."

M'lar could tell she was nervous because her instructions were brief and to the point. As they were led before the great Pasha of Calimshan both women dropped to a low curtsy awaiting permission to rise. Ralan smiled and spoke softly. "Rise ladies do not stand on formalities now." They both stood and looked around the room then back to their host.

"It is my intention to make sure you are treated with more respect and given proper accommodations while you stay here in Calimshan. I would expect only your respect and perhaps some stories of the places you have visited and from where you have come. If either of you should choose to visit the city or go into the desert, you will take a compliment of guardsmen with you. I am sure you Loremaster will appreciate some of our outer tributes to our dead, they are filled with wonderful paintings that tell the stories of their lives."

M'lar was excited that she would be allowed to visit the outer reaches. "I shall assign a nomadic tribesman that will act as your guide and interpreter while you are in the desert. The Lady Kaitlin I will presume to think she might enjoy the various stalls of our market place to see our culture up close and safe from harm. I will allow you one day to read the scroll my dear Loremaster and if you so wish to transcribe some of it onto something of your own then I will have one of my scribes do so. Now I believe we are nearing the hour of feasting, I would entreat you join me and my wives in dining in our dining hall."

He stood bowed to his guest then turned waving his conclave of wives to follow him from the room. The tall bronze dark man smiled, his white teeth slashing his ebon features. "Ladies this way."

M'lar smiled and looked at the man before her and could tell he was a practiced warrior in his own right. "What is your name?"

"Mosheim malady." Again with that precisely spoken common tongue.

"Are you native to Calimshan?" She followed him into a long hallway trying to match the stride of his legs and finding because he was so much taller than she that it was difficult to say the least. Kait was bustling along starting to get winded.

"Yes my lady. I am from the desert region and have been given to the Pasha as a gift from our tribe."

M'lar stopped and looked at his retreating form. When he realized she was not with him, he stopped and looked back at the stunned look on her face.

"You are a slave?" She asked incredulousness filling the very fiber of her whole being.

"No madam I am a gift, not a slave. I am a freeman but was offered to the service of my Lord Ralan as a gift by my father who is the head chieftain of his tribe."

Kait stopped next to her sister. "It is a different culture sister, one you should learn to accept. He is not a slave but a gift, like someone that says allow my son to be a part of your life and treat him as an equal. Is that not right Mosheim?"

"Very true My Lady Kaitlin. I am my own man and may leave but I have a service and duty to offer to his Lordship so I stay to see he is kept safe and his men are trained to the proper way of fighting."

M'lar understood that and could readily accept his interpretation of his standing within the court of the Pasha. "I see you are like a retainer and are not a slave." She smiled and moved forward not knowing what kind of food was going to be served but feeling a lot happier knowing the handsome man at her side was a freeman.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kaitlin frowned as the ungainly movement of the camel made its way across the vast expanse of the desert towards the City of the Dead, the burial grounds of the past kings of Calimshan. The palace guards guarded the small caravan as they moved under cover of darkness to avoid the blistering hot heat. M’lar had no trouble sleeping in her saddle which cause Kait some irritation. “I just don’t know how she can do that.” She muttered softly watching M’lar’s head bob back and forth as she slept soundly but managed to keep her balance in the saddle. The guard chuckled listening to the pale blond one complaining about the sturdy one with auburn hair. 

“I came along with you to protect you from yourself. You find us a nice place to stay, it was cooler there, and it did not have sand that got into everything. It had nice soft beds and I was not forced to sit on the back of a hump back creature that spits and snorts like that horrible creature you call a horse that blows boogers on everything. In my better judgment I decided why not? I could come out here to this gods forsaken place and burn my lovely skin in its hot relentless sun just to make sure you are ok.” 

Kait finally realized the only one hearing her complaints was the creature that was abusing her bottom with every step he took. Shutting up she closed her eyes, she as so tired and all she wanted was to fall asleep for just an hour. Although she was pretty sure she did not know how she would ever sleep with the ungainly steps the camel took with each foot it plodded into the sand. 

Tugging on her burka she hunched down over the neck of the smelly beast and closed her eyes when she became aware of the guard’s tension. One of the riders came up from the darkness quickly chattering which caused the captain of their guard to encircle their two charges. Kait hissed at M’lar. “M’lar, wake up we have a problem and I don’t understand one word they are saying.” Kait nudged her beast of burden to M’lar’s side reached over to jab her sister. “Sister wake up!” 

M’lar’s head snapped up and she was alert the moment Kait’s boney finger jabbed her. “What?” She looked around and then listened. “Shit,” she muttered softly. “Kait get down off your camel now. “ M’lar slid from the back of her camel and moved laboriously to the Captain of the guard. Speaking quickly in his native language she asked, “~How far out?~ The captain looked unexpectedly pleased she had caught up to their language. 

“~Just over the ridge. But you and the fair one should get back on your camels so if we have to make a run for it. . . ~”

“~Then my sister will fall off her transport and we will be up the creek. No, we stand and fight. How many~” She looked around noting there were twelve in their caravan and they had been fairly well disguised so no one would know they were from the palace.

The captain did look uneasy. ~They counted twenty men. If they are the Darkstalkers then we could be in trouble they do not leave anyone alive.~”

M’lar nodded, “~I come from a place that has a lot of lava and volcano’s so I am used to the heat, this is cooler than I expected. I am not used to fighting in the sand but it seems to me we could use the sand to our advantage. Can you get your horses to lie down?~” M’lar’s mind was working strategy. 

She could hear the advance of riders on horseback and sighed softly. The captain ordered his men off their horses and had them lie down along with the two camels that M’lar and Kait had ridden. M’lar reached into her gnomish armor and pulled out the components she would need. “Kaitlin, I will need your help with this. We need to surround our protectors with a spell of sanctuary until the riders pass can you do that from your end while I cast blur?” 

Kait smiled and nodded. “Of course sister, finally I feel useful.” Knowing that they were in imminent danger from some very dangerous adversaries Kait ordered the men to touch their horses and hold hands making a connection between all present. Closing her eyes she began to chant softly. M’lar then began to manipulate her items and chant softly. 

Almost simultaneously the two priestesses casts their spells just as the riders in black mounted the ridge coming into view. Standing still they watched expectantly as the men on horseback paused on top of the dark ridge. M’lar shifted to her infravision seeing the outlines in the heat signature before her and waited. Kait began to cast again once she cast the sanctuary on the men and their horses. She sent out her spell for ~summon wind~ and M’lar began to cast ~audible glamor`.

To the east of their location the wind lifted up the sand sending it away from their party, while the sounds of movement in the dust was added. The leader of the band of thieves shouted, “~There they go!~” Turning their horses, the band started off in the direction of the two spells now working in conjunction with one another. 

After the sounds of the band of thieves were heard no more M’lar turned to Jamal, “~If we hurry we should be able to make the oasis by daylight do you think you can get everyone organized. I will bring up the rear. Keep watch for the thieves return.~”

The captain was very surprised she was astute enough to recall the map she had seen just the day before they left out on this trek to the City of the Dead Kings. With as much haste as could be mustered they adventurers remounted and headed with haste to the nearest oasis. She knew it would take two days to get to the place of the revered dead and another day to look for the information she needed or the location of the information and then two days back to the palace before they would have to be prepared to leave the great city of Calimport. 

Daylight was making its appearance in the eastern skies when the weary and anxious party made it to the cooling refreshment of the oasis. M’lar was a bit disappointed that the water present was not enough to provide them with a means to bathe but enough to allow their horses and camels to drink. 

Looking at the dwindling water source she closed her eyes and began to chant once again. She put her hands forward watching the basin begin to fill with more water, Kait stood and her side and began to cast and together they were able to raise the water level to allow for a sponge bath and enough for all to drink and the animals to drink. “Kait we have to figure out where the artesian well is located so we can make sure this oasis is replenished without our spells.”

Kait thought a moment. “I wish we had a divining rod, if we had that we could locate the water underground.” M’lar sighed and then thought a moment. Then she smiled, “Kait do you have locate object? Would that not provide us the location of the well? If we can locate the well, we can see why it is not filling up the oasis.”

Kait nodded and closed her eyes and began to chant softly, “~Locate water source!~” Kait with her eyes closed began to walk directly to the eastern edge of the oasis and paused looking down she stamped her foot on the ground and frowned. “it is here and this should not be sending me back a hard response to my stomp M’lar.” 

M’lar nodded slowly, “Then it appears that there has been a land shift in the area and it must have shifted a rock bed in the path of the oasis.” M’lar moved to the area Kait spoke of and closed her eyes “Oghma give me thy divine intervention to find the alchemy to dissolve rock!” Waiting she smiled as the formula was slowly coming to her mind. She could see it plainly. Moving to the saddlebags packed by the group earlier she began to collect the ingredients she would need. 

Moving to the area that Kait held for her, she dropped to her knees and began to dig with her hands finding the rock formation about two feet down she reached for the concoction and poured it onto the rock then sat back and watched as the rock began to dissolve and bubbling forth was pure cool water. M’lar smiled. “Give it two days and the water will be back in the basin and pure to drink.” She reached forward and cupped her hands in the water drawing it to cover her face and breasts. Kait slumped down next to her sister and smiled.

“I think we make a good team, when we work together like this.” M’lar nodded she was feeling tired and all she wanted was to catch a nap in the heat of the day. Kait looked equally tired.

“Come sister, let us go rest so we can be ready to leave when Jamal says it is safe.” M’lar stood and drew Kait to her feet as they moved back to the cooling trees of the oasis, they could see that the spells they had used to replenish the water was beginning to show fruit. 

Jamal moved to their sides and smiled. “We have the tents set up, we suggest we sleep for the first six hours of the morning and then we will have another five hours until we get to the City of the Dead Kings. Once there we will have rooms and a place for you to bathe. The keepers of the structures will be able to give you a tour and show you the painted stories.” 

M’lar nodded tiredly, “The bandits from earlier will we need to fear them while we are here?” She was concerned and did not want to sleep if there were any concerns about them being attacked while they slept. 

“Do not worry my lady.” They had reverted to speaking common since the attack. “I have taken the liberty of posting guards on all four corners of the oasis, if they come we will have time to prepare for any attack should they try to take us while they think we are vulnerable.” M’lar sighed with relief because she was exhausted from all the spells she had used.

“Thank you Jamal, wake us when you are ready to proceed.” M’lar hooked her arm through Kait’s arm tugging her to the tent before she had a chance to go off on one of her long dissertations of what they should or should not do while occupying the oasis. M’lar drug her into their tent, released her arm, and led her to the comfort of the pallet that had been laid for their comfort.

Collapsing to the pallet she closed her eyes and sighed. It did not take her long to fall sound asleep. She had been into her rest for about an hour when the guard alerted them to the advance of the bandits that had tried to take them the night before. M’lar was up and grabbing her staff. “Kaitlin! Stay in the tent and so help me Oghma don’t you move your pretty little burka covered ass out of this tent.”

“Well you think I can’t take care of myself? I will have you know. . . “ M’lar turned and snarled into her face. 

“These animals rape and kill women, you keep your ass covered and hidden in this tent.” She watched the color leave her sister’s face. Throwing a blanket over her sister she shoved her under the pallets and headed for the door. Dressed in her cut offs, tank top and sandals M’lar tumbled through the door as the bandits hit the camp with all they had, trying to over whelm and scare the occupants of the oasis. When she came to a full stand she found herself surrounded by black clad horsemen that were startled seeing the odd exotic beauty. 

Giving a war cry she spouted out in scro “~Death to the infidels~” This unsettled the attackers that had surrounded their tent. Watching the half crazed breed with breasts heaving, eyes flashing and teeth bared, she then turned to their own language and surprised them again. ”~Are you prepared to die? Pray to the god you worship because today is the last day you draw breath!~” Twirling her staff she shouted “~Oghma! Today is a good day to die! Grant that unworthy servant thy blessings!~” 

She tumbled under the belly of their horses, moving to unseat them from their horse back and began chanting as she moved calling forth wind to bring on a swirling dervish of wind and sand. The horses sensing an unknown element began to snort nostrils flaring, eyes wide and feet beginning to want to stamp and take flight unseated four of the six that had surrounded her. 

M’lar was on them with her staff hamstringing them and knocking to unconscious with her first two swings. Feeling her confidence beginning to grow she moved to the other two that had landed on the ground when she felt her body physically lifted to the back of a horse and held by a strong arm. Holding tight to her staff she threw her weight against the chest of the man that had grabbed her. Putting her foot to the flank of the horse she used the shear strength of her body to flip over backwards land standing and turn to swing on the bandit with the scimitar attacking her from the rear. 

The captor was aggravated with her escape, he spun the horse around and charge towards her once again trying to snag his prize. M’lar spun then she charged towards the horse knowing when she went to slid under the horse she was going to get sand burn from the friction but it was worth it when she was able to catch the horse and trip him sending his rider sprawling to the ground. M’lar had three she was fighting, the other two horsemen had turned to defend against the Pasha’s guard, when they realized they were attacking members of the Pasha Ralan’s own personal guard an order was sent through out the bandit’s group to leave. 

As quickly as they had come they retreated. They were gone with the whirling dervish of the windstorm that M’lar had summoned. As the wind died and the camp cleared, M’lar turned to see that the bandits had lost five of their men and they had lost two. Moving among the wounded M’lar began to heal them. Finding the last of her strength beginning to ebb she had not realized she had been hurt during the altercation. The horse’s hooves had caught her shoulder and blood had coagulated on her chest and back from the injury. 

Jamal moved to the tent to tell Kaitlin to prepare for the ride to City of the Dead Kings. He promised her she could rest once they got arrived. Kaitlin was in the process of healing M’lar’s injury when Jamal entered the tent. Seeing M’lar’s bare back he knew she was bare breasted. He wanted to admire the warrior in the small woman. Turning his back he spoke softly. “My ladies we must be gone, I am sorry I did not realize you were not decent malady M’lar.” 

M’lar was unabashed and could have cared less if he had seen her bare breasted. Rising she slipped on her blouse and sighed. “Turn around Jamal, do you need us to take down the tent?” M’lar was covered with a blouse over her bloodied tank top. She stood beginning to fold the blankets from the pallets. 

“No my lady, you will allow my men to take down the tent and join us, we need to leave with a smaller guard.” He turned around relaxing to see she was dressed. M’lar drug her personal affects into the carpet bag she had packed before leaving the palace. 

“No problem Jamal, we will be ready in fifteen minutes.” M’lar began to gather all her things together watching Kait chew her lip. M’lar did a silent count down in her mind waiting for the fretting to begin. “Kait for the love of our gods, get that rearend of yours moving and lets get on the way before those bandits come back to finish what they began.”

Kait had opened her mouth, looked at M’lar with hurt written across her face, and then turned and began to sullenly pack her things into her bags. M’lar sighed knowing she was upset with her being so bossy. Truth be told, M’lar knew from what she heard from the departing bandits they were going back to their camp to bring reinforcements. “We do not want to be here when they come back Kaitlin, we need to get going. I heard they were going for more men when they realized they were fighting the Pasha’s men.

Getting the last of their things together, Jamal had them on their camels and headed in the heat of the day across the desert moving towards the Golden City which was also called the City of the Dead Kings. She estimated they had at least another five hours to ride at an even pace without stressing the animals under the heat of the sun. M’lar pulled the burka closer to her face to shield the sun’s intensity from blinding her. She was exhausted and she was a little afraid. 

She knew if she had to go battle again that it would be against her because her reserve of energy was exhausted at this point and she needed to rest. She kept focused on a point to the north knowing that was where her destination arrival lay. In her mind she kept working out what she had learned from the various bits of information that she had gleaned from the bandits that had overrun their camp. The one constant had been they were looking for Kaitlin and she was not about to surrender her sister to anyone.

 

A part of her knew that they would rape her to death and take Kaitlin and sell her to some well placed flesh peddler for the highest money because she was pure. This is what terrorized her the most and if she could take the damn ring off her finger now, she would have put it on Kaitlin and had her teleport back to the palace. She had tried in vain to keep Kait from coming to this place in the desert. No matter the argument, Kait wanted to come and there was very little M’lar could do to stop her. She almost had her convinced when she was told she would be expected to ride a camel. 

But Kait was stubborn, almost more stubborn than M’lar when it came to her wanting to protect her sister. So, M’lar had given in to her nagging and they had mounted up. A part of M’lar wanted to be glad that Kait had come, had Kait not been here M’lar was not sure if could have healed herself. Another part after hearing the talk of the bandits was scared to death they would meet their goal and frankly she knew if they attacked now, she would not have the strength to prevent her sister being taken and M’lar’s life being forfeited. 

Closing her eyes she tried to rest, her mind was beginning to fatigue with the lack of sleep and the intense heat. On the Volcanic planet of her home world she had gotten used to the heat of the volcanoes but this heat was more concentrated it made her feel like they were being baked alive. Looking inside herself she had to decide how she was going to handle Morgan and how she was going to protect Daemon. 

M’lar found herself drifting in and out of consciousness. In that part of her mind where she could reason with the unreasonable she knew she had acted on impulse with Daemon. He wanted marriage and she was not ready for marriage. Then there was Morgan and part of her could not help but feel her skin crawl when she thought about being in his bed or arms. Another part of her was attracted to the dangerous part of what Morgan represented.

Daemon was in a bad place when he came to the island. He had been running from the dangers of his clan and was grieving the loss of his beloved. Morgan just wanted the status of what she represented. It had been a battle balancing them back and forth and a part of her loved Daemon but another part of her was afraid to get too close to him. Even now in her defenseless state she was conflicted between the temptations of someone so young, virile and able to give her a child if she wanted one. 

Then there was Morgan, he had more money, power and status but that was not what was important to her. He could make a wonderful doctor if he was not so self-driven and self-absorbed. M’lar felt the pace of the camel begin to slow and snapped her head up. Ahead in her blurred vision was one of the most spectacular cities her eyes had ever beheld. It glistened against the sand and glowed with the golden towers and spires that reached towards the skies. Overhead she saw three golden dragons that circled and dove towards the city’s main courtyard, their massive forms moving gracefully to and fro over the city.

M’lar smiled, she recognized one of those dragons and felt her heart race. Kaitlin frowned and looked at the two golden dragons that circled overhead. “One is female and the other, is that other one Droconis?” 

M’lar lifted her voice and began to sing to the dragons that flew over head, her voice lifting and carrying over the area to catch the attention of the two dragons who quit their circling overhead to head towards the tiny figure on camel back. M’lar threw back her burka’s covering reveling who she was for the excellent eye sight of the dragons. “It is Droconis and Mahalia.” Jamal watched nervously as the two golden dragons circled expanding their wings and then moving to land in front of the party.

Shimmering from his golden dragon persona Droconis landed and began to shift and moved towards the tiny figure on the camel’s back. M’lar jumped and sprinted towards the large man dressed in golden armor. “Droc! Oh by the gods my sweet handsome Droc?” He lifted her and spun her around. Moving at a more sedate pace behind him was his first lady Mahalia.

“Hey save some of that for me!” She moved to take M’lar and spin her around and sit her down. It was quite the sight seeing the tiny half elf standing between the two giants. 

M’lar hugged Mahalia and looked around for Droc’s little friend. The tiny familiar poked his head out and ran down Droc’s arm and jumped onto M’lar’s shoulder and began to squeak excitedly. “Slow down now explain what are you two doing here?” She looked from the mouse to Droc then to Mahalia. 

“We have been hired to keep the bandits at bay. So we patrol the area and in return they feed us and give us gold to take back to the island.” Paul skittered to wrap his tail around M’lar’s neck and looked up at Droc and chittered excitedly again. “Oh and Paul wants you to know he misses you and wants to know where is Gillian?” 

Kait limped with a sore tired butt towards M’lar, Droc, and Mahalia. “Kaitlin? What in all that is great and good are you doing here?” Droc moved to pick up the tiny blond beauty dressed in her burka and swung her around. Mahalia scooped her up and hugged her and then set her down. Droc looked at M’lar with concern and a bit of fear seeing Kaitlin.

“She insisted in coming along on this quest. I did not want her out here. We had been given quarters in the palace with the Pasha but she felt she had to protect me from myself.” M’lar had cross her arms over her chest. 

Mahalia frowned, “She is at great risk you know. She would bring top dollar on the open market.” 

Paul began to play with M’lar hair and ear. M’lar ran her fingertip to under his chin and stroked him gently. “Gillian is in Waterdeep and will be heading back to the island in three weeks.” Paul immediately quit his chattering hearing that Gillian was not present. 

Droc looked at Jamal who had stood impressed the two golden dragons knew his charges. “Come along this sun is not good on any of you and you look pretty beat up, so I take it you were attacked?” 

M’lar nodded, “Yes, and I am about to fall asleep on my feet, so I need some shade, a bath, and something to drink.” M’lar felt herself swept up into Droc’s arms, while Mahalia lifted Kait. 

“Then come along. Lets get going.” They moved towards the Golden City.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Setzer held M’lar close speaking soothingly to her as she cried out her anger, hurt and disappointment in him. “I am sorry little sister. I won’t leave you alone again. Come on lets head back to your room, you have been in the sun too long and you need shade and fluids.” He laid his arm around her shoulders and followed Kait as she led them back to the rooms they had taken upon their arrival.

From the growing darkness in stealth with head and faces covered; dark figures worked the shadows to stay hidden. The leader used hand signals to pace the three while they approached a larger building in the center of the city that held rooms used by travelers and visitors to the area. With the ease of a Ninja, the figures moved to follow and lay in wait to strike. 

Hugging close to the walls of the pyramids that housed the dead Kings and Pashas from the past. One in particular followed the breed watching her move arm in arm with the man at her side. He smiled and there was no humor to be found in that smile. His quarry was before him. He would use her to force his brother out of hiding. He would come to recuse her, and he would be more than willing to take another of his loves from him to teach him a lesson. 

He knew exactly what he would leave for his brother to know he had what he coveted. She would die slowly in front of his brother just as the other one had died. He pressed further into the shadows when he saw the huge golden figure overhead circle lower and lower. He was in awe of the huge golden dragon that now circled the three moving along the streets in the city of the dead. The golden dragon that was sacred to his tribe slowly lowered his wings and landed and began to shimmer and reform into human form. “Setzer Collens! Is that you my old friend and who is that you dare to hold close and cuddle without me?” 

Dorian watched the golden one approach the group, peering at the bred with a look of longing and wanting to belong to her and her alone and this piqued his interest. He watched as he moved to scoop her into his arms and hold her close then kiss her gently on her forehead and then a more passionate kiss on her lips. He held his breath, had his informant been wrong, she appeared to belong to the golden dragon from the way he held to her and treated her more as a lover than a friend. He watched her run her arms around his thick neck and press into his body to return his kiss.

Perhaps he needed to question his informant more. He was told she was an exotic creature with auburn hair, half elf and he was not sure what else the other half should have been. Moving his fingers in thieves cant he withdrew his contingent of men informing them to meet later and regroup. 

He knew instinctively they had withdrawn from their pursuit of the three now four and were soon gone from sight and sound. However, he continued to watch with interest as the dragon lord, the man and the two women. Disappeared into the building and from his immediate sight. He had to know more about her so he pressed forward into the growing shadows, removed his mask, and withdrew appearing in a traditional mid eastern dress with a covered body in white linen and head covering allowing him to blend into the surroundings.

Moving into the common area of the hostile that housed visiting travelers. He took a seat in the corner to watch the reunion. “Droc, will you join us for dinner? We have been out in that horrible heat most the day and frankly, I think M’lar has fried her brains looking at all those drawings on the walls out there and if we had to stay another minute without Setzer showing up I would have thought my own brains were at risk for being boiled in that horrid heat. I miss the trade winds of the island and only want to go back as soon as we are done here. I also miss Gillian, she went to Waterdeep with Daemon and I am sure they are already back on the island.” 

Dorian’s ears perked hearing the name of Daemon. He wondered whom this Gillian was that he was with in Waterdeep. Dorian set back and ordered a tankard of ale. Pang he hunkered over the tankard and continued to listen. To the happy group now seating themselves in the center of the room at the large table. Through the door a tall statuesque female entered and just from her bearing, Dorian knew this had to be the female dragon that always was with the male dragon. “Hey there is Mahalia! Mahalia, over here!” 

Kait’s bright cheerful voice caught the attention of the striking female and she moved with a sense of purpose to the group at the table. He watched the breed stand up and move to the female and embrace her in an intimate way by kissing her on each cheek then hugging her. She spoke in draconian language to the female and wondered what was exchanged. It must have been very complimentary for her because she smiled and lifted the woman up and swung her around and returned the kisses to each cheek. “The blessings of Bahamut upon you sister.” 

Dorian listened was this bred part dragon? That could not be she was half elf. Droconis laughed slapping Setzer on the back. “So you old reprobate are you through chasing your elusive dream and are you going back to the island?” They had ordered a round of drinks and food and the happy group had settled down for what seemed to be the night.

The door opened, Dorian glanced up at the pressure change in the room and watched one of his clan enter the room. He looked the room over taking in who all was there. Seeing his leader sitting at the table hunkered over the drink he moved his fingers in thieves cant trying to determine if he wanted him to sit with him. He received his answer quickly. ~Get closer to the table with the five in the center of the room and listen to their conversation, they had mentioned Daemon.~ 

Moving into position at a table near the center of the room he too ordered a tankard and hunkered over it to sit and listen to the lively conversation going on between the two men and three women. “So, Loremaster, did you find the information you had come to find?” Mahalia had accepted the tankard of ale as it was delivered. 

Dorian turned to peer over at his comrade again with the thieves cant. ~Did she just call the breed Loremaster?~ 

~Yes, so does she follow Bahamut or Oghma?~

~Listen, we will figure this out, one thing we know for sure, she is our link to Daemon.~

“I found a part of what I was searching for on that last wall. What I had not realized was what Kait found which for the large war referred to as the gathering many of our old friends were here. I even saw Marstoq’s image on the wall, which you can imagine my surprise.”

Kait became animated, “There was also am image of Shayla and Kane, Ageis, and I thought I saw Morgan’s image on the wall too. You can just imagine my surprise at seeing Zach image there and Joe’s along with Shayla and Prin’s John Doe’s and others I am sure that are associated with Kane and Ageis, what were his three friends names that died?” She turned her attention back to M’lar who sighed deeply.

“Batu, Geoffrey and Thomas.” M’lar stood and moved past the other two occupants in the room to the bar and requested a cool glass of water, when the tender handed her the tankard she moved her fingers and cantriped the glass to cold water, downing it she asked for another, she really was feeling dry. 

Droconis leaned over and whispered to Kait. “How is she doing? I heard what had happened to her and if I had been there when that monster had ill treated her, he would have had more than his head taken from his body.”

Mahalia frowned, “What is this? What have I missed?” The large female dragon’s eyes glinted with her irritation hearing the whispered words from her Lord Droconis. Mahlia’s hand slammed onto the table cracking it with her strength from her anger. “He is dead?” She snarled under her breath watching M’lar stand at the bar totally unaware she was the topic of the conversation.

“Yes, he was hunted and then beheaded and his head was hung from the flag post in the town center with a note pinned in crude writing to his forehead calling him a rapist. The whole of the island was upset when they had heard what he had done and to whom he had raped. Most of the island was upset and if someone had not gotten to him when they had I am pretty sure that there were plenty of others lining up to de-man or behead him.”

Kait actually too a small breath and proceeded to explain. “He had targeted five of us females that held positions of authority on the council or in the city or to the king. However what he had done for the others he had not shown the courtesy to M’lar, he targeted her for a brutal rape and it caused her so much distress that Doctor Manshak had ordered her to leave the island for a short vacation so he took us to Waterdeep on his Estate.”

Everyone was used to Kait’s ramblings but for those that listened this information was very informative. For Dorian it was very interesting in deed. However hearing the name of Manshak gave him a moment’s pause. Morgan Manshak’s reputation was renowned. 

He would have to investigate this woman further before he took any direction action on her if he was going to have to go up against Morgan. Rising he threw a few coppers on the table as a tip and sauntered to the door, passing his comrade he made his thieves cant for him to join him in five minutes back at the camp. He disappeared out into the shadows of the evening. 

M’lar moved back to their table with her tankard of water. “Well tomorrow, I will teleport Kait and myself back to Calimshan to the Pasha’s palace, are you joining us Setzer or will you follow?” She sat next to Droc and laid her head on his comfortable solid shoulder feeling Paul move from Droc’s hair onto her head and over to her shoulder to curl his tail around her neck and lay his head on her shoulder. 

She was exhausted mostly from her emotional release when she was with Setzer earlier. Closing her eyes for a moment she listened to Setzer say he still needed to wrap up a few loose ends in the City of the Dead and would join them later on their ship to sail back to Tal Shandor. Nodding she felt Paul tighten his tail around her neck to keep from being unsettled. Hearing his small chitterling in her ear she soon found the soothing noise was enough to lull her into a light sleep against Droc.

He chuckled softly, “The woman is amazing, and she can find any place to fall asleep. I wish I could do that, it must be a talent for her kind to be able to grab sleep wherever or whenever.” Droc slid his arm around her tiny form drawing her into his arms holding her like a child. “I swear Kaitlin it is a good thing I did not know about that monster hurting her like he had. I would have made him unrecognizable. My question was how was he able to get her in a position to do that?” 

Kait sighed and looked down. “She was going to confront him about what he had done to me. So, she allowed him to lead her to a cave where he threatened her and then shot arrows at her dress and pinned her to the floor. Once he had her immobile with drow sleeping darts he trapped her and well he ill used her to the point it damaged her and she had to heal herself once she was able to escape from him.” Kait sighed softly looked down and spoke softly.

“She did it to protect me from what he had done to me.” All eyes turned to Kait. She glanced up and saw their looks and had to explain. “I asked him to show me how it was to walk in the shadows so I could related to them on their level. So he took me to the darkened area in the woods. He threw me down on the ground and used his knife to cut off my dress. Then he used the blade of his knife rubbing it over my breasts. Then he hiked up my dress and tried to use the blade over my girly no, no parts.” 

She was a bright shade of red while she spoke of what he had done to her. “It was horrible and I did not know what he was going to do so I struggled and he let me go. So he did not go all the way like he did to M’lar. He was dreadful to her calling her an orc-faced bitch that was a defamation and profanity to the elfin nation. He said he was going to teach her a lesson and well he raped her.” Kait was almost near tears and did not see the looks on the faces of those that shared her table. He really did a lot of damage, he could have killed her but somehow she fought him hard enough to get away once they arrived at the Lady of Mysteries Inn, he noticed she was bleeding and told her to go down the hallway and clean up and then he would buy her a drink. Because M’lar had worked there she knew there was an exit near the common bath area. So she escaped out of the door and into the night, when she was far enough away form the inn she stopped and healed herself.” 

Droc had grown silent with his anger, Setzer looked guilty for not being there to help protect her and Mahalia was out raged she was so ill used. “Ever since this happened, she had been a lot quieter and to herself. She does not like to get close to anyone because she feels soiled by the situation. He really messed her up.”

“What is this about Morgan? Has he actually proposed to her? And has she seriously considered his proposal?” Setzer played with his mug of ale looking up at Kait from under his hat. He saw her cringe and then form a soft pout.

“Morgan has been there for her through a lot of bad times Setzer, she had a change of heart over him. She does not trust him. She tries to keep her distance it is just when she is at her lowest point of her life, he is there offering her a way out and helping her up. I don’t know how he does it, he has such an uncanny way of knowing when she needs help and then he is there. I warned her about getting close to him and she tells me she has the situat8on under control until the other night when she slipped into her scent and well they were together and then they were together.” 

Kait blushed at the thought of M’lar and Morgan compromised their relationship by sleeping together. She had worried about Morgan at first because she had witnessed her trying o get away from six strong men one night when she was looking for Tarin. That was whom she was tied to through her scent. That had scared her but mostly it had embarrassed M’lar to be so out of control. She had gone to the woods to herb hunt and that was when she had come across Olorian who had found the perfect beta-blocker to use when her time of scent was on her. For that she would be eternally grateful. 

Mahalia slammed her fist down on the tabletop and this time she broke the table. “I am so upset over this, she did not deserve that kind of treatment and frankly I feel he did not get what he deserved. He should have been castrated first then beheaded. Better yet impaled on a pike. What did the bastard hope to gain by maiming her like that?” 

Kait sighed deeply, “I feel he was threatened by M’lar and her opinions ad M’lar did not like him. He knew M’lar did not like him and they had a confrontation one night in the Hoch where she was out of control with her scent. He ordered that she be bound and tied to her bed, which is the absolute worse thing you can do to M’lar you know that Droc, she does not like to be confined and he confined her and then degraded her. Well compound that with what he had done to me.” She tucked her chin and her shame was upon her as the tears slid down her cheek she sniffed delicately. 

Those at the table had grown strangely quiet hearing Kait confess what the monster had done to her. “I made M’lar promise she would not tell because he told me if I did tell anyone he would know and he would kill them and I did not want those that I love to die because he was capable of killing them. So, I could not stand keeping it to myself any longer and then one night at the Hoch I told M’lar and she was mad, she took a blood oath to avenge me.

Kait sniffed again rubbed her nose then looked at her hands folded in her lap. Her using so much passion and emotion to take a blood oath; well it scared me so bad and I hated how it made me feel and then when she cut her hand and swore a blood oath, I knew it was serious and he was going to kill her. He could not break her or bend her. So he had to demoralize her. I suppose this was the only way he could think of hurting her like he did.”

Kait stood and moved to the window of the common room of the pub, she absently played with the curtains finding them neatly kept and clean and made of sensible linens. “I did not know M’lar was going to confront him and I think she saw the outcome vastly different than it what really happened and trust me for a very long time no one could get close to her and this was eating her alive and frankly I think Morgan was the one that finally brought out what had happened to her. Once she finally told Shayla and myself what had happened, she was rushed from New Damara on Morgan’s ship and well the next thing we heard was Darrin’s head was hanging from the flag pole with a note pinned to his forehead saying rapist.”

Mahalia leaned forward looked at Droc, “That is incredible how does she do it? How can she say so much without breathing?” 

Droc spoke from the side of his mouth, “It is a talent and it is Kait. We have long suspected she is not human but a species that does not require breathing. “

“Has she always been this way?” Mahalia looked at the petite blond that stood looking out the front window oblivious that they were speaking of her. 

“For as long as I can remember, yes she has. She is the sweetest and kindest lady you will ever meet but once she feels comfortable around you she begins to talk and you just have to wait for her to finish and then interject in your point of views.

*******

M’lar lay across the bed making her notes on what she had found and was pleased she was closer to finding what she sought. It obviously was not here in this desert providence, it had been here but was no longer in the area. Closing her eyes she sighed deeply and felt her stomach wanting to roll. She sat up and rushed to the chamber pots emptying the contents on her stomach. Wiping the back of her hand over her mouth she moved to rinse her mouth. It must have been the heat that made her feel so bad. 

Lying back down on her cot she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, she had not intended to act so emotional around Setzer when she saw him again. If anything she did not want to show any emotion over seeing him but she could not stop her feelings from rushing forward when he put his arm around her. It was as it had been when he was home in New Damara. Those had been the true days of wine and roses as far as she was concerned. He had been her wall that she turned to when she did not have any more reserve left. It had felt so right to have him drape his arm over her shoulder and then the last thing she needed was a tongue lashing from her best friend.

Rolling over on her stomach she felt dreadful again. Closing her eyes she sighed and rubbed her stomach, it was the heat she kept telling herself it was the heat. Pushing up and moving to her bag she fished out some peppermint and began to suck on it hoping it would settle her stomach. Feeling a little dizzy she once again chalked her malaise to the heat. Waiting for the room to quit spinning she closed her eyes and once again felt her stomach revolt. Rising she moved to the chamber pot and dry heaved into the pot, rinsed her mouth and then moved back to lean her head against the wash basin. Bathing her face in cool water she moved gingerly back to her bed and lay down.

*******

Dorian moved through the streets meeting up with his clan. Moving into the quiet area of the common room, they leaned over the table and began to compare notes. “She was supposed to be his boss. She hired him as a body guard.” Luke spoke softly to the group. “She is a Priestess of Oghma and has strong ties to Morgan Manshak and from what I was able to find out Manshak is courting her to be his wife.” 

Dorian sat back and thought about this. “If Manshak has his hands in this, we need to move cautiously, I believe he is living on that island with her and has grown fond of her.”

“Whatever the outcome of this we will have Daemon back with our clan before the year is out. If this breed has taken his interest whether or not she as Manshak protecting her, she will be used as an example to Daemon and he will know who he belongs with and those that go against the clan will be punished.”

Luke knew that tone of his voice, it usually meant he was about to bring nine hells down on someone and he was going to make them wish they had never been born. The shame was this was his baby brother and he had already murdered one of his girlfriends and she had been pregnant by Daemon. This had upset a lot of the clan but to go against Dorian was like going against a mounting and asking it to move. He thought about the breed and pitied her if Dorian had made her a target.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

The pre dawn day began to peek its warming rays over the horizon of the golden city of dead gods. M'lar had been up most the night feeling on edge and worried. She had felt the first inklings of begin pregnant and it was bothering her to no end that the child she carried was Morgan's. Swearing to keep this to herself and to avoid Morgan at all costs, she was thinking about Daemon and what to tell him. The truth of the matter this child could easily be his too.

For the tenth time she had paced to the door looked out over the horizon when Kait finally opened one eye and peered over at her sister's figure outlined in the morning glow of the rising sun. "M'lar for all the love of the gods in all of the heavens will you please go to bed. You have been up all night pacing and moving about that I have not slept more than five minutes. We are leaving today and I for one am not ready to get on the back of that damn camel and ride the desert half asleep. So, please come to bed and at least pretend to sleep."

Kait pounded her pillow and threw her head down on its satin softness. Closing her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest, opened one eye and peered over at the stationary figure of her sister. She watched her close the door, creep back to her pallet and flop down. "Fine, satisfied?" M'lar rolled to her side crossed her arms over chest and closed her eyes with a soft huff.

Kait smiled rolled in the opposite direction and nodded, "Very, now sleep before I cast sleep on you." With few words uttered, Kait slipped off into a nice restful sleep. M'lar waited for her to fall asleep and got up, got dressed and slipped from their room heading to the wall of pictures. There was a lot more stories that she wanted to read before they left at dusk. She could easily sleep on camel back and if push came to shove she would send their things back by caravan and teleport with Kait back to the ship.

Her mind was in turmoil; this is exactly what Morgan would do to manipulate her and this situation between her and him. Moving over to the wall she began to decipher the story of the great gathering. She moved up with her graphite pencil and began to copy the story as best she could with what time she had. M'lar was so caught up in the story that she failed to notice she had an observer sitting on one of the steps watching her every move. Stepping back she studied the wall with an all out intensity. "Do you really understand those pictures?" The voice was deep and laced with a lazy southern style drawl that made M'lar turned quickly.

This one sitting in his white linen suit, wearing a hat of straw and watching her with an amused smile edging his lips with a twinkle in his incredibly blue eyes appreciated the figure in front of him. Especially her profile was particularly pleasing to his gaze.

M'lar turned her back on him going back to the wall, "Yes, actually it is rather simplistic in its execution. The pictures mark specific events as they unfolded for this land and its people. For instance, this tells of a gathering of many of all species and this shows the foe they faced and the odds were it appeared insurmountable. There you see Solomon Kane with his Justice giver sword, he faces the hordes with it and his mind."

She moved her graphite pencil pointing to depictions of many she knew. When she named them she only hesitated once when she said the name Joe Otter. "Here you will see that he was joined by his father Ageis, his followers, Zachary Allen, Marstoq, and Joe Otter."

"Why do you soften your voice with the last name? Was he special?" He watched her as she dropped her chin, drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Joe Otter was my son, brutally cut down in the prime of his life and it left a hole in my heart." She moved back to point to other pictures to explain what she could read. The human male stood, swiped at his bottom, and moved to stand next to her.

"This wall is over thousands of years old. How can someone from then be your son?" He took his hat off and M'lar saw he had sandy blond hair and he studied the wall too. He saw her bristle and then sighed moving forward she put her fingers on one figure.

"Because of this man here Kelson Kane, the son of Solomon Kane is a time traveler, he is a mage that uses time to his advantage, he found here . . . " She stepped forward and pointed to a series of pictures.

"Kelson saw in this time a Great War coming and it was traced to this time and this place. So, he along with his father a very admirable Paladin and his not so holy Paladin father . . . " Here her voice soften as she spoke of Ageis, he noted her change in tone and knew she held a special place in her heart for this man as well.

"All were collected and brought here, to face the threat and put it down. Here you see my sister Shayla as she builds her spell fire and throws it at the advancing armies."

She stepped forward and drew an imaginary circle around another collection of pictures. "Here you see where the mind is used to place a force field up around the others so they can fight and here you see where Kane's blade becomes dual dimensions and he slices through his adversaries."

She stepped away from that cluster of pictures and moved to one where a woman was crucified on the wall of the fort, her naked body covered in blood and her pain and anguish filling her face. "The war it appeared to be at a draw until the King of this Army brought out Kane's wife and sacrificed her for all to see in an attempt to demoralize the standing army."

She frowned and looked sadden by what she saw. "It did not work, Kane had entered her mind and ended her suffering then took her soul and placed it in his sword. With her spirit now imbued in his weapon he became a formidable force along with his father and his followers they defeated the evil over lord and sent him to nine hells."

She moved up to the wall and placed an imaginary circle around the depictions of darkness and fire burning eternally. "So there does that explain it?" She stepped back and smiled happy she finally had finished the telling of the great gathering. Turning she bent to gather her own drawings.

"I see it is really very easy once you explain it and you knowing the players helped you to translate it. I wonder, are you by any chance a Loremaster?" He tuned to square off to face her with a winning smile of admiration.

She smiled and it lightened her whole face giving her an ethereal look in the morning sunshine with her hair catching fire and making her appear to be encased in a shroud of fire. "Yes I follow Oghma and have been given many gifts by him, do you seek knowledge, if it is mine to give I do so freely."

He smiled in return, "None at this time, I happened to notice your ink stained fingers and found that you must be a scribe or a Loremaster. I have long held that Oghma was one of the most underrated gods to grace Toril. Oh do forgive me allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Jamison Balmoral." He bowed from the waist.

M'lar smiled, "Well I am pleased to meet you Lord Balmoral, I am Lady M'lar, a member of the King's council of Tal Shandor and New Damara, Priestess of Oghma." She dropped a curtsey.

"Would that be King Eric the Goldleif, that old reprobate?" He took her hand and kissed it. Watching her flush at his courtly gesture.

"Yes, I am a part of King Eric's council, he left his wife in charge of Damara until her untimely death and then put his son Blake on the thrown, Blake however did not wish the throne so I believe his daughter the Lady Fiona will be assuming her place on the throne."

"I do recall hearing of that, I also believe the head of your council is Morgan Manshak?" He watched her stiffen and a soft scowl etch across her features until she regained control and with a lowly uttered acknowledgement made him respond, "Seems I hit a nerve there, I take it you do not agree with the doctor?"

M'lar shoved her papers into her satchel moved to slide her kaftan off revealing her cut offs and t shirt outlining a delightfully lovely figure of a very desirable woman. Folding her kaftan she thrust it in her satchel. "I and the good doctor do not always agree and agree to disagree." Plopping her hat on her head he was disappointed to see that glorious hair covered.

"Well, we leave today Lord Balmoral, I would like to extend an invitation to visit us sometime on Tal Shandor, we are basically a refuge for elves and the dark elf if you are not easily put off by such breeds you are welcome to our island."

He was not about to give up on this meeting he had heard stories of an anomaly on one of the islands and he was loath to bring it up should he offend her. He could tell she was part elf and the coloring might denoted her a half-breed dark elf, he knew she was either that or she was part human and elf. Falling into step next to her he had to ask.

"I have to ask, rumors do float about the various places I have visited and there were rumors of a half elf and half orc, do you know anything of this, that is the one bit of information I would seek." He watched her tense and turn to face him in a defensive stance.

"For what purpose do you seek this 'creature'? You do realize such an oddity would have a bounty on them." She had watched him carefully assessing him as a threat.

'I suppose I heard about her, which I believe it is a her from those that had visited Doctor Manshak's estate in Waterdeep. I guess I was curious to know if it were rumors or just someone's wild imagination."

M'lar let out a slow breath. She looked into his curious open gaze waiting for her response. "She does exist. She is wanted by the Scro Navy and the Purveyor or Pain Lovitar for his perceived notion she took a temple away from one of his Priests." She turned and moved forward only to have him job up to keep up with her pace.

"Then she does exist?" He sounded astounded. "I would have thought it an impossibility."

"So did she, she is still wondering how it happened." M'lar muttered under her breath knowing the next question he would ask would be what was she and then she would have to confess to him she was the subject of their conversation.

For some reason only known to the gods, Kait chose that moment to move into the open of the square they had entered and seeing her sister with another man she smiled and waved. "Yoohoo! Sister! Yoohoo!" She waved and moved towards them.

Jamison stopped and studied the lovely pale creature approaching them and was struck by her beauty and purity. "What an astoundingly beautiful woman, who is she?" He turned to peer at M'lar and saw a slow easy smile spread over her face.

"That is my sister, the lady Kaitlin Kaleen. We have adopted each other and share a love for our respective gods." She watched Kait huff to a stop in front of them and smile.

"There you are, when I awoke I could not believe you had left our room. Did you finish your research?" Turning to the man she smiled and extended her white-gloved hand. "Hello, I am Lady Kaitlin."

He took her hand and kissed it bowing from his waist. "I am honored to meet you Lady Kaitlin, please allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Lord Jamison Balmoral." He watched a delightful flush spread over her cheeks with a wide smile.

"Wow M'lar a real gentleman here in the city of dead, is that not exciting and here we leave this evening. I would so have liked to invite you to join us for dinner but as that will not be possible, would you care to join us for lunch? Oh M'lar Setzer is going to join us on our trip back to Tal Shandor, he just needs to finsih up here another day and then will meet us on the ship."

He was amazed she had imparted so much without taking a breath. "It's a talent Lord Jamison, she has this penchant to say what she can before she forgets." The three of them moved towards the one hotel that housed travelers. "It you two will excuse me, I need a cool bath, and to change clothing and will join you in the common area of the hotel and we can have a light lunch before I lay down for a little nap."

Jamison bowed reached for her had and kissed it lightly. "A pleasure, Lady Kaitlin would you care for a small stroll before the heat of the day sets in?"

******

Morgan held Gillian on his lap watching her fight going to sleep, he smiled, and they were going to be in for long nights if he set into place what he needed. He had watched Daemon as he slowly recuperated. He had made sure that they were well kept and out of sight of most but his staff. As soon as Gillian was asleep he began to manipulate her thoughts and put in locks so she would not remember being here and would only remember escaping from Blood and his crew and set adrift on the sword coasts oceans. Once he had in place what was needed for Gillian. He moved her to his spell jammer and placed her in one of the room.

If he was to accomplish what he wanted and keep his image in place he would need to play this hand close to his chest. Moving to the room where Daemon rested he manipulated and blocked his memories, he would have liked to take the memory of M'lar out of his mind completely and then he took one more step. He placed the memory of him saying good-bye but not making love to her before she left, he put in in his memory that he and she had argued about her relationship with him.

The last bit of information placed in his mind was he escaped in a raft with Gillian. This would seem to have just happened. Then teleporting him to the spell jammer he made ready to leave Waterdeep and set course for the center of the ocean.

Once in the middle of the ocean he launched the raft with Gillian and Daemon on the small seaworthy vessel with enough provisions for them to last at least two weeks at sea. He would then allow M'lar to find out her daughter was missing and her bodyguard and she would be forced to come to him for help, and then he would promise to help her if she married him.

He might not be so blatant about the proposal but he would sure allude to it and remind her had she married him to begin with she would not have put her daughter in that kind of position of nearly dying. He smiled at the thought with patience came what he wanted and he always got what he wanted. Sitting back in his chair he looked over at the small portrait on his desk and smiled. Things were about to change and he rather liked the thought of having a lively repartee going between him and his arch nemesis and it did not hurt they were great in bed together.

He would need to play his cards close to his chest to get what he wanted and he would have opposition. Leaning forward he laid the portrait down. It had been one he had commissioned two years before when he first met her and wanted her as a part of his life, she was nothing more than an object to a means to an end. He could continue much as he had except if she found out about his secret she would just have to be brought over.

Rising he moved to look out the portal, he smiled, this was actually going to be fun and he would finally have everything he had planned to have and it would be in his place and he would be able to own this world and there was nothing no one could do about it. A soft knock on his door caused Morgan to call over his shoulder, "Yes?"

The door opened and Bob floated outside the door. "We will be landing shortly Doctor just thought you would like to know." Morgan nodded as he noted realm space was shifting in their preparation for landing.

"The timing could not be more perfect Bob, I feel a need for a bite." He smiled and turned to look at the Big Beholder. "Thank you, you are dismissed." He watched the door close and he was alone again with his thoughts. Those thoughts were focused on one Jade LaRue, she would be at the Golden Dice with more infiltration as to what was going on at Shayla's house, she had been remise in reporting to him lately and he had to use what means was available to find out what she was up to and who she was shadowing.

Feeling the ship making ballast to land on his lake at the rear of his house he smiled concentrated and teleported to the Golden Dice. Appearing in his office he moved to the door and opened it stepping out into the room. He noted Finnlaya surprise at seeing him appear in the room from his office. Motioning to her he waved her over to his side.

"Finn my dear, where is the very delectable Miss LaRue? I have an assignment for her." Morgan noted Finn's immediate bristling mood when she heard that he wanted to see the red headed wench that thought she was better than she was.

"I will send for her. Will you be in your office waiting for her?" Finn looked around and motioned one of the runners to her side. The boy jumped up ready to please the mistress and manager of this establishment. Leaning over she whispered in his ear, reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold coin. "Make it quick Rob, the doctor needs to speak with her and I am pretty sure she is at the House."

Rob doffed his cap, grabbed the coins and took off towards the door and was gone from sight. Morgan patted Finn's shoulder moving to his favorite table. "So what has been going on while I was gone?"

"Captain McGivney says that M'lar lost another ship, her daughter is missing and so is that body guard. She has not returned to find out her daughter and ship are gone."

She did not like that pirates would hurt a child so she was defensive when Morgan smiled, "I see so is the priestess still on her sabbatical?"

Finn nodded, "Word has it that she will be heading back later tomorrow from my reports. She went to the golden city of the dead to read the walls." Finn watched Morgan wondering if he had anything to do with the missing Gillian and the missing Daemon.

"I see, well we will see if she comes crawling to me to find her brat. I could care less if they find the boy that thinks he is a body guard." He sat and motioned to the tender to bring him his Benden red.

"Look Morgan I don't care what happens to the boy or M'lar but I do worry about that little girl she has the heart of this island and if anything bad happened to her I would not want to be the one to receive the wrath of those around here, she has even won the hearts of the most evil around."

Morgan quirked a brow looking at Finn, "Are you saying that I might be responsible for the disappearance of that ship and her wormy brat?"

'I am saying if you wanted the mother unencumbered it would be awfully convenient to get rid of the kid and move in on the mother."

Morgan chuckled a mirthless sound coming from him. "Finn if I wanted the mother, I would make my own child with her and that would be enough for me, the matter of the facts are that she is pregnant with my son as we speak and what if one child disappears another will be there to replace that child in her heart."

He studied Finn's reaction to the fact he had just declared she was pregnant with his child and saw her grow distant and quiet. "I see, so you did romp with that whore in your bed, you lowered yourself to produce with her?"

"And if I did? What would it mean to you Finn? Do you think she will fall into my arms and bed when I snap my fingers because she carries my son? Do you think she will hold some kind of rule over you?" He smiled he rather liked the sound of that and the fact one of his mortal enemies was now indebted and tied to him for the rest of that child's natural life.

Finn sat upright and looked at her hands folded in front of her on the table. "No, I know you better than that, you will have her groveling at your feet begging for your attention when you kick her to the gutter and take your son from her which will crush her. As for that little girl Morgan, you had better not have harmed one hair on her head or so help me . . . "

Morgan's eyes grew to a steely eyed glint his hand snaked out so fast that he caught Finn's hand in his and began to apply enough pressure he was about to break her wrist. "Or you will do what Finnlaya? Do you honestly think I am that much of a cad that I would harm a six year old girl to get what I wanted?" He could see the pain etching her eyes with the pressure he was applying.

"Of course I do or I would not have accused you, let go of my wrist your are hurting me." She jerked and he released her wrist.

"Take care Finn, you don't want to irritate me, and I was feeling so grand when I got here." He looked up at the door when it opened and saw Jade, "Ms., LaRue is here, I will talk to you later Finnlaya." Morgan stood straightened his jacket and moved to meet Jade at the door. Escorting her to his office they both disappeared from sight and that left Finn fuming softly.

"I mean it Morgan she better not be dead or you might find poison in your next glass of Benden." Finn muttered under her breath as she stood rubbing her wrist and staring daggers of hatred to the door that had just closed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The pre dawn day began to peek its warming rays over the horizon of the golden city of dead gods. M'lar had been up most the night feeling on edge and worried. She had felt the first inklings of being pregnant and it was bothering her to no end that the child she carried was Morgan's. Swearing to keep this to herself and to avoid Morgan at all costs, she was thinking about Daemon and what to tell him. The truth of the matter this child could easily be his too.

For the tenth time she had paced to the door looked out over the horizon when Kait finally opened one eye and peered over at her sister's figure outlined in the morning glow of the rising sun. "M'lar for all the love of the gods in all of the heavens will you please go to bed. You have been up all night pacing and moving about that I have not slept more than five minutes. We are leaving today and I for one am not ready to get on the back of that damn camel and ride the desert half asleep. So, please come to bed and at least pretend to sleep."

Kait pounded her pillow and threw her head down on its satin softness. Closing her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest, opened one eye and peered over at the stationary figure of her sister. She watched her close the door, creep back to her pallet and flop down. "Fine, satisfied?" M'lar rolled to her side crossed her arms over chest and closed her eyes with a soft huff.

Kait smiled rolled in the opposite direction and nodded, "Very, now sleep before I cast sleep on you." With few words uttered, Kait slipped off into a nice restful sleep. M'lar waited for her to fall asleep and got up, got dressed and slipped from their room heading to the wall of pictures. There was a lot more stories that she wanted to read before they left at dusk. She could easily sleep on camel back and if push came to shove she would send their things back by caravan and teleport with Kait back to the ship.

Her mind was in turmoil; this is exactly what Morgan would do to manipulate her and this situation between her and him. Moving over to the wall she began to decipher the story of the great gathering. She moved up with her graphite pencil and began to copy the story as best she could with what time she had. M'lar was so caught up in the story that she failed to notice she had an observer sitting on one of the steps watching her every move. Stepping back she studied the wall with an all out intensity. "Do you really understand those pictures?" The voice was deep and laced with a lazy southern style drawl that made M'lar turned quickly.

This one sitting in his white linen suit, wearing a hat of straw and watching her with an amused smile edging his lips with a twinkle in his incredibly blue eyes appreciated the figure in front of him. Especially her profile was particularly pleasing to his gaze.

M'lar turned her back on him going back to the wall, "Yes, actually it is rather simplistic in its execution. The pictures mark specific events as they unfolded for this land and its people. For instance, this tells of a gathering of many of all species and this shows the foe they faced and the odds were it appeared insurmountable. There you see Solomon Kane with his Justice giver sword, he faces the hordes with it and his mind."

She moved her graphite pencil pointing to depictions of many she knew. When she named them she only hesitated once when she said the name Joe Otter. "Here you will see that he was joined by his father Ageis, his followers, Zachary Allen, Marstoq, and Joe Otter."

"Why do you soften your voice with the last name? Was he special?" He watched her as she dropped her chin, drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Joe Otter was my son, brutally cut down in the prime of his life and it left a hole in my heart." She moved back to point to other pictures to explain what she could read. The human male stood, swiped at his bottom, and moved to stand next to her.

"This wall is over thousands of years old. How can someone from then be your son?" He took his hat off and M'lar saw he had sandy blond hair and he studied the wall too. He saw her bristle and then sighed moving forward she put her fingers on one figure.

"Because of this man here Kelson Kane, the son of Solomon Kane is a time traveler, he is a mage that uses time to his advantage, he found here . . . " She stepped forward and pointed to a series of pictures.

"Kelson saw in this time a Great War coming and it was traced to this time and this place. So, he along with his father a very admirable Paladin and his not so holy Paladin father . . . " Here her voice soften as she spoke of Ageis, he noted her change in tone and knew she held a special place in her heart for this man as well.

"All were collected and brought here, to face the threat and put it down. Here you see my sister Shayla as she builds her spell fire and throws it at the advancing armies."

She stepped forward and drew an imaginary circle around another collection of pictures. "Here you see where the mind is used to place a force field up around the others so they can fight and here you see where Kane's blade becomes dual dimensions and he slices through his adversaries."

She stepped away from that cluster of pictures and moved to one where a woman was crucified on the wall of the fort, her naked body covered in blood and her pain and anguish filling her face. "The war it appeared to be at a draw until the King of this Army brought out Kane's wife and sacrificed her for all to see in an attempt to demoralize the standing army."

She frowned and looked sadden by what she saw. "It did not work, Kane had entered her mind and ended her suffering then took her soul and placed it in his sword. With her spirit now imbued in his weapon he became a formidable force along with his father and his followers they defeated the evil over lord and sent him to nine hells."

She moved up to the wall and placed an imaginary circle around the depictions of darkness and fire burning eternally. "So there does that explain it?" She stepped back and smiled happy she finally had finished the telling of the great gathering. Turning she bent to gather her own drawings.

"I see it is really very easy once you explain it and you knowing the players helped you to translate it. I wonder, are you by any chance a Loremaster?" He tuned to square off to face her with a winning smile of admiration.

She smiled and it lightened her whole face giving her an ethereal look in the morning sunshine with her hair catching fire and making her appear to be encased in a shroud of fire. "Yes I follow Oghma and have been given many gifts by him, do you seek knowledge, if it is mine to give I do so freely."

He smiled in return, "None at this time, I happened to notice your ink stained fingers and found that you must be a scribe or a Loremaster. I have long held that Oghma was one of the most underrated gods to grace Toril. Oh do forgive me allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Jamison Balmoral." He bowed from the waist.

M'lar smiled, "Well I am pleased to meet you Lord Balmoral, I am Lady M'lar, a member of the King's council of Tal Shandor and New Damara, Priestess of Oghma." She dropped a curtsey.

"Would that be King Eric the Goldleif, that old reprobate?" He took her hand and kissed it. Watching her flush at his courtly gesture.

"Yes, I am a part of King Eric's council, he left his wife in charge of Damara until her untimely death and then put his son Blake on the thrown, Blake however did not wish the throne so I believe his daughter the Princess Goldlief will be assuming her place on the throne."

"I do recall hearing of that, I also believe the head of your council is Morgan Manshak?" He watched her stiffen and a soft scowl etch across her features until she regained control and with a lowly uttered acknowledgement made him respond, "Seems I hit a nerve there, I take it you do not agree with the doctor?"

M'lar shoved her papers into her satchel moved to slide her kaftan off revealing her cut offs and t shirt outlining a delightfully lovely figure of a very desirable woman. Folding her kaftan she thrust it in her satchel. "I and the good doctor do not always agree and agree to disagree." Plopping her hat on her head he was disappointed to see that glorious hair covered.

"Well, we leave today Lord Balmoral, I would like to extend an invitation to visit us sometime on Tal Shandor, we are basically a refuge for elves and the dark elf if you are not easily put off by such breeds you are welcome to our island."

He was not about to give up on this meeting he had heard stories of an anomaly on one of the islands and he was loath to bring it up should he offend her. He could tell she was part elf and the coloring might denoted her a half-breed dark elf, he knew she was either that or she was part human and elf. Falling into step next to her he had to ask.

"I have to ask, rumors do float about the various places I have visited and there were rumors of a half elf and half orc, do you know anything of this, that is the one bit of information I would seek." He watched her tense and turn to face him in a defensive stance.

"For what purpose do you seek this 'creature'? You do realize such an oddity would have a bounty on them." She had watched him carefully assessing him as a threat.

'I suppose I heard about her, which I believe it is a her from those that had visited Doctor Manshak's estate in Waterdeep. I guess I was curious to know if it were rumors or just someone's wild imagination."

M'lar let out a slow breath. She looked into his curious open gaze waiting for her response. "She does exist. She is wanted by the Scro Navy and the Purveyor of Pain for Lovitar under his perceived notion she took a temple away from one of his Priests." She turned and moved forward only to have him to break into a jog just to keep up with her furious pace.

"Then she does exist?" He sounded astounded. "I would have thought it an impossibility."

"So did she, she is still wondering how it happened." M'lar muttered under her breath knowing the next question he would ask would be what was she and then she would have to confess to him she was the subject of their conversation.

For some reason only known to the gods, Kait chose that moment to move into the open of the square they had entered and seeing her sister with another man she smiled and waved. "Yoohoo! Sister! Yoohoo!" She waved and moved towards them.

Jamison stopped and studied the lovely pale creature approaching them and was struck by her beauty and purity. "What an astoundingly beautiful woman, who is she?" He turned to peer at M'lar and saw a slow easy smile spread over her face.

"That is my sister, the lady Kaitlin Kaleen. We have adopted each other and share a love for our respective gods." She watched Kait huff to a stop in front of them and smile.

"There you are, when I awoke I could not believe you had left our room. Did you finish your research?" Turning to the man she smiled and extended her white-gloved hand. "Hello, I am Lady Kaitlin Kaleen."

He took her hand and kissed it bowing from his waist. "I am honored to meet you Lady Kaitlin Kaleen, please allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Lord Jamison Balmoral." He watched a delightful flush spread over her cheeks with a wide smile.

"Wow M'lar a real gentleman here in the city of dead, is that not exciting and here we leave this evening. I would so have liked to invite you to join us for dinner but as that will not be possible, would you care to join us for lunch? Oh M'lar Setzer is going to join us on our trip back to Tal Shandor, he just needs to finsih up here another day and then will meet us on the ship."

He was amazed she had imparted so much without taking a breath. "It's a talent Lord Jamison, she has this penchant to say what she can before she forgets." The three of them moved towards the one hotel that housed travelers. "If you two will excuse me, I need a cool bath, and to change clothing and will join you in the common area of the hotel and we can have a light lunch before I lay down for a little nap."

Jamison bowed reached for her had and kissed it lightly. "A pleasure, Lady Kaitlin would you care for a small stroll before the heat of the day sets in?"

Morgan held Gillian on his lap watching her fight going to sleep, he smiled, and they were going to be in for long nights if he set into place what he needed. He had watched Daemon as he slowly recuperated. He had made sure that they were well kept and out of sight of most but his staff. As soon as Gillian was asleep he began to manipulate her thoughts and put in locks so she would not remember being here and would only remember escaping from Blood and his crew and set adrift on the sword coasts oceans. Once he had in place what was needed for Gillian. He moved her to his spell jammer and placed her in one of the cabins.

If he was to accomplish what he wanted and keep his image in place he would need to play this hand close to his chest. Moving to the room where Daemon rested he manipulated and blocked his memories, he would have liked to take the memory of M'lar out of his mind completely and then he took one more step. He placed the memory of him saying good-bye but not making love to her before she left, he put in in his memory that he and she had argued about her relationship with him.

The last bit of information placed in his mind was he escaped in a raft with Gillian. This would seem to have just happened. Then teleporting him to the spell jammer he made ready to leave Waterdeep and set course for the center of the ocean.

Once in the middle of the ocean he launched the raft with Gillian and Daemon on the small seaworthy vessel with enough provisions for them to last at least two weeks at sea. He would then allow M'lar to find out her daughter was missing and her bodyguard and she would be forced to come to him for help, and then he would promise to help her if she married him.

He might not be so blatant about the proposal but he would sure allude to it and remind her had she married him to begin with she would not have put her daughter in that kind of position of nearly dying. He smiled at the thought with patience came what he wanted and he always got what he wanted. Sitting back in his chair he looked over at the small portrait on his desk and smiled. Things were about to change and he rather liked the thought of having a lively repartee going between him and his arch nemesis and it did not hurt they were great in bed together.

He would need to play his cards close to his chest to get what he wanted and he would have opposition. Leaning forward he laid the portrait down. It had been one he had commissioned two years before when he first met her and wanted her as a part of his life, she was nothing more than an object to a means to an end. He could continue much as he had except if she found out about his secret she would just have to be brought over.

Rising he moved to look out the portal, he smiled, this was actually going to be fun and he would finally have everything he had planned to have and it would be in his place and he would be able to own this world and there was nothing no one could do about it. A soft knock on his door caused Morgan to call over his shoulder, "Yes?"

The door opened and Bob floated outside the door. "We will be landing shortly Doctor just thought you would like to know." Morgan nodded as he noted realm space was shifting in their preparation for landing.

"The timing could not be more perfect Bob, I feel a need for a bite." He smiled and turned to look at the Big old Beholder. "Thank you, you are dismissed." He watched the door close and he was alone again with his thoughts. Those thoughts were focused on one Jade LaRue, she would be at the Golden Dice with more infiltration as to what was going on at Shayla's house, she had been remise in reporting to him lately and he had to use what means was available to find out what she was up to and who she was shadowing.

Feeling the ship making ballast to land on his lake at the rear of his house he smiled concentrated and teleported to the Golden Dice. Appearing in his office he moved to the door and opened it stepping out into the room. He noted Finnlaya surprise at seeing him appear in the room from his office. Motioning to her he waved her over to his side.

"Finn my dear, where is the very delectable Miss LaRue? I have an assignment for her." Morgan noted Finn's immediate bristling mood when she heard that he wanted to see the red headed wench that thought she was better than she was.

"I will send for her. Will you be in your office waiting for her?" Finn looked around and motioned one of the runners to her side. The boy jumped up ready to please the mistress and manager of this establishment. Leaning over she whispered in his ear, reached into her pocket and pulled out a gold coin. "Make it quick Rob, the doctor needs to speak with her and I am pretty sure she is at the House."

Rob doffed his cap, grabbed the coins and took off towards the door and was gone from sight. Morgan patted Finn's shoulder moving to his favorite table. "So what has been going on while I was gone?"

"Captain McGivney says that M'lar lost another ship, her daughter is missing and so is that body guard. She has not returned to find out her daughter and ship are gone."

She did not like that pirates would hurt a child so she was defensive when Morgan smiled, "I see so is the priestess still on her sabbatical?"

Finn nodded, "Word has it that she will be heading back later tomorrow from my reports. She went to the golden city of the dead to read the walls." Finn watched Morgan wondering if he had anything to do with the missing Gillian and the missing Daemon.

"I see, well we will see if she comes crawling to me to find her brat. I could care less if they find the boy that thinks he is a body guard." He sat and motioned to the tender to bring him his Benden red.

"Look Morgan I don't care what happens to the boy or M'lar but I do worry about that little girl she has the heart of this island and if anything bad happened to her I would not want to be the one to receive the wrath of those around here, she has even won the hearts of the most evil around."

Morgan quirked a brow looking at Finn, "Are you saying that I might be responsible for the disappearance of that ship and her wormy brat?"

'I am saying if you wanted the mother unencumbered it would be awfully convenient to get rid of the kid and move in on the mother."

Morgan chuckled a mirthless sound coming from him. "Finn if I wanted the mother, I would make my own child with her and that would be enough for me, the matter of the facts are that she is pregnant with my son as we speak and what if one child disappears another will be there to replace that child in her heart."

He studied Finn's reaction to the fact he had just declared she was pregnant with his child and saw her grow distant and quiet. "I see, so you did romp with that whore in your bed, you lowered yourself to produce with her?"

"And if I did? What would it mean to you Finn? Do you think she will fall into my arms and bed when I snap my fingers because she carries my son? Do you think she will hold some kind of rule over you?" He smiled he rather liked the sound of that and the fact one of his mortal enemies was now indebted and tied to him for the rest of that child's natural life.

Finn sat upright and looked at her hands folded in front of her on the table. "No, I know you better than that, you will have her groveling at your feet begging for your attention when you kick her to the gutter and take your son from her which will crush her. As for that little girl Morgan, you had better not have harmed one hair on her head or so help me . . . "

Morgan's eyes grew to a steely eyed glint his hand snaked out so fast that he caught Finn's hand in his and began to apply enough pressure he was about to break her wrist. "Or you will do what Finnlaya? Do you honestly think I am that much of a cad that I would harm a six year old girl to get what I wanted?" He could see the pain etching her eyes with the pressure he was applying.

"Of course I do or I would not have accused you, let go of my wrist your are hurting me." She jerked and he released her wrist.

"Take care Finn, you don't want to irritate me, and I was feeling so grand when I got here." He looked up at the door when it opened and saw Jade, "Ms., LaRue is here, I will talk to you later Finnlaya." Morgan stood straightened his jacket and moved to meet Jade at the door. Escorting her to his office they both disappeared from sight and that left Finn fuming softly.

"I mean it Morgan she better not be dead or you might find poison in your next glass of Benden." Finn muttered under her breath as she stood rubbing her wrist and staring daggers of hatred to the door that had just closed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The roll of the waves was making the trip rougher by the day as the ship hit swells of over ten feet tall in spots. M'lar usually had a good sea faring constitution but this time it was rough and she found herself retching one more time into the chamber pot and the cool compress of Kaitlin bathing her forehead with the cold water in the bowl. "Oh by the gods this is awful Kaitlin. I want to die!"

Kaitlin clicked her tongue and sighed deeply she wanted to chastise her but did not have the heart to accuse her of being reckless and not taking the herb to prevent this pregnancy. "M'lar if I told you once I told you a thousand times you need to take the herb and not allow this to happen. You know as well as I do that to seek out a man in the throws of passion you are going to find yourself swelling with child." She stood and poured more water into a glass and moved back to the bed.

Lifting her head she helped her take the small sips. "I did take the damn herb. I can't help it that bastard knows how to unblock the affects and plant is seed in me when I was at my most vulnerable. He wanted this he planned this and if I were smart this child would never be born! But I am not going to condemn a child for whom its father might be or is for that matter."

The water did not stay down for long and once again she felt her stomach roil and then the water came up. Kaitlin knew the only thing that would help her at this point was to cast sleep on her and force her to rest. She sighed softly and began to chant and soon the spell took affect and M'lar was out sleeping soundly. A soft knock on the door and Setzer moved into the rom. "How is she?" he looked worried at her then to Kaitlin wrinkling his nose at the putrid smell that filled the room.

He muttered softly and waved his hand around the room cantripping it clear of the smell. He moved to look down at his best friend and one time ex sister in law. "She is having morning sickness with the baby Setzer and it will not be any better for her until this pregnancy is over and trust me we have with a quarter elf at least another twelve months until she delivers the baby. I am hoping this is not something that Morgan contrived to get her to accept his marriage proposal." She sighed softly moving to sit on her bunk.

"I would not put it past Morgan to do just that kind of low under handed thing. Someone needs to plant that man in the ground he is a waste of air." Setzer brushed his fingertips over he brown and exposed the one tell tale sign that she was of orcian descent. "I guess the Scro Navy is still looking for her?" He glanced over at Kait and noted she was looking pale too. "Are you getting sea sick?"

Kait nodded then shook her head. "No, not sick I am afraid for her Setzer. Since you left and she was left to handle her own devices she has been so ill used and each time there was Morgan there to offer her a way out or a comforting word or hand."

Setzer sighed, "What happened Kaitlin, what happened that was so vile that someone had to hang the bastards head from the courthouse flagpole?"

Kait stood and balanced her pacing to the roll of the swells. "It started with that man that wanted Shayla. I wanted to know what it was about M'lar and Shayla that had attracted them to the shadows and why they moved there. I figured I could be a better friend and sister to them both if I understood, so this man who portrayed himself to be a deliver and freer of fears came to me with a proposal that he would take me to the shadows and show me."

Kait swallowed hard looked down at her hands folded over her front her fingers were tightly clinched together and she was reliving that horror filled night so long ago. Darrin had taken her into the woods and blindfolded her and then lead her to a huge shadowy place.

"He took me some where I don't know where and he then took liberties with me. He knocked me down and pinned me to the ground and then he began to touch areas of my body that no man should take liberties in touching unless invited and I clearly did not invite him to do such a thing." She glanced up and saw that nervous tighten jaw look that produced the tick that Setzer got when he was growing angry.

"I begged him to not do this thing but he laughed at me and said you wanted to know what being in the shadows is like and this was a mild part of it that I should be glad that he did not find me attractive enough to want to rape me." She sighed blinked rapidly as the tears started to burn her eyes. "I swear Setzer I was so humiliated and shamed that all I wanted to do was run and hide." She swallowed hard turned her back on him and then she tried to continue.

"I waited a week before I confessed after I made her promise to never say anything to anyone about what happened and told her what Darrin had done. That is when I felt it was over but. . . " she fell silent and stood head hung in shame and the tears stinging her cheeks. Turning she looked with an open plea of understanding from Setzer.

"M'lar went to confront him and little did I realize she was the real target of his hatred and his plan to make us talk Shayla into taking him as a lover. He forced M'lar into a cave and well it was so dark and every time she moved he shot an arrow at her and pinned her dress to the ground. Then he threw her on the ground and he took the handle of his knife and he. . . and he . . . " She began to sob and turned so he could not see her pain or shame over what had happened next. "he raped her with the handle of his knife and he hurt her badly enough she began to hemorrhage."

She heard him gasp and stand then he must have reseated himself on the edge of her bunk, she turned to see him caressing her face and gently stroking her hair from her forehead. "I am so sorry my sweet sister, it is a good thing someone killed him before I got my hands on him." His words were said with a sorrowful tone of regret and shame for not being there for her when she needed him.

"That was not the end of it Setzer." Kaitlin sniffed softly looking at the loving care he was showing their sister. "He found her alone in the park and took her to the woods and she was not going to let him touch her that way again. She fought him and he once again was able to use that damn knife and he carved up her face. He marked her hideously and left her broken and naked in the middle of the park."

"Please Kait tell me that the man suffered before he died, please tell me that he had something more horrific delivered on him than what he had done to her." He looked with a grim and horror filled expression of hope that the man paid for what he had done.

Kait sighed deeply then sat heavily in a chair near the two of them. "I would think he was degraded and hurt. Had Morgan not been there to regenerate her face and correct what that animal had done she would be horribly disfigured now. She is indebted to Morgan more than you can imagine Setzer. Every time something like this happens Morgan is always there. It was while we were at Morgan's estate in Waterdeep that Darrin was killed and his head hung over the town square's flag pole with a note pinned to his head declaring him a rapist."

Setzer stood in anger and frustration. "If I had not been so blinded by my need to want to find the fountain of youth she would not have been put in that vulnerable position of being hurt. I would not have allowed it."

Kait sighed deeply, "that is not the worse of it all Setzer, M'lar has been repeatedly chastised by Marstoq for her association with Morgan and Gillian's father. He finds fault with all she does and it has sent her off and feeling alone and adrift and the only one there to offer her solace or help. How could anyone blame her if all she listened to every day was her son saying that she was nothing more than a whore and would bed down with any one that she felt would give her a rush!"

The unkind things she had heard Marstoq say outraged Kait. Then there was the condemnation she had been forced to live under. "You know how she gets when she feels she is being chastised for something not her fault. I think it was Marstoq feeling inept in not being able to protect her. He is finding himself lacking in his abilities so he takes it out on his mother. She showed him one time how much he needed her to be at the Hoch when she went to work for Lady Kay at the Lady of Mysteries. While she was there for three months his clientele began to go there."

She sighed softly wiped her nose which had begun to itch and reached for her pink hanky and blew delicately into the hanky. "Anyhow he came to the Lady of Mysteries and begged her to come back before he had to shut the place down."

Setzer sighed looking from M'lar to Kait. "Serves him right for being such a moron. She had been through hell I take it?" He glanced at Kait now composed and lost in thoughtful silence for the moment.

"She has been living in hell for a long time Setzer she is a strong woman but sometimes she is more child than woman and there is a young man and I mean a young one about eighteen that is in love with her and wants her as his wife. She is just as determined to not commit to him but I believe deep down she cares very deeply for him. Morgan is not pleased with this relationship and it does bother him when he sees them together so he makes mischief between them."

Setzer glanced from M'lar back to Kaitlin. "How so, what kind of mischief could he make to create problems between the two of them?" Setzer was finding his conviction to really not like Morgan growing with each word Kaitlin had just spoken. "I mean M'lar is a smart woman surely she knows that Morgan is manipulating her and this poor boy that wants to be with her."

Kait nodded slowly, "She knows but the situations he places before her to keep her from Daemon are not readily identifiable. He creates situations that require her as a service to her god to come and be in his company. Then once he has her in his company he monopolizes her time to keep her so she is either forced to stay at his home with him in residence. He has offered marriage to her."

Setzer lifted the left hand and looked at the large ostentatious diamond ring that caught the light and reflected its dazzling lights over the floor. "She accepted?" He sounded upset that she would be wearing Morgan's ring.

"No, she did not accept he slipped the ring on her finger asking her to just try it out. It was not just an engagement ring it is a teleport without fail ring and can take her where ever she can think of that she has been and she can teleport up to five people."

Setzer nodded slowly, "I see he has a way of taking her to his means by manipulating through objects and people?" He watched Kait and noted she was softly flushed with all her spent emotions.

"Yes, exactly and she is just as determined to not be around him, that is why we came on this trip and now she is pregnant and she is not sure who this baby belongs to either Daemon or Morgan. She is fearful this child is Morgan's. She would absolutely die if this is Morgan's baby and she is just as determine to make the child Daemons before she lets Morgan know he made a child with her."

Setzer frowned, "Then I guess we have to run interference for her if Morgan tries to manipulate her into a marriage I know she would prefer never to happen." He reached for the ring and tried to remove it and found it was tightly holding to M'lar's finger. "It won't come off I guess he has wizard locked it to her or it's a cursed ring."

Kait shrugged lightly. "I suppose she tried to take it off and Morgan assured her that the only way that ring would be removed was if she out and out refused to accept his marriage proposal. He was just as sure that she would not refuse him so I think he made her pregnant after she went into scent knowing she would be forced to accept his hand in marriage."

Setzer stood and began to pace the floor, "Then I guess we make sure that we find Gillian and we all go on a long voyage and do a little adventuring and she can continue to look for her obscure knowledge to please her god." He smiled liking that idea. "That way she does not need to marry him and she can have this baby and later she can tell Daemon its his baby. Then she can do what ever makes her heart the happiest."

Kait smiled, "She needs a little happiness in her life she has had so little and she has garnered the attention of some very unsavory types that have tried to take from her."

Setzer frowned, "Oh and whom might that be?" he turned sideways on the bunk bed looking down at the woman that was very special to not only him but to a lot of people.

"I am not so sure if you have every heard of Camron Dragonsbane? He is a powerful god killer and he took an unhealthy interest in M'lar. We all were concerned when he came looking for her one night. He had brought a Death knight and was going to take M'lar and teach her a lesson. Had Maison Storm not appeared when he did, I fear for what might have happened to M'lar."

"Maison Storm saved her? I find that hard to believe with his self-centered mindset. I mean why did Maison care?"

Kait shrugged lightly and sighed. " Well Camron is Maison's son so who knows but it was very intense for a few moments. We were grateful to Kensi Ojin he took on the death knight and sent him into an alternate plane of existence leaving Camron alone to face his father. We all felt as if time itself had stopped with the arrival of two such strong mind benders. M'lar thank the gods had dropped to the floor and crawled out and took off for the park and that is where the guard found her. She had been knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant and was found lying on the grass."

Setzer continued to pace. "Well I suggest my dear you join me for a short stroll on deck, I think you would do good with a little fresh air and then you will join me for dinner?" He offered her an arm and moved towards the door escorting her to the deck.

24.1

Morgan stood before Jade with a smirk on his lips, dabbing at the blot of blood he had left behind he studied the red haired beauty as she laid on her back in his office resting. She was the perfect subterfuge he had conceived to put on Shayla. Shayla had been remiss in reporting to him of her activities. Having received her report he had enthralled her to his needs and sought comfort from her. She was sweet to taste but nothing like what he had when M'lar was in the height of her passionate release and he had taken from her. "Sleep my little beauty and when you awaken, remember nothing. Know you came to see me gave me my information. Then you got tired and slept on my sofa."

Moving away from the sleeping form of one of his better sources for food he opened the door and directed his gaze around the room looking for Finnlaya. Not seeing her he moved to the tender and asked. "Lady Finn where is she?"

Renaldo turned his gaze on the doctor and shrugged. "She got her cloak and left shortly after you went into your office with the Lady LaRue. She said she would be back in a little bit she needed some air."

Morgan frowned, she had threatened him earlier and he had not forgotten that. She should know he would not have harmed that brat of M'lar's she should have understood that he needed to put up this front of not caring about a mere six year old child no matter how charming she seemed to be or exuded her beguiling nature on others. He had felt something special in that child and knew she would come in handy some day for his plans she had an ability she could talk to the animals and they spoke with her. A valuable asset like that would not be harmed.

He sighed thinking of how he was going to handle Finnlaya she was becoming an unnecessary problem and he did not like problems when he was so close to his goal. Finn had held delusions that they would be together some day and live the rest of their lives together. He had never given her the impression he was ready to settle down and most certainly was not going to settle down with her. She was useful but not special. No he had found and tasted special.

Looking around the Golden Dice he sighed and then with a subtle pop teleported from the Dice to his home. "Now we wait and see what happens when she gets back. She must have found out that she is pregnant by now." Moving down the hallway towards the kitchen he looked at Mrs. Johnson busy preparing supper for the evening. He had sent word he was home and would be dining alone this night.

"Mrs. Johnson, I will need you to do something for me." He moved into the kitchen and sat at the tall center table.

"Of course Doctor what will aye be needing from me?" She wiped her hands on her apron and expectantly looked into his gaze. Offering him a friendly smile and the respect she knew he demanded from his staff.

"I will need a room converted to a nursery and another room decorated and set up for a young girl that likes to collect pets." He smiled watching her eyes light up with excitement.

"A baby? We are going to have a baby in the house and a young child? How exciting as the Priestess granted your wish and accepted your marriage proposal?" She was happy for the doctor. Though she feared him immensely she also respected him and the power he could wield that was one of the reason she had kept on in her position as housekeeper.

"I believe the Lady M'lar is pregnant with my son and she does not wish him born a bastard neither do I, so once she returns we will be setting a date and a baby will be coming. She carries my baby, my son Mrs. Hudson. I believe then it will be a cause for celebration having my son and his mother living under my roof."

"Most certainly it does call for a celebration and what about the estate in Waterdeep, shall I send word that similar arrangements should be made to accommodate the new family members?"

Morgan smiled and waived his hand. "Not necessary, while I was in Waterdeep I took care of those arrangements myself Mrs. Johnson. You only need to concern yourself with what will happen here."

Mrs. Johnson smiled widely happy for her boss. "Then consider it done. But I do wonder if Miss M'lar will be upset that she did not get to decorate the nursery herself. You don't think she would be upset over that do you?"

Morgan chuckled, "I doubt it. I am sure she will appreciate whatever you decide to do with that room Mrs. Johnson I happen to know she respects you and appreciates all you have done for her when she has stayed here. I am sure she will be grateful for any help we do in completing the most opulent and up to the date nursery for our son as she can imagine."

Mrs. Johnson nodded and then turned back to check the oven and took out the freshly baked bread which it immediately over whelmed the room with its heady delicious smelling scent. Turning back she saw the doctor had left her alone again and sighed softly. "I hope she is happy with this arrangement." She muttered softly under her breath as she moved the bread to set in the window and cool.

Morgan moved to his library and smiled as he seated himself behind his desk leaning back he closed his eyes. All that was needed now was for her to come back and find out her brat was missing.

23.2

Daemon moved over to Gillian's side and lifted the wineskin of water to her lips. "Drink Gilly, little sips." She blinked and looked at him angrily.

"You are bad! I don wanna drink," She pushed away from him and huddled down into the wet bottom of the small dingy. She listened to him sigh and leaned down close to her ear and spoke softly.

"Gillian I had to slap you to make them believe that you were only important to those that loved you. Had I shown I loved you to those men they would have killed you in front of me. I could not allow that you are far too important to your mother and to me to just let them skewer you on a pike."

Gillian sniffed and wiped her hand on her nose and then reached for the wineskin. Sipping lightly she wiped the back of her hand over her mouth. "You were mean to me and I did not want to watch they were horrible."

"Well I saw enough killing to last me a while too Gillian but had we not watched we both would be shark food now. I promised your mother I would keep you safe and I used what methods I had to make sure that would happen. Now rest while I row and see if we can't get the both of us home to your mother. I know she must be worried sick over our being missing."

Gillian tucked her chin and hid her tears behind the fall of long dark hair that covered her dirty face and pretended to sleep. All she could think of was her mother and when they would get home to her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The trade winds along the Sword Coast had been fair for the weary travelers making their way homeward bound to the Island of Tal Shandor. M'lar's queasy stomach had settled but she was sure she was pregnant. With the help of her god and the good berries that had been prepared she was able to keep most of her breakfast and other food down. Kait had become more motherly than usual as she bustled about their cabin describing to the once bed bound M'lar the daily happenings on the ship.

It was also nice having Setzer come in and tend to her and renew old times together. She was feeling her sea legs about the third week out and had gone above to the deck and enjoyed the brisk breeze that was blowing against her face. It was not until mid day that a call went out that another ship was approaching them at full sail and heading dead on to their location. M'lar frowned watching for some sign of to whom the ship belong. When the colors were visible she relaxed and smiled. "it is Fallon's ship!" She called out to the captain who had smiled broadly and nodded.

"He seems to be in a mighty hurry to make his way here, must be something urgent to spur him on like that." The captain had called back to her. M'lar watched as she moved her masts to decrease her speed and sails were pulled to half mast and before too long they were making anchor and tying up to each other so that Fallon could come on board. His face lightened a little when he saw caught sight of her. He did not much appreciate she had lost weight and looked a little sea sick.

Moving to her he gathered her up into his arms and held her tightly holding her close he spoke softly. "Ah, Lass you have to know as soon as I got he news I gotta tell aye, I made haste to catch up with you. You have to leave with me, we have somewhere to go and you are not going to be happy with what I have ta say." He had gently pushed her back to look deeply into her now troubled gaze.

"Fallon what has happened? Why am I not going to like the news you have from home?' He would not release her and she held to his forearms waiting to hear the news with her stomach growing into a tight knot.

"Aye son Marstoq, Zak and a few of the other islanders have taken a ship out to find Gillian, she and her body guard are over a month due and well we think the pirates scuttled the ship and may have marooned them on an island. You have to come with me so we can meet up and begin searching for them."

Kaitlin had watched the intricate maneuverings between the two ships and how they had tied to each other so that they now road the waves together side by side. Then seeing Fallon greet M'lar she had held back until she had heard her little Princess was missing. She had stepped up putting a supporting arm around M'lar's shoulders. "We will go with you Captain Stormbringer. We have to find our little Princess." M'lar was numb from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Her mind was working as fast as it could to process what had just been said.

"You are saying the ship is missing with Daemon and Gillian? And why do you think it was pirates that took them or scuttled the ship?" She was scared, and she was furious and it was not getting any better. She wanted to hit something or make someone hurt.

"I am saying that because they are over due and no other ship has seen anything of her and they have run two blockades to get past pirates to make it to Tal Shandor and I myself had to blow a couple of ships out of the water to get to you here. That was one of the reasons we were running under full sails. I needed to intercept you and out run the pirates."

M'lar pulled from the strong hold of Fallon and Kait's comforting arms and began to pace back and forth furiously. "Where were you to meet with Marstoq?" She stopped pacing looked up at Setzer's approach.

"What is going on?" Setzer was watching the concern etched faces as they looked to each other. He did not like what he had just come upon and was waiting for a reasonable explanation as to why M'lar was looking more ill when she had started to look a little better earlier in the day. The first person he attributed her dour mood to was the devilishly handsome man that had come from the other ship and someone had told him he was Captain Fallon Stormbringer.

"Gillian and Daemon are missing and they believe they may have been set upon by pirates and my ship the Lady K was scuttled. Marstoq and Zak have taken a crew with my one remaining ship to go search for them and we are to join up with them. Are you coming?" She looked anxiously at Setzer who was being suspiciously eyed by Fallon.

Setzer sighed deeply shook his head and then smiled, "I would rather be no other place." He moved to stand next to M'lar and put his arms around her shoulders. "She means as much to me as you do my dear sweet sister, now when do we leave?" Setzer had put himself between Fallon and M'lar and was returning the same suspicious look to him.

Fallon had relaxed when he heard him call her his sister. Stepping forward he extended his hand. "We leave now I am going to send the Sea Mistress on back to Tal Shandor to wait our return. By the way my name is . . . ."

"Fallon Stormbringer Captain of the Sea Witch from what I read on her bow." Setzer extended his hand after completing the sentence for him. "So, do we teleport, walk a plank or do we just make a wish to get on your ship?" He was eyeing the ship and the distance between the two and noted several of the seamen had used ropes to swing over to land adeptly on the deck.

M'lar smiled, "Once we load our things onto Fallon's ship, Setzer I shall teleport you and Kait over to his ship with no problem Fallon is quiet the athlete and can make his way easily between the two ships." Turning to Kait and nodded, "Go get your things together mine are still packed from when we first boarded, Fallon I am sure will direct his crew to load our things to the ship. I am going to speak to the captain of this ship for a moment and will be back."

M'lar made her way up to the forecastle with the others watching her. "You don't think they are dead do you? It would kill her if that child is dead or sold into slavery. Whom do you think is responsible for this?" Kait had moved to stand between Fallon and Setzer.

Setzer offered his opinion, "If there is that feud between Morgan and M'lar I would suspect Morgan Manshak is behind this and if he has hurt one hair on that child's head no place will be high enough, far enough, or low enough for him to run and hide." Setzer was angry thinking of Gillian being sold into slavery she was young enough that they could do a lot of unspeakable horrors to that child and if they knew her heritage they could even sell her to the Scro Navy and he shuddered to think that was where she might be.

Fallon looked darkly at the deck then spoke softly, "No I think this is something Bloodworth or Cap'n Blood would do and he would sell her to the highest bidder and kill the guard. He does not lke little girls to toy with he likes little boys I would want to run him to ground had that been her son out there at his mercy." Fallon had clinched his hand as he spoke about Blood and Setzer knew then this man had a history with Blood.

Setzer had heard rumors about a bloodthirsty Pirate Captain by the name of Blood and he had earned his reputation of being heartless and a pervert. It made him sick to think of anyone under the thumb of that man for any length of time. If he found out that Bloodworth had his niece and had hurt her heaven help him because Setzer was about to reign down terror on that man's head.

Somewhere along the Sword Coast

The raft bobbed and rolled with the large swells, the makeshift awning that Daemon had made to provide shade was enough for Gillian and a little for him. They both needed baths and had soiled their clothing. Daemon was not sure how long they had been adrift but he was sure that unless they made landfall soon both of them were going to die. Their water was running low and he had rationed his portions to Gillian. She was still glaring at him and putting distance between them so that when they accidently brushed up against each other she would roll away and put herself back out in the sun. She would stay there until she could not take it any more and would crawl back under the awning and try to sleep.

The days had grown longer and the hours were beginning to tell on both of them as they drifted about at sea for he was sure now almost a month. In the distance he would think he could hear the sounds of larger ships and prayed they were there to rescue them and not the pirates that set them adrift. Sleeping a little he would watch the area and then thought at one point he saw land with birds swarming a beach. Again it was just a mirage and gave him little heart to continue to watch. Closing his eyes he finally drifted to sleep.

It was a nudge, then it was a soft voice, "Daemon, Daemon wake up there is a ship. Look." Gillian had pushed against his arm and pointed to the west on the horizon.

Daemon was half delirious from dehydration. A part of him wanted to go on and sleep and welcome death with open arms but the girl was persistent. Finally opening one eye he sighed and said softly, "Gillian, it's a mirage why don't you lay down and rest."

She was half made at him and shoved him hard. "It is not a mirage it's a ship. Look!" Daemon knowing she was not going to allow him to rest sat up and looked to where she was pointing. There she was the Mystic Queen, M'lar's only remaining ship making her way towards them. Daemon wanted to be hopeful that they could see this small dot on the vast ocean expanse he knew when the swells put them between the waves that they would disappear and then reappear. Daemon had to figure out a way to gain their attention.

"We gotta get them to see us." He muttered and Gillian smiled. She nodded.

"I know how to get them to see us, watch!" She held her hands together and began to chant softly calling upon the god of nature. "Silvanus please hear my prayers, bring forth faerie fire." Holding her tiny hands forward she released the spell and watched as the area around them lit up with a brilliant colorful spray of lights dancing over their tiny raft.

Daemon was not sure how she was able to accomplish such a feat but for once he was glad that there was magic in this child and she could call on one of the spells that would surely have them seen. It obviously had worked for from the distance they could hear the excited shouts from aboard the ship and before they were even aware of what was happening a large male hybrid scro was floating one foot above the middle of the raft.

He wrinkled his nose looked down at the small child that appeared to be half sun baked and the dehydrated guard that was not sure he was seeing what he was seeing. "Come on you two time to get you out of the sun, on a ship and headed back to New Damara." He hefted Gillian up into his arms. "You need a bath and change of clothing." Reaching down he tugged Daemon by the front of his shirt pulling him up and with a subtle pop was standing on the deck of the Mystic Queen. Shayla moved forward frowning she waved her hand and cantriped the two of them clean, then began to bustle about and order the others to take care of Daemon while she took Gillian from Marstoq.

"I am for once glad that we are going back with good news. Come on little one we have to finish getting you into some decent clothing and fed." Shayla moved away from Marstoq leaving him to wonder at the woman that had brought him the news to begin with that his little sister was in danger and adrift at sea. He would never question the House of Shadows again when it came to Shayla and her intricate network of spies. Zak had approached Marstoq standing quietly at his side.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Zak studied the woman that had shared his life and bed for the past year until recently he had moved on to another as Shayla had moved on to Gilden one of the council members.

Marstoq nodded, "Yes brother she is amazing and why is it that you two are no longer together?" Marstoq had put a light teasing tone to his voice when he asked his question. He noted that Zak had grown quiet.

"I really don't know what happened, we both kind of just drifted apart, she ended up with Gilden and well I was with Misty." He sighed and he was filled with a ton of regrets having gone to Misty's bed that night. It had been the catalyst that had separated them from one another. Misty had been nothing but trouble from the day she landed at the docks with her then husband Halbared. She had caused nothing but problems for Hal.

There had been a number of times she had created a situation that put herself and others in trouble. Shortly, after the divorce was granted between Hal and Misty she began to troll for other eligible males. It was not easy for her to gain attention since she had discovered she was pregnant. Her reputation had gotten her a lot of attention and it was not all good. However, Zak had a soft spot in his heart for her and had taken her in to his house he had shared at one time with a lady name Marie LeGere. Marie had deserted Zak and taken their twins with her.

That was about the time Zak recalled he and Shayla began to see one another. She had just left Glithcalis and he was a single handsome male and was lonely. So it seemed natural that they just kind of fell into each other's arms and bed. Now, he was with Misty and she was with Gilden and he was missing their times together.

"I know brother you don't have to say it. I am aware I am a fool for allowing the head in my pants to dictate to my heart." Zak had sounded so defeated that his brother was moved to compassion for his brother.

"Zak, you are with Misty now, enjoy your time with her until she manages to get herself killed and at the rate she is going you can best be sure she will be dead and then you will need to be looking for a new lover or partner." Marstoq had clapped a conciliatory hand to his brother's shoulder with a look serious enough to show he was concerned over the antics he personally had witnessed Misty pull over the last few months.

"I know brother I keep telling her she is going to make the wrong person mad and when she does she is not going to be nothing more than fish poop before its over."

Below Deck

Shayla sat on the edge of Daemon's bed and spoon fed him the healthy and filling beef broth. "Little sips Daemon we have to get you some strength back. I will have Marstoq come down and regenerate your cells to heal your sunburn. I have used my spell fire up on Gillian to bring her skin back to normal. We have to get you well enough so you can hand M'lar's child over to her in good health." She smiled and watched the dark look swim over his face. "What? You and M'lar are still considering being together are you not?"

Shayla was sure that had been a part of the conversation when she last spoke to her sister. She had found feelings for this young man and for once she was very happy for M'lar. She was sure that Daemon was the one man M'lar could find happiness with and perhaps another child she so desperately wanted.

Daemon leaned back on his bed. The last thing he had remembered between the two of them was a huge argument over her attentions to Morgan. "I think M'lar has found someone a bit wealthier and a lot more influential to keep her attention and bed warm at night. She is with Morgan now and I am but a servant."

Shayla had been in mid spoon when she heard him say M'lar was with Morgan. Her face clouded and she spat out more forcefully than she had intended. "I don't think that is right Daemon. M'lar keeps as much distance between her and Morgan as she can keep. That is one of the reasons for this trip. He had proposed to her and she had to leave to get away from him and to protect you and Gillian she had sent you to Waterdeep so Morgan could not do anything to either of you."

Daemon sighed, "Then why did she sleep with him and she may be carrying his child. If she loved me so much why did she choose Morgan and what he could offer her over what I offered which was my devotion and love? I am not a wealthy man; I do not have a fine estate, or comforts to offer her. Morgan has it all." Daemon had sounded tired and defeated.

This was news to Shayla that M'lar could be pregnant by Morgan and that gave her pause. "How do you know she slept with Morgan and may be pregnant?" Shayla wanted some kind of confirmation that he was not just making this up and thinking these wild and bizarre thoughts.

"Because before she left she told me she had gone into the scent and was with Morgan and she may be pregnant. She said we would talk more about it when she got home and well then we got into a big argument and I told her if she was pregnant with Morgan's baby he had a right to know." Shayla listened and sighed deeply.

"I think we must wait, time will tell if that really happened and I can assure you if there was any kind of contact between Morgan and M'lar that it was not of M'lar's choosing it would have been something that Morgan manipulated with his mind. I cannot prove it but I know her true feelings for Morgan are nothing more than healthy respect for how dangerous the man really is and how she needs to keep her distance from him."

Daemon sipped the broth from the spoon and thought about what Shayla had just said. Deep down a part of him wondered why she would throw away all they had shared together. He knew she was not shallow and she had her own wealth. "Well I just know that if she is pregnant by him, he will never leave us alone and will always come between what we hoped to build."

Shayla sat the empty bowl down lifted the mug of cool water and had him sip slowly from the water. "Why don't we worry about you and getting you back to health. She looked at the beard that had covered his face and saw that there were faint scars outlining the outer edge of his cheek. "Lets get Marstoq in here to do some regeneration on you and what he cannot do I will have Zak finish."

She stood smiled and left him with the water cup. The whole time her demeanor never showed the out rage that was beginning to burn in her over what she had just heard. She knew one thing was for sure; she knew M'lar and she knew Morgan and what Morgan wanted he got. She knew he had an interest in M'lar but did not realize how deep that had run and this was beginning to make her roil with rage.

Moving up on deck she went straight for Marstoq, "I need you to regenerate him, he has deep burns and is very dehydrated, what he cannot complete Zak, I need you to finish please I am asking this as a special favor for me"

"Sure Shay I will be glad to. Mars, let me go do the first part you can do the second." Zak was feeling the loss of Shayla in his life and wanted to put distance between them. Walking off with swiftness to his feet Shayla frowned.

"What is wrong with him?" She locked that gaze on Marstoq and waited for an explanation. Not getting one she looked at the growing darkness falling over the endless sea.

"I think he is upset because we are not together any more and he has no one to blame but himself when he took up with that tramp Misty." Shayla moved to stand against the wall that was the ships shell.

"He knows that Shayla, he is living in his regrets for allowing himself to not see he had something special in his life and he traded it for a cheap version by not appreciating what he had." He shrugged lightly and walked away towards the stairs that led below deck. "Oh by the way what about Gillian? Did you heal her?"

Shayla nodded and smiled at Marstoq. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did and she is resting in our cabin." Marstoq did a slight bow to her and went down the stairs to Daemon.

Morgan's Estate

Morgan sat and listened to the report from his spy with a growing darkness filling his very soul to its core. He was about to do something he should regret and knew it was wrong but did not wish at this time to control his anger. "So you are telling me that those two have been rescued by the Mystic Queen? What do you know of M'lar?" He stood from his desk and moved to peer out the window. The two great hounds that seemed to be at his side when he was alone or doing business moved to his sides and he petted their heads.

The courier knew he was angry he just did not realize how angry he was. "She has been collected by Fallon Stormbringer and they are to meet up with the Mystic Queen."

"I see, and what else have you heard of M'lar?" He let his strokes on the dogs head guide his anger to subside and his mind to clear. The repetitive action making him less prone to do something irrational and that he would later regret because he had allowed his training and control to get away from him.

"Reports is she has been sick for most the voyage and they suspect she is with child."

"I see, tell Bob to prepare the spelljammer I think its time to go and retrieve my errant fiancé and bring her to her senses." He turned his gaze cold as death and his actions deliberate and calculated. He wanted to mind blast this fool for bringing him this information or cut him down with his blade where he stood but he had been useful and was a faithful spy. The messenger bowed and left the man not letting any dust collect under his feet.

"Well lads it seems we need to get our plan back on track only now it will be the mother missing instead of the daughter." Turning quickly on his feet he left his library. "Mrs. Johnson! Please do go and prepare rooms for guests, I would think three. I shall return shortly. Oh, and I wish to have a priest here. There will be a wedding when I return." He walked from the front foyer out of the side veranda door heading to his spell jammer. He knew what he was going to do and he was not going to stop until he had what he wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Morgan listened to the drone of the spell=jammer's engines as they glided through realm space. His mind fixed and he was practicing his science to control the anger that had been filling him since he learned the brat and the guard had been found and rescued. That was not how he had planned it would come down. He wanted her tearful and begging him to help find the kid and that man. Now he had to go outside and do his back up plan. If it was the last thing he did this night, he would have what he wanted, he was not about to allow anything to interfere with his plan and it was contingent on him looking respectable and married to one of Tal Shandor's most beloved and respected council members as his wife.

Sitting back he closed his eyes and a slow easy smile spread across his face. "You are not about to escape me. You are my conquest now My Dear Lady M'lar and before this day is over you will be Mrs. Morgan Manshak and there is nothing you can do about it." He chuckled softly the sound was akin to that of a girlish giggle.

Living in the moment Morgan did not notice he was being observed by another that had the ability to transcend time and roll back the past to change things. To do so would be a major violation to all that was a part of this world and he already knew the outcome of this venture. Was it really his responsibility to change things? Watching Morgan he also wondered if a woman like M'lar could temper him? Sighing softly he stepped back into the flow of time and went forward twenty years.

He stood and frowned not liking what he saw he shook his head, there she was more like Morgan and a loss of her own humanity. Frowning deeply he moved back to the present time and thought if his Uncle Maison could manipulate possessions and people then why could he not do the same.? "Because you are not Maison. Kelson you are the Time Lord is it worth your position in the pantheon to risk it for this woman?" Those were the words of Ao as he stood next to Kelson watching Morgan lightly doze or meditate.

"Come Kelson there are other wrongs to right and that need our attention. There are other issues that deserve our attention. One thing you forget my dear boy is that M'lar has her own mind and her own set of standards. Should she be placed in a situation of not her choosing even by coercion she will find a way out of it and you can bet she will make converts along the way. She changed the pantheon when she offered to go into the grey waste. You only went into the future; you did not track the path she walked after her marriage to Morgan. Are you so sure it was Morgan that changed her path or took her innocence? I am just as sure it was not and I am the all knowing father."

Kelson had to admit he did not follow her path he did just slide to the future so he would go back with Ao and together face what new crisis that needed their attention. "I agree All father, I cannot help but wonder and worry for her well-being, she has my kin as her daughter and she does not deserve this. She has been through so much."

"Kelson you see with your heart and not your mind. It is good to see with your heart, but it is also clouding your reasoning. Think with your mind, we did not spend hundreds of years arguing to put you in the position as the time lord. Now come along and while we deal with this next situation, think with your head Kelson not your heart." Ao paused turned to study Kelson, "Answer me this question, are you in love with her?"

Kelson was stunned by the question, "No, I do care about her and have felt some tender feelings for her and her daughter but no I do not love her." He was so quick to answer that Ao was to believe he had reacted to the question instead of thinking it through.

"Then the choice is an easy one. Kelson come along we have work to do." Ao turned and waited for Kelson to follow him into the world of between. Kelson watched the All-knowing father enter into the in between turned and looked at Morgan.

"You had better treat her right Morgan or you will have me to deal with, I promise you this much do not even contemplate bringing her over to the land of the undead or the next time I come back I will change your fate no matter what the outcome will be for me." Kelson turned and faded into the slip of time and moved to the in between.

Aboard the Majestic Queen

Marstoq studied the fall of the sun, as it appeared to dip into the ocean, the moon had begun its night crawl up from the opposite end of the ship. Sighing softly he glanced down at the wide dark eyed young girl at his side. "Marstoq will we see mommy soon?" Mars hefted the young girl up on his shoulder and was amazed at how much she looked like her mother, her scro features were more diluted, but the set of her eyes, the tilt of her nose and the set of her chin was her mothers. He did see a little of Ageis in the hair and eyes and he smiled knowing how very special she was.

"Yes poppet we will be there soon. You just keep watching there and we will see her ship, once we are in line of sight I will teleport us to her ship and you can hold your mommy." He hugged his sister looked around noting Daemon with Shayla and sighed. "Looks like they are conspiring something does it not?" He had chuckled softly thinking of Kaitlin as a conspirator was rather ludicrous considering she could not keep her mouth shut to keep a secret usually told what it was before the time the secret should be revealed. However for Shayla to conspire it was easy for her it was her trade.

"No Mars it looks like they are just talking quietly with one another catching up on things that have happened from the past and how they can keep mommy safe from Dr. Morgan. I like Dr. Morgan he was nice to me and let me play in his stables while I stayed at his place during the time of the bad storm that trapped us for a couple of days. It was odd the storm hit New Damara but went by his place so we were not affected accept to go across on the ferry."

Mars' features grew dark with the thought that Morgan had conspired to create a storm just to maroon his family on his island to do whatever he wished with them. If it were the last thing he did before he went to the citadel he would prove that Morgan Manshak was evil and needed to be banished from the island. Sitting Gillian down he patted her bottom, "Go run along and find something to occupy yourself with it will be a day before we see your mother."

From over head the sky grew darker than usual then it appeared a huge spell jammer flying a flag across her bow declaring she was a scro naval jammer bearing the brand of the severed head clan. The banner was that of a beheaded elf. Marstoq felt his body stiffen, "Gillian go to Auntie Shayla, get and to Daemon and hide!"

Marstoq called to the other men that they were about to be boarded or sunk, when he saw Gillian disappear then Shayla was gone. With the disappearance of Shayla and Gillian this set off more alarm's "What the nine hells!" The ship shimmered and then disappeared and the after burners could be heard off in the distance. They had been hijacked and the two people he cared about the most on this ship were gone. Daemon hobbled weakly to Marstoq.

"They used stealth and it was not really a scro naval ship but a hammerhead Marstoq. Someone wanted us to think it was the scro navy but it wasn't. They have Shayla and Gillian what now?" Marstoq turned to look at the crew who had assembled and then it dawned on him, they were after his mother. They must have scanned the ship looking for her and when they did not find her knew she would be meeting up with them.

"They are after M'lar we must make speed to get to her and quickly or we are going to loose her and possibly Kait. It is I am sure Morgan and I don't know what he is planning but he will go to one of two places and that is Noble Island on Tal Shandor or his estate in Waterdeep."

Aboard the Sea Mistress

M'lar stood on the prow of the ship, the wind blowing her hair wildly about her tiny body, she watched the horizon hoping to see the Majestic Queen. Overhead the sun was beginning to set and the moon was starting to rise. She took a deep breath and sighed deeply. "Hoping to see your baby girl soon?" Setzer stood by her side.

"Yes, and I want to see Daemon too. I heard that Shayla was on board the ship and she was going to be the one to take care of Gillian. I have missed them and we have a lot to catch up on. Will it bother you to see Shayla again?" She turned her attention to Setzer.

"Nope, we have not been married for a very long time. She is with Gilden now and I think he is the one she had been waiting for to be a part of her life and settle her down for a long time. For me, I found contentment with you and Kait as my dearest friends and family."

M'lar smiled, hugged Setzer tightly hearing him give a false "oomph".

"I love you my brother, you have always held a very special part in my life. I am so glad to finally have you back and youthful!" She had to tease him, his main reason for leaving was to seek the fountain of youth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah rub it in. I did find a way to halt my aging. I just need lots of money to have it done very twenty-five years. I find someone that can regenerate me; and wella! I am fit as a fiddle and ready to diddle again!" He made a poetic jest of his situation and laughed at his own joke.

"Well my dear brother give me another year and I will have that ability granted to me by my God, do you think you can manage to stay alive. . . "

From overhead again the sound of a spell jammer slowly lowering itself to the water could be heard. M'lar turned to see the flag and frowned. The shape of the ship was right but the flag she could not see her colors. Setzer looked up and frowned he could see the ship's colors and he shoved his sister to the stairs. "Go find Kait and hide!"

M'lar turned to run and felt her body seized and stunned, she was unable to move. She felt her body lifted and she was soon inside the ship, her heart was racing and her fears were filling her with the fact she was in the hold of a navy scro ship and was about to be dissected. Then Kaitlin appeared next to her and from the corner two more figures stood and moved towards them. Shayla and Gillian. Gillian ran to her mother and hugged her tightly and this was one time that M'lar felt helpless and alone, if they had her and her daughter neither of them would be left alive.

Kait was stunned and stood next to Shayla and both women moved together to hold onto one another. M'lar turned to look with concern and fear to her sisters. "If I bargain with them, and ask them to let you go and allow them to keep me. . . "

"They won't bargain for me and more than likely they will rape Kaitlin to death. I won't let them touch her M'lar I swear I shall kill her myself before they can do that to her." She released the spark of the spell fire still held within her tiny body. "I am not about to let them take me either, I will blow up this ship first with spell fire."

"Not necessary my dear Shayla, you are not on a scro navy ship, you are on my ship. Bring M'lar and take the others to their cabins and lock them in." Morgan smiled benevolently to the four captives in his hold. "We are going back to Noble Island and M'lar and I are getting married and you all are to be her attendants and witnesses to this blessed occasion. Now come along my dear, I am impatient for my bride to be to be mine."

Morgan waited for one of his crew to snag M'lar's wrist and jerk her from the cell. The other three men moved in to escort the three remaining prisoners out of the cell. The sailor that had held M'lar's wrist shoved her to Morgan who grabbed her and drew her close to his body. "You really thought you could hide this pregnancy from me? Your mine now M'lar in body, soul, and mind. There is no more waiting for you to decide I am the one that makes the decisions now."

M'lar pulled against his hold only to feel him jerk her tighter against his already aroused body. "Let me go Morgan, what the hell do you think you are doing? I am not going to marry you and this is not your baby, it's it's. . . . "

"Don't say Daemon's, I know for a fact that you only had sex with him once and that was right before you left on this trip. I know for a fact that baby is mine and I can prove it. You were pregnant by me because I stimulated her eggs when we had sex and I can tell you the précised time you were impregnated and it was by me and I have a son growing in your womb." He watched the shock light up her eyes and he laughed. Again there was the churlish giggle that was so effeminate that it bespoke of Morgan through and through.

Releasing her just a little he turned and jerked her down the hallway. "You thought you would run away from me, to stay away and have this child and pass it off as Daemon's. Then you thought to keep me from my son?" He was mad but was holding his temper in check. Pulling her along the narrow passageways to the one room he knew he could control her and that was his cabin. Opening the door he shoved her unceremoniously across the room to land hard on the floor.

"Get up you are not hurt, get up and put yourself on that bunk and don't move until I tell you!" He slammed the door and with the slam released some of his anger. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly. He watched as she silently lifted herself from the floor to hold onto the secured bookshelves and pull herself up. Moving towards her he pinned her with his arm to the bookshelves.

"You thought you were so clever, I did not invest myself in this relationship to have you play hide and seek with me. Really M'lar how stupid did you think I was? I had spies on you from the time you left my home to the moment you took that commoner to your body. You did not even have the decency to rut with him in a bed!" He leaned in and sneered into her face, "You let him take you against the wall like some common whore!"

He ran his hand up her blouse and cupped her breast, "You must like rutting like a whore in the streets. I treated you like a lady, a noble that you were born to be and I wanted you to consider being my queen. Now that you carry my son, I will continue to in public give you the respect as my wife, but in private you will be nothing more than a whore to be taken at my whim." He squeezed her breast until she winced. "You like it rough then you will know how rough I can be." His voice had dropped to a low hiss as he spoke.

Using as much strength as she could she shoved against Morgan feeling his body off balanced, she stood looking at him with anger and hatred filling her gaze, "Then I will kill us both." She touched the ring and teleported into realm space. The minute he body hit the area outside the ship, she could feel the pressure building around her and the life in her womb began to react to her actions. As quickly as she was in realm space she was back in Morgan's ship in his room.

Her body heaved and began to wrack with pain from the sudden change in atmospheric pressures. Doubling over in pain she could feel the life in her begin to give up. Morgan frowned watching what was happening. Moving to her he placed his hands on her body and began to concentrate. Sifting through her body he removed the air bubbles that had formed. Then he directed his attention to the baby and began to regenerate his body and knew he could need to bring the child to at least six months to protect him.

He continued to concentrate feeling the embryo begin to grow, even at six months she would hardly show. Smiling he could feel the child the child grow and then he manipulated his cells so that his body would accept a part of Morgan into his mind and his body. Feeling confident he suddenly felt the shock to the baby was about to cost him his life. Looking up he narrowed his gaze and called "Bob, my cabin now!"

The beholder heard Morgan's call turned to the second mate, "Take the helm" He turned and floated down the narrow passageway to Morgan's room opened the door and looked. "I a here Captain Manshak"

"I need your psi powers to help me stabilize this child." He sighed feeling weaken from all he had done. Bob moved forward and placed a stalk on M'lar's stomach. The eye of the stalk closed and once again the child was filled with the psi powers. Helping Morgan stabilize the child he released his power and turned his attention to Morgan. M'lar laid still as death but was obviously unconscious on the bunk as the two men worked over her body.

"What happened Captain Manshak why is she so still and the baby why did it need to be brought further along in its gestation?" Bob floated back to look from the woman and then to his captain. The main eyestalk surveyed the room including its occupants. It was safe to say it did not miss anything.

"She teleported to realm space and nearly died. She was going to take my son with her the damn hateful woman." He rubbed his temples and leaned weakly back to the chair near the bunk. He looked upon the restful sleep on her face. "She preferred death over being married to me."

Bob thought a moment. "Why would she risk giving up like that over something as trivial as being married to you? I could think of worse things to happen."

Morgan did not wish to explain himself to a beholder but since he helped him felt it was necessary to give him an meager but satisfying explanation. "I believe she was so afraid of being trapped by me and not able to be herself that she decided to just give up and end it all." He waved a weakened hand to the air.

Bob did not believe him but was willing to accept anything he had to say. "Very well Captain we will be at your dock in two hours, I would if I were you rest. I understand that Mrs. Johnson has prepared for a wedding and a feast"

Morgan nodded and then looked up, "Is there anyway you could send a message to Dr. McCabe and have him meet us here on the ship before we land?"

Bob floated to the door paused, "I could go bring him if you wish Captain, or we could meet you at the docking site, teleport the both of us there."

Morgan smiled, looked at his guest and nodded, "Then go fetch him to the house, I have something I need assistance with before the wedding. Please do tell Mrs. Johnson to make sure Shayla, Kaitlin and the child is dressed for the wedding. McCabe can be my best man and we will have this wedding."

Bob appeared to nod then with a subtle pop he disappeared. Morgan turned to the bunk and the woman that occupied the bunk. Moving to the bunk he lay down next to her and tugged her into his hold. She curled into his body and held to him muttering softly, "Daemon I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

Morgan frowned and using the voice of Daemon he spoke softly, "I can never forgive you M'lar, you belong to Morgan and that is where you need to be. You will always belong to Morgan and I understand its his child not mine." Morgan smiled a most unpleasant smile and then closed his eyes. He needed to rest. By the time they arrived back on Noble Island it would be nightfall and it would make it easy for him to walk, he needed two things from McCabe and that would be for them to stimulate he child's abilities to be a psi master and he needed to convert his condition to that of a daywalker.

Perhaps he had overreacted when he threatened her with treating her with disrespect and like a whore she was noble after all and to his knowledge had not rutted with any other but Tarin, and that was brief, then she had slept with Camron and she had no knowledge of that and she had slept with Ageis and that as who had fathered her child. With all the men that Katon had brought to her bed how could he fault M'lar for her choices.

The only thing that mattered now was she would be in his bed fro this day forward and he would treat her accordingly. He would need to watch his temper when it came to man handling her, she was after all now carrying his child. The child he could mold into the heir to his realms and his kingdom and it would be best for her that he treated her with as much respect as she treated him.

He would see this marriage as a conquest and now to conquer the woman that was the vessel of his child. For now he would hide and contain his anger. She had to forget Daemon and the rest of them. He would make sure she was isolated and then he would begin the mental reconditioning and he was not about to use his power or the way to bring her around to his way of thinking or for that matter she would be his so what difference did it make if she had others in her life.

He would make her believe he was the only one for her and that would be it. He had his plans now all he needed was her to believe he held her in his highest estimation. Yes, that would be the way to bring her over to his way of thinking. Camron wanted her and he could not keep her. He would be the one to bring her to him and make her fall in love with him.

In the deepest recesses of her mind she heard his voice. "M'lar you are not alone, you will never be alone. You need to take this course in your life. To do so will bring you all you ever hoped to have and more. Follow your heart but listen to your mind. Take Morgan as your husband and use his own fears, his insecurities and his weaknesses against him. Bring him to his knees to you and you will win."

With those words uttered M'lar knew what course she would take and where her life would lead. Now all she needed was the courage.

So ends this part of our tale, the next will soon come with a new set of circumstances and a new adventure to pursue.


End file.
